Love and Confusion
by Katielovessean
Summary: Sequel of Saddest Bedtime Story. Katie is entering her first year at Hogwarts and she and Sean have to deal with a changing atmosphere and unknown dangers. Introduction to the magical world is not easy.And dealing with boys is even harder.
1. Chapter 1

The day had had finally arrived. She was going to Hogwarts. This is what Katie was thinking while she was laying in bed on September 1 1994. After waiting for so long the day had finally arrived. Katie jumped up from her bed and ran to the shower. I must hurry she thought; I don't want to keep Sean waiting. After her shower she got dressed quickly and made sure that she had everything packed in her trunk. The last things put into her trunk were Emily Ann and Teddy. She was not a baby but she still needed something from home to comfort her if she got homesick.

Emily Ann was a baby doll that her best friend Sean had given to her when she was seven years old and Teddy was her bear that she has had for as long as she can remember. Once they were safely packed away in her trunk she went downstairs and looked for her mother. She was not there. Where is she thought Katie? She knows that it is the day I go to Hogwarts. Just then she heard her parents coming out of the office on the ground floor of their house.

"Did you think we had forgotten about you" her mother asked? "No not really" said Katie. There are a few people who want to speak with you said her mother. Who asked Katie? Well take the phone and find out she said.

Hello said Katie. Hey squirt said a male voice on the other end. Bill she exclaimed!!! Well the day has finally come he said. My little sister is going to Hogwarts just like she has always dreamed. I just wanted to wish you good luck and to tell you that I think you will do wonderfully. Thank you said Katie. The next on the line was her grandmother. Katie dear I just wanted to wish you all the best at school and to tell you that we miss you already. Thank you Gramma said Katie. Next was her grandfather. Pumpkin, best of luck at school. I know you will do wonderfully. Write to us as much as you can to tell us what is going on. I will grandpa said Katie with tears in her eyes.

After speaking with her family in Canada Katie and her parents sat down for breakfast. Now Katie don't shovel down all your food try to chew a little bit said her mother. I want to get to the train station as soon as I can so I don't keep Sean waiting. I know dear but you will just make yourself sick if you keep eating like that said her mother.

Once breakfast was finished Katie's father went up to her room and brought down her trunk. Katie found it so funny to see her father walking down the stairs with a trunk floating along behind him. Are you getting so old daddy that you couldn't carry the trunk down asked Katie? No dear he said scowling at the insult, why should I carry it down when I don't have to. You will have to get used to this now that you are going to Hogwarts he said. You are going to learn all kinds of ways to do things differently with magic. I guess so said Katie. Anyway I could get a hernia carrying that trunk with all the books in there; I swear I think it weighs a ton.

How are you going to get it from the house to the car and from the car into the train station asked Katie? I guess I will have to carry it and risk my health doing so he said smiling. Oh daddy called out Katie.

You are going to have to go and get Sebastian and put him in his cage. He always tries to bite me when I attempt to put him in there said Mr. Robinson. Katie went upstairs and called for Sebastian and directed him to get into the cage. Sebastian we are going to Hogwarts today so you have to be a good boy until we get there. Once we get there you can fly around I promise. Sebastian got into the cage cautiously. Once he was in Katie locked the door to the cage and put the cover over him. Just have a sleep until we get there she said as she carried him down the stairs.

I guess it is time to go said Mrs. Robinson. Yes mommy it is said Katie. Mr. Robinson took out his wand and spoke a spell and then picked up the trunk. I thought you said the trunk weighed a ton said Katie? It does but this is a way to use magic but not let the muggles know about it said her father. He put the trunk into the car and they all got in. when they arrived at the train station Mr. Robinson went to get a trolley while Katie and her mother got out of the car and brought Sebastian and his cage with them.

When Mr. Robinson returned with the trolley he took the trunk out of the back of the car and put it on the trolley and put Sebastian's cage on top. Then they walked into the station and towards platform 9 ¾. I wonder if Sean is here yet said Katie. I don't know what time did he say he was going to meet you asked her mother? He didn't say he just said that he would meet me on the platform and make sure I got on the train and got a good seat. I guess he should be here soon said Katie looking at her watch. It was ten o'clock one hour until the train left.

Mommy how do we get onto the platform asked Katie looking at the area between platform nine and platform ten? Well do you see that pillar between the two platforms she asked? Yes said Katie. Well we will go right through the middle of that pillar. Katie looked at her mother as if she had just lost her mind. We could kill ourselves if we tried that she said. No sweetie trust me said her mother and she guided her right towards the wall. Just push the trolley forward and you will see that you will go right though. She pushed her trolley towards the barrier and to her great surprise she did go right through.

What she saw amazed her. There in front of her was the most beautiful red train engine she had ever seen. Around the top of the front of the engine were the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS. Oh mommy it is beautiful said Katie. I read all about it but to see it in person oh my. Katie's mother just smiled at her. She remembered the first time she saw the train she was as enthralled as Katie was. It is a beautiful engine isn't it she said her Katie? Yes it is said Katie.

They walked along until they were around the middle of the train and they sat down to wait for Sean and his parents to arrive. I wonder if we will see Narcissa asked Mrs. Robinson. Mrs. Robinson was referring to Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy is Mrs. Robinson's sister and she had not seen her for quite a few years. Well if we do then you will meet your cousin Draco said Mrs. Robinson. I believe he will be going into fourth year. What house is he in asked Katie? He would most likely be in Slytherin as both his parents were. I wonder if he will like me asked Katie? Well if he is not nice to you just ignore him he has been raised by a known Death Eater for a father and you just mustn't let him get to you sweetie.

As they waited Katie spotted Nymphadora. Nymphadora Tonks is Katie's cousin as she is the daughter of Katie's mother's sister Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted Tonks. Hey Katie first day of school eh! Yes Dora it is. I am waiting for Sean to arrive so that he can help me find my way on the train said Katie. When was he to meet you asked Dora? I thought about now but he is still not here she said. Well I guess he will be here soon said Dora. Best of luck said Dora as she walked away.

Katie and her parents sat down to wait for Sean to arrive. After a few minutes a lady came walking along the platform. She was accompanied by an older man along with a teenager all three had very light blond hair. Oh my said Mrs. Robinson. Here comes Narcissa. Good morning Narcissa said Mrs. Robinson. Narcissa looked at Mrs. Robinson. Rebecca is that you she said very calmly. Yes dear sister it is. What are you doing here asked Narcissa? I am accompanying my daughter to the train as this is her first year at Hogwarts said Mrs. Robinson. Your daughter?? Yes this is Katie said Mrs. Robinson indicating Katie sitting beside her. Katie this is your aunt Narcissa and your uncle Lucius. This must be Draco said Mrs. Robinson. Yes this is my son Draco. Draco this is your aunt Rebecca, your uncle James and your cousin Katie. I thought you said that they lived in Canada or something said Draco? Well we did live there until just last year said Katie. We moved back here so that I could attend Hogwarts. We are waiting for a friend of mine who is going to help me find my way. He is going into his sixth year. Well then I guess we will see you all later said Narcissa and they walked away.

They were well unpleasant said Mr. Robinson. I don't even think she even looked at me. Well you know Narcissa she would not think it appropriate to grace you with her presents let alone look at you said his wife.

I wonder where Sean is Katie was wondering. He should have been here by now. Yes he should have been there and well actually he was. Sean was in the prefects' compartment. He knew he should be out on the platform greeting Katie but he just couldn't. Why he couldn't was not quite clear to him. He loved her but what would everyone think? Here he was a sixth year and he was well in love with a girl in first year. He knew how she would greet him, she would run up to him and give him a big hug and she would make a fuss about it being her first day and how excited she was. He loved her excitement but he was sixteen years old and she was twelve well almost twelve.

The time went by and it was almost eleven o'clock. Mommy where could he be she asked? I don't know sweetie but you had better get on the train or you will not make it to school. Katie's dad helped her onto the train and helped her get her trunk and Sebastian onto the train also. I am sorry that Sean was not her but you have a wonderful time at school and write often. If I see Sean I will tell him that you did get on the train safely and that you look forward to seeing him said her mother. I love you and I will miss you. I will too said her father. I will miss both of you so much said Katie leaning out the window. I will write to you as soon as I get there I promise she said. With that she took up her trunk and Sebastian in his cage and made her way along the corridor to find a compartment to sit in for the ride to school.

Katie walked along until she saw a fimilure face. It was that girl she had seen at the train station when she and her mother had gone to pick up Sean at the end of last year. What was her name thought Katie? She couldn't remember but all she could remember was that it was a different kind of name. She knocked on the door to the compartment. Would it be ok if I sat in here asked Katie? Sure said the girl please do I don't think we will be disturbed. Why asked Katie? Most people don't really like me but I don't really mind. My name is Katie. My name is Luna. You look familure have we met before asked Luna? Yes I think we did. I think we literally ran into each other in June. Oh of course I remember now said Luna. You were there picking up someone weren't you she asked? Yes I was picking up my friend. You might know him his name is Sean Sullivan. He is a sixth year prefect this year. Yes I know him. He is my very best friend. He was supposed to meet me on the platform and help me find my way but I guess he must have been late getting here and needed to get to the prefects meeting. I guess so said Luna. I am sure that he will come and find me as he knows that I am here and that I will want to see him as I have just gotten back from visiting my grandparents. He was probably late getting up this morning and then that made him late coming here said Katie. He should be along as soon as the prefects meeting is over I am sure of it. How do you know about the prefects meetings asked Luna? Sean told me all about it last year when he wrote to me said Katie.

What house are you in asked Katie? I am in Ravenclaw said Luna. Oh so you are in the same house as Sean asked Katie? Yes I guess I am said Luna. I hope I will be in Ravenclaw said Katie. My parents were in Gryffindor. Luna would you be my friend asked Katie? Yes I will said Luna. Why would you want to be my friend she asked? Well I don't have many friends that are girls and I thought I might need more friends and anyway you were nice to me when we first met.

Katie and Luna sat and talked for a while when a couple of boys came into the compartment and started to make fun of Luna. Stop that right now said Katie to them. It was then that one of the boys turned to her and was shocked to see her there. What are you doing here he asked? I am sitting here why are you making fun of my friend she asked. She is your friend he said well you must be as loony as she is he said. Take that back. How dare you make fun of people she said calling down the corridor.

Do you know him asked Luna? Yes well no I don't but I do know who he is she said. How would you know Draco Malfoy asked Luna? Well he is my cousin said Katie. His mother and mine are sisters. So you grew up with him asked Luna? No I grew up in Canada said Katie. Canada

Well if you grew up in Canada why are you going to Hogwarts she asked? I wanted to go to Hogwarts because my parents went there and also I wanted to go to school with Sean. You really like this guy don't you said Luna. Yes I do, he is my very best friend and has been since I was six years old. Did you live in the same area asked Luna? No I lived in Toronto and he lived in Belfast. So how did you get to know each other if you lived so far away from each other asked Luna? That is a very interesting story in its self said Katie. I don't really know how to explain it myself she said. I sort of pop from where I am to where he is. You know how to apparate asked? What is apparating asked Katie? It is where you disappear from one place and arrive at another said Luna. No I well I am not sure if that is what I do but all I know is I can go from my house to Sean's house. I tried to go to see him at Hogwarts when he first arrived there but I was not able to get there. It seemed as if I was thrown back to my house at the time. That sounds interesting said Luna.

It is weird that Sean has not come by to find me said Katie. I was sure he would he doesn't even know if I actually got on the train. Maybe he has been assigned some type of task that has not allowed him to come and see you said Luna. I hope that is the reason because I can't seem to figure out why he would be ignoring me.

Meanwhile at the front of the train.

I have to just stay here thought Sean. If I go and patrol the train she will see me and then I will have to explain why I was not waiting for her on the platform. What would I tell her he thought? Could I tell her that I didn't want to be seen with a first year? No I could never tell her that. That would break her heart. I can't break her heart. It is not that I don't want to be seen with her it is just what would everyone think. All the guys think she attends beaubatons. They all think she is older that she really is. I should have told them how old she really is. I am such a hypocrite, I tell her that it doesn't matter how old she is but really I do. She is going to be so upset with me.

Soon they arrived at the Hogsmeade train station. Well I guess I will see Sean in the great hall after the sorting thought Katie. What do I do now asked Katie? Well Hagrid will take you along with all the other first years across the lake. But Luna it is pouring out, we will all get soaked. I know I feel bad about that. What about my trunk and Sebastian? Don't worry about that said Luna. The house elves will take the trunks up to your house and your trunk will be there when you get there. By the way where did you get such a fancy trunk? Sean's parents bought it for me said Katie. They bought it for me last Christmas. That is the coolest trunk I have ever seen. Why does it switch from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw to Hufflepuff? Sean said that once I am sorted it will stick with the house I am sorted into. I love that trunk said Luna. We had better be going. Katie and Luna walked to the exit from the train behind lots of other students so it took a few minutes to get there.

Once they got to the exit from the train Luna went towards a line of horseless carriages. Luna how are they going to get you to the school asked Katie? Don't worry she said. They will do just fine. Just then Katie heard someone calling out "FIRST YEARS OVER HERE, FIRST YEARS THIS WAY" when Katie walked towards the person calling out she found the biggest person she had ever seen. This must be Hagrid thought Katie. Are you Hagrid she asked as she approached him? Yes I am said Hagrid, are you a first year he asked? Yes I am my name is Katie Robinson. It is good to meet you I am afraid you and the rest of the first years are going to get very wet on the boat ride to the school. We go to the school in a boat questioned Katie? Yes all the first years arrive by boat to the school said Hagrid. Ok are all the first years here he asked looking around? Yes! Good now let's get into the boats before we all drown. Katie got into the boat along with three other first year students. She introduced herself to the three in her boat.

It didn't take that long to get to the school but by the time they did each and every one of them was soaked to the skin. It was cold and windy so everyone was very cold and very glad to have arrived at the school. Hagrid went up to the big wooden door and knocked. The first year's Professor McGonagall he said. Thank you Hagrid. This way everyone. All of the first years along with Katie followed along behind the Professor. Welcome to Hogwarts I hope you all will enjoy your time here. Please come this way. She led them to a large room. You will all wait here until I come back for you.

The Professor left and Katie took out her wand and did a drying charm on herself. Where did you learn how to do that asked one of the boys? I read about it in one of our books. Would you like me to dry you off too? Please he said, I am freezing. Katie started to dry off those around her. Just then the Professor came back in. Alright all of you follow me. They did. They all got into a line and followed the followed her into the great hall. It looks just like the one at the amusements thought Katie. The ceiling was covered in hundreds of lit candles it was so beautiful. I wonder if I will see Sean she thought. The line made its way down the middle of the great hall and they all lined up along the front of the hall.

Professor McGonagall picked up a hat and a scroll of paper." When I call your name you will come and sit on the stool and put on the hat" she called the first name was Ackley, Stuart he was sorted into Ravenclaw then Badock, Malcolm went to Slytherin,... she called many names when finally Katie heard her name. Katherine Robinson when she heard her name she ran up to stool and put on the hat. When she looked out into the rows of second to seventh year students she saw Sean. When she saw him she smiled broadly. Sean smiled back. Please let me be in Ravenclaw she thought. Please please. Gryffindor was what she heard. She looked at Sean, he was sitting there smiling. Its ok he mouthed. She then ran off to the Gryffindor table to join her house mates.

Now I won't be with Sean or Luna she thought. Well at least I wasn't put into Slytherin she thought. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and found Luna looking over at her. She smiled. Once everyone was sorted a man at the front of the hall got up. This man was a man like no other she had ever seen. He had a long white beard and long white hair held back with a tie. This man was Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore went on to tell everyone about the change in regular activities. There was to be a tournament this year. The tri wizard tournament. There hadn't been a Tri-Wizard tournament for years and years. It seemed as if there were some who did not want the tournament to be held. At her table there were a group of boys who seemed very upset about it. There were two redheaded twins and one black haired boy with glasses that seemed very upset about the Quidditch tournament being cancelled this year. Well I guess I can understand that I know that Sean will be upset about that. I did want to see him play but now that we are not in the same house who will I cheer for she wondered. This all seems so overwhelming thought Katie. As she sat at the table listening to all that was being said she got a little teary eyed. Things had not gone the way she had expected. What she needed was a hug from Sean.

Dinner was served right after the headmaster finished speaking. The food did actually just appear thought Katie. Just like Sean had said. Katie ate but didn't actually taste anything. What is going on thought Katie? Why didn't Sean meet her on the platform at Kings Cross? Why didn't he come to find her on the train? She could have missed the train or something could have happened to her and he wouldn't have known. This just did not seem like Sean. She was going to have to talk to him and find out thought Katie.

After dinner when everyone was getting ready to go to their houses Katie made her way over to the Ravenclaw table. She was looking for Sean who had been sitting at the front table during the sorting so he should be there now thought Katie. When she arrived he was nowhere to be found. She asked the boys sitting there. Have any of you seen Sean she asked? Who are you they asked? My name is Katie and I am a friend of Sean's. You are Katie they said looking her up and down? Yes I am now do you know where he went; he was here during the sorting she said? Well he is not here now little girl so off you go.

Katie was very confused. Where had he gone and why are those boys being so mean to her? She didn't even know them so why were they so mean? Just then Katie heard someone calling out "first years this way" it was a girl from her house. This girl had a badge just like Sean's. She must be a prefect thought Katie. Maybe that is what Sean is doing he is leading the first years to the Ravenclaw house dorms. With that thought Katie felt better. He wasn't avoiding her.

Katie got in line with the other first years and followed the girl to Gryffindor tower. She knew that she would need a password to get in as she remembered that from the visit to the display Hogwarts in Belfast the year she went to visit when she was seven. When they had climbed all the stairs to the Gryffindor house dorms she was very tired. It had been a very long day. They were given the password and told not to let anyone in the other houses know what it was. They all promised that they would not tell a soul. As it turns out Katie and all the other first year girls were in the first dorm up the stairs so she would not have to climb many steps once she had arrived in her common room.

The common room looked exactly like the display Hogwarts. Katie just stood and looked around. This is so wonderful she said. Come along she heard from the prefect. She caught up with her and they went to the first year dorm. This is where you will sleep. As you will notice your trunks have been brought up and you have been assigned your beds. On the beds were school ties. These are your Gryffindor ties you are to wear them at all times while you are out of the dorms during school hours. That means during all meals and during all classes. If you have any pets please keep them under control and if your pet is an owl please take them to the Owlry first thing in the morning. Where is the owlry asked Katie? You will find it just follow all the other students carrying their owls. I don't think she knows thought Katie. Sebastian has been here many times I am sure he will be able to find the Owlry on his own she thought.

It was getting late so they all started to unpack and get ready for bed. The girls all started to ask each other about themselves. Katie told them about how she was from Canada and how she was almost twelve (she was the oldest in her dorm). She did not tell them about who her mother was as she knew that no one knew that there were actually four not three Black sisters. The only students that knew who she was were Sean and Draco. She did not think that Draco would be announcing who she was to anyone as he didn't really want anyone to know that he had family that were not pureblood and Sean wouldn't say anything because he didn't feel it would be anyone's business. She did tell them that she was a half blood and she found out that that was not unusual in Gryffindor. She had one girl who was pureblood but the rest were either half blood or muggle born.

They all went off to sleep and Katie pulled out Teddy and Emily Ann. She put Teddy on the headboard so he could keep an eye out for evil and she hugged Emily Ann. The girl who slept beside her asked about Emily Ann and Katie explained that her best friend had won her for her when she was seven years old. She told her about how she had decided that she was her baby at the time, now she considered Emily Ann as a reminder of her friend. She did not want the other girl to think she was some sort of baby thinking that Emily Ann was her's and Sean's baby.

IN RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM

Sean sat and thought. What am I going to do? She looked so sad when she was sorted into Gryffindor. I know she wanted to be in Ravenclaw but that wouldn't be a good idea. She knew that she probably would be sorted into Gryffindor as her parents had been. She came looking for him after the feast. He had heard all about that from his friends. They went on and on about the little girl who was looking for him. He was going to be hearing about that for awhile now. They went on about how she was just a little firsty who was mooning over him. How he was now attracting first year girls instead of fifth or sixth years. They went on how now he could actually date someone. What they didn't know was that if he could he would date Katie. If she was only just a little older. No when she was older that was how he really felt. Wasn't it??? How do I well keep the secret about who Katie really is from his friends? If they knew that she was his Katie then he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Would it really have been that bad if she had been sorted into Ravenclaw he thought? Yes it would. She would want to maintain their relationship as it has always been. She would want to spend lots of time with him. That is what she had always said. That they would spend lots of time together studying and talking and going for walks. He did want to spend time with Katie but not all the time as he anticipated that Katie would want. What will I do he thought as he walked up to bed.

The next morning Katie woke early as she was so excited to start her studies. She got up and had a shower and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. If she was not going to be able to be in Ravenclaw then maybe she can eat breakfast with him she thought. She would go down early today to find out what time Sean usually got up and had breakfast. She did just that. Katie arrived in the great hall very early. There was no food out on the tables yet. Katie sat down at the Gryffindor table and took out one of her books and started reading. Shortly Katie heard some voices, one voice took her attention. It was Sean. When he came in the great hall Katie looked up and smiled. The boys with him just started laughing. Sean and the boys sat down at the Ravenclaw table and started to fill plates with the food that had arrived on the tables.

Katie was hoping that Sean would come over and speak with her. He didn't, she couldn't understand what was going on. Sean had never been like this he usually was so happy to see her and he usually would come and give her at least a hug if not a kiss. He was acting as if he didn't really know who she was. She felt a little shy, she didn't want to go over and talk to him if he didn't want to talk to her. She would just sit and watch him waiting for him to smile back at her and maybe come over and talk to her. Sean did smile at her. This made Katie feel much better he isn't mad at me she thought. That was the only thing she could think of that would make him act as he was.

A few minutes Luna came into the great hall and came over to Katie to ask how her first night was. She sat down and they talked for a few minutes until more Gryffindor had arrived and then she returned to Ravenclaw table and finished her breakfast. Katie went back to reading her book until the timetables were handed out to all the students by Professor McGonagall. She looked at the timetable and found that she had charms first class. Oh so I will finally see what Professor Flintwick looks like up close. When it was time to go to her first class she looked over to Sean and smiled and mouthed have a good day. Sean just smiled.

When Katie entered the charms classroom she just looked around. This was real she thought. She was actually going to learn how to do magic. Katie sat down in the front row of the classroom and took out her charms text book. If anyone were to be looking on from the front of the class they would have seen Katie sitting with a big smile on her face. This was going to be fun thought Katie.

After her first day of classes Katie made her way to the library to do some reading. That is what she told herself but we know it was just so she could see the library she had been told of by Sean. Katie was amazed at what she saw; there were hundreds and hundreds of books. This was possibly the best library she had ever seen. As she was looking around the library she found someone she was looking forward to seeing it was Sean.

When she saw him she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Oh Sean I am so glad to see you. I have wanted to tell you all about my first day of classes. It was amazing, my first class was charms. Charms was so much fun and then I had Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is very strict but I think I will enjoy her class. How was your first day of classes she asked? Oh I am so sorry I am doing all the talking but I have so much to tell you. We haven't spoken since before I left for my grandparents. Did you get all my letters I hope you did? I got your letters and I so enjoyed getting them. Oh Sean please stop me or I will talk your ear off. Sean just laughed. This was his Katie she was so excited to see him. Well how has your first day gone she asked again and stopped talking?

Well my first day was fine said Sean. I had DADA first thing this morning and I have to say that professor moody is an amazing teacher. I think we may just have a teacher as good as Professor Lupin. Really I haven't had DADA yet I can't wait then. What other classes have you had today she asked? After DADA I had potions. Potions was not as much fun but what can I expect with Professor Snape. The only other class I had today was Ancient Runes. So you had Charms and Transfiguration what other classes did you have today asked Sean? Well I had Charms and Transfiguration this morning and I had Herbology and History of Magic this afternoon.

What did you think of History of Magic asked Sean? I was shocked said Katie. Why asked Sean? He really is a ghost said Katie. Yes I told you that he was a ghost said Sean. I know that said Katie but I thought you were just kidding me said Katie. Well I wasn't said Sean. I know said Katie. We started to learn about Goblin rebellions today said Katie. Well so you have learned all the things that will be taught. When I start my course on History of Magic that is what I will be learning, I will be learning about Goblin rebellions. Really why don't they teach about more recent history asked Katie? I don't know said Sean.

Did you know that I have THE Harry Potter in my house said Katie? Yes love I did said Sean. It is so funny to actually meet a person who is famous she said. Did you tell him who you were asked Sean? What do you mean asked Katie? That your mom is Sirius Black's cousin said Sean. No I didn't actually talk to him I just saw him in the common room. He was with all his friends. Also there were so many of the first years who were trying to get his attention and it seemed as if he was a little tired of it all said Katie.

Sean can I ask you something inquired Katie? Of course said Sean. Where were you yesterday she asked? You said that you would be on the platform to meet me but mommy, daddy and I waited for a long time but you never showed up. I must have missed you said Sean. I did rush to get to the prefects compartment for our meeting. I am very sorry he said. Well I guess it is ok it turns out I made a friend on the train. Who was that he asked? Her name is Luna Lovegood said Katie. Luna exclaimed Sean. Yes I told you I wanted to be her friend last June when I came to meet you at the train and we ran into each other. She is very nice and she didn't mind me coming and sitting with her. That was why I was so upset about not being in Ravenclaw. I have two friends here at Hogwarts and both of you are in Ravenclaw and I am in Gryffindor. I wanted to cry when I heard that I had been sorted into Gryffindor, I had hoped and hoped that I would be put into Ravenclaw so that we could spend more time together and as it turns out I would have been able to spend more time with Luna too. I am sorry Katie said Sean.

We should go now dinner will be starting soon and I am starving said Sean. I guess so said Katie picking up her book bag and waiting for Sean. I will catch up said Sean I have to pack up all these books. You go ahead he said. I could help you if you wanted she said. No sweetie it is fine I will be along in a moment. You should drop off your books in your dorm before dinner you don't want to be carrying them along with you to dinner. Alright said Katie I will see you in the great hall for dinner. I will be the one sitting there loving you she said smiling. She then left the library and headed of f to her dorm.

What am I going to do thought Sean?

**A/N Well here goes. Please let me know what you think? If you have any ideas as to the title of the story please let me know. I hope to be updating more frequently now as I have my own computer now. I live for reviews so please don't let me die!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Things went along for a few weeks until Katie started to notice that Sean seemed to be avoiding her. She would go into the library to sit with him to study and she wouldn't be able to find him. Once she did find him he would always say he was just leaving and pack up and off he would go. He also stopped smiling at her during meals. She would always arrive in the great hall early in the morning for breakfast because that was the time that Sean would always be eating. One time she was sitting there and one of his friends came along and said to her some very nasty things. He said Sean knew you would be here so he decided to skip breakfast because you make him sick. When she heard this she just ran off back to her dorm without eating her breakfast. The boys would just laugh at her retreating self.

What have I done to make Sean mad at me she thought? She tried to talk to Luna about it but Luna didn't have any idea as to why Sean was acting like he was. She asked Luna if he was hanging out with any other girls in Ravenclaw or some other house? Luna had not seen him doing anything like that and she had not heard that there was anyone in his life.

It would seem that if you didn't believe me I could be thought of as a liar. A liar about what asked Luna? A liar about how Sean and I are friends, best friends. No one has seen us together unless you can count the morning when we eat breakfast together apart. Anyone looking in on this would think I was some sort of lovesick kid who was lusting after an upper class prefect. But I swear Sean and I are or were best friends. I believe you said Luna. Boys are very difficult to understand she said.

Do you remember a post owl last year delivering letters not written on parchment but on paper with fairies on it she asked Luna? Yes I do they were very pretty fairies. Well that was me. I have always written to Sean on my Tinkerbelle paper. He used to tell me that everyone knew when he was getting a letter from me by the envelope.

I even came to see him last year. I came up from London to see him during the last Hogsmeade weekend in May. We had such a good time. I just don't understand why he is acting like this? Do you think I have done something to upset him she asked?

I can't really tell you said Luna I have never understood boys. Here I would do just about anything to get my Ronald to notice me but will he??? No he just is so oblivious to everything that is not Quidditch or food. Well he won't have Quidditch to think about this year said Katie with the Quidditch season cancelled for the Tri-Wizard cup.

I feel bad for Sean though. I know he would love to compete in the tournament. But as he is only sixteen he will not be able to enter. He would do wonderfully if he was allowed to compete. I wouldn't really want him to compete myself as it sounds so dangerous and what if he got hurt or worse? Well he won't be able to compete so don't worry said Luna.

I know but it still is hard. I want to know what I have done to upset him so much. We used to talk all the time when we were together. I would tell him what was going on with me and he would tell me what was going on here at school. He told me about last year with Sirius Black being in the castle. I told him then that I was sure that Sirius was not out to hurt Harry. Why would you think that asked Luna? Oh haven't I told you? My mommy is his cousin. Oh I should have figured that out when you told me that you were Draco's cousin.

Has he spoken to you while you have been here at school asked Luna? Not really he sort of grunts at me when I see him. It is sort of hello but not too loud as to not let anyone else think he is actually talking to me. I guess it is his upbringing; he can't walk by a member of his family without acknowledging them. Even if he really doesn't want to said Katie. I of course always say hello to him when I see him and this seems to get to him. First off I am a firsty and second I am in Gryffindor, third I am a HALF BLOOD oh my god he has a half blood in his family the shame she said laughing.

He doesn't seem too happy about that fact. I guess he didn't have much to do with my other cousin when she was here. Your other cousin asked Luna? Yes she would have left by the time you arrived here but I have one other cousin in the wizarding world she is eight years older than me. She is in training to be an auror. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks. She was in Hufflepuff when she was at school. She to is a half blood like me. Her father is muggle born like daddy.

It was because of my aunt and uncle getting married that got the whole family upset when my parents fell in love. Two of the four sisters marrying "MUDBLOODS" oh the shame. It was because of members of my mother's family that they had to move to Canada so that they would be safe from them. Why did they decide to move to Canada when they could have gone anywhere else asked Luna? Well my father's parents and siblings had moved there a couple of years prior. So at least they would have some family around to support them once they started their family.

When they moved to Toronto mommy decided to go to medical school so she enrolled in school and became a doctor. Daddy was already trained as an Auror when he arrived so he joined the police department in Toronto. It turns out that he also was part of the Canadian Ministry of Magic. He was asked Luna? Yes I found out that he was part of a team of officers that took care of the magical population in the Toronto area. It turns out that there are quite a few witches and wizards in that area said Katie. I should have know as there is a fairly large magic school in the city and there is very limited housing that goes along with the school. So most have to portkey to school every day. They have to portkey to school asked Luna? Yes said Katie, some do take muggle transport such as cars and buses but most live far enough away that they portkey to school every day. It is quite interesting to watch your brother disappear every morning as you are eating your breakfast. I once asked him what it was like to portkey to school but he just told me at the time that I would have to wait and see.

I never did get to experience that as we moved to London before I would have started at Casa Loma. Casa Loma questioned Luna? Yes that is the name of the magic school my brother goes to in Toronto. Why didn't he come here to Hogwarts asked Luna? He didn't want to said Katie. He wanted to stay with all his friends in Toronto. He is living with my grandparents just outside of Toronto now. Do you miss him asked Luna? Yes at times I do said Katie. If he would have always treated me the way he did this summer I probably would have missed him even more said Katie. We had a wonderful visit this summer he was actually nice to me. I think he missed me this last year that we have been in England. He actually wanted to talk to me and didn't seem to mind me being around him. You visited him in the summer asked Luna? Yes I was there the last couple of weeks of August. I came back the day before school started.

It has been since before I went on my visit to my grandparents that Sean and I have had a good talk and spent some time alone together. I wonder if he is upset that I went away for those two weeks asked Katie? I don't know said Luna. Well he was going to the Quidditch World Cup so I didn't think he would mind. I was at the World Cup myself said Luna, it was lots of fun. Well at least until after the game when all the death eaters started to march around and terrorize everyone. It was there that everyone saw the Dark Mark in the sky. What is the Dark Mark asked Katie? It is the sign of He who must not be named. He who must not be named who is he asked Katie? Don't you know who he is asked Luna? No who is he asked Katie? VOLDEMORT said Luna in a whisper. Oh Voldemort said Katie. Don't say his name said Luna. Aren't you afraid to say his name asked Luna? No why would I be asked Katie? Everyone is afraid to say his name I wonder why you aren't? Well I guess I was not raised to even know who he was so there was no reason to fear him surmised Katie.

Some of my relatives were probably some of those who were running around terrorizing the people said Katie sadly. It is not your fault who your relatives are said Luna. I guess so but that is why I don't like telling anyone much about my family. I guess I am afraid that people will judge me by them. I don't said Luna. I know and I appreciate it said Katie. I know that I can trust you, you wouldn't tell my secrets. Of course I wouldn't said Luna. I know said Katie.

When I was living in Toronto I didn't have any friends and I am so glad that I have you said Katie. I was lonely not having a friend to talk to everyday said Katie. I have not had a friend that was a girl since I was five years old and in kindergarten. Ever since all the girls I have know have been mean to me and tried to hurt me. Well until last year when I made friends with these three girls but I didn't and couldn't be honest with them about who and what I was. They couldn't know that I was a witch so it was difficult to feel comfortable with them. It was nice though, I got invited to my first party in six years last Christmas. That was a lot of fun.

Am I talking too much asked Katie? I tend to do that when I find someone to talk to; I start talking and can't seem to stop. Here I go again. Please don't feel bad just tell me to stop if I am talking too much I won't be offended. No I like it when you talk I get to hear lots of interesting things about things I don't know about. I have never had a friend who was raised in a muggle setting. It is interesting. I am glad said Katie. Sean told me that it was because of me he was able to do so well in his Muggle Studies OWL last year. Sean is more than just a friend to you isn't he asked Luna? How can you tell asked Katie? Well you can't seem to go more than a few minutes without talking about him said Luna. I am sorry here I am spending time with you and talking about him that is not fair to you said Katie. I don't mind I think that is what teenage girls do; they talk about boys so I guess I can start talking about my Ronald.

You are so lucky said Luna. Why asked Katie? You are in the same house as my Ronald. Ronald is Ronald Weasley a member of the infamous Weasley family. He was in fourth year and was one of Harry Potter's best friends. So this is interesting said Katie. The boy I love is in Ravenclaw with you and the boy you love is in Gryffindor with me. This is very interesting. Wouldn't it be good if we could switch houses, then we both would be with the boys we love? It would be except that the boys we love are not paying any attention to us said Luna.

**A/N well what do you think? Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

I** own nothing except my original characters.**

Katie was still so confused as to what she had done to upset Sean so much that he would not want to talk to her. She had found that from the start of school the only place that she could find Sean to talk to him was in the library. So she started going there everyday after classes to see if he was there. He usually was but when she would sit down he would always apologise and say he was really busy, too busy to talk to her. Soon she would go to the table he usually sat at and he wouldn't be there. She then started to look around the library to see if she could find him. Once she found him he would tell her that he was just going then. The worse was when she would sit at the table he usually sat at and waited for him. He came in and went towards the table and when he saw her he turned towards another table and sat down. This broke her heart. Why didn't he love her anymore? Why didn't he want to even speak to her? What had she done to make him act like this? She couldn't seem to pin him down long enough to ask him these questions. Luna offered to kick his butt for her but Katie didn't want her to do anything like that. You would get into trouble if you did anything like that she told Luna. But he is hurting you she said; I will not have anyone hurting my friends said Luna angrily. It will be fine said Katie not really believing it. I am sure that as soon as I am able to really talk to him everything will be straightened out said Katie.

Katie was enjoying her classes except some people seemed so mean to her. The worst was Professor Snape. He would ask a question and she would always know the answer. (She had read first and second year potions books). He didn't seem to like that his Slytherin's could not do as well as she did with her potions. He would hang over her at every turn and make comments about her. Saying that it seemed that Gryffindor had another know it all. Katie was used to her teachers being the people she could count on to be nice to her and this really threw her. Even with her essays she found that Professor Snape would mark her harder than anyone else especially the Slytherin's. The one thing that she made sure not to tell anyone was that her mother was one of the Black sisters. She did not want friends because of who her mother was or lose friends because of who her family was. What she really wanted was to make friends. She wanted a friend that she could sit with in class and do homework with in the common room at night. Unfortunately the girls in her year were all younger than her. Some almost a year younger and they seemed to keep to themselves.

The one class that she did not like was her flying lessons. Katie was terrified of flying on a broom. She was one that couldn't really trust that the broom would keep her up in the air. She was so afraid of falling; well that is what she told everyone. The really reason she didn't like the flying classes was she was not very good at it. Most everything had come easy for her to learn she would just read about it or study it and she would find a way to do well but this was very different. She couldn't get the broom to even raise off the ground and when she did get it off the ground she would go up a little bit and then come right back down. The girls in her dorm would tease her about how she wasn't good at everything. They seemed to like this. They felt it made her a little more humble. What they really didn't know was she would never rub it in their faces that they didn't know anything is was just that she was so used to answering all the questions that her teachers asked that she forgot that other people liked to answer the questions too. She told them that if they needed any help she would be happy to help them but they didn't seem very accepting of this. They seemed to feel that she was just showing off that she knew more than they did.

Luna would tell her not to let it bother her. She had done a lot of work prior to arriving at school so that was why she knew the answers when the others didn't. She should be proud of herself for doing all that work. I am so glad that we met on the train said Katie. What would I do without you as my friend? You would have found some other friend said Luna. You are a very nice person and once people get to know you they will like you. Don't let it get to you. It is difficult said Katie.

It was just a few weeks later that everyone was told that the contingents from Beaubatons and Durmstrang would be arriving on October 30 and that everyone was to be in front of the school to greet them. When Katie arrived she saw Sean standing with his friends from Ravenclaw and she so wanted to go over and talk to him. She looked over at him and smiled he sort of grinned back. The look said to her don't come over here and talk, just stay where you are. So Katie turned and lined up with her fellow Gryffindor and waited for the other student to arrive.

The first to arrive were the students from Beaubaton's Academy. They arrived in a very large carriage pulled by giant horses. When the carriage stopped a very large woman exited from the interior of the carriage. She was the largest woman Katie had ever seen. If she didn't know any better Katie could have sworn that she was a giant. Well a giant in terms that she was used to in the muggle world where people who were extremely tall would be termed. This lady was dressed very nicely and was wearing many beautiful jewels. Following her out of the carriage were a number of very pretty girls. After them came a couple of nice looking boys. Katie looked at these boys and decided that Sean was much better looking than they were.

After all of the students from Beaubaton's had entered the castle there was a disturbance near the lake. This was the lake that Katie had travelled over on her first day at Hogwarts. All of a sudden a mast came out of the lake. Following the mast came a very large sailing ship. This ship just arrived from out of the lake that was amazing thought Katie.

From the ship came a very nasty looking man who was greeted by Dumbledore. Following this nasty looking man came a number of very large looking young men. They were all wearing large bulky fur trimmed coats. Most of these boys looked very unpleasant. There was one that had all the students in an uproar. His name was Victor Krum. Katie didn't know what was so wonderful about him. She asked one of her room mates and she was told that Victor Krum was a famous Quidditch player. He was according to this girl the best seeker in the world. He had just recently competed in the Quidditch world cup. I guess I will have to ask Sean about him thought Katie. If he will talk to me the thought.

Once all the students had arrived everyone went back into the castle and headed to the Great Hall for a feast. Katie sat down at the Gryffindor table and saw that all the pretty Beaubaton students had decided to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Katie didn't like this. These girls were too pretty and one of them might decide that they wanted to be with Sean. She would not be able to stand Sean being with someone else. She knew that it could happen but not while she was there. If he was to be with anyone else she hoped it would happen after he left school so she would not have to see it.

It was announced that the Tri Wizard Tournament would be starting as soon as the Goblet of Fire was ignited. It was again reiterated that only those who were of age could enter the tournament. Dumbledore told of how the tasks would require the skill of those who were in sixth and seventh year. He also told of the fact that by entering the tournament you were entering into a magically binding contract; meaning that if you entered the tournament and decided that you did not wish to compete you would lose your magic. When the Goblet was lit it was beautiful. The flames were a beautiful blue.

All evening there was talk as to how to fool the Goblet into allowing some of the underage students to enter the tournament. The Weasley twins were talking about making an aging potion thinking that if they could make themselves a few months older they might be able to fool the Goblet and allow them to enter the tournament. Katie was wondering if Sean was trying to come up with a way to enter the tournament? She really didn't want him to enter as Dumbledore has said that the tasks were dangerous. She felt that Sean could do the tasks but didn't want him to risk his life for the tournament.

The next day Katie was walking into the Great Hall when the Weasley twins Fred and George were entering the area around the Goblet of Fire to try to put their names in. They took a potion and the two of them stepped over the age line that Professor Dumbledore had put around the Goblet. When they were successful at doing that they started to cheer. They put the slips of paper into the goblet and all of a sudden they were thrown out of the circle and they found that they had grown beards. The beards were white and long. When Dumbledore heard the commotion he came out to investigate. When he saw the twins he started to laugh. He instructed them to go to the hospital wing to have the beards removed. As the twins and their friend walked away Katie could hear them laughing.

Later that evening after the feast Dumbledore stood and said that it would only be a few minutes until the champions would be announced. A few minutes later the blue flames turned red and a piece of parchment came flying out of the Goblet. Fleur Delacour was announced at the champion from Beaubatons. Next Victor Krum was announced as the champion from Durmstrang. Lastly Cedric Diggory was announced as Hogwarts champion. When he was announced Katie looked over at Sean to see his reaction. Sean seemed happy but Katie knew he was disappointed that he was not able to compete. Surprisingly there was another piece of parchment spit out of the Goblet. Professor Dumbledore picked it out of the air and read it. His face became very stern. HARRY POTTER he exclaimed. Katie looked over at him and found that Harry was shocked. He didn't seem to know what was going on he got up and walked towards the front of the Great Hall towards professor Dumbledore.

After harry left the students in the Great Hall broke out into conversation. Katie could hear from the adjoining tables that most of the older students were not happy. They complained that it wasn't fair that harry could complete and they couldn't. No one seemed to notice that it didn't seem that harry wanted to complete. He was as shocked as anyone.

Once they were all dismissed from the Great Hall Katie went up to Sean to see how he was doing.

Sean how have you been asked Katie? I haven't seen you much lately. I have been busy, you know with studying and prefect duties. Sean could see in Katie's eyes she was upset. He knew why she was upset she missed him. She missed talking to him and spending time with him. He felt bad about what was happening but didn't seem to know what to do about it. How have things been for you he asked? Are you enjoying your classes? Yes she said I was the only one who could do the Wingardium Leviosa charm. I didn't tell anyone that I had been able to do that charm since I was nine. Professor Flitwick knew said Sean. How would he know asked Katie? I told him about you last year. I told him that you would be coming this year and how talented you were. I am very proud of what you can do and I wanted Professor Flitwick to know how talented you were. When Katie heard this she blushed. He told Professor Flitwick about her. He was proud of her. She beamed up at him. Thank you said Katie.

Just then his friends came along and saw them talking. What are you doing with a little firsty? Is she lost or something? She is just a little baby mooning over a sixth year. This hurt Katie. But what hurt the most was that Sean was not defending her. These were his friends why didn't he stop them from making fun of her? He had always said that if he had been there during the hard times at school when she was at home he would have stopped the girls from tormenting her. Why was he allowing his friends to do the same thing to her?

Things got hard for Katie. She was missing home as she had never been away from home for this long and she didn't have many friends. If she did not have Luna she wouldn't have had anyone to talk to really. Sean, she didn't really know what was going on with him. Sometimes she thought that he regretted encouraging her to come to Hogwarts. It was very confusing. He said that he was proud of her but didn't want to spend time with her. Well if he was proud of her why would he regret her coming to Hogwarts she pondered? It seemed that every time she saw Sean she wanted to cry. Sometimes it was because of his friends saying nasty things to her and sometimes it was just disappointment.

One day Katie and Luna were talking about the troubles they have had at school. Katie told her all about Jennifer and her friends at school in Toronto and how they made her life so difficult. Luna told of how the girls in Ravenclaw seem to take all of her stuff and hide it. She said that usually it all came back by the end of the year but sometimes it was difficult. She told the story of how she one day had to go without shoes as all of hers had disappeared. This made Katie so angry. They stole your shoes she asked? Yes but it is ok said Luna. No it is not ok said Katie. Did you tell anyone she asked? No I knew they would come back eventually said Luna. From that day on Katie kept an extra pair of shoes in her book bag just in case Luna needed them.

Katie was not the only one who was having their own troubles. Harry was being harassed daily. The Slytherin's has started handing out Support Cedric badges to everyone. When you pressed them they transfigured into Potter skinks. Also Harry had lost one of his best friends. Ron had decided that Harry must have entered the tournament and lied about it. Katie could sympathise with him as she too felt she had lost her best friend. No one in Gryffindor wore the Support Cedric buttons. One day Katie saw Sean wearing one and she got so upset. How could he do that she thought? Most of the harassment stopped after the first task. It seemed that when they had seen what the champions had to face they thought maybe he didn't enter himself. Also Cedric had asked that everyone stop harassing him.

Soon it was announced that there was going to be a Yule Ball held for all students over fourth year. This must be the reason for the dress robes thought Katie. She wanted to see Sean in his dress robes but she wouldn't be able to as she was in first year and on one would ask her to the Ball. Sean would most likely go to the ball and she really didn't want to have to see him with anyone in his arms. She did hold out a very tiny hope that he would as her. She didn't get to talk too much to Sean during that time. She asked Luna to keep an ear out to see if he had asked anyone to the ball. Luna told her that she had not heard anything. There were lots of girls that wanted to go with him but so far he had not asked anyone as far as she knew.

Christmas holidays came and Katie packed up her trunk and headed to the train back to London and home. She was shocked to see Sean getting on the train. He wasn't staying for the ball. I wonder why she thought? He did stop by her compartment for a moment as he was doing his rounds on the train. As there were mostly the younger kids only on the train he had to do more rounds also there weren't that many prefects going home for Christmas this year. Katie and Luna sat and talked about what they were going to be doing during their Christmas holidays. Luna told her about how she and her father were going to Sweden to look for Crumple Horned Snorkacks. What exactly are they asked Katie? Luna described them to her. Have you ever seen one asked Katie? No but we hope this year to actually see one said Luna expectantly.

When they arrived in London Luna and Katie each took one end of each other's trunk and off they went. It was quite a sight. There you have two girls carrying two trunks between themselves with an owl in a cage balanced on the trunks. Sebastian did not like this at all and was squawking loudly. As they neared the barrier along came Sean. Can I help you two he asked? Yes said Katie. You could carry Sebastian she said indicating the cage on top of the trunks. Sean picked up the cage and started talking to the owl and he seemed to calm down. It is ok you wont fall now he said to the bird.

When they got through the barrier there were some luggage carts so Luna and Katie took two of them and placed a trunk on each of them. Sean came behind them and also placed his trunk on a cart. He handed Sebastian to Katie and she put his cage on the cart too. Katie and Luna hugged and wished each other a wonderful holiday and promised to see each other on the trip back to school. Luna ran off towards her father who pulled her in for a big hug.

Katie and Sean walked along towards where their parents were going to meet them. They didn't really say anything to each other but Katie just liked being near him. When she saw her mother she saw that Sean's mother was right there with her. She hurried over to hug both of them. It was so good to be in her mother's arms. She was home. She hugged Mrs. Sullivan too. They stood for a few minutes talking.

Katie you will be coming on Boxing Day won't you said Mrs. Sullivan? Yes I guess so said Katie. Good we have missed you so much said Mrs. Sullivan. I missed you too mom said Katie. When they had to part Sean walked up to Katie and put his arms out and hugged Katie so close. She started to cry a little. This is what she had wanted for so long. Just a hug. Maybe he did still love her she thought. Katie just held on for dear life. Have a wonderful Christmas said Sean. I will said Katie. I will see you in a couple of days she said. Then she and her mother left Sean and his mother to head home.

**A/N All of you Sean lovers probably want to kick his butt. Katie wants to also. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews are like food for me and I am starving.**


	4. Chapter 4

As always I only own my original Characters JKR owns the rest.

This is a small chapter so I will probably update twice next week.

How was school asked her mother? It was fine said Katie. She had written to her mother telling her all the things that were going on. Why did you get all teary when Sean hugged you she asked? Should she tell her mother about how things were between she and Sean? I guess I will just miss him she said. You will see him in a couple of days said her mother. I know but mommy you have to remember that I am used to seeing him every day now said Katie.

The next day Katie and her mom went to the mall to do some Christmas shopping. What should I get for Sean she asked her mother? I don't know she said you have spent the last four months with him what did he say he wanted for Christmas asked her mother? Katie didn't want to admit that she hadn't really talked to Sean since well I guess Halloween and really didn't know what he wanted or needed for Christmas. I guess we will have to look around and I will see something said Katie.

After their shopping trip Katie and her mother went to have lunch. Now Katie tell me what is going on said her mother sternly. What do you mean asked Katie? Katie you are my daughter and I know when something is bothering you. I could tell by your letters something was wrong. Tell me and maybe I can help she said. With that Katie started to tear up. Mommy I don't know what I have done she said. I must have done something really bad. What do you mean you must have done something really bad asked her mother? I must have, that is the only thing I can think of to explain. To explain what asked her mother worriedly? To explain why Sean is mad at me she said. Sean is mad at you; it didn't seem that he was mad at you when I saw the two of you yesterday. You two seemed like you always are. Mommy that hug you saw Sean give me yesterday, that was the first hug I have gotten from him since before I left for Grandma's in August.

Katie went on to tell her mother all that had happened at school. She told her about how Sean's friends had teased her and tormented her and how Sean had not done anything to stop them. That doesn't make sense said her mother. He has always been so sweet to you. What do you think happened asked her mother. Katie looked at her mother with tears in her eyes and started to cry. I don't know what I did to make him do this. I am so confused.

Well maybe you should talk to him about it said her mother. If you talk about it maybe he will explain why he is acting like this. There may be an explanation. I hope so said Katie. Sean has been my best friend for six years and I don't want to lose him.

Christmas came and it was an exciting time. Bill came from Toronto for the holiday. He really didn't want to but his mother sort of insisted. You will come for Christmas she said to him. You have yet to visit and we have been gone for a year and a half. So he was there along with the Tonks'. Bill who had never met Dora was quite impressed with her skills. He had never seen a Metamorphmagus before. Katie and she tormented him by having Dora come in looking like she usually does and then going back out and around and coming in looking different. He was so confused as to she was. He was starting to wonder if there were two sisters. Katie was in hysterics laughing at this.

The next day Katie headed off to Sean's for Boxing Day. Her usual thing. She arrived and walked up to the front door. When she knocked she heard Sean running to the door. When he saw her he pulled her into a big hug and wished her a Happy Christmas. He was back thought Katie. My Sean is back. What ever it was that upset him he must have gotten over thought Katie. Oh this will be a wonderful holiday she thought. They did the usual thing. Sean took her to the door of the living room to look at the tree. Katie knew that there was mistletoe hanging from the door and looked up. No mistletoe. Where is it she thought? They walked in to the living room and stopped in front of the tree. Then all of a sudden Sean leaned down and gave her a wonderful kiss. I am so glad you are here he said looking her in the eye. What Katie saw in his face almost brought her to tears. She saw love in his eyes. When she saw this she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

They opened gifts and had the traditional hot chocolate. After all the presents were opened Katie sat there for a moment not really knowing what to do. This is weird she thought. Then they all started to laugh. It is nap time said Katie. Sean and I always go and have a nap about now said Katie. I guess we do said Sean. It is weird because I don't need a nap. The last time I was here for Christmas we were still living in Toronto and I had to get up so early to get here I needed a nap but now that I am in London no nap. What do we do now asked Katie?

We could fall back on the old stand by and go for a walk said Sean. Yes that would be nice said Katie. I haven't gone for a good walk for quite a while. I haven't had anyone to walk with she thought. Well then lets go for a walk said Sean. I am sure that Mrs. Smith would be happy to see you. I haven't seen her for a long time said Katie smiling.

Katie had all intentions of talking to Sean about what had been going on between them. That is what she wanted to do but they were having such a good time. Things were going so well. It was just like it used to be. Katie didn't want to end the good time they were having. She decided that before the end of the holiday she would confront Sean about how he was treating her,

The two of them enjoyed the holiday. She and Sean spent most days together during the two weeks they were home. They went to the movies and went for walks and they even went to the amusements that they had not gone back to in five years. To everyone else they were having a wonderful time together and had no issues to contend with.

Katie told herself that it was over. Sean was back and everything would be fine now. She was just sure of it. When she wrote to Luna she told her all about how Sean was treating her the way he had always done before. She told her all about the things they were doing and how she was sure that everything would be fine now.

Things stayed fine as they got back onto the train back to school. Sean showed her to an empty compartment. He put her trunk up on the rack above the seat and made sure Sebastian was settled before he left telling her that he had to patrol the train and he would be back to check on her later. This sounded reasonable so she sat down to wait for Luna to show up.

Luna came along soon after and Katie started to tell her all about the two weeks of the holiday. Luna also told Katie all about her holiday in Sweden with her father. They did not find any Crumple Horned Snorkacks but they did have a lot of fun looking for them. They talked and talked and Katie didn't notice that Sean did not come back to sit with her. She was very busy catching up with Luna.

It was after a few hours that Katie stopped and thought that Sean had not come back and she started to wonder where he was. We should go look for him thought Katie. Maybe he got busy with someone doing something wrong and had not had time to come back to her compartment. So she and Luna started to walk up the train in search of Sean.

They soon found Sean sitting at the front of the train alone reading a book. Hello said Katie startling Sean. Oh hi Katie what are you doing here he asked looking around. I was looking for you she said smiling. You said that you were going to come back and sit with us and when you had not come I started to get worried. So come on Sean and we can spend the rest of the trip talking. Katie started to pull him along. Katie I really need to get some reading done for classes in a couple of days if that is ok. I guess so said Katie. It was not like he was saying he didn't want to spend time with her he had to do some reading; Katie could understand that he has to keep up as he has his NEWT's next year. He did come home and he did spend lots of time with her this Christmas so why should she feel bad that he wanted to read instead of sitting and talking with her.

She tried to convince herself that she was foolish to feel sad about it but she did feel sad. What was it? Did he not want to be seen with her? Was he ashamed that he knew her? Was he ashamed that he was her friend? She wasn't sure what the problem was but she just felt that something was off.

A/N I know everyone was upset with Sean during the last chapter. Most thought Katie should not go to his house for christmas. Those of you who have followed from Saddest will note that I am moving quite a bit faster in this part of the story. I will start going more in depth in the next few chapters. As always please review I need my cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

**AS ALWAYS I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

When they got back to school things stayed about the same. The one thing that was good was Sean stopped running away from Katie if she went up to talk to him in the library. She would go and sit with him and read her books and do her homework. He would help her if she had a question which was not very often.

Soon it was time for the second task and Katie was happy to see that most of the students (of course not the Slytherin's) were supporting both Cedric and Harry. There were banners made up for both champions. Katie and Luna were sitting right behind the Weasley's, and the rest of Harry's friends. All of them were looking for Hermione. She would never miss this said Ron to his sister and brothers. When was the last time anyone saw her asked Neville? Last night said Ginny. Professor McGonagall had asked that I send her to her office. That was the last anyone saw her. Do you think anything has happened to her asked Neville? Or maybe to her family they might have sent her home or something. Maybe they found out we were helping Harry and Hermione was punished.

Mr. Bagman's voice was then heard getting everyone's attention. He told of what the task was. The champions had to go into the lake and retrieve something they would miss. They had an hour to retrieve the item. The horn sounded and three of the champions dove into the lake. The only one who didn't was Harry. He was chewing on something. Katie wondered what it was he was chewing on. He should be getting into the lake and retrieving his lost item.

Just then Harry dove into the water and started to swim down into the lake. Once he was gone there really wasn't much to do but speculate as to what the items that could have been taken could be? They talked for close to the hour when suddenly there was someone coming out of the lake.

It was Cedric. He had a girl in his arms. Or at least it looked like a girl. It was a girl it was Cho Chang a girl from Ravenclaw Luna told her. They put people at the bottom of the lake thought Katie shocked. The people could die if they were underwater too long. The next to arrive at the surface was Fleur but she didn't have a hostage as they were calling them now. Fleur was very upset. She had many cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

After Fleur came Victor he arrived just as the time expired. He had a boy with him the boy looked a lot like himself. Maybe it is his brother or something said Ron. Harry was the only one who had not returned yet. All the Gryffindors were getting a little nervous wondering what had happened to him. Just then he arrived with not one but two hostages in his arms. Everyone was shocked. It was Hermione and a little girl. That must be Fleur's hostage said Ginny. She looks like Fleur, probably her little sister.

As soon as the girls reached the surface of the water they both took a giant breath and opened their eyes. Fleur had ran into the water to help Harry with her sister. She fussed over the little girl and then gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. After Fleur was done Hermione took Harry's face in her hands and gave him such a kiss that everyone was whistling. That is how I would like to kiss Sean thought Katie. I would have done the same thing if I had been Sean's hostage.

Harry and Hermione made their way out of the lake and were wrapped up in warm dry blankets by Madam Pomfrey. Once all the champions were deemed well the scores were announced but not before Professor Dumbledore had a consultation with someone in the lake. It appeared to be what was termed a merperson. Katie had never seen one in person but she had read about them. It seemed to be female but that did not look like the muggle interpretation of a mermaid. This person was well green and had long straggly hair and sharp pointed teeth. Nothing like the images of mermaids Katie had ever seen in muggle books. No beautiful fins and long curly hair and beautiful faces,

When Professor Dumbledore was finished talking to the mereperson he came back to the table the judges were sitting and talked with them. Then the marks were shown. Harry had been far off the time limit but as he was shown to have been the first to his hostage and had waited for everyone to get their hostages he was given very good marks. After this task he was tied for first place with Cedric.

When this was announced everyone who was sitting around Katie started to clap and whistle. There was talk of a celebration in the common room. Katie and Luna walked back to the castle together talking about the second task. Who would have been your hostage asked Katie? Sometimes I think it would be Ronald but at times I think it might be you said Luna. Me, why me asked Katie? Well you are probably my best friend here at Hogwarts. You spend lots of time with me and I really enjoy your company. Katie was touched. She had a friend who was not Sean. This was good as it seemed as if sometimes Sean didn't want to be her friend.

What about you asked Luna? Well I don't mean to upset you but I think my hostage would be Sean. I have known Sean for so long and well I love him even though he doesn't deserve my love at times. Although there have been times this year I might have just left him at the bottom of the lake to be eaten by the giant squid she said laughing. I don't blame you said Luna. You have only known me for six months you have known Sean for over six years. I also wouldn't blame you if you did leave him at the bottom of the lake said Luna laughing.

I wonder if they could force me to have to dive down there to get him if I decided to leave him there asked Katie? I can't see how they could force you. You would have to go down there of your own free will and get him. Well I think Sean should think about that said Katie. What if he needs me to come and rescue him what motivation has he given me to come to his rescue? Let's see he has ignored me, allowed his friends to call me names and torment me, he being a prefect has allowed the girls in your house to take your stuff and not do anything to stop it. On the other hand if I look at a life time of good deeds. He was my friend when no one else was, he has up until this year always been so sweet to me, he has always treated me like a princess and did I tell you when I was seven he promised to marry me when I graduated from school. I guess I would have to go to the bottom of the lake to rescue my future husband. I guess so said Luna smiling.

I wonder if I would go and rescue Ronald? I guess I would said Luna. He is quite cute when he needs rescuing. How could I resist that red faced red headed pain in the butt said Luna smiling. I wonder if I did rescue him if he would actually notice that I am on this earth said Luna. Sometimes I wonder why I love him so much?

I wonder thought Katie. Ron is well, rude and at times very mean and cruel to people. He seemed to think himself something very special. Especially since Harry was made a Hogwarts champion. Now he seemed to think that people should bow to him just because he was best friends with Harry. Although he seemed to feel that even that was conditional. When Harry was made a champion Ron decided that Harry was only looking for more attention and wouldn't speak with him. He only went back to being Harry's friend after the first task. He saw what Harry had to do. He decided that Harry wasn't that stupid, he wouldn't want to risk his life fighting off dragons.

Hermione on the other hand never faltered in her support of Harry. Katie noticed that she was always helping Harry. Katie saw them while she was in the library studying. Hermione seemed to be determined to have Harry do his very best during the tasks. Katie saw her dedication to Harry and felt that she would have done the same thing if it has been Sean. She would have worked endlessly to find all the information he would have needed to do the tasks. Also she was a very good student. She wanted to pattern herself after Hermione.

Katie wished that she and Sean had a relationship like Hermione and Harry. She wanted her best friend back. There were times that she would have given up the dream of marrying Sean just to have him back as the best friend she had always known. Was that is thought Katie? Did he not want to marry her as they had always planned? If that was the case she could live with that, well sort of she guessed. She loved him so much but she could live with the fact that he didn't love her in that way. Even if he only loved her as a best friend it was better than him not loving her at all she thought.

It would be difficult to give up on that dream thought Katie but she would do it if she had to. She would give up on marrying him if he would just ... lets be honest she could never give up on the dream of marrying Sean. She had wanted to marry Sean since she was six years old. She had her entire wedding planned out. She knew what colours she was going to have for her flowers and she knew how she wanted everyone to be dressed. Sean and his best man and grooms men would be wearing tuxedos. Her maid of honour / matron of honour and bridesmaids would be wearing beautiful dresses. She was going to have a muggle style wedding. They were the only ones she knew about. Also they were the style of wedding she had always dreamed about. It would be wonderful and Sean would look so handsome. But that may never happen thought Katie. She may never walk down the aisle towards Sean. This thought made Katie quite sad.

She would get over the sadness if she could have Sean back as her friend. He was the only boy who had ever even looked at her as far as she knew. What she didn't know was there was one other boy who thought she was very pretty and would love to get to know her but he was quite shy and he knew about Sean. He wasn't sure exactly what their relationship was but they didn't seem to spend a great deal of time together. The way he saw it they had a brother/sister type of relationship. So he gathered up all his courage and he went to talk to Sean.

**A/N Well it looks as if Sean is going to have some competition for Katie's affections????? Please review. To those of you who regularly review thank you so much you kind words are appreciated. You may notice I am going off canon for pairings.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always I only own my original characters I am just playing with the rest.**

Who was this boy who thought quite a bit about Katie? Would you be surprised to hear it was Neville Longbottom? Yes Neville.

Neville found Sean one evening in the library and asked if he could talk to him. Sean had never spoken to Neville and wondered why he wanted to talk to him. What can I do for you asked Sean? You are friends with Katie Robinson aren't you asked Neville? Yes we have been friends for a few years why asked Sean? Well I was wondering if it would be alright if I were to ask her to well maybe go for a walk sometime or something like that stammered Neville? Why are you asking me asked Sean? Well I know that you and she are friends and sort of like you are her big brother so I wanted to ask you if it would be ok if I were to ask Katie to go for a walk sometime explained Neville.

This, this boy wants to ask MY Katie to go for a walk!! Oh no, no one walks with MY Katie except me thought Sean. What do I tell him thought Sean? To be fair I haven't really paid much attention to Katie this year he admitted to himself. Maybe this boy could make her happy? Sean thought for a second and said I don't see why not. If Katie wants to go for a walk with you that is her business. I don't have a problem with it said Sean. He was lying of course. He had a big problem with it. What if Neville wanted to hold her hand? Or even worse what if he wanted to kiss her. Oh no he couldn't handle that thought Sean. No other boy will kiss HIS Katie.

The one thing that was on Neville's side was he was known as being a very nice considerate boy. Sean felt that he would not try anything with Katie at this point. But what if it went further? No he could not think about that thought Sean.

So it would be ok if I were to ask her said Neville wanting to make sure. Neville had a feeling that even though Sean had said it would be ok that it really wasn't. Yes if she wants to go out with you than I cant stop her said Sean. Please Katie don't want to go out with him prayed Sean. Well thank you said Neville. I appreciate it.

This was not good thought Sean. If one other boy found Katie attractive then more boys will and then what will he do? He had never had competition for Katie before. It has always been him and only him. I have taken Katie for granted thought Sean. She does deserve someone who will pay attention to her everyday. I should be that person thought Sean. She is such a special girl she deserves someone who will love her the way she deserves to be loved. I am that person thought Sean. I have loved her since I was eleven years old. She is mine, I don't want anyone else spending time with MY KATIE. Wait a second he said looking up. Neville was gone. Please god don't let Katie decided she likes Neville.

Time went on and Sean kept a close eye on Katie. He wanted to make sure she did not start hanging out with Neville. Every time he would see Neville anywhere close to Katie he would scowl at him. Neville did notice this and wondered what was going on. Sean had said that it would be ok if he asked Katie out. Why was he scowling at him? Katie noticed the scowls and thought it was she he was scowling at. I wonder what I have done now to upset him thought Katie?

Because of the reaction he was getting from Sean Neville decided to wait a bit before he asked Katie to go for a walk with him. Maybe she would go to the third task with him thought Neville? He will have to ask her soon.

The weather started to get warmer and on some days the students decided to sit outside and read or play games. Most of the boys were upset as they could not even use the Quidditch pitch anymore this year, so no pickup games of Quidditch for anyone.

Katie had gone home for the Easter holiday but Sean had decided to stay so he could complete some projects he was working on. This was very upsetting for Katie when she heard he would not be going home for the holidays. Sean at least realized that Katie would be upset and he made a point to talk to her about it. Katie I really would love to go home for the holiday but I have two really big projects that I am working on and I really need to stay and finish them. I know you are upset as we always spend the holiday together. Please understand he asked? That is alright said Katie. I understand you have school work to do. I will miss you so much while I am at home. I will write to you and tell you all about our dinner. My aunt and uncle are coming along with Dora. You know an evening with Dora is always fun. I will miss that especially said Sean. Please go and see my parents they are so upset I am not coming home they would love to see you so if you can please go. Mom will be delighted. I will said Katie. He hugged her after their talk. I am going to miss you so much he said to her. Katie said nothing. As she walked back to Gryffindor tower all that could be seen on Katie's face was a single tear running down her cheek.

Maybe I should write to mommy and tell her I will be staying at school for the holiday said Katie as she was talking to Luna the next day. No way that is not fair to your parents. They have made these plans because you told them that you were going home for Easter. Didn't you say they were going to go on a holiday during that time but changed it because you were coming home asked Luna? Yes said Katie. So they cancelled their holiday and now you want to write to them and tell them that you are not coming home? I guess that is not fair said Katie. I do miss them said Katie. It is so long between Christmas and Easter. Also did I tell you that Sean asked me to go and see his mother? He said that she was very sad he wasn't coming home and seeing me would make her happy. I think I will. It wouldn't be Easter without seeing Sean's mom.

Katie did visit with Mrs. Sullivan during the holiday. She missed Sean very much and did write to him every day. She told him about how Dora almost dropped the bowl of mashed potatoes when she was helping Katie bring in the vegetables from the kitchen during Easter dinner. It was the fast work of her father that saved the day in the end. She also told of her visit with his mom during the week. Katie enjoyed writing to him. She was so used to doing it that it came naturally.

The rest of the week was spent in Katie's usual past time, reading. Katie was finishing the books for third year for the first time. What she had been reading made her excited to get to third year. It helped that Luna was in third year so she could talk to her about what she was reading. When she first started talking to Luna about what she was reading Luna was shocked. How do you know about all of this asked Luna? Katie told her about how she was going about her studying. She would read the books and take some notes, next she would go back some time later and do a more comprehensive set of notes and finally during class she would add to her notes. She would add anything the Professors noted and what was emphasised. So far it was working. Because she had read all the books and had done notes on the subjects she was able to really listen to the Professors as they taught. This was good for most subjects except for History of Magic. History of Magic was boring to begin with but when you had read all the information listening to Professor Binns drone on about Goblin Rebellions day after day became almost like a sleeping pill. Every class Katie had to fight to keep her eyes open.

When Katie got back to school it was time to start re reading her notes to get ready for the upcoming exams. Katie would spend time in the library with Luna doing her studying. At times they would sit with Sean as he studied. At other times it would just be Luna and Katie studying. During those times Neville would show up and would be looking around at the books close to them. If Sean saw this he would be doing his usual scowl. Making sure that Neville saw his reaction. Sean didn't want to come out and say that he could not ask Katie out but he wanted to discourage it at all costs.

It was soon time for exams. Katie was a little nervous about doing well on the exams. She had been up studying late into the night before each exam. In the end she had done very well and would hopefully accomplish her goal to be the top student in her year. She felt that she needed to be the top student every year so that when the time came she would be chosen to be a prefect in her fifth year and hopefully would be chosen to be head girl in her seventh year just like her mother.

**A/N Yes some of you were right it was Neville who likes our Katie. You see she attracts the older boys. What do you think sean should do to keep Katie happy? I would love your opinion or any ideas you may have. I cant guarantee I will use them but I will consider all ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing except my original characters i am playing with the rest of them. It is so much fun!!**_

Soon it was time for the third task. Neville had not had the courage to ask Katie to accompany him so he just tagged along and found a seat close to Katie and Luna in the stands. When Sean saw this he also found a seat along with his friends that seemed to be close to Katie without it seeming as if he was doing it on purpose.

When all the Quidditch players and fans saw what had happened to their precious pitch most were very upset but were promised that all would be made right by the next school year. You see when they had come out to the Quidditch pitch what they found was rows and rows of bushes. A maze had been grown on the Quidditch pitch and this was the final task. The champions had to get through the maze.

It was the last day of exams and as everyone was now finished for the year there was much excitement that evening. Everyone was anticipating a very exciting finish to the Tournament. Once all the students, teachers and visitors were seated there came a voice that was amplified so everyone could hear. They were all welcomed to the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They were updated on the standing. Cedric and Harry were tied for the lead followed by Victor and lastly Fleur.

All of the Durmstrang students were cheering loudly for Victor and the Beaubatons students were cheering for Fleur. But the Hogwarts students were cheering for both Cedric and Harry. Most felt that it didn't matter who won as long as it was a Hogwarts victory.

A horn was heard and Cedric and Harry were let into the maze. After they had entered the bushes closed in behind them sealing the entrance they had gone through. A short time later Victor entered the maze and finally Fleur. After all the champions had entered the maze there wasn't much to do but wait.

After a few minutes there was a scream heard from the maze. Next red sparks could be seen coming from the maze and one of the teachers entered the maze and brought out Fleur. She had been disqualified. All the while the spectators were watching for someone to reach the centre of the maze where the Cup was placed. The spectators could see it sitting on a pedestal which had been lit from below.

A little while later again there were red sparks seen in the air above the maze. It was Victor who was brought out. He seemed to be unconscious. The crowd started to cheer. They all knew it was going to be a Hogwarts victory. Either Cedric or Harry would be the next Tri-Wizard Champion. What they didn't know was who the winner would be.

Soon it could be seen that there was someone coming closer to the Cup in the centre of the maze. Everyone could see. Then they could see it was both Cedric and Harry. They were racing for the cup. It appeared as if they touched the cup at the same time. Then nothing. The light went out and there was no sign of either Cedric or Harry. Everyone imagined that whoever had reached the cup first and the other were now making their way out of the maze and then the winner would be revealed. When a sufficient amount of time had passed and there was no sign of either Cedric or Harry people began to worry. The teachers began to enter the maze looking for the two boys. There was no sign of them.

About a half an hour later there was a rustling in the bushes around the maze. They were back everyone thought. They had finally found their way back out. What was seen shocked everyone. It was Harry he was coming out of the bushes and he was dragging something behind him. Katie saw this and started to cry. When Sean saw the scene and heard Katie he remembered. Her nightmare. She had seen this happening. Katie had seen this in her dreams five and a half years ago. At the time it had upset her but in reality Katie was inconsolable. Sean ran over to her and pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down. I saw this... I saw this happening, don't you remember Sean. In my dream oh Sean why didn't I stop it. Katie what could you have done said Sean. It was a dream and it was so long ago. You couldn't have known it would come true. I thought it was you said Katie, all I could see was the dark hair and school robes. What if I could have stopped it she asked? No Katie it is not your fault. You couldn't have known.

Sean along with Luna led Katie off towards the castle. Luna was confused as to exactly why Katie was so upset. Yes it was very sad that Cedric had been hurt but how could this be her fault. Once they got to the castle Sean took Katie to an unused classroom and had her sit down. He conjured some tissues for her. Katie please calm down he said as he held her and rubbed her back. It is not your fault, you couldn't have known.

Sean why is Katie so upset asked Luna? Sean went on to explain about the dream Katie had had back when she was seven years old. Katie had woken up screaming and she had seen what she thought was Sean coming out of some bushes dragging something behind him. It had really upset Katie at the time. Sean just sat and held Katie until she had calmed down and had stopped crying.

It was then that Luna saw how much they loved each other. The look on Katie's face as she was held in Sean's arms and Sean's look as he comforted Katie. She could see the love for her in his eyes. Also it was as if they were in their own little world. They talked without words and when they spoke they only had to use very few words to express themselves. Luna would never have said anything to Katie but she had some doubt about the extent of Sean and her friendship. When Katie had said that they were best friends she had thought that maybe she was exaggerating but after seeing this she believed her. There was really love between them. Now all she would like to know is why had he been so distant towards her all year?

It wasn't until later that they had found out exactly what had happened and that Cedric had died. It turns out that both Harry and Cedric had touched the cup together. They were transported to a graveyard somewhere far away. The cup had been turned into a Portkey. A Portkey is something that is charmed to transport a person or people to a predetermined place. The Portkey had been made by Professor Moody. He had volunteered to take the cup into the maze prior to the final task. Professor Moody wasn't really Professor Moody either. The real Professor Moody had been kidnapped and held in his own charmed trunk and had been replaced by Barty Crouch Jr a convicted death eater. Barty Crouch Jar had been convicted in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom Neville's parents. He was convicted along with Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband and brother in law. Bellatrix is of course Katie's aunt.

Barty Crouch Jr and Peter Pettigrew had attacked Professor Moody the day prior to his starting his position at Hogwarts and had locked him in his trunk. Barty Crouch Jr had taken some of his hair and transformed into Professor Moody with the help of Polyjuice potion. He had been taking the potion the entire school year. When they found the real Alastor Moody he was suffering from malnutrition and hypothermia. Unfortunately Barty Crouch Jr was kissed by a Dementor before he could tell his story as to what exactly had happened. A Dementor is a creature who lives off the negative feelings of people. They will make you relive your worst memories. These creatures are used as guards at the wizarding prison Azkaban.

The story Harry told was a frightening one. He and Cedric had been transported to what turned out to be the graveyard of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort's hometown. This was where his father was buried. Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew as soon as they arrived with the Killing Curse Avada Kadavra. After that Harry was tied to Voldemort's father's grave stone and Peter cut his arm and took some of his blood. The blood was used along with Voldemort's father's bone and Pettigrew's hand to make a potion that would give back a body to Voldemort. He was back.

Harry told how a number of Death Eaters had been summoned to Voldemort by the use of the Dark Mark and how Voldemort had talked to them. Afterwards Voldemort had decided it was time to kill Harry. So they duelled. It was difficult to explain but somehow harry was able to escape. He grabbed on to Cedric's body and the Cup and he was brought back to Hogwarts.

When Katie had heard this story she was shocked. She had been sitting in the common room reading a book late on the last day of school and Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking. They had not noticed she was there and Katie was embarrassed to let them know she was there in case they thought she was being nosy.

Professor Dumbledore had told the school some of the story and had asked that everyone give Harry some privacy to allow him to recover from the ordeal. He had asked that they take precautions and make sure that their parents knew that Voldemort was back. Dumbledore also praised Cedric for the person he was and they all had a moment of silence in memory of him.

When Katie had attended the end of year feast she was still not over her upset about her dream coming to reality. Sean spent the meal watching her to see if she got too upset and needed to leave the Great hall. Katie managed to make it through the meal but really didn't want to be there. No one in Gryffindor could really understand why Katie was taking the incident so badly. She had not known Cedric and as far as they knew she didn't even know Harry that well. How does one explain that they had seen the whole incident before in a dream? If she had tried to explain it everyone would think her a little strange and maybe a little touched in the head.

The next morning as Katie was packing all of her belongings into her trunk she sat back and reflected on her first year at Hogwarts. It was not what she expected but she did learn a lot and she had made a very good friend. She and Sean were going to have to talk about what had happened during the year. She was not sure if she could take another year as this year had been.

She had received her marks for first year and was proud to say she had achieved her goal. Katherine Elizabeth Robinson was the top student in first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had achieved Outstandings in all of her classes, even Potions. Katie had her results in her bag and was excited to show them to her parents as soon as she got home. She had told Luna about her results and Luna was very pleased. You should have been placed in Ravenclaw she said smiling. I know said Katie. I don't know exactly why I was sorted into Gryffindor? I guess the sorting hat must see great acts of courage in my future she said smiling. I can't see it myself, I would rather read than go and fight in a battle. I don't see myself as a very brave person explained Katie. Well I guess you may find out some interesting things in the next few years about yourself that you didn't know said Luna.

When she was taking her trunk down to the entrance hall she came across Sean with his trunk. She smiled at him and he came over to speak with her. How are you doing he asked? I guess I am ok said Katie. I am still a little upset about what has happened but I know I really couldn't have done anything to stop it. Good I am glad you have realized that. I do have some good news said Katie. What is that asked Sean? I got my results from all my exams and I am the top student in my year she said. Oh Katie I am so happy said Sean. I knew you could do it he said. Just then some of his friends came along and he said he had to go. Katie looked around and saw his friends and knew. He was embarrassed to be seen with her, that was the problem she was sure of it.

Katie and Luna made their way to the train station and got onto the train and found a compartment to sit in. Shortly after they had made themselves comfortable in their compartment Neville came by. Would it be ok if I sat here he asked? Sure said Luna we have lots of room. You don't mind sharing with a very temperamental lazy owl do you asked Katie smiling? No I don't have a problem with owls said Neville.

Neville was sitting across from Katie and would watch her intently when she spoke. He hoped it would just be seen as being very interested in what she was saying. He was interested in what she was saying but more interested in looking at her. To him she was so beautiful. His only problem was her friend Sean Sullivan. He had said it would be fine if he Neville were to ask Katie to go for a walk but every time he went anywhere near her there was Sean scowling at him. Sean was seen as a very nice easy going guy but Neville didn't want to take any chances.

Neville was enjoying spending time with Katie and with Luna. Luna was different but basically she was very sweet. Also it helps to make friends with the girlfriend of the girl you like. You can get lots of good information from her.

Sean was walking down the train on rounds when he saw Katie sitting with Luna. Then he noticed Neville. What is he doing in there with her he thought? That is MY KATIE he thought. He is trying to take my Katie from me. Well with the way I have been acting it wouldn't be hard to take her from me thought Sean. I am really going to have to make it up to her this summer. He would make sure she would be coming over soon. He was looking forward to spending time with her. They always had such a good time together.

Soon they had arrived at Kings Cross Station and everyone was getting off the train. Luna and Katie grabbed their trunks and together they made their way off the train. Can I help asked Neville when he saw the girls each grab the ends of each other's trunks? You could take Sebastian said Katie he hates traveling on the top of the trunks. So Neville took Sebastian's cage and walked behind them while pulling along his own trunk.

When they had gotten off the train they found Sean there with two trolleys. He had his trunk on one and took Katie's from them and put it on top of his. He then took Luna's trunk and put it on the other trolley. Would you like to put your trunk on here he asked Neville? I guess so said Neville.

Once all the trunks were packed onto the trolleys and Sebastian was happy not being put on top of the trunks and was safely held in Katie's hand they were off to meet up with the parents. You must be sure to come over soon said Sean. Mom will be looking forward to spoiling you. Your mom is wonderful to me. We had a wonderful time at Easter. She wrote to me and told me how much she enjoyed having some one on one time with you. That is very unusual that you are at my house and I am not there he said. Well for the longest time I could only go to your house if you were there. No Sean no Katie.

What do you mean asked Neville? Well it is hard to explain but I have this ability to well sort of "POP" to where ever Sean is. Well not even that really more like I can go from my house to Sean's house when he is there. It is very hard to explain. That sounds like apparating said Neville. I know but I don't know how to apparate so I don't think it is. Well Katie I have always wondered about this said Sean. I have had my apparation lessons and have actually apparated during the lesson. Does it feel as if you are being squeezed through a tube he asked? No actually I don't really feel anything. It sort of is like I am in one place and the next second I am in another.

Just then they were able to get through the barrier and out into the train station. There waiting for them were Mr Lovegood Luna's father, Mrs Longbottom Neville's grandmother, Mrs Sullivan Sean's mother and Mrs Robinson Katie's mom. Katie said goodbye to Luna and Neville and promised to write to Luna all summer. Remember daddy and I will be away for a few weeks so just have Sebastian leave the letters and I will get them as soon as we get back said Luna. I will said Katie. Have a good time.

Then it was just Katie and Sean. They walked over to their moms. Well you two how was school? Had they not heard about what had happened? Mommy didn't you hear about what happened a few days ago asked Katie? No love daddy and I just got back from vacation this morning. What happened? Oh mommy it was horrible said Katie and she started to tell her mom about all that had happened. Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about this said Katie's mom. How about we all go to our house and we can talk about this in peace. That sounds good said Mrs. Sullivan.

The four of them walked out to the car and Sean put the trunks into the trunk of the car. They all got in and they were off to the Robinson's home. While they were driving Katie told her mother that she had some very good news too. What is it asked her mother? I will tell you when we get home said Katie. As Katie and Sean were sitting in the backseat of the car Sean took her hand and held it. Oh that feels so good thought Katie as she enjoyed Sean holding her hand. Mrs Robinson was looking back at them and saw Sean take Katie's hand and also saw Katie's reaction to it. She just smiled at the whole thing.

When they got to the Robinson's they took the trunks out of the back of the car and brought them into the house. Sean and his mom were going to floo home from there.

Mom I am surprised you didn't know about what had happened said Sean. I heard some things but I would like the true story. The story I heard came from Rita Skeeter and well I don't trust all that she reports. I will get us some drinks and then we can talk about what happened. I am sure your father has found out all about it at work today said Mrs. Robinson.

Mrs Robinson went into the kitchen and soon returned with drinks for everyone. Oh mommy you got me some said Katie taking a sip of her drink. Katie loved Dr Pepper™ and her mother had gotten some for her. You know I always try to get some for you when ever I can said her mother. I have been hording it ever since Easter. I must have at least six cases for you. I hope that will last for a while she said. I will try to make it last. Oh thank you for sending some to me during the year it was wonderful to have. I was able to keep it cold by leaving it in the window of my dorm room. During the winter I had cold Dr Pepper whenever I wanted it.

Now I want the news said Mrs. Robinson. Do you want the good or the bad first asked Katie? Give me the good said her mother. Ok, you are looking at the top student in first year said Katie proudly. Really said her mother!! Yes I got seven Outstandings in my classes this year said Katie. I am so proud of you said her mother reaching over and giving her a big hug. You worked really hard I am sure she said. Yes mommy I did and I am very happy that I did so well. That is something to be proud of said Mrs. Sullivan. I am very proud of you too she said.

Now for the bad news. You know about the Tri-Wizard Tournament that was held at the school this year. Well during the final task one of the champions was well he was killed. He was what exclaimed Mrs. Robinson!! Mommy he was killed said Katie with tears in her eyes. The worse thing is he was killed for no reason. The people who killed him were after someone else. Who asked her mother? Harry Potter said Katie. One thing you need to know mommy. What is that she asked? Voldemort is back said Katie. All three of them shuddered at her saying the name. Mrs Robinson and Mrs. Sullivan went white. He's back they whispered? Yes harry said he is and why would he lie asked Katie? There was a death eater teaching at the school this year too. Who asked her mother? Well everyone thought it was Alastor Moody but it turns out it really was Barty Crouch Jr said Katie. Mrs Robinson was familiar with that name. He was responsible for Harry even being in the tournament in the first place. He put a charm on the Goblet of Fire and told the Goblet that there were four schools competing and entered Harry under the fourth school. How was he able to fool everyone asked her mother? He used Polyjuice potion said Sean. The funny thing is he was one of the best DADA teachers I have had. Yes he was a very good teacher. The thing is I am not sure if you remember but when I was seven I had a very bad nightmare. It happened at Sean's house at Christmas. I dreamt that I saw someone who I thought was Sean coming out of a bush dragging something or someone behind him. It was very scary at the time. Although not as scary as in real life. That was what I saw at the end of the tournament. It was Harry dragging Cedric's body behind him. When I saw that I got so upset. Why dear said Mrs. Sullivan? Well I thought that if I had told someone about the dream maybe I could have stopped it from coming true. But Katie you had no control over what was happening said her mother. I know that and Sean told me that but at the time I was so upset. Oh Katie said her mother as she pulled her into a hug.

Mommy what if all of my nightmares come true asked Katie? What do you mean she asked? Well mommy I have had some really bad nightmares. What if they all come true? I remember one of them it was at school. I recognised the hallways. That one was really scary there were two people who came and took me away. I don't want my nightmares to come true. I know dear and I don't think very many will. It is just that sometimes people will see events that will occur in the future. Sometimes at the time it seems like a nightmare but turns out to be nothing to worry about. You have to remember dear most of your nightmares were when you were young and when you are young you can get scared more easily. You don't have life experience to rely on. I hope so said Katie.

The four of them talked for a little while. When suddenly Mrs. Sullivan noticed the time. Oh Rebecca we had better be going, Patrick will be waiting for dinner and Twinkle will not serve dinner until we get there. It was wonderful to see you. Katie I am sure I will see you very soon. Come along Sean. Sean went over to Katie and pulled her in for a hug. I will see you soon he said looking into her eyes sort of asking? Yes I am sure you will see me very soon said Katie smiling. Mrs Robinson it is wonderful to see you also. Good night he said. Then he picked up his trunk and went into the floo and whoosh he was gone.

**A/N Thank you for all your kind words regarding my story. I hope you will be patient with me for the next while as there is some ground to cover that may be difficult to understand. Please be patient with sean and katie they are still very young and foolish at times. Please review all of you who have read my chapters please let me know what you think good or bad. reviews are like cookies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a little chapter for my loyal readers. Hope you enjoy. **

**Again I only own my original characters. I am playing with the others.**

That night when Katie's father came home she had to recount the whole story to him. He had lots of questions about what had happened. He was shocked that Professor Dumbledore could not tell that Alastor Moody was being replaced by a fake Moody. Dumbledore is a legendary Legilimency; he should have been able to read him right away. I heard that Fudge had Barty Crouch kissed by the dementors before the Auror's could talk to him. Now we won't get any information about what is going on. Daddy did you hear the Voldemort is back said Katie. When her father heard the name he shuddered. Please sweetie don't use that name. But daddy isn't that his name she asked? Yes love but please don't use the name. Why does every one react like that asked Katie? Well love it is just that the people who were alive during the first war remember all the fear that his name brings. People used to come home and find the dark mark over their houses. What is the dark mark asked Katie? It is his mark. The death eaters would conjure the mark after they had killed someone. So Aunt Bella would do that asked Katie? Yes dear I am sorry to say she would do that.

What did Barty Crouch do to get sent to Azkaban? Someone said that he had either broken out or was broken out of Azkaban said Katie. Well he was thought dead said her father. It turns out his father broke him out of Azkaban as a favour for his mother. She was dying and it was her last request. If I remember correctly and I only have the reports to go on as we were in Toronto. He along with your Aunt Bellatrix her husband and brother in law and Barty Crouch captured Alice and Frank Longbottom and they tortured them with the Cruciatus Curse until they went insane. Neville's parents asked Katie? Yes you know Neville asked her father? Yes he is in Gryffindor in fourth year. Oh my is he that old. Why would they do that asked Katie?

Well it as just after the He who must not be named was defeated in Godric's Hollow, they were trying to get information and they thought that Frank had the information they needed. He was an Auror so they thought that he might know how he was defeated. When he wouldn't or couldn't give them the information they needed they then tried to force him to give them the information by torturing his wife. Unfortunately they did not have the information and by the time they figured that out the Longbottoms were in their current state. Oh that is so sad said Katie. Neville is such a nice boy said Katie. I think he likes Luna. He is always hanging around when we are sitting together. Unfortunately Luna likes Ron. Maybe he likes you said her father? No I don't think so, anyway I have Sean. Yes but next year will be Sean's last year at Hogwarts he will be leaving and going to work next year. I know that said Katie with tears in her eyes but that won't change the fact that I love him. Even if he is not at Hogwarts I will still love him. Katie dear you are only twelve years old what do you know about being in love said her father. Oh daddy you don't understand said Katie getting up and running upstairs.

James what were you thinking asked his wife? She is twelve but she feels that she is in love with Sean. You know she has deep feeling for him. She always has. But he is four years older than she is said James. I know that, he has always been four years older than she is. Don't you realize that Katie is aware that Sean will be gone from Hogwarts after next year and she is going to miss him so much? You remember what she was like when he would go back to school after the summer. She was so sad, she is going to be like that again next year. Please don't remind her about that. Let her enjoy the final year with Sean at Hogwarts.

After she spoke with her husband Mrs. Robinson went up to see how Katie was. Knock knock can I come in she asked? Yes mommy said Katie weakly. Oh sweetie don't let your father get you upset. He just doesn't want to let you go yet. You are still his little girl and he doesn't want to think that anyone could replace him in your affections. It isn't daddy that has upset me said Katie. Than what has you so upset asked her mother? Well it was what daddy said. He said that after next year Sean will be going off to work. I know that and I am afraid said Katie. What are you afraid of asked her mother? I am afraid that he will forget about me. I am afraid that he will fall in love with someone who is his age and not so much younger than he is.

Sometimes I think he is embarrassed by me said Katie. This year he would talk to me as long as his friends were not around. If they came along he would take off. What have I done to make him embarrassed to be seen with me asked Katie? You have not done anything said her mother. Unfortunately he is a boy and as we all know boys are stupid. He probably doesn't know how to explain his relationship to others; you two have a very special relationship. I know we love each other, well I love him and I think he still loves me. Well I guess this is the time to talk to him about it and try and clear the air about all that has been going on. I guess so said Katie. Thank you mommy. You are welcome said her mother.

The next day Katie didn't get out of bed the entire day. Her mother came up to see if she was ok. What is wrong love she asked? I am just tired said Katie. I didn't know how tired I was until I got into bed last night. I fell asleep around the time my head hit the pillow. Every time I wake up I still feel sleepy so I go back to sleep. It is so good to be home said Katie. I really missed you mommy.

I love all that I am learning but I do miss being home and being able to sleep in my own bed. Katie's mom got into the bed with her and pulled her into a hug. I missed you too she said kissing her head. It is so strange not having my babies with me. I think I am going to come up to the school next year for the Quidditch games. That way I will be able to see you more often. Did I tell you how very proud I am of you she said? Even I was not head of my class during my first year and I had grown up surrounded with magic. You worked very hard and it paid off for you. I knew I had to do well said Katie. I knew I needed to be at the top of my class so that when I finish fourth year I will be considered for being a prefect. Once I am a prefect then I have to keep my grades up so that I can be head girl just like you said Katie. You have it all worked out said her mother. I think so said Katie. You are such a special girl said her mother. Thank you said Katie.

Do you think you might be getting up for dinner asked her mother? Yes I think so said Katie. I have to get up because if I don't I wont be able to sleep tonight. I think I might go to see Sean tomorrow. That sounds like a good idea. Maybe if it is warm enough you can go for a swim at his house. We will have to check the weather and see what it is going to be like in Belfast tomorrow said Katie. Yes we will said her mother. I will see you soon. Come down when you are ready. I will said Katie. I am just going to have a shower and I will be down in a few minutes.

The next morning Katie got up and showered and dressed very early. When she went downstairs she found her parents sitting eating breakfast. Look at the early bird said her father. I am going to Sean's today said Katie. Oh does he know you are coming asked her father? No but he will probably be expecting me. If he is not home I can always visit with his mom said Katie. Well I am surprised you didn't go yesterday said her father. I was so tired yesterday so I slept but today I feel much better.

**_A/N Please review I would love to know what you think of the path I am taking.  
Reviews are like hugs and we all know how much Katie loves hugs._**


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast Katie kissed her parents and headed off to see Sean. She popped to Sean's as they were not expecting her and she didn't like just flooing in to the house. When she got there she knew that Sean was home. She went up to the door and knocked. Who is there asked the person behind the door. It's me Katie she said. Oh Katie called out the person behind the door. When the door opened it was Mrs. Sullivan.

Oh it is good to see you she said. I was expecting you yesterday. I was so tired yesterday I spent the day in bed. Where you sick she asked? No just tired. I guess the last little while a school took more out of me than I thought. I didn't really get much sleep for the last ten days or so. Why asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well first it was exams; I was up to all hours studying and after that I was still upset about what had happened to Cedric and the nightmare. Oh that is too bad said Mrs. Sullivan. Sean should be down any minute she said. That is ok I will go up and wake him said Katie. I have a sure fire way of making sure he gets up. Alright said Mrs. Sullivan tell him breakfast will be ready soon. I will said Katie as she climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house.

She walked up to Sean's door quietly. She put her ear to the door to determine if she could hear anything. Nothing she thought. She knocked on the door quietly but she did knock and that is what counted. No response to the knock well she will have to go in she thought. She opened the door and what should she see but a sixteen year old boy sleeping soundly cuddled under his blanket. Oh he looks so comfortable and peaceful... I really shouldn't wake him she thought. Oh but his mother is waiting for him to come down to have breakfast... he needs to be getting up she thought. But he is so peaceful sleeping like that. Well it is my duty to wake him up right now. So Katie quietly walked over to Sean and then very quietly she leaned down and whispered in his ear. Wake up sleepy head. No response oh well now I will have to pull out the big guns she thought. She then stepped back a couple of feet and ran up to the bed and jumped. She landed right beside Sean. Even thought she did not land on him he still jumped about three feet in the air. Katie was in hysterics. Sean just looked at her. Why did you do that he asked firmly. Once Katie could speak she said still laughing. I tried waking you very gently but you wouldn't wake up and your mom is waiting for you to come down so you can have breakfast. I didn't expect that you would jump that high she said looking very sweetly at him. I am sorry if I scared you she said. No you are not said Sean. You planned the whole thing I just know it. I would have heard if you knocked on the door he said. I did knock on the door said Katie. I would not walk into a teenage boy's room without knocking. I did have another way of waking you but since you mom wants you downstairs soon I decided against it said Katie. What was that asked Sean? I was going to climb into the bed with you and start kissing you. I thought you might wake up if you felt someone kissing you. You would still kiss me after all that has gone on asked Sean? Yes Sean I love you so yes I would still kiss you. Wouldn't you kiss me back she asked? Yes of course I would but well I am surprised. Enough with you being surprised said Katie you have to get up and get downstairs for breakfast said Katie.

Sean did get up and after he had a quick shower he made his way downstairs for breakfast. Aren't you having any asked Sean? No I had my breakfast before I came this morning. You did miss Katie said Twinkle behind her? Yes Twinkle why she asked? Twinkle made you some strawberry pancakes she said. Well I guess I could try to eat some of your wonderful strawberry pancakes if you have already made them Katie said. This made Twinkle very happy. Twinkle loved to spoil Katie. Mostly because of the way Katie had always treated her. Katie seemed to look upon Twinkle as a friend instead of as a house elf. Not that Twinkle was mistreated far from it. Katie was just very special to Twinkle.

Katie was one of the few people who bought a SPEW badge. Katie believed in house elf rights. She was not as vocal as Hermione is but she felt that a house elf should have options. If they wanted to be paid then they should be. Most house elves wouldn't want a great deal of pay maybe a couple of Galleons a month and as most of the house elves were serving wealthy families they could afford it.

Soon Twinkle brought out a plate of strawberry pancakes covered in sliced strawberries and strawberry syrup. Oh Twinkle they look wonderful said Katie. I have missed these all year she said. No one makes strawberry pancakes like you do. Ok miss Katie you are so sweet said twinkle.

After they finished their breakfasts they sat outside for a while enjoying the morning. It is so beautiful today said Katie. Why don't you go and get into your suit and go for a swim said Mrs. Sullivan. Oh no I forgot my suit at home said Katie. Now Katie remember where you are said Mrs. Sullivan. Go upstairs and get into your suit and come and have a swim. Come on Katie lets go upstairs and we will get in our swim suits and we will have a swim said Sean taking Katie's hand and leading her back into the house.

Katie went into the guest room and found a beautiful pink one piece swimsuit. It was a grown up swim suit. Katie loved it. When she put the suit on she felt grown up. She noticed that it gave her a figure. She noticed that she no longer looked like a little girl; she was turning into a woman. Katie had not really noticed the change in her body wearing the school robes it sort of covered her. There was also a pink cover-up along with the suit so Katie put the cover up on over her suit and walked out of the room to find Sean standing there.

You look cute in that said Sean. Thank you said Katie. I love the suit your mother bought for me said Katie. Well it is pink and I know how much you like pink. It is not just that said Katie, it is pretty and I feel pretty in it. That is good said Sean. He could not really tell how she looked in the suit because of the cover up.

When they got back outside and Katie took off the cover up Sean was shocked. When had Katie grown up he thought? She was just a little girl the last time he looked and now she is becoming a woman and a beautiful woman at that. Oh defiantly he was going to have to keep the boys away from her. This was his KATIE and no one else is going to take her away from him.

Katie you look beautiful in that suit said Sean. That colour looks wonderful on you. Mom you have wonderful taste. Well thank you Sean said his mother. I love the new suit said Katie thank you very much. Katie went up to Mrs. Sullivan and gave her a kiss on the cheek. You are very welcome said Mrs. Sullivan. I am glad it looks so good on you she said. It seems as if you are developing a very nice little figure said Mrs. Sullivan and that suit compliments it very well. Katie just blushed.

Both Sean and Katie jumped into the pool. It was wonderful to be back here and swimming. Katie could have gone swimming at school but the lake at school was so cold. This pool was nice and warm so it was much better to swim in.

All the while that Katie was swimming Sean was watching her. Katie didn't really notice the extra attention but his mother noticed. Why is he watching her so closely she wondered? Could he really have deep feelings for her she asked herself? I know they are always telling each other that they love each other and he did tell her years ago that he loved her. she thought it was just a crush but maybe it is the start of a real love. It wouldn't be so bad thought Mrs. Sullivan. She is already like my own daughter so if she became my actual daughter in law that would be wonderful. I could see why Sean would be attracted to her she has grown into a very beautiful young woman. Yes she is a young woman she is almost thirteen years old now. it doesn't seem that long ago that she first arrived here. That was almost seven years ago. Where have the years gone?

They all spent the morning outside swimming and laying in the sun. Well Katie what do you have planned for the summer asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well I am going to give myself a week or so and I will start in on my homework that I was given to do over the summer. By then I should have my book list and will be able to tell if I have studied the right books. I have to do my second reading and third reading of third and second year books. I have to keep up my reading so that I will stay at the top of my class. I need to stay there so I will be chosen to be a prefect in fifth year. I am sure you will make it said Sean. You are so smart and you work so hard the professors have to choose you. I hope so said Katie.

After lunch Sean asked Katie if she wanted to go for a walk? Yes I think I would said Katie. I don't really get very much of a chance to go for a long walk. I don't like walking by myself and Luna doesn't really like going for walks. Well why didn't you and Sean go for walks at school asked Mrs. Sullivan? You two always go for walks why didn't you go for walks at school? Katie didn't really know how to answer that question. She looked at Sean looking for help with this question. Well I guess we should have said Sean but I was so busy and Katie was so busy with school we didn't really get a chance. Also they had altered the grounds so much this year most of the time it wasn't really safe to go for walks said Sean.

Mrs Sullivan listened to their explanation but didn't believe it. What was going on with these two? They were usually so close and did everything together. She was surprised that they were not attached at the hip by now. Did they have a disagreement during the school year? was that why Sean didn't come home for Easter she wondered.

Katie went upstairs and got changed into her clothes and met Sean outside his room and they went downstairs. We are going for a walk said Sean. Alright said Mrs. Sullivan when will you be home she asked? We shouldn't be very long maybe an hour or hour and a half. Alright said Mrs. Sullivan. Have a good time she said.

Sean and Katie left the house and started to walk down the street. Mrs Sullivan went to the door to look out and there they were holding hands. Thinks can't be that bad if they are holding hands like they always do she thought. When Sean took Katie's hand all she could think of was how good it felt to have him holding her hand. She missed this so much. She didn't think it was too much to ask all she wanted was him to hold her hand sometimes. It was something they could do sitting reading in the library. But he never took her hand when they were sitting together.

Sean why don't you hold my hand when we are at school asked Katie? What do you mean he asked? You never hold my hand when we are at school. Not even if we are sitting in the library reading and no one can see said Katie. Why don't you hold my hand? You always used to do that said Katie. Are you embarrassed to be seen with me asked Katie expectantly? No Katie why would I be embarrassed to be seen with you asked Sean? Well I am so much younger than you. You have always been younger than me. I know but we have never gone to school together. It just seemed as if you were avoiding me during the year said Katie. Well if that is the case I am sorry said Sean.

Really said Katie!! Yes sweetie you know I love you don't you said Sean. Well it seemed like I had done something wrong and you were mad at me. Why would you think that asked Sean looking at Katie? Well you were avoiding me in the library. I saw one time that you saw me sitting at our table and then you turned around and went the other way. I don't remember that incident but if I did I am sorry said Sean.

Sean do you think you will be named Head Boy asked Katie? I don't know said Sean. Do you want to be head boy asked Katie? I think so said Sean. I have worked really hard to be named. I think you will be said Katie. You are at the top of your class aren't you she asked? I think so said Sean. So if you are head of your class and already a prefect you should be named Head Boy

If you are not named head boy there is something wrong said Katie. You will make a wonderful head boy and then you will be head boy just like your dad. It is too bad I am so young, wouldn't it be wonderful if I was your age and I was named head girl. We could have our own set of rooms. I would love that said Katie. Why asked Sean? Because then we could cuddle whenever we wanted to .I missed that last year. We couldn't have cuddled even if you had been in Ravenclaw said Sean. Why not asked Katie? Because it wouldn't have been a good thing for people to see us cuddling in my bed and I would not be able to get up to the girls dorm. Unfortunately people would make assumptions about what was going on between the two of us. What would they think asked Katie? Katie you are not that naive said Sean. They would assume the same things that they assumed back in public school. Just the thought of that made Katie very sad.

When Katie was just eight years old she had told a girl who she thought was a friend about Sean and how they would cuddle and sometimes when she was scared he would sleep in the same bed as her. Nothing happened (she was only eight) but when some of the girls at school who didn't like her heard about this they made up some awful rumours. Because of these rumours Katie was attacked by a boy who was sixteen at the time.

This incident was one of the things that pushed Katie's parents to move to England to allow Katie to go to Hogwarts. The boy tried to well make her do things that no eight year old should be doing. The really sad part of this was the fact that no one from her school or any of the kids walking home that day stopped to help her. She had to run to a house and bang on the door. Luckily the man that was there was quick enough to catch the boy and he was charged

When they finish the conversation they found themselves at the park. Well I guess we have to play on the swings said Sean? Yes I guess so said Katie it is tradition. They walked over to the swings and got on one each. They swung for a while and then decided that they should go back home. It was getting cloudy and they didn't want to be stuck out in the rain.

They walked back to Sean's house and on the way they met up with Mrs. Smith. Well hello you two she said. Did you just get home from school she asked? A couple of days ago said Katie. Well how was your first year she asked? It was interesting said Katie. I learned lots of stuff and I was first in my year she said proudly. You were exclaimed Mrs. Smith well congratulations she said. That is an accomplishment. And how did you do Sean she asked? Oh my god thought Katie. There I was boasting about how well I had done but I never asked Sean how he had done. Well I guess I did alright said Sean. I was in the top of the class he said. How close to the top asked Katie hoping he was at the top of his class. Well I guess I have to say I

Was second in my class. That is wonderful said Katie. Not as good as top of the class said Sean. I was top of my class because I was the only one who spent every spare moment studying. Also I have been studying for this year for two years before I even started. Who was ahead of you asked Katie? It was the girl who will most likely be head girl next year. She is in Hufflepuff. Oh you are upset that a girl beat you in class are you asked Katie teasingly? No I can handle being beaten by a girl I am your best friend and well you are already smarter than I am said Sean. I am not said Katie. Yes dear you are you just aren't as experienced once you are a couple of year in you will know more than I do now. You are a very smart girl.

When they got home it was just in time. It started to rain just as they got into the house. We just made it said Sean as he looked out. If we had been any longer we would have been soaked. Sean, Katie and Mrs. Sullivan sat down and had a little snack. Afterward it was time for Katie to go home. Before she left Sean went up to her. When will you be coming back he asked? I can probably come back tomorrow if you wanted. Or you could come to me said Katie. I keep forgetting that I can do that said Sean. Yes I think I will come to you tomorrow. Would that be ok asked Sean? Yes I would love that said Katie. If there is a problem I will let you know said Katie. Alright said Sean. Katie reached out and Sean took her into his arms and gave her a big hug. When he hugged her she sighed. What was that for asked Sean smiling? I love your hugs she said. I miss your hugs when I don't get them often. I will be sure to give you more hugs this summer said Sean. I will see you tomorrow alright? yes said Katie. Then she walked into the fire and off she went home.

**A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been moving the story along quicker than my last but i will be going into more detail soon. Please review. Thank you to all of those who do review it makes my day to read how you are enjoying the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Then next day around ten o'clock the fire flared and out came Sean. Oh Sean you are here exclaimed Katie as she ran to hug him. Yes dear here I am said Sean smiling. What do you want to do asked Katie? I don't know said Sean. What do you think asked Sean? Well we could go to a movie or we could go to the library? Umm we could go to a carnival that is in the neighbourhood if you wanted? That sounds good said Sean. Where is the carnival? It is a couple of blocks away said Katie. Yes I think we should go there that sounds like a lot of fun.

Mommy called out Katie!! Yes dear responded her mother. Sean and I are going to the carnival said Katie. Alright said Mrs. Robinson, when will you be home she asked? I am not sure said Katie. I could take the cell phone and call you when we are heading home said Katie. That sounds good said Mrs. Robinson handing Katie a folding phone. Don't lose this said Mrs. Robinson. I won't said Katie putting the phone into the phone holder on her waist. Alright, well you two have a wonderful time and be careful. We will said Katie taking Sean's hand and leading him out of the house. How much is this going to cost asked Sean? Well it shouldn't cost a lot as I have free passes so all that there will be is food. We don't eat all that much so we should be ok said Katie.

As they were walking along the street Katie pointed out an apartment building. I hate that building. Why asked Sean? Well that building blocks my view from my room and I always seem to be in a shadow. I would love to have the sun shine into my room. I don't really see a solution to that problem said Sean smiling. I know but I just wish I knew who owned it so I can complain to them about it. I would make me feel better to get it off my chest she said smiling.

After a few minutes they reached the carnival. Oh this looks good said Sean. Yeah I thought so said Katie. This time I will at least be able to ride the big rides. Katie and Sean had attended a carnival back when she was seven but she was too small to ride the rides she wanted to. We are not going on the fairs wheel thought. No I don't want to get caught at the top again either said Sean.

They gave in their passes and entered the carnival. What ride do you want to ride first asked Sean? I want to ride the roller coaster first said Katie. Alright lets go said Sean. They lined up for the roller coaster and watched as the others rode the ride. That looks really scary said Katie. Are you afraid to ride the ride asked Sean? No I want it to be scary that way it will be fun she said.

It was soon their turn for the rollercoaster. They got on the ride and Sean looked a little white. Are you ok asked Katie noticing his distress? Oh yes I will be fine said Sean. It has just been quite a while since I was on one of these he said. Yes it has been three years since we went to the Exhibition when you came to visit. Has it been that long said Sean? Yes it has doesn't seem that long sometimes. The ride started and they were off. Katie was laughing all the time and Sean tried to laugh but he spent more time holding on for dear life. He was sure that he would fly out of the car and kill himself. After the ride Katie was so exhilarated. That was so much fun she said. Let's ride it again. No I don't think so said Sean. It is going to take a little bit for me to get over that. Sean you are so funny you have no problem flying a broom hundreds of feet up in the air but a rollercoaster scares you? Let's just say I will fly on brooms and you can ride roller coasters. How about that, ok said Katie.

They rode lots of the rides and after a while they stopped to get something to eat. What should we have asked Katie? I don't know let's see what they have. Oh they have curries exclaimed Sean. Curries what are those asked Katie? Oh they are wonderful, spicy and so good. I love curried chicken or curried beef. Well I guess you could have that. Would it be ok if I tried it but I don't think I want to get that for lunch? No problem said Sean. What are you going to have asked Sean? I think I will just have a hamburger and fries. Alright said Sean as he walked up to the booth that sold the curries. How about we get mine and then we can go and get your lunch? Sounds good said Katie.

When they had bought both of their lunches they sat down and started to eat. How is your curry asked Katie? It is really good here try some said Sean. Katie took the bite of curried chicken and ate it. I don't really like it said Katie. You don't questioned Sean? No but if you like it go ahead and eat it. I don't really like spicy foods. They finished their lunches and decided to ride some rides some more rides. They did for a little while longer and then they decided to go home.

Did you have fun asked Sean? Yes I did said Katie. We should do this more often, we need to spend more time together. We didn't spend much time together this year at school said Katie. No I guess we didn't said Sean. Katie was hoping that Sean would explain why he was acting like he was during school. She didn't want to have to ask. What if he thought it was prying or worse what if he didn't want to spend time with her at all the following year? No that didn't make any sense thought Katie. Sean loves me he tells me that so I should believe him shouldn't I? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding that must be it thought Katie. Well if it was a misunderstanding then there is no need to talk about it, would only upset me and I cry enough.

They spent most of the summer together and all during the summer they were the Katie and Sean of old. They were always together. When Mrs. Robinson saw them together she figured that they had talked it out and everything was back to normal.

That summer brought one exciting day. It was the beginning of August and the book lists were expected. I wonder who will be our DADA professor this year queried? I have no idea who it could be this year said Sean as they sat by the pool drinking lemonade. Oh look there said Katie pointing to the sky. I think it may be an owl she said. It was the owl had an envelope tied to its leg. It must be from Hogwarts said Sean. It will be my book list. It was his booklist but when he turned the envelope over and pulled everything out something clinked on the table. What is that asked Katie? Sean looked sort of pensive. I think I know what it is but I can't believe it. Sean picked up what appeared to be a badge. It was a badge. Oh my said Sean excitedly. What is it asked Katie again? Mom!!! called out Sean. Yes dear what is it said Mrs. Sullivan coming outside. My letter from school is here he said. It is that is good. Yes it is he said but look what came with my book list he said holding out the badge. Oh Sean she said excitedly. Oh Sean I am so proud of you. Your dad will be so pleased. Katie was sitting there getting very frustrated. What is that badge she asked? Oh Katie I am sorry this is .. Katie saw what it said on the front. Oh Sean you did it she said excitedly as she leapt out of her chair and leapt onto his lap and gave him a giant hug. You are Head Boy!!! I knew you would be she said. You deserve this. Now I will be able to tell everyone that my best friend is Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just like his father was twenty three years ago. Just think it was twenty three years ago that your dad got his Head Boy letter himself. And it was twenty three years ago that my mommy got her Head Girl badge. I am so happy for you. I am pretty happy myself said Sean. I didn't expect to be this happy he said. Why asked Katie? Well I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up. I had hoped that I would be chosen but I didn't want to pin all my hopes on that in case it didn't happen. I told you years ago that you would be Head Boy and here you are this year's Head Boy. I was right she said. Yes you were said Sean leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek. You always believed in me he said.

Well now that we have the book lists we will have to decide when we will be going to Diagon Alley to buy all our books said Sean. Yes we will said Mrs. Sullivan. We will also have to get you some new school robes. Why asked Sean I haven't grown that much since we last bought robes. You would be surprised said his mother. Also you will need new robes if you are going to be Head Boy. you have to look good. Sean always looks good said Katie not really thinking of what she had said. I do do I he asked? Katie blushed. Well yes you do. Well at least to me you do she said quietly.

A couple of weeks later Katie, Sean and their mothers were in Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. When they were in Madam Malkin's to get Sean's new robes Katie was so excited and proud of Sean. She was telling everyone there that Sean was going to be the new Head Boy of Hogwarts. After Madam Malkin's they went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. Katie in a book store equals heaven for her. They had bought all of the books and Katie was nowhere to be found. She was looking at all the books, she wanted to buy all the books. No Katie you cannot buy all the books said her mother. I will allow you to get two extra books. You have so many books already. I know but I love all these books she said.

Before they knew it September first had arrived. Sean arrived at kings cross and went to the front of the train and Katie found a compartment and placed her trunk and Sebastian in it. She went to find Luna and bring her to their compartment.

When she and Luna were sitting in their compartment and had started to talk about what they had done over their summer. Luna told Katie about her adventures with her father looking for strange and unknown creatures. Katie told Luna all about the times she had spent with Sean. Oh Luna he was so sweet this summer we went for walks, we went swimming in his pool, we even went to a carnival together and we had such fun. Really said Luna. So things are going to be different this year?

Yes I think so said Katie. Oh one other thing Sean is Head Boy this year said Katie excitedly. I had a feeling he would be said Luna. He is really the only choice. We really can't have a head boy who is in Slytherin especially since you know who is back said Luna. Sean is the best choice. You really think so I was expecting you to be against him being head boy. Well I don't like the way he was treating you last year but I can see how he would be the best choice.

After they had been talking for a few minutes there was a knock on the door. It was Neville. Would it be ok if I sat in her with the two of you he asked? Sure said Luna. Oh isn't that sweet thought Katie, he wants to spend time with Luna. Maybe if she spends some time with Neville she will forget that prat Ron. Neville sat down beside Katie and started to ask her about her holiday. She told him all about spending the summer with Sean and what they had done. Neville decided to play dumb and asked who Sean was. Oh don't you know him, Sean Sullivan he is now in seventh year and is our new Head Boy this year. He and I have been friends since I was just a little girl I was almost six when we met. Neville looked crestfallen. Yeah but he wasn't much of a friend last year was he said Luna. He treated you very badly. He is my friend said Katie defensively. We talked and things should be better this year. Luna knew that Katie was in love with Sean but Neville started to feel as if he may have a chance. If he just was attentive and treated her well maybe she would fall for him.

Neville what is that asked Luna indicating the plant he had brought in the compartment with him? This is a gift from my uncle it is called a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Oh is that what they look like said Katie ? just don't poke one of the tubules because they will explode with stink sap. Is that what it was asked Neville I was wondering why it smelled so bad.

A little while later just before the train was to leave there came another knock on the door. When they looked up they found Ginny Weasley standing there. Any room for us she asked? Sure said Luna plenty of room. Great said Ginny, come on in she said and who should arrive but Harry. Ginny introduced Luna to Harry and Luna introduced Katie to everyone. I think I have seen you around Gryffindor common room said Ginny. What year are you in she asked? I am in second year. You are the one that is from Canada aren't you asked harry? Yes I was raised in Toronto. My parents and I moved back here so that I could go to Hogwarts. They attended Hogwarts themselves.

Oh hi Harry said Neville where are Hermione and Ron he asked? They are up at the front of the train in the prefects meeting said Harry. Ron is a prefect exclaimed Katie! Yes said Harry. Oh alright said Katie noting that Harry seemed a little hurt that he was not named Gryffindor fifth year prefect. Luna just beamed. My Ronald is a prefect she thought.

Katie looked at Harry and asked how are you doing ? he looked at her and saw that she was actually interested how he was. Well for a while I was feeling pretty bad but with the help of my wonderful girlfriend I am feeling much better. I am glad said Katie. It was not your fault for what happened last June. I know that here he said pointing at his head but I am still having trouble knowing that here he said pointing to his heart.

For some reason Katie seemed to feel as if there was a connection between she and Harry. She was not sure why or how but she felt it. Maybe it was because they were both half bloods among all these purebloods she was not sure.

The next hour went along as each told of their summer. When Harry told of the Dementor attack Katie was shocked. Yes they almost expelled me said Harry. Hermione told me that there was no grounds for it but it wasn't her that had to go before the entire Wizengamot . I think it was the ministry who did it said Katie. Why would they asked Ginny? Well Harry was telling about how Voldemort was back. Everyone except Harry cringed at hearing the name. Harry on the other hand was impressed that this girl was not afraid to say his name. The ministry doesn't seem to want to acknowledge the fact so they are now trying to make Harry out as some idiot. It is the same thing as with Sirius my mom told me that she didn't believe that he was guilty. He didn't even have a trial as far as my mom knows. How would she know asked Harry? Well my mom is Sirius Black's cousin. She is he said. How is that he asked? Harry had not seen Katie's name on the tapestry in Sirius' living room. Well my mother was born Rebecca Black. Her sister is Narcissa Malfoy and her other sisters are Andromeda Tonks and well you all know who my other aunt is. Bellatrix Lestrange said Neville. Yes and I can't say how sorry I am for what she has done to your family. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be anywhere near me she said to Neville.

It is not your fault said Neville. We can't control who we are related to said Harry although you do seem to be related to some doozies. Well it was because of Bellatrix that my parents had to leave England. Why asked Ginny? Well when my mom married my dad the family was not too happy. You see my dad is muggle born and it was the second sister to marry a muggle born wizard. My mom was supposed to marry the man who became my uncle. Who asked Harry? Katie took a deep breath and spoke. She was supposed to marry Lucius Malfoy. Actually according to my mom he was originally supposed to marry my aunt Andromeda but she fell in love with my uncle Ted so then it was to be my mom but she didn't really want to and she had fallen in love with my dad. You see there was a marriage contract between the two families. It was just lucky that my aunt Narcissa was already in love with Uncle Lucius before all of this had happened. She was so happy that he didn't marry one of her sisters that way she would be able to marry him.

So anyway Bellatrix was so angry that my mother had the nerve to 1. Go against the family and marry who she wanted and 2. To marry a Muggleborn. She felt the shame was too much. She had two sisters that had married Muggleborn and she was in with Voldemort how would that look. Luna quietly asked that she not use his name. Oh I am sorry she said looking at Luna. Back to my story. She was so angry she threatened to kill my parents. My grandparents had already moved to Canada the year before because my grandfather had been offered a really good job. So they packed up and moved to Canada. My mom decided to become a doctor so she started medical school as she had finished her healer training at St Mungo's. My dad joined the police force. That is the muggle form of Aurors. It turned out he was also working with the Canadian Ministry of Magic through the Toronto Police force. Now that we have moved back to England my dad is back working as an Auror and my mom is a healer at St Mungo's.

Just as Katie finished her story Hermione and Ron came into the compartment. We just finished our rounds said Hermione. What do you think of the new Head Boy asked Katie? Sean he is great said Hermione. I met him when I was in my first year she said. Katie just smiled. Katie knew that there had been only one other person that Sean had ever kissed and that person was Hermione. He had kissed her in her first year. He said that she reminded him of her. She was lonely and without friends. Katie had told him when they first met that no one could be sad if someone kissed them so Sean decided to kiss Hermione. That was really the only contact they had had over the years. They would see each other in the library but since the kiss Hermione had become friends with Harry and Ron and was no longer sad.

Katie got up and sat down beside Hermione so that she could talk to her.

I know about what happened your first year she said to Hermione. What do you mean she asked? I know about the kiss she said very quietly. How do you know she asked Katie? Sean told me about it that Christmas when I went to see him. Why would he tell you about it asked Hermione. Because he is my best friend and I asked him if there were any nice girls at school. He told me about you and how you were in some ways like me. You were lonely and without friends. You see when I was growing up I didn't have any friends except for Sean. He has been my best friend since I was six years old. He told me that he thought you were a very nice girl and that you just needed some confidence that people would like you. It seems he was right.

Well I can tell you that I was shocked when he kissed me. We were sitting in the library and we started to talk. He told me about his friend who he said was like me. I guess that was you said Hermione. Anyway after awhile he leaned over and gave me a small kiss. Afterwards he said the strangest thing. "YOU CANT BE SAD IF SOMEONE KISSES YOU" both Katie and Hermione said at the same time. They both laughed. I guess you know that saying said Hermione. Yes it was I told him the first time I kissed him. We had just met and he was sad so I kissed him. I was five.

You were five the first time you kissed him? Yes it was really very nice. He was such a sweet boy. He didn't make fun of me and he didn't tell me to go away. Why would he make fun of you asked Hermione? Because I thought I was Tinkerbelle. From peter Pan said Hermione. Yes you see as I was telling everyone I was raised as a muggle. My parents told me I was a witch but I wasn't to tell anyone else. When I first met Sean I told him I was a witch and he wasn't scared. He told me then that he was a wizard so we decided to be friends. Oh your parents were visiting near his parents asked Hermione. Well no not really said Katie

. Oh how do I explain this said Katie reluctantly? She shrugged and went on. I sort of pop. It is not actual apparating but like that. I would pop from my house to Sean's house. Well where did Sean live asked Hermione? Katie grimaced in Belfast she said. And you lived where asked Hermione? In Toronto said Katie. So you popped from Toronto to Belfast she asked? Yes I did it quite often for a while until Sean started at Hogwarts.

I tried to pop to Hogwarts but I was thrown back by the wards I later learned.

Were you upset that he had kissed me asked Hermione? No because Sean had told me that it only happened the once and that you had found some friends. I think that if he had not told me I would have been upset. I have always told him that I could handle anything just don't lie to me. So I have to live up to that. He has promised not to lie to me and I have promised not to get too upset when he tells me things.

Well I have to say that Sean is a very nice boy and will make a very good Head Boy for this year. I am surprised that you are his best friend as you don't seem to spend a lot of time together, I don't think I have ever seen the two of you together. Wait I think I did see the two of you together after the final task last year but I was too concerned with Harry to really notice. Yes Sean came to see if I was ok as I did get very upset. How is Harry doing asked Katie? He seems ok but still is having some trouble with all that happened. Why do you ask me ? because I asked Harry and he said he was fine and we both know that boys will never tell the truth about how they are feeling so I asked you as you would know.

I know exactly what you mean said Hermione Harry would never admit he was feeling bad about anything. It is a male thing. The two of them just laughed.

What is so funny asked Harry? Nothing just girl talk. Oh alright said Harry looking at Ron and mouthing crazy girls. Ron laughed.

All this time Luna was watching Ron and Neville was watching Katie. Luna noticed that Neville was watching Katie. Neville are you interested in Katie she whispered to him? Neville turned a vivid shade of red. You are said Luna!! Well she is very pretty and she is very nice. Yes I guess she is very pretty and I do confess she is a very nice girl but well .... I know said Neville she is attracted to that boy in Ravenclaw. Yes I believe she is but you still have a chance she said. Just be her friend and you never know when she may need a friend and lean on you. I wouldn't try to bad mouth Sean it will not work she is a very loyal person. That is of course what makes her such a sweet girl. One other piece of advice said Luna. What is that asked Neville? If by any chance she does decide that she wants to see you don't and I mean this don't you ever hurt her!!! She is my friend and I will defend her to the death as she would do for me. Yes Luna I promise. I would never hurt her she is such a sweet girl I can't imagine anyone hurting her. It is because she is such a sweet girl that she can be hurt. She trusts her friends so be very careful. If you hurt her she will have a very hard time forgiving you. I will be very careful when it come to Katie. I think I could fall in love with her said Neville very quietly.

**A/N well what do you think? Please review i would love to hear what you think of my story. For those who regularly review thank you very much your encouragement is appreciated. As always i only own my original characters the rest i just play with.**


	11. Chapter 11

While all of this was going on Harry, Ron and Ginny were talking about the upcoming Quidditch season. They were looking forward to the season starting as the prior year's season was cancelled because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

A few minutes later the door to the compartment opened and there stood three boys. One of them being Draco Malfoy and his two goon friends Crabbe and Goyle. Well if it isn't the attention seeker said Draco. Shove off Malfoy said Ron. Oh you need your boyfriend to defend you said Draco. Shove off said Hermione. Why would I listen to a mud blood like you? With this statement everyone in the compartment stood up with their wands in hand and pointed them at Draco. I would recommend that you leave Draco said Katie. That is if you wish to live to see the sorting. Draco looked at Katie decided to just leave. He really couldn't hex his cousin, even though she was just a half blood.

What sort of power do you have said Ron to Katie? Well I guess he didn't want to hex his cousin said Katie. Why who is his cousin asked Ron? Oh that would be me said Katie. What, you are Malfoy's cousin exclaimed Ron. Yes unfortunately I am said Katie. So you are related to Sirius asked Ron? Yes he is my mother's cousin. My mother is Rebecca Robinson nee Black. And yes my aunt is Bellatrix Lestrange. I know I have a wonderful family. I am so proud of them. They all laughed at that comment.

Unknown to Katie while she was sitting talking with all them in the compartment Sean had walked by. He was thinking that if she was sitting alone or with Luna he would stop by and sit with them. But he saw that she was sitting with a lot of her housemates. So he decided to just let her be for now. The one thing that upset him was Neville. He had to find a way to keep him away from his Katie. He was happy that she seemed to be making friends but he didn't like the idea of Neville being around her.

They all got to Hogsmeade station and got off the train. The group of them found some carriages and got in. It wasn't until they saw Harry looking at the front of the carriage that anyone asked what the problem was. Do you see them Harry asked everyone? Do we see what asked Hermione? The creatures that are pulling the carriages said Harry. There isn't anything pulling the carriages said Hermione taking his hand. Yes Hermione there is there are horse like creatures pulling the carriages said Harry. I see them said Luna. Everyone looked at Luna. You do said Katie? Yes I have seen them ever since I came to Hogwarts she said. They are called Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death. Everyone looked at Harry. Who have you seen die asked Harry? My mother I was there when the explosion happened. She was the one that saved me. She threw herself over me to protect me from the blast said Luna. Oh I am so sorry said Katie. You never told me that. I know I don't really like to talk about it said Luna.

They are very friendly said Luna. They won't hurt you she said. But aren't they supposed to be very unlucky said Ginny? I guess so but I don't know why people would think that said Luna. Well I guess when you have to see death it would seem unlucky to then realize that you can see these creatures said Hermione. Anyway Harry get into the carriage we need to get to the school. Harry got into the carriage and they were off towards the school.

It is a lot better than last year said Katie. We had to ride over in those little boats in that storm last year. I thought I was going to drown. What do you mean asked Harry? What year are you in he asked? I am going into my second year. Second year but .. So you just turned twelve he asked? No I will be thirteen in a week said Katie. I was born ten days too late to start the year I thought I was going to she said. What do you mean asked Hermione. Well at my public school in Toronto I started school in the September before I turned four. Four questioned Ron? Yes that is the age that you start junior kindergarten. Anyway I finished fifth grade and we moved here so that I could attend Hogwarts. I waited for my letter but it didn't come. When my mom contacted the school they told her that I could start until the next year. They told her that I had to be eleven by August 31st to start school that year. So I had to go to a private school that would allow me to attend sixth grade instead of repeating fifth grade. Then I started Hogwarts last year. I am the oldest in my year I think. I know how that is said Hermione. I think I am the oldest in my year too.

When they got to the castle as Katie was trying to get out of the carriage Neville took her hand and helped her out, he then took Sebastian's cage and carried it into the castle. Thank you said Katie as she took Sebastian from him when they got in. It was no problem said Neville. I carry Trevor in my pocket so I was able to carry your owl. Again thank you said Katie. Luna is lucky that Neville is so sweet he would be really good for her thought Katie.

I should help Neville if he wants to be with Luna thought Katie. It wouldn't be so bad if she wanted to be with Ron as long as he treats her well, she deserves to be treated well thought Katie.

The sorting and the feast was finished very quickly. Sean was introduced as this year's head boy and a girl from Hufflepuff was announced as head girl. Katie was happy that it was not a Ravenclaw. That way he wouldn't have to share his rooms with a girl thought Katie. When they all got back to the common room there was a confrontation . Seamus and Harry were yelling at each other. It seemed that Seamus' mother didn't want to let him come back to school because she believed that Dumbledore and Harry were lying about Voldemort being back. Harry told Seamus that if he didn't want to share a dorm with him he should go to the Headmaster and have his accommodations changed. He could be resorted. This confrontation was very upsetting to the younger students. Most of them didn't know what they were talking about. It turns out that the Daily Prophet had been printing stories about how Harry was an attention seeker and basically they were saying that he was lying. They were also saying that Dumbledore was losing it as he believed Harry. Ron stood up and basically told Seamus that he believed Harry and that if he didn't want to be in Gryffindor he could just find another house to live in. Ok thought Katie Ron stood up for his friend so I guess he isn't so bad thought Katie.

Katie went upstairs and started to unpack. The girls in her dorm were talking about what had happened downstairs. My parents believe the ministry they don't believe that he is back. Why would Harry lie said Katie? He was there. Well how do we know that what he said happened happened said one of the girls. He could be lying. Maybe he wanted to win the tournament so badly that he killed Cedric what about that. He wasn't even supposed to be in the tournament. Katie just sat there and looked at them. Did you all not listen to Dumbledore last year when he told us all about what had happened. We had a teacher who was using Polyjuice potion to impersonate the person who was supposed to be teaching. Harry suffered the Cruciatus curse would anyone want to go through that said Katie. Think about it before you say anything in front of Harry.

When did you fall in love with Harry Potter one of the girls asked? I thought you loved the head boy one other said nastily. Katie just pulled her curtains and went to bed. Why are those girls so immature she thought? While she was lying in her bed, she was thinking. Why is it I can never have friends my age? I was sitting in a compartment with fourth and fifth years and got along fine but put me with girls my age and they seem to hate me for some reason.

Katie laid there and thought of the summer and how much fun she and Sean had. I hope things will better this year. With that thought, she turned over, pulled her teddy towards her, and went to sleep.

The next day came and Katie felt things were not going to be better. She had gone downstairs for breakfast at her usual time and found all of Sean's friends sitting at the Ravenclaw table. The first thing they did when they saw her coming in was start making comments. They commented on how she must be coming to moon over Sean. They would speak loudly about how a seventh year especially a Head Boy would never want to spend time with a lowly second year. Especially a cry-baby. They remembered how they were able to make her cry last year. It seemed as if they were going to try even harder this year.

Just then, Sean came into the great hall. Katie looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and went to sit with his friends. They talked about what they had done during the holidays. They were not able to talk about the previous night as now Sean had his own rooms being as he was head boy.

They were talking for a few minutes when one of the boys commented about Katie. He started to talk about how she was always there whenever they were there. They started to make jokes about her. They commented on how she mooned over Sean. They were joking with him about how ridiculous it would be for someone like Sean who was Head Boy and in seventh year would want to be seen with a second year little girl. Saying how she is just a little twelve year old. They wondered why she could not get the message that she was too young and just a little girl. Katie heard all of this and it hurt her but not as much as the fact, that Sean did not say anything. Now to give him credit he did not agree with what they were saying but he did not argue about what they were saying. He just sat there and let them make fun of her. She thought that things would have changed after what they had talked about during the summer but they did not. Katie decided to just go out into the front of the school and read outside for a while; she would come back in when Luna came down for breakfast also to get her timetable.

When Luna came down for breakfast, she looked for Katie at the Gryffindor table. When she didn't find her there, she went out to the front of the school and found her there reading. When she went up to her to talk, she found Katie sitting there with tears in her eyes. What is wrong she asked? He hasn't changed she said. He said he would but he hasn't. He is still letting them make fun of me. He didn't stop them. What am I going to do she asked Luna? I love him so much and he doesn't seem to care that they are hurting me. I don't want to let him go but I might have to. He will be leaving after this year and well maybe that will be it for us she said. Luna just pulled her in and gave her a hug. I don't know what to tell you said Luna. It doesn't make sense that he would be like this after all these years; you said that he was so nice and sweet this summer. He was it was as if my Sean was back. He was attentive and affectionate. We went all over the place this summer. We had a wonderful summer. He was even there when I got to kings cross he helped me onto the train and helped me find a compartment.

The only thing I can think of is he is embarrassed to be seen with me. He believes I am just a little girl, that I am just a baby who is there to be played with but not to be seen with by his friends. I wish I could stop loving him. Maybe when he is gone from Hogwarts next year it will be easier to let him go from my life. What are you saying asked Luna? Well the way I see it I am going to have to remove myself from this situation. It hurts too much. I know that I will not be able to do it while he is here as when I see him I sometimes forget about this and start remembering all the good times when I was a little girl. When he has graduated, I won't be seeing him every day so I will be able to forget and maybe I will be able to find someone who I can love. Katie threw up her arms who am I kidding she said. There is no one else. It will always be Sean. I guess I will have to get used to being alone.

Alone, why would you be alone asked Luna? Because there will be no one else I will always love Sean. I have loved him since I was six years old. How could you be in love at six asked Luna? I don't know but all I do know is that I have been in love with Sean since I was six. He has always been my prince. I guess I will have to get used to being the ugly stepsister, I won't be getting my prince charming. He doesn't seem to want me. Not even as a friend. With that, Katie broke down and sobbed. Luna gathered her up and hugged her until she stopped crying.

Why haven't you said anything to Sean about this asked Luna? I thought we had talked about it and I thought he was going to be different this year. If I tried to talk to him about it, his friends would start on me and I would start to cry which would just make them happy that they made me cry and they would be able to call me a cry-baby again.

Do you know I am not that upset about those boys calling me names, it is not really them that upset me it is the fact that Sean doesn't say anything to stop them from saying what they say. If he tried to stop them then at least I would be able to see that the cares how I feel. The way he is letting them make fun of me just says that he doesn't care not really.

We should get back in we need to pick up our timetables and get off to class.

**_A/N Well what do you think? i know kill him now. How dare her hurt Katie!! Well things get worse..... Thank you to all those who have been reviewing. Please continue to review. The more reveiws the faster I write. As always I own almost nothing. As long as no one steals Katie or Sean everyone will be safe. I am very protective of my people. I enjoy playing with everyone else. You may notice that I have gone off canon in relationships. This is how I see the way should have been._**


	12. Chapter 12

They went back into the castle and back into the Great Hall. Katie got her timetable from Professor McGonagall and was off to her first class.

Sean saw Katie come back into the great hall and could see that she had been crying. He felt bad about how she was feeling but could not see a way to correct things. He realized he was a coward. He didn't want to face the fact that he was in love with a girl who was only thirteen years old. Katie always wondered why I wasn't in Gryffindor well I now know I am a coward. I don't deserve her he thought. I am not willing to face my friends and stand up for her. I guess Neville might just win this fight. That is of course if he is willing to say anything. I think if he were to start to pay attention to her Katie might fall for him. It would hurt but at least she would have someone

who is willing to stand up for her.

Later that day while Katie was sitting in the library reading for her classes the next day Sean came in and sat down. How did your first day go he asked? Katie looked up at him and tried not to be affected by him. Today went well. I am not sure about Professor Umbridge. She seems to only want us to read this book that she gave us. I know we are only in second year but the class is called Defence Against the Dark Arts. She doesn't seem to think there are any dark arts out there said Katie. What about you she asked? Well I had potions and transfiguration today. They were about the same as always. Snape is going on about how stupid we all are and how he can't see anyone of us passing our NEWT's and McGonagall as usual was very determined to make sure we all do well on our NEWT so she was making us do things over and over until we got it perfect. She is really a very good teacher. I know said Katie I love her class.

Katie why were you so upset this morning asked Sean? Katie just looked at him. Do you really want to know she asked? I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know said Sean. I was upset because your friends were making fun of me again and well you just sat there and let them said Katie choking up. They were said Sean? Yes they were and you just sat there and didn't say a thing. I wasn't really paying attention to them I am sorry said Sean as he leaned over and gave her a hug. Damm thought Katie how can I stay mad at him if he starts giving me hugs. He knows how much I love hugs. I can't stay mad if he hugs me.

I am sorry said Sean I will try to talk to them and make sure they don't bother you anymore. He then pulled her in for another hug. I do love you you know that don't you he whispered in her ear. When they came apart there was a tear in her eye. Why are you crying he asked quietly? Katie just looked at him. Why, because I love you too she said.

As the weeks went by Katie was feeling off. It all started when she was walking down the hall ways people had started to run into her. Every time they would bump into her they would say that they had not seen her. It got worse when it seemed that Sean was one of those who didn't see her. He didn't talk to her for weeks. She would be sitting in the library but he didn't come to talk to her. It was as if she was not there. His friends on the other hand still did know she was there and they were still tormenting and calling her names whenever they got the chance. Katie had convinced herself that she was invisible to everyone. The only time anyone seemed to notice her was in class. There they would just comment that she was the teacher's pet and a brown noser. They didn't know that amount of work she put into her assignments and how much reading and studying she had to do to keep at the level she was at. She was talking with Luna about this and she decided to test her theory. She was going to spend a weekend in the room of requirement and see if anyone noticed she was gone. She made all the preparations. She had Luna bringing her meals and drinks. They made an agreement that if anyone noticed she was gone Luna would come and get Katie. She didn't want people searching the castle for her. They decided on the weekend they would do their experiment. On the Friday Katie took her books and went into the room of requirement and she and Luna spent the evening talking. Luna was sure that she would be back to get her in no time.

Katie had left her bed with the bed curtains open so that no one would think she was in bed. Saturday came and no one had noticed she had not slept in her bed. Then Sunday came and still no one noticed she was not there. This upset both Katie and Luna. Katie because she was right no one noticed her and Luna because this hurt Katie so much. Luna did not like it when her friend was hurt.

Monday came and Katie returned to her dorm and then went to class. At lunch Sean noticed that Katie was looking kind of sad and he wondered what the problem was. He hadn't seen her all weekend and wondered if she had been sick.

Katie thought she was feeling bad but it didn't compare with how devastated she was feeling a couple of weeks later. Sean was sitting with his friends when Katie came in to eat lunch. She was sitting at the table and Sean had his back to her so he didn't know she was there. They were going on about her the little baby. One of the guys said something about how he only had to deal with her for another six months. Sean made the huge mistake of saying yeah I only have to deal with it for another six months. When Katie heard this she gasped and ran out of the great hall sobbing. He is only putting up with me !!! it was then that she decided that after June she would remove herself from his life. She would not be put up with!!!

When Sean heard the gasp he knew who it was that gasped. He turned around quickly only to see Katie running out of the hall. The guys were laughing. See she is just a little cry-baby one of them said. Sean told them to go to hell and ran off to catch up with Katie.

He caught her just as she was going up the first set of stairs up to Gryffindor tower. He ran up to her and pulled her to him. She started beating him on the chest saying let me go. No Katie I won't let you go until I apologize for what I said I didn't mean it. Oh yes you did she said that is obvious. You have just been putting up with me. Well don't worry as you said you only have to put up with me for another six months and then I will be out of your life forever. Oh my god he thought I have really screwed up. I don't want you out of my life Katie. You may not want me out of your life but I am removing myself from your life as it is clear you don't want me there. So once the end of June comes you won't have to worry about me anymore.

It was then that she regretted telling her parents that she would be staying at school for Christmas. She had decided to stay as Sean was staying as he was head boy. Katie and Sean had spent at least part of the Christmas holiday together ever since they had met seven years ago. When she heard that Sean was going to be staying at Hogwarts during Christmas holidays she decided to stay so he wouldn't be alone during the holiday. Her parents were going back to Canada to visit her grandparents and her brother.

It was a couple of weeks until Christmas holiday. Katie finished up her gift for Sean. He had knitted a hat, scarf and mittens for him in Ravenclaw house colours. She was very proud at how nice the whole thing looked. He had done some special charm work on the gift and had wrapped it and put into her trunk. This would be the last gift she would ever be giving him. This thought made her sad but she knew she had to do something.

**A/N Well you thought that Sean would learn his lesson well he didn't. He is in some real trouble now. What do you think he will do now? What will Katie do now? Please review. I would love to hear what you think she will do. This is a small chapter but i promise the next one will be much longer. Did I ask you to review? Please do. Again I only own my original Characters I am playing with the others. If my story resembles one you have read before please know I have been writing this story for over a year. I may have picked up some ideas from other stories but I have not stolen any major plot ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was Christmas Eve and Katie decided she would give Sean his gift tonight. Gryffindor tower was quite empty this Christmas. The only other ones there were the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. There may not be many but with the Weasley twins it was enough. The twins liked Katie she had volunteered to help test some of their products and was a really good sport about it. Also she was like a little sister to them without being a little sister.

Katie took the gift she had for Sean and went down for dinner. She would give him his gift after dinner. Katie sat and ate her dinner while reading a book. During dinner she would look over at Sean and wonder what could have been. After she finished her dinner she looked for Sean and found him standing over in the corner of the great hall talking with a girl from his house who was in his year. She was trying to get very close to Sean as they talked. Katie didn't really look closely or she would have noticed he was trying to get away from this girl. Katie walked up to him and waited for the girl to stop talking for a moment. Then Katie went up to Sean and called out his name. The girl looked at her and started yelling at her. Why can't you just leave him alone? Can't you see he is not interested in a silly little girl like you? This was the wrong thing to say to Katie. This made her want to cry. She looked at Sean and handed over the gift. Merry Christmas she said to Sean and ran off.

Sean turned to the girl her name was Maria and asked her who she thought she was talking to Katie like that. Sean ran off to catch up with Katie. When he found her she was sitting on the stairs going up to Gryffindor tower. Oh Katie I am so sorry for the way she treated you said Sean. She is just saying what everyone is thinking. No Katie that is not true. I don't want to talk about it right now she said. I just want to go to bed and go to sleep she said. I will walk you up to your common room said Sean feeling responsible for her being upset.

They walked up the stairs up to the seventh floor of the castle and walked to the portrait of the Fat lady. Katie gave her the password and she opened for her. Good night Katie I will see you in the morning said Sean. Good night said Katie with a hint of a tear in her eye. Once Katie was in her common room Sean stood for a while wondering what he was going to do. He then decided to go down to his room and study.

Katie went into the common room and noticed that it was very quiet. It is never quiet in the Gryffindor common room when there are Weasley's in the castle. Katie was wondering where everyone was as no one was at dinner. She went up to the fourth year dorm to see if Ginny was up there. No Ginny so she headed up to the fifth year dorm; no Hermione. It was then that she noticed that there were no trunks in either dorm. They weren't here. If Ginny and Hermione were not here then neither were harry or the rest of the Weasley's. It was then that it hit her. She was all alone. There was no one here with her. Katie was not sure why she did it but she went out of the common room and called down the stairs. She called for Sean. When he heard Katie Sean came running up the stairs.

What's wrong Katie he said a little out of breath? He just looked at her and knew there was something wrong. What is it he asked? I am by myself she said. What responded Sean? I am all alone, no one else is here she said. They are all gone. What do you mean asked Sean? Who are all gone? Everyone is gone I am the only one here. The Weasley's, harry and Hermione they are all gone. Oh thought Sean. Ok you just go in and wait in the common room for me and I will be right back, ok said Sean. Alright said Katie as she went back into the common room. I will be right back sweetie.

Sean ran down the stairs to Professor McGonagall's office. Sean knocked on the door and when Professor McGonagall answered the door she was not expecting Sean to be there. What is wrong Mr. Sullivan she asked? It is Katie said Sean. Katie? Katie Robinson! Yes what is the problem is she ill asked Professor McGonagall? No ma'am said Sean. She has just told me that she is the only one in Gryffindor tower. Oh Merlin said Professor McGonagall! Where is she asked Professor McGonagall? I told her to sit in the common room and that I would be right back said Sean.

Let's go said Professor McGonagall and they both headed to the entrance to Gryffindor common room. What happened asked Sean. Why is everyone gone he asked? There was an accident and we had to send the Weasley's home. What happened asked Sean? Mr Weasley was hurt and he taken to St Mungo's. They are not sure what will happen so the headmaster decided to send them to their parents. As Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are so close to the Weasley's they went with them. I forgot that Miss Robinson was staying for Christmas. I was so concerned with getting the Weasley's home. What have I done she said.

It was just then that they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. When they entered they found Katie sitting on one of the couches. She had tears in her eyes. It hurt Sean seeing Katie so sad. I am so sorry said Professor McGonagall. We never meant to leave you here alone. There was an emergency and the Weasley's had to leave. Mr Potter and Miss Granger went with them. I should have remembered you were here she said. It is ok said Katie. No Miss Robinson it is not. You are just in second year and should not be left here by yourself. Now we just need to figure out what to do. I guess we will have to send you home replied Professor McGonagall.

That won't work said Sean. Why asked Professor McGonagall? He looked at Katie and then at the Professor. Mr and Mrs. Robinson are out of the country, they went home to see their son in Canada. Oh well let's see ... what about Miss Lovegood? Luna went home for the holiday. She is going away with her father said Katie. It seemed as if no one wanted her Katie thought. She could stay with me said Sean. Stay with you responded Professor McGonagall. Yes I could sleep on my couch and she could take my room. I don't think that would be appropriate said Professor McGonagall. Ok well how about I stay here. Katie would be able to sleep in her bed and I could sleep on one of these couches. Well I guess that will have to do said the Professor. Thank you for offering. It is my pleasure said Sean. I will send for my trunk and will set up a bed here on this couch said Sean. Alright said Professor McGonagall. Have a good night and we will see you in the morning. With that she left and this left the two of them just standing there.

Sean walked over to Katie and pulled her into a hug. Oh sweetie I am so sorry this happened. I knew you didn't want to stay with me. No, not the fact that I will be staying here with you he said. No I am sorry that you were left her alone. I am happy to stay with you. It will make my Christmas so much better spending it with you. It wouldn't be Christmas without you with me. Just a moment.

Sean released Katie and spoke out loud "Jeffery" just then a house elf popped up. What can I do sir he asked? Jeffery could you please go to my room and pack my trunk for me and bring it here. I will be staying here for a few days. As you wish sir. Jeffery popped away. A few minutes later he returned with Sean's trunk and asked if there was anything else he required? Yes, Jeffery could you bring us two mugs of hot chocolate and some shortbreads? Right away sir said Jeffery. Thank you very much said Sean.

Katie please sit down said Sean. They both sat. Are you ok he asked? I guess so said Katie. Jeffery popped back and placed the hot chocolate and shortbread on the table and popped away. Here you are said Sean. Have some of this. It wouldn't be Christmas without if he said.

They sat and drank their hot chocolate and ate the shortbread not really saying much. After a few minutes Katie got up and started up the stairs. I will be right back she said. When she returned she was carrying some sheets and a blanket. Here you are going to need these she said handing him the linens. Thank you Katie he said. I am going up to bed I am very tired said Katie and she went back upstairs. If you need me, I am on the first floor. All right sweetie sleep well said Sean.

Sean made up the bed on the couch and settled in for the night. A couple of hours latter Sean woke to Katie screaming. Oh, no she is having a nightmare he said to himself. This one seems like a bad one. How to get up there he wondered? The stairs should turn into a slide if a boy tries to go up them. He tried the stairs and they didn't change. Oh thank Merlin he said. He ran into Katie's room, pulled her close, and started to speak softly and comfortingly. It is ok Katie you are safe he said soothingly in her ear. He held her tight. It is ok I'm here sweetie. You are safe. Slowly she woke up. Oh Sean it was so scary she said. As he threw her arms around his neck. I know love but it is all over he said. You are safe now sweetie.

After a few moments Katie started to calm down. Oh Sean it was so scary said Katie again. After last year I am so scared when I have such a vivid nightmare. I don't want you to get hurt she said. Where do I get hurt asked Sean? In my nightmare said Katie. In my dream we were sitting together and talking. Well at least we were together and she was talking to me thought Sean. While we were talking someone apparated in front of us and started to fire off spells. One of the spells hit you and the next thing I knew you were laying on the ground. I thought you were dead Katie cried out. Oh Katie I'm fine see he said. Oh it was so real said Katie. Sean took Katie into his arms and held her until she calmed down. Alright now tell me exactly what you saw in your dream said Sean sitting down beside her on her bed. Katie took a deep breath and started to tell him what was in her dream.

We were sitting on a bench talking. We were older I am not sure how old I was but you were not wearing school robes. You were wearing robes but they were different. You were about twenty I would say so I guess I was about sixteen. We were talking and it seemed like it was a very nice day. It was winter because I could see snow on the ground. All of a sudden two men apparate in front of us with their wands drawn. You stand up and draw your wand. Then someone else apparates in front of us and sends a spell towards me. You jump in front of me and the spell hits you. Then all I can see is you laying on the ground and you look as if you were dead said Katie with tears in her eyes. I don't want you to die she said sobbing.

Katie I am not going to die said Sean. Well at least not for a long time. Here come here and let me give you a hug. Katie threw her arms around Sean and he hugged her. Oh it felt so good to be in his arms she thought. This is where I want to be for the rest of my life she was thinking. This is exactly what I want to be doing for the rest of my life thought Sean as he hugged Katie.

Sean will you hold me until I fall asleep asked Katie? Of course said Sean sliding in beside Katie and pulling her close. You just close your eyes and go to sleep. I will be here until you fall asleep.

Katie cuddled down into Sean and closed her eyes. This is going to be the last time we will be doing this thought Katie. I am going to miss this. As she was thinking this a tear ran down her face. Sean was enjoying having Katie in his arms. Oh when she is older I am going to marry this girl thought Sean.

Well if this is going to be the last time we are together like this I am going to make the best of it thought Katie. She decided to give Sean a kiss. She stretched up and gave Sean a kiss on the lips and then curled back down. She was afraid that he would be upset that she had kissed him.

Sean was shocked that Katie had kissed him. He knew she was upset with him. Katie why did you kiss me he asked? Katie just curled up even more. Katie ,Sean reached down and lifted her chin to raise her eyes to him. Why did you kiss me he asked again. She looked at him in the eyes. Sean looked at her expectantly. Because I love you she said to him with tears in her eyes. Oh Katie I love you too.

LIAR she cried. What do you mean asked Sean? You are a liar said Katie. No I am not lying. Yes you are if you really loved me you wouldn't have treated me the way you have said Katie. You wouldn't have let your "friends" treat me they way they have. You wouldn't have said what you have said to or about me. If you really loved me you would have protected me from all of that. If I had just met you I might have been able to understand you not knowing how it would hurt me but you know what I have been through. You used to tell me that if you were going to school with me when I was in public school you would have stopped the girls from calling my names and teasing me. So I expected you to do that but I was so wrong. I think you regret me even coming here. I think you will be glad to graduate and finally be rid of me. Once you graduate you won't have to put up with me. There will be no reason for me to be hanging around you embarrassing you at every turn. You won't have to explain me to anyone. It is going to kill me but I have to let you go. It hurts me too much to be with you anymore.

Do you know that I was gone for an entire weekend and no one noticed I was gone. What exclaimed Sean. There have been times that I could be in the same room with you and you wouldn't even notice me. You have started to remove me from your life this entire fall. Where last year you would come in to the great hall and sit and look at me. Now you come in and sit with your back to me. You ignore me. You didn't notice that I wasn't there for a whole weekend. I am in the great hall at the same time every day, I sit in the exact same location at the Gryffindor table at every meal but you didn't notice I was not there. I am invisible. It hurt that people didn't notice I was gone but I thought the one person who would notice would be you but you didn't . I could have been dead but you wouldn't have cared. As long as your friends are there teasing me everyone is happy. Do you have any idea how much it hurt me that you let your friends hurt me like they did. You of all people knew that was my weakness. You knew but didn't care enough to stop it from happening.

Sean was stunned at what he was hearing. When were you gone for a weekend he asked? Katie told him the weekend in question. He had noticed she was not there he just thought he had missed her. If he told her that she would not believe what he was saying, at least not while she was in the mood she was currently in.

I will admit that I have not been the friend you deserve said Sean but never have I ever stopped loving you. Why are you lying to me asked Katie? You don't love me, no one who loved someone would allow them to be treated like you have let your friends treat me. You are right about how I have let my friends treat you. I am so sorry. I have no explanation that would be acceptable even to me. What is your explanation asked Katie? It is stupid and very childish on my part. What is it asked Katie?

Well the truth is I have been living a lie and when you arrived here at Hogwarts the truth came out. What do you mean asked Katie? Well when I started here I put up your picture; you know that one that you drew for me. Well I put up the picture and the guys asked me about who you were.

" Do you have a girlfriend? Well said Sean I have a best friend who is a girl. Do you said the boy? Do you have a picture of her? I have a picture that she drew for me said Sean and he reached into his trunk and withdrew the picture that Belle had drawn for him last Christmas. This is what she looks like said Sean. She is just a little girl said the boy. She must not be older than nine he said. I guess that is not so bad that means that she is only two years younger. She is pretty. Does she really look like this he asked? Yes she does that was drawn last fall so she does look older now. " (From Saddest Bedtime Story Ever)

They all thought that you were a couple of years younger than I was. I just never corrected them. So you were embarrassed of me even then responded Katie. No Katie I was not embarrassed of you. I just didn't know how to explain how I could be in love with at the time a six year old girl. Also I was only eleven and I had to live with these guys. What would they say if they found out that you were only six. I got caught up in my own lies. It was later that it got even worse. The year before you started when you came up for Hogsmeade weekend the guys saw you and were asking me what you were like. What do you mean? I was a nice girl you told them that I was a nice girl. Yes I told them you were a very nice beautiful girl, no what they meant was what you were like well how do I say this ?? They wanted to know what you were like in bed. What exclaimed Katie!!! I almost punched they guy who asked me that said Sean. They all thought you were visiting from another magic school. You see your school uniform was much like the uniform from Beaubaton's . They all thought you went there.

So from what I am hearing all that has happened to me is your fault because you couldn't tell these boys the truth. So I have had to suffer because of your ego. This is not helping your case. I know but I thought you needed the truth. I have now found that not telling the truth can get you into a lot of trouble.

Sean you know how much I value the truth. I have always said that I could handle anything as long as you tell me the truth. I know said Sean. I haven't lied to you said Sean. Not technically but you have not told the absolute truth to me either she said. No but I have not lied. Oh Katie how can I make all of this up to you he asked? Please there has to be away I can make this right. I can't live without you in my life. I don't remember what it was like without you in my life. You have been with me for seven and a half years. I need you in my life. Please tell me we can work this out please pleaded Sean.

Sean I don't know if this can be made right said Katie. Please there has to be a way to make thing right. I will do anything. Please Katie say you will forgive me please. I don't know said Katie. The one thing you have to do if this is going to have any chance of working. What is it said Sean I will do anything you ask he said. If I have to I will profess my undying love for you in front of the whole school. No that would just embarrass me. What I need is for you to stop them from calling me names and teasing me. Now I know you can't control their behaviour all the time but what I need is that if you hear them calling me names or teasing me you have to stop them. You just have to if you don't well let's just say this is a deal breaker. Alright said Sean I will make sure they don't bother you at all said Sean. I will do anything for you he said. Please tell me that if I can stop them you will not remove yourself from my life. I need you in my life. I can't guarantee anything but if I can see you trying to stop them that will be a show of faith in our relationship. I don't want to sound like I am making you jump through hoops but this is really important to me she said. I realize that said Sean nodding.

Sean leaned in and gave Katie a soft kiss. I love you so much and I realize I have taken you for granted. I guess it was my massive ego. I guess I always thought you would be there no matter what I did. I shouldn't have thought that. No Sean I will always be here. I well .. I don't even know how to explain it. I guess I built up coming to Hogwarts . It was going to be perfect; we would walk down the hallways holding hands and we would be together all the time I should have known it couldn't be like that. It really all started when I was sorted into Gryffindor when I wanted to be in Ravenclaw with you. No sweetie things started going off that day but earlier. I should have been there to show you onto the train like I said I was going to do. I let you down. I knew you were so excited to be starting at Hogwarts I should have been there. That actually turned out ok. I met Luna that day and she has turned out to be a very good friend. I thank Merlin for that said Sean. She is the first girl that has been my friend since I was in kindergarten. I know and I am glad you have a friend like Luna, she is a very loyal and true friend. I do remember the looks I would get from her last year when I was sitting do homework in the common room. She would give me the evil eye. Katie just laughed at that picture in her mind. Sean hugged her. She sighed.

We are going to have to work on this, but I have faith that we will make it said Sean. We love each other and we have loved each other for a very long time. You are my very best friend said Sean. I am going to make this up to you I promise. Katie just smiled.

Sean stepped back and knocked into her bedside table. He knocked over one of the pictures on the table so he reached over and righted the picture. Who is this asked Sean? Katie looked at the picture and responded oh that is Michael. Sean looked at the picture closely. Michael was Katie's older brother. He was fifteen months older that she was and when they were little they were very close. Unfortunately, Michael died when he was only three years old.

This is Michael asked Sean ? Yes that is Michael said Katie confused as to why he was questioning who the picture was of. Oh, marlin commented Sean. What is it asked Katie? Oh, Katie I never knew. What are you talking about she asked? Well do you remember me telling you about the little girl I met when I was small , the Beautiful Little Baby Girl? Yes, I remember said Katie. You were that girl said Sean. You are my Beautiful Little Baby Girl. It was you said Sean looking amazed and shocked. Me how do you know asked Katie? Because of this picture. This is the little boy I remember. He loved you so much said Sean with tears in his eyes. Oh, Katie I am so sorry. Sean took Katie into his arms and held her. Oh, sweetie I am so sorry. I never knew. He was so sweet. He was such a loving little boy. He loved you so much. I can't believe he is gone. Oh, Katie ... Sean just held Katie in his arms for a while.

You don't remember him do you asked Sean? No, I was only two when he died said Katie. That is not fair said Sean. I have one of the most wonderful memories of your brother who I only met once and you his little sister who he loved so much don't have any memories of him. No all I know is what people tell me about him and what we did together. Can you tell me about what you remember about that day asked Katie? Of course said Sean.

Well let me see. Sean closed his eyes and thought back into his memory.

I remember that it was summer I guess it was July so that would be July of 1983 because you were still very small. It was in a hotel in London. Mom and dad were there for some sort of reunion. 1983 well I think that would be their tenth reunion from Hogwarts commented Katie. I guess so said Sean. I was a shy boy and just wanted a place to be alone so that I could colour. I loved to colour then. Anyway I found my self in front of this room that was very quiet. I walked into the room and saw two cribs and a lady sitting reading a book. I asked if the two babies were hers, she said not that she was one of the sitters for the reunion. I then asked if it would be ok if I came in, I promised that I would not make too much noise. The lady said that it would be ok but if I made too much noise I would have to leave. I walked by the two cribs and noticed that in one of the cribs was a beautiful little baby girl. She had short blond hair and an angelic little face.

I walked into the living room area of the room and sat down and pulled out my colouring book and crayons. I was colouring when all of a sudden there was this little girl standing in front of me. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. She was toddling along. Oh so very cute . She stood and looked at me questioningly. I guess wondering who I was. I think it was because you were so cute she just fell in love interjected Katie. Well I guess so said Sean smiling. Anyway this beautiful little baby came walking up and sat down beside me. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes and I was lost. I gave you a picture from my oldest colouring book and a crayon and told you to colour. You looked at me and then at my colouring book. I showed you what to do and then you started to scribble all over the picture. It was so cute you then looked at my picture and saw that I had stayed in the lines and you started to cry. I picked you up and put you on my knee and hugged you, telling you that it was ok that you were just a little girl. This made you smile. I remember how your smile would light up you face. You put your head on my shoulder and sighed. Of course I did , that was my spot I was laying claim to that spot. I know I have a permanent indentation in my shoulder said Sean smiling.

Just as I had you on my knee a little boy had walked up and was watching us. I was talking to you and I had asked if you wanted to be my little sister and he cried out NO!!!. My sister, my baby. Oh is this your sister I asked him? Yes my baby. My Katie. Oh is that your name I asked you? You just giggled. She is very pretty I said to him. Butiful he said , butiful baby. I asked him if I could give you a kiss he said that I could. So I did. When I kissed you you giggled. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. Michael just looked at us. Then his eyes lit up. All of a sudden he starts telling me to kiss the baby. I looked at him. Then he said it again. So I did. He was so happy. Then all of a sudden he starts telling me to love you. He would say love Katie. I said to him yes I know you love Katie. No he would say you love Katie. Yes she is very sweet I could love her so I kissed you again on the cheek. He smiled. Then he went up to you and said very firmly Katie love. You giggled as a little baby would. He then went up to you and said Katie love. Then he make a kissing noise. You repeated what he was doing. Then he said to you kiss. You puckered up your mouth. Then he said Katie kiss and pointed at me. So you put your sweet little puckered up lips on my cheek. That was the moment I fell in love with my beautiful little baby girl.

We sat there for a few minutes and Michael and I coloured. You slowly started to fall asleep. Soon you were asleep in my arms. I slowly got up and carried you to your crib. The lady there noticed me carrying you and came over. I told her that you had fallen asleep and asked if she could lower the side of the crib so that I could put in. She did and I placed you in your crib and gave you a little kiss on the forehead.

Just as the lady was going to put the side up on your crib Michael came along and climbed in with you. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. He got in behind you and put his little arm around you , pulled you close and fell asleep.

It was only a few minutes until my mom came to pick me up and we went home. I had always wondered who that little baby girl was. Here you were all this time. He said. When he looked at Katie she had tears in her eyes. What is wrong asked Sean? He loved me didn't he she said. Yes love he loved you so much. I wish you could remember that. So do I said Katie. I always felt that there was someone who loved me. Well actually there were two people out there who loved you. Your brother and me. Sean took Katie into his arms and held her as she cried. Why do the people I love have to go away she asked? Who has gone away other than your brother asked Sean? You are going away said Katie. Oh Katie I am graduating but I am not going away. I couldn't go away from you he said. I love you too much. Please don't cry. Sean pulled Katie into his arms and rocked her slowly. In a few minutes Katie was asleep.

When he tried to put her down on her bed she started to cling to him. So he eased his way down so he could lay down. He held her in his arms and with a smile on his face he too fell asleep.

**a/n Well what do you think? Please review and let me know if I am on the right track with these two. there will be expanations in the next couple of chapters. Thank you Silverbirch for all your always I only own my original characters the rest I am playing with.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Katie woke up and felt very warm and cozy. She looked over and found herself face to face with Sean. It was then that she remembered all that had occurred last night. What is Sean going to think of me yelling at him Katie was wondering? Then she remembered that they were in her dorm in Gryffindor tower. The girl's dorm. Sean was not supposed to be there. Boys were not supposed to be able to get up the stairs to the girls dorms.

Katie decided that if he was going to be mad she was going to enjoy snuggling with him while she had the chance so she snuggled back down into Sean's shoulder and closed her eyes. This was heaven for Katie cuddling with Sean. She had always enjoyed cuddling, they had not been able to really cuddle since the summer, and even then, they didn't cuddle as much as she would have liked.

Soon Sean woke up and was surprised he was not alone in his bed. He was wondering who was there and how did they get into his dorm? Then he remembered he was not in his dorm he was in Katie's dorm in Gryffindor tower. Oh, he was not supposed to be in her dorm. Why was he here he was wondering? Then he remembered Katie had the nightmare, oh yeah and she let me have it with both wands he thought. Not that I didn't deserve it because I did he thought. He laid there just looking at Katie as she slept. Oh, she is so beautiful thought Sean. How could I ever risk losing her?

As he was laying there looking at Katie she started to stir. She opened her eyes and seeing that Sean was awake, she smiled. Good morning, she said sleepily. I think you mean Happy Christmas said Sean smiling. No if anything I would have to say Merry Christmas said Katie smiling. You have to remember it is Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Yes Katie of course how could I forget he said smiling,

What time is it asked Katie? Sean looked where his watch should be but it wasn't there. I don't know he said I don't have my watch. Katie looked over Sean to her bedside table. Oh, it is seven o'clock. Oh, do you want to get up asked Sean? I think we should as you really shouldn't be here in my bed said Katie. Especially you being head boy, you should know better said Katie teasingly. Yes, I guess I should said Sean. It was just that you wouldn't let go of me last night after your fell back to sleep. If I had tried to leave, it would have woken you up again. I am not complaining said Katie. Actually that was the best night's sleep I have had while I have been here at Hogwarts. I had my human pillow to sleep on she said blushing.

Well we had better get out of this bed and get down for breakfast said Sean. I guess so said Katie. How do we get our Christmas presents asked Katie? I know my mommy would have sent my gifts to me. Of course I forgot about presents said Sean. How could you forget about presents said Katie shocked!! I don't know said Sean smiling it is a surprise to me. Do you want to open presents first or go and have breakfast first then open presents? Well I would love to open presents first said Katie. There probably aren't that many so it shouldn't take that long.

All right so it is presents then breakfast said Sean. I will meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes. Could you answer one question for me asked Sean? Sure, what is it asked Katie? Where is the washroom on the main floor of this tower? Katie told him and he went downstairs, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. Just as he was coming out of the washroom, Katie was making her way down the stairs. Now I feel human said Sean smiling.

Katie looked into the corner of the common room, which last night was just that, a corner of the common room and saw a beautiful Christmas tree that was decorated with little fairies and non-melting icicles and snow. Oh Sean look at that she cried out pointing at the tree. It is so beautiful. Sean looked at the tree and agreed that it was beautiful. Then Sean looked up and floating there in mid air was a sprig of mistletoe. Oh, my look here he said to Katie pointing up. Oh well are we sure there are no Nargles in the mistletoe she asked? What are Nargles responded Sean? Katie tried to explain about them. Where did you hear about them asked Sean? Luna told me all about them. I should have known said Sean. What do you mean by that snapped Katie? Nothing said Sean not wanting to start an argument. It is just that Luna has a vivid imagination is all said Sean. That is not a bad thing said Katie. No it is not agreed Sean.

Well let's get on with opening our gifts said Sean as he sat down on the floor and reached for a gift. It was then that he noticed that the mistletoe followed him. I think someone has sent up spelled mistletoe said Katie. But who would do that she wondered. No one knew that they would be spending Christmas morning together in Gryffindor tower. Sean leaned over and gave Katie a kiss on the cheek. The mistletoe floated away. It seems as if we will always have to have a kiss under the mistletoe, it is tradition you know. I guess so said Katie.

Here you are said Katie handing Sean her gift. I hope you like it she said. Sean looked at the gift and noticed that the wrap on the gift was animated. What have you done to this he asked questioningly? Well I drew the Ravenclaw symbol, then I did a duplicating charm, and then I animated the pictures. Do you like it asked Katie? Yes sweetie I love it, it is a gift in itself. I am very impressed this is advanced magic. How did you learn to do this magic he asked? Katie just looked at him. Of course, you read a book about it didn't you. Yes I did I found a book and that book had some amazing charms. I don't know if I want to open the gift it is so amazing. Please open it I want to know if you like what I made for you.

Sean carefully opened the gift making sure not to tear the paper. When the wrap was removed, there was a box. Sean opened the box and found a knitted scarf. It was made in the Ravenclaw colours. The thing that was most special was that knitted into the scarf was the words HEAD BOY oh Katie that is wonderful said Sean taking the scarf out of the box. This will keep me so warm during this winter thank you so much. There is more said Katie. The scarf has a timed charm on it. It will show as HEAD BOY until the end of June and once you graduate, it will change to RAVENCLAW QUIDDICH. Really said Sean. Yes said Katie smiling. There is more in the box said Katie. Sean reached into the box and removed two pairs of mittens and a knitted hat. I wanted to make sure that you were warm. You said last year that you got cold while you were on rounds so I wanted to make sure you stayed warm this winter.

Sean put on the mitts and found that one pair had removable fingers. That way you can wear them when you may need to use your fingers, like in potions class. It gets really cold down there said Katie. Thank you so much sweetie I love this. These will keep me very warm I can just tell. He then leaned over and gave Katie a kiss on the cheek.

Here Katie, here is one of your gifts said Sean handing her a wrapped box. Who is this from she asked? This one is from me said Sean smiling. Oh said Katie as she opened the box. Inside the box was a beautiful cream coloured silk blouse. Oh Sean this is beautiful. It is so pretty, thank you so much she said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Here said Sean there is another one that goes with that one. Really exclaimed Katie? Yes said Sean handing her another box. Inside this box was a skirt. It was very pretty. This is wonderful said Katie. I am going to look so grown up wearing these she said. That was the point said Sean. I wanted you to see that I do see you as a young woman and not a little girl. I know I have not been the best friend you could have but I wanted you to know that I do realize that you are growing up. I wanted you to feel as beautiful as you are.

When Katie heard this tears came to her eyes. Thank you very much she said.

Here is one for you said Katie reaching under the tree and pulling out another gift. This looks as if it is from your parents she said. Sean opened the gift and found a set of dress robes. Oh Sean these are really nice said Katie. You will look so handsome in these. You will look so good at graduation. The robes were a dark navy with a thin silver trim on the top.

Here is one for you said Sean. It seems to be from my mom said Sean. Katie took the box and tore off the paper. It was a purse. Oh this is nice said Katie showing Sean the purse. It seems as if your family are giving me gifts to make me feel grown up. Sean just smiled.

Here is one from my parents said Katie. I wonder what they sent me said Katie? When she opened the small box she found a small envelope and a letter. The letter read as follows

_Dear Katie:_

_You are growing up so fast and it is difficult to decide what you would want for Christmas. We know that you are very responsible so we decided to give you this gift card so that you would be able to go shopping and buy yourself some things that you wish for. Remember we love you very much and hope you have a wonderful Christmas. We miss you._

_Mommy and Daddy_

They gave me a gift card. That means I can go shopping and buy lots of stuff said Katie looking so excited. That look was nothing. When she opened the gift card and saw how much the card was for. Sean!! What is it he asked? This is for 200 gallons. That is two thousand dollars!!! I have two thousand dollars to spend. Oh the things I could buy with that she said to herself.

Here is another one for you said Sean. It was from her brother. She opened the box and found another box. It was stationary. Oh my said Katie. What is it asked Sean? It is Tinkerbelle paper. Just like I had when I was writing to you from home. There is a note with it she said._Katie: We saw this in a store here and it was the last box they had. We asked if they could get anymore for us, unfortunately we were told that this stationary was not going to be printed anymore. If we see it anywhere else we will get it for you. Merry Christmas. Bill and Susan_

Who is Susan asked Sean? She is my brother's girlfriend. He met her at school. Oh so she is a witch too commented Sean. Yes she is.

Who are you going to write with this asked Sean? You of course said Katie. I have to write to you until I graduate. It will be like it was before Hogwarts. I wrote to you for five years before I got here so I will write to you for five years until I graduate. You will defiantly know when you are receiving a letter from me she said smiling. Yes I will said Sean also smiling. I always loved your Tinkerbelle paper. I can only write to you with this, as anyone else would wonder why someone my age was using Tinkerbelle paper. Only if they didn't know you when you were young or had not become friends with you. You tell everyone about yourself don't you he asked? Yes but I don't tell everyone about the fact that I wanted to be Tinkerbelle. Luna knows about that doesn't she asked Sean? Oh of course I told her but I haven't really told anyone else.

We had better get back to opening presents or we won't get any breakfast said Katie. Here is one for you she said. She handed Sean the small box. Oh this is from your parents said Sean. I don't know what that could be commented Katie. Sean opened the box and found a letter. When he read the letter he was shocked. Oh this is too generous and oh... what is it asked Katie? Your parents have rented me an apartment in London for six months. That is too generous and they really shouldn't have done that. We will have to write to them. I am very grateful of this gift but I don't need it he said. What do you mean asked Katie? I have a place to live in London already said Sean. When I turned seventeen I came into my inheritance and with that I have inherited an apartment building. You did exclaimed Katie!! Where is it she asked? I am not sure but I know it is in London so that is where I am going to live when I hopefully get into the Auror program said Sean. I hope it is close to where I live then we can spend lots of time together after you get home from work.

We will have to write to mommy and daddy and tell them about that said Katie. I am sure that they will find something else for you she said. That would be nice but it doesn't need to be so generous.

We still have some more gifts to open said Sean. He pulled one out from under the tree. This is from Luna for you he said. Katie opened the gift and found that it was a journal. Oh that was so nice of her said Katie. She knew I was coming to the end of my current journal and bought me another.

Sean was moving some of the gifts around when Katie's new purse fell over and an envelope fell out. Oh what is this asked Sean? He handed the envelope to Katie and she opened it. Oh Sean she cried. What is it he asked? Your mom got me a gift card too. I am going to be able to do so much shopping with both of these.

Here is one for you said Katie handing Sean a box. When Sean opened the box he found two beautiful shirts. Oh these are nice he said. Let me see said Katie. He showed them to Katie. Oh they are nice she said. You can wear them with your dress robes. You are going to be so handsome at the graduation ball. Who are you going to take to the graduation ball asked Katie?

I am not going said Sean. Why not asked Katie? Because I can't take the one person I want to take. Why not she asked? Well would you be comfortable going to the graduation ball he asked? This year she asked? Yes this year he said seriously. You want to take me to the graduation ball? You are the only one I would want to take to the ball he said. I don't think you would be comfortable going to the ball. I know you don't like people looking at you like you don't belong. I am afraid that most of the people there may think that said Sean. I don't want to expose you to that. I am not going if I can't go with you.

You have to go said Katie sadly. You are head boy, you need to be there. Please tell me that you will think about it. I don't want you to miss out on this because of me. I wouldn't be too upset if you went with someone else as long as they know that it would only be as friends said Katie. I know you could take Luna. I trust her not to fall head over heels in love with you said Katie smiling. Luna huh? Yes I could trust Luna. What do you think Ron would say about that asked Sean? Ron is a prat said Katie. I don't know why Luna likes him. He makes fun of her but she doesn't seem to mind. She just says that is how Ron is. I don't like that he makes fun of my friend said Katie. I know love; you are a very loyal and true friend. I don't want anyone to hurt Luna. She is my best girl friend.

So Sean will you take Luna to the graduation ball asked Katie? I will think about it said Sean. If I don't I guess I could go on my own said Sean. I guess so but I think it would be so much fun to go with Luna. That way she can tell me all about it said Katie. I would tell you about it said Sean. Yes I know you would but Luna would tell me all the things girls like to know. You would tell me what boys want to know like I don't know. But Luna would tell me about what it looked like, what people were wearing and what type of music was played. I would tell you all those things if you wanted me to said Sean sadly. Oh Sean I know you would. She leaned over and gave him a hug. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings she said. It is ok said Sean.

Now more presents. More from who she asked? I don't know said Sean. He handed her a big box. Katie looked at the tag and cried out. This is from you she said. Oh is it he said slyly. Katie just shook her head and opened the box. There was a pair of beautiful dress boots. Oh Sean these are beautiful she said pulling them out of the box. Thank you so much. I just love these boots.

They opened some more gifts until there was just one more. Here you are the last gift for the year said Sean smiling as he handed Katie the last gift. It was a small box. Who is it from asked Katie? I don't know said Sean; all it says is _For Katie. _Katie opened the box and found a lovely pair of small gold hoop earrings. Inside the box was a small card the read just_ a little extra for my little girl. Love dad. _Oh Sean aren't they beautiful said Katie showing Sean the earrings. They are from your dad she said. Well he seems to have wonderful taste said Sean smiling. Mom probably bought them he thought.

Well it seems we have come to the end of presents for this Christmas said Sean. What was your favourite present he asked? You she said. Me how was I a present? I got you back she said. I was so sure that you were gone or would be gone at the end of the year that yes you are the best present I could have ever asked for. You and your love. Katie sweetie you never lost my love said Sean. She just looked at him for a moment. But Sean I didn't know that she said sadly. I thought you would be out of my life at the end of the school year. As she finished speaking her voice started to crack. I didn't want to have to let you go she said I just felt I had no choice. I understand said Sean holding her close and rocking her in his arms. I don't blame you at all he said. Please love don't cry everything will be ok he said.

When Katie pulled herself together Sean looked down at her and said that they should get dressed so that they could go down for breakfast. Katie went upstairs and got dressed and Sean got dressed down in the common room.

A few minutes later Katie was at the top of the stairs. Is it ok for me to come down she asked? Yes Katie you can come down I am dressed. Oh darn, I was hoping to catch you undressed she said teasingly. Sean tried to look shocked but ended up laughing. Come on he said reaching out to take her hand. We may not get any breakfast if we don't hurry. They are serving breakfast late today so that everyone could open presents but we are getting really late.

They rushed down the seven flights of stairs and finally make their way into the great hall. Just before they got to the door to the great hall Sean stopped. Sweetie we can't go in there holding hands. I know said Katie. It wouldn't look right for you as head boy to be holding hands with me a second year. I don't mind as long as I know that you still love me. You know I do said Sean seriously. Yes I do said Katie. Now you will be sitting with me, as I don't want you to have to sit all by yourself at the Gryffindor table. Alright said Katie.

This is where I wanted to be when I first got here she said as she sat down. I know said Sean as he sat down beside her. Don't you want to sit here anymore he asked as he handed her some juice poured into a glass? Sometimes I do but I don't think it would have been a good idea for me to have been in Ravenclaw. Why asked Sean? Well it would have made me miserable being so close to you and not being able to be close enough. I know I would have wanted to come up to your room and cuddle especially during the first few weeks here. I think it would have killed me to hear you tell me that I couldn't. If I had been her I would have wanted to be the Sean and Katie that I had always known. The Sean and Katie who hug and cuddle together. It wouldn't have looked good for you to be cuddling with a first year student in Ravenclaw common room.

Well what do you want to eat said Sean looking at the food in front of him? I would love some scrambled eggs and bacon with some toast. That sounds good he said spooning out some eggs onto both their plates. Sean could you heat up my toast for me she asked quietly. Alright said Sean as she pulled out his wand and heated up her toast. Thank you she said. She ate her toast. While she was eating Sean said he wanted to talk to Professor Flitwick. I will be right back.

Sean went up to tell Professor Flitwick about the charms Katie had performed. A couple of minutes later Sean came back to ask Katie to come with him and to explain what she had done to Professor Flitwick. Katie told the Professor about how she had found the charm in a book in the library. When she explained the charm Professor Flitwick was very impressed. That is very advanced and sophisticated magic young lady said Professor Flitwick. But of course you are the one who was able to do Wingardium Leviosa on the first day of Hogwarts weren't you?

That is because of Sean said Katie. He taught me that charm when I was nine years old. Nine exclaimed the Professor. Yes Sir I used my toy wand and was able to do it. My mom told me that sometimes underage witches are able to do that. Well that is true but not very often. You are a very powerful witch; I have seen the evidence of that in my class. The magic you did is very impressive. I would like to see the evidence of this. If you could bring me the scarf and the wrapping paper I will award you house points and I will make sure that Professor McGonagall is made aware of this. Thank you very much sir said both Sean and Katie.

When they returned to the Ravenclaw table the girl from the night before was waiting for them. What is she doing here asked the girl? Katie is sitting here because I invited her to sit here. As you can see she is the only one here from Gryffindor. I didn't want to have her sitting eating all alone. Especially on Christmas morning. Well she should be sitting at her own table where she belongs. She is not welcome here. I invited her to sit here so she is welcome. If you don't like it you could sit over at the Gryffindor table or maybe over at Slytherin. Sean should I go and sit at Gryffindor table asked Katie? No sweetie you stay here.

Just then he noticed her breakfast had what looked like pepper on it. Katie you don't use pepper on your food do you he asked? No I don't like pepper responded Katie. Don't eat that then said Sean. Why asked Katie? It looks as if someone has put pepper on it said Sean. He took the plate away and got a new plate and filled it with eggs and bacon for her. There you are love enjoy. Katie started eating and was enjoying her breakfast. Sean on the other hand was very worried. What was this on Katie's food? He took a sample and put it in a conjured flask. He would ask Professor Snape to test it and see what it was.

I will be right back said Sean leaving the table. Alright said Katie as she ate her breakfast. Sean went to speak with Professor Snape and explained what he had found and asked if Professor Snape could tell him what it was that was on the food. Professor Snape agreed to test it and would tell him in a few moments.

Sean returned to the table as Katie was finishing her breakfast. How did you enjoy your meal he asked? It was really good she said. You didn't eat much commented Katie. Here have some more she said putting more eggs and bacon with some sausage on his plate. You need to eat. Alright said Sean as he started to eat the food on his plate.

It wasn't long until Professor Snape came up to Sean and asked to see him for a moment. Be right back said Sean to Katie. Sean walked along with Professor Snape until they were away from Katie's hearing. Mr Sullivan who ever put that substance on Miss Robinson's food was intending her harm. It was poison. A very powerful poison. Sean went white. Someone wanted to kill Katie. Do you know of anyone who might have a reason to harm miss Robinson asked the Professor? No said Sean. Katie is a very sweet girl. It has to be someone outside of her house as she is the only one at school from Gryffindor. The only person I even saw near Katie's food was Maria.

Oh no said Sean. What is it asked Professor Snape? Maria she is well a little obsessed with me said Sean. She is under the assumption that I love her. Maybe she saw Katie as a threat to her perceived relationship with me. She was very nasty to Katie last night when I was talking to Katie. Do you think she might be capable of doing that asked Sean? I am not sure said Professor Snape but we will have to investigate. That was very good observation on your part said Professor Snape if you had not noticed Miss Robinson could have been in some big trouble. I will be informing the headmaster about this incident. I will let you know what we find out said Professor Snape. Thank you very much sir I appreciate it.

Sean returned to the table and Katie asked what that was all about. Oh nothing really said Sean. He finished his breakfast and suggested that they go back to Gryffindor tower.

When they got back to the tower Katie stopped Sean and asked what was going on? What do you mean said Sean trying to throw her off the track? What do I mean she yelled? You went to speak with Professor Snape and then when you came back you were all stiff and upset. What did he say to you? Nothing Katie. He was just answering a question I had asked that is all. That isn't all but I will let it go for now. Please tell me the real reason soon Sean. You know I don't like lies. I know dear if there is anything to tell you I will I promise.

What do you want to do now asked Sean? Well do you have any homework you need to do asked Katie? I have an essay that I could work on it isn't due for a while. That sounds good I am almost finished with an essay that is due after the end of the holidays. I have an idea said Sean. How about we work on our essays for a while and then we can go for a walk around the grounds. Oh Sean I would love that said Katie.

So they worked on their homework for a couple of hours. Then they both put on their warmest clothes and went outside for their walk. The simplest things please you said Sean. You are so happy with just going for a walk with me. Yes I guess that is true. I just like that fact that when we go for a walk it is just the two of us. It is our time. We talk about things and we laugh about things but mostly we just hold hands and just be together. We connect when we go for walks. I think I just need the connection.

I am sorry I have denied you that connection while you have been here said Sean. I didn't realize how important that connection was to you. It is alright said Katie taking his and they started on their walk.

They walked along a path that was cleared that brought them around the castle. Sean have you ever made snow angels asked Katie? You would know if I had said Sean. What are snow angels he asked? I will show you said Katie. She suddenly fell backwards into the snow and started swinging her arms and legs to the side. She did this a few times and then she asked Sean to help her to get up. He reached out his hand and when Katie took it he pulled her up from the snow. Once she was cleaned off she turned to him and told him that what she had done was a snow angel. Now it is your turn she said pushing him into the snow pile. When he landed he asked what he was supposed to do? Just wave your arms and legs to the side. When he did she applauded. Once he was done Katie helped him up from the snow and they both looked at what they had done. Look Sean our angels are holding hands just like us. It did look like that. The wings were touching so it did look like they were holding hand. That was fun said Sean. Why didn't we ever do that before? Well you don't get much snow in Belfast and you never visited me at home during the winter.

They walked along for a few minutes and found a bench and decided to sit for a few minutes and enjoy the nice sunny day. They started off sitting side by side until Katie started leaning in on Sean. Sean I need a hug she said to him. Alright he said and indicated that she should sit on his lap and he gave her a hug. How is that sweetie? I like this she said leaning her head on his shoulder. We don't have to hid out here she said. Sean looked at her and then leaned his head and kissed her. I have wanted to do that all day he said. Well why didn't you she asked having enjoyed the kiss? I don't know said Sean as he again leaned in to kiss Katie. I do love you he said to her. I love you too she said kissing him back.

The two of them were blissfully unaware of the fact that the bench they had chosen to sit on and subsequently kiss on was right below the window to the headmaster's office. It just happened to be at that time that Professor Dumbledore decided to look out of his window. There he saw his Head Boy kissing a fellow student. That wouldn't be so bad if the student in question hadn't been in second year.

Minerva who is that with Mr. Sullivan asked Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall looked out the window and looked down on Katie and Sean as they sat on the bench. I believe that is Miss Robinson. She is in Gryffindor. Mr Sullivan is staying with her as she was left alone with the Weasley's having to leave because of Arthur. She looks quite young what year is she in he asked? I believe she is in second year. So she is twelve years old he asked? No she is a September baby she is thirteen years old. I remember her mother wrote asking why she had not received her letter when she was coming upon eleven. Well I think we need to speak with our head boy commented Professor Dumbledore. Why is that asked Professor McGonagall? Well I was looking out and found the two of them kissing while they were sitting out there on that bench. They were exclaimed Professor McGonagall.! I will speak to him she said.

Meanwhile down on the grounds of the school

Well lets go inside it is getting a little cold out here said Sean. Alright said Katie taking his hand and they walked back into the school. Sean lets go to the library so that I can get the book I found that allowed me to do the charms on your gift. Alright Katie we can go to the library. You love the library don't you he said. Yes I do said Katie. You always have, even when you were little you loved to go to the library. Yes I remember going for story time which of course I never did stay awake for the entire story. That is ok said Sean. I enjoyed those days. You were and still are a very sweet girl. Katie gave him a look. Alright young woman he said backtracking. Katie just smiled.

They went into the library and walked to the charms section. I am not sure where exactly I found that book so we may have to look around a few minutes. It didn't take very long and Katie had found the book. Here it is she called out. Alright lets look at this book said Sean. Just then an elf arrived with a note for Sean.

Oh, Katie I have to go and see the head master I will be right back. Will you be ok if I leave you here he asked? In my second home she said? Yes Sean I will be fine. Alright I shouldn't be too long said Sean as he walked out of the library.

I wonder what this is about thought Sean as he walked to the headmaster's office?

Sean gave the password and went up the moving staircase. When he got to the top of the stairs he knocked on the door. Come in he heard so he opened the door. You wanted to see me said Sean. Yes Mr. Sullivan we did said Professor McGonagall. Please have a seat. Sean sat down and looked at the two Professors.

Mr Sullivan can you tell me the extent of your relationship with Miss Robinson asked Professor McGonagall? Sean was puzzled. Katie and I are friends said Sean. Just friends she asked? Why do you ask said Sean? Well Mr. Sullivan could you please come over here for a moment said Professor Dumbledore. Sean got up and walked over to the window that the headmaster was standing in front of. Yes sir said Sean. Take a look out there, what do you see? Sean looked out the window and looked down to the ground. It was then he knew why he was here. Oh I am in some trouble here he thought.

Sean was looking at the snow angels and the bench that he and Katie were sitting on just an hour ago. I see some snow angels and a bench said Sean. Well would you like to know what I saw an hour ago right down there asked the Professor? I have a pretty good idea of what you saw sir said Sean. Would you like to explain to me why you were kissing a second year Gryffindor student asked Professor Dumbledore? Well Katie is not just any second year student sir. She and I have been best friends for over seven years now sir. We are very close said Sean.

There is close and then there is close said the Professor. Is there anything else going on between the two of you other than the kissing I saw he asked? NO sir said Sean. I would never push Katie into doing anything like that. She is far too young. Our parents know if our relationship and they don't seem to have a problem said Sean.

If you would like confirmation I am sure my mother would be able to confirm this. You would just need to floo call her said Sean. I have the utmost respect for Katie. She will most likely be my wife when she graduates from Hogwarts sir. Your wife exclaimed Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Yes we have talked about this previously and the two of us decided that we would get married as soon as she graduates. We had to change the date when we found out about her having to wait and additional year to start school. Well this is an interesting development said Professor Dumbledore. I have to thank you for being so honest with me. I am sure I can trust you to not let this happen again. My suggestion would be if you are going for a walk with Miss Robinson that you walk in the opposite direction. Yes sir said Sean smiling. I will sir. Is there anything else sir asked Sean? No you may go. Thank you sir said Sean as she opened the door and exited the Professor's office.

Oh thank Merlin that went well thought Sean.

Well this is interesting said Professor Dumbledore. I wasn't sure if they would have found each other yet commented the Professor. What do you mean asked Professor McGonagall? Nothing Minerva. Just thinking out loud.

Sean returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Katie sitting reading. What did the headmaster need to see you about she asked putting down her book? It turns out we were sitting right under his office window this morning. Katie's face went red. Did he see us she asked hesitantly? Yes sweetie he did. We are in trouble aren't we she said. No we are not in trouble, I explained about how we have been best friends for so long and how we are very close. But Sean you are Head Boy she cried out. Yes Katie I am and in the six years before I was made Head Boy I had to show I had some sense of responsibility and morals. I explained that it was only kissing and well I told him that we would be well getting ...... that we would be getting what asked Katie? That we would be getting married as soon as you graduated. You told him what she cried!!! I told him we would be getting married as soon as you graduated, you do still want to marry me don't you he asked? Oh Sean of course I want to marry you but did you have to tell the headmaster that? It seemed to help the situation. I think he was so shocked that I said that we were going to be married that he didn't really know what to say to me.

You still want to marry me asked Katie? Of course I do Katie why wouldn't I want to marry you he asked? Well you have to wait until I graduate and that wont be for another five years. Well that will be a good thing said Sean. It will allow me to grow up enough to get married said Sean.

Katie got up from the couch she was sitting on and walked over to Sean and wrapped her arms around him. I love you so much Sean she said as she hugged him. I love you too Katie. I want to marry you soon after you graduate. I want to marry you then too. But Sean what if you meet someone else between now and then asked Katie. Sean if you do meet someone you want to be with please promise me something. Katie I wont meet anyone else said Sean. I know you wont go looking for someone else but if you meet someone and you just feel it is right with her promise me that you will let me know first, before you ask her out. I don't want to hear from someone that you were seen with another woman. Please promise me asked Katie. Alright said Sean. It is not necessary because it will always be you but if that is what you want I will promise. You have to promise me the same thing said Sean. Alright said Katie I promise. I can make that promise because I know that there will be no one else ever to make it into my heart like you.

What are we going to do now asked Sean? Well I don't know said Katie. I sent off Sebastian with a thank you note to your parents. Oh that was very nice of you said Sean. Mom will be very impressed that you did that. It is what I was taught to do said Katie. Your parents were so generous. They love you sweetie, you are their little girl you know. Yes I know said Katie.

I think you need to have a nap though said Sean. Why asked Katie? Because we are going to be up late tonight said Sean. We have to go on rounds. Rounds questioned Katie? Yes for the next few days you are going to be an honorary prefect said Sean. Really exclaimed Katie!! Yes when I have to go on rounds you will be coming with me since I really cant leave you here by yourself. Alright said Katie. Where are we going to nap she asked? You are going for a nap Katie not me said Sean. Why asked Katie? I don't need a nap said Sean. Well if you don't nap than neither do I said Katie. I don't want to be up there all by myself. But Katie I'm not tired said Sean. Well you can always just lay there and wait for me to go to sleep said Katie. I would rather do some homework while you have a nap said Sean. Well I guess I could always have my nap down here said Katie. That doesn't sound too bad of an idea said Sean. Alright I will be right back said Katie.

A few minutes later Katie came downstairs wearing her pyjamas. Why did you get changed asked Sean? You can not have a proper nap in your clothes said Katie. You should know that by now, with all the naps we have had over the years. Of course how could I have made such a mistake said Sean teasingly.

Katie settled herself on one of the couches and Sean wrapped her up in the blanket he had set out for himself the night before. Here you go love he said as he tucked her in. You have a good sleep said Sean. I will try said Katie closing her eyes. Sean picked up one of his books and started reading. What are you reading asked Katie? Why aren't you sleeping he asked? I am not tired said Katie. Oh well I am reading my transfiguration book why? Just wondering said Katie. Is it interesting she asked? It might be if I could concentrate. Oh sorry said Katie. Sean started reading the text again. A couple of minutes later he heard Katie again. Sean I'm bored she said. You are supposed to be sleeping said Sean. I know but I just cant get to sleep. Could you come over here and just lay down beside me until I fall asleep, please. I will come over there and rub your back do you think that would help he asked? Oh yes that would be so nice. I haven't had a good back rub since well since you rubbed my back after my fall at home three years ago.

Has it been three years asked Sean? Yes it was just before I started fifth grade. I cant believe that it has been that long. Sean got up and walked over to where Katie was laying and she turned over so she was facing away from him. He started to rub her back and within a couple of minutes she was sound asleep.

Sean started reading his text and after a little while he too felt as if he needed a nap. So he laid down and just watched Katie as she slept. As he was drifting off he wondered how such a beautiful creature as she could love a shmuck like him.

After about an hour Sean woke up. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting close to the time for Christmas dinner. They ate Christmas dinner in the afternoon and then in the evening they had sandwiches and fruit. He got up and carefully woke up Katie. She started to wake and when she saw Sean she leaned up and kissed him then smiled. Well hello to you too he said. What time is it asked Katie? It is two o'clock said Sean. Oh we had better get changed for dinner said Katie. Yes I know said Sean that is why I was waking you. You should have woken me sooner said Katie. Why didn't you she asked? Well I sort of fell asleep said Sean sheepishly. Katie just smiled. I thought you weren't tired she said. Well I was reading and then got a little sleepy said Sean. Anyway get up and get changed. What are you going to wear he asked? I am not sure said Katie. Maybe I will wear my new outfit said Katie. That would look wonderful on you said Sean. I think you should.

Katie went up to her dorm and had a shower and got dressed. She called down that she couldn't wear the blouse but would wear the skirt. Why cant you wear the blouse asked Sean? Is it the wrong size he asked? No the size is fine, well it is see through and I don't have a camisole. So it just doesn't look right. A camisole oh said Sean figuring out what a camisole was. Well let me see what I can do. He looked around and found a doily on one of the tables. That is exactly what I need he thought. He transfigured the doily into a camisole. Katie I think I have what you need he called out. Katie came down and Sean had a pretty camisole in his hands. Oh Sean that is lovely she said taking it from him. I will be right down. She ran upstairs and put on the camisole and then the pretty silk blouse.

Katie bring down your make up case he called out. How do you know about that asked Katie? Don't you remember I bought it for you last year? Oh yeah I forgot about that. She came downstairs with the makeup case in one hand and her boots in the other. Well sit down said Sean. Why asked Katie. I am going to do your make up said Sean. When and how did you learn to do make up she asked? Are you not telling me something she laughed? No he said indignantly. How did I learn? Well you have to remember I grew up as an only child and I have a very beautiful mother. I used to sit and watch her put on her make up when she and dad would be going out in the evening.

Sean sat Katie down and started putting some make up on her. Not too much, but just enough to accent her features. Some blush and a little eye shadow. He ended off with a little lip gloss. There you go said Sean looking at his handiwork. You look even more beautiful than you did before if that is possible. Katie smiled at the compliment.

Are you ready to do now he asked? Yes I just need to put on my boots. She put on the boots and started to walk out of the common room. Oh Sean I am not too sure about these boots. I don't know if I can climb down seven flights of stairs in these. Sean thought for a moment. I have the solution he said just before he summoned his broom. Accio Broom he called out. A moment later his broom arrived and he grabbed it out of the air and started to mount it. That is fine for you Sean but what about me asked Katie? You will ride with me he said. What are you new she said to him crossing her arms over her chest!! What exclaimed Sean!! I don't ride on brooms they scare me. No Katie they don't scare you it is just that you aren't good at flying that is what scares you. Anyway you will be flying with me and I will not let anything happen to you. You do trust me don't you? Yes I guess I do but I thought you weren't allowed to fly in the castle. Normally you are not but we have to do this and no one will see us. So get on said Sean. You are just breaking rules over and over today said Katie. I must be a very bad influence on you. Oh yes so bad said Sean smiling.

They flew down to the first floor and Sean shrunk his broom and put it in his pocket. Lets go said Sean. Just as they were walking along to the Great Hall Sebastian arrived with a note. Oh I wonder what the note is about commented Katie. She removed the note and Sebastian flew off to the owlery.

When she opened the letter and read it she handed it to Sean. What should we do she asked? Let me think about it. The letter was asking if it would be possible for Sean and Katie to come home to Belfast for the New Year. It seemed that the couple who was supposed to host the New Years party this year had suffered an accident and were in St Mungo's. So Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan were going to host the party this year and they wondered it would be possible for them to come home for the party. I don't know if we would be able to. We would need your parent's permission for you to leave the school. They are in Canada and we don't have a telephone here or anywhere near here. Also we would need professor McGonagall to agree to allow you to go. We could ask her and I am sure I can think of a way to get in touch with my mommy.

They walked into the Great Hall and everyone looked up to watch them. Sean noticed that Maria was not there. He looked at Professor Snape and he nodded. It took some of those present to determine who it was with Sean. Mr Sullivan and Miss Robinson welcome said Professor Dumbledore. Please be seated. We don't have very many so it was decided that we would do away with the house tables. Sean and Katie sat at the designated seats. All of them chatted during dinner. When they all pulled the Christmas crackers Katie stared to laugh. These are very different to the Christmas crackers I am used to she said to Sean. Yes I guess they would be said Sean. I guess your parents use the muggle crackers. I didn't know you were muggle born commented one of the other students? I am not but I was raised in a muggle neighbourhood so we lived mostly as muggles. Also when I was growing up we would spend Christmas with my father's family and they are muggles. Where did you grow up one other student asked? Well I was born and raised in Scarborough. Oh you were raised in England. No Scarborough Ontario. Ontario where is that? That is in Canada. You are Canadian? Yes I am said Katie proudly. Then why are you here at Hogwarts, don't they have a magic school in Canada? Yes they do and my brother attended one of them in Toronto but I wanted to come here. My parents attended Hogwarts. My mom was head girl. My parents left England a few years after they graduated.

After they had finished dinner Sean asked that Katie wait for him a moment. So she sat down and Sean went to talk with Professor Snape. What did you find out asked Sean? It was Maria said Professor Snape. Professor Flitwick has notified her parents and she has been sent to St Mungo's for a mental evaluation. Is that all that is going to happen asked Sean angrily? No but this has to be done first responded professor Snape. Thank you Professor for all your assistance with this said Sean as he left.

Sean what about us going home asked Katie when Sean arrived to her? Oh of course said Sean and they went up to professor McGonagall. Professor could I talk to you about something he asked? Of course she responded. Professor Katie and I have received a letter from my mother asking if it would be possible to return home for New Years. I was wondering what you would need to release Katie from school? Well I think we would need something in writing giving permission from a parent. Oh ok said Sean. I know that the head girl will be returning to school on the 28th so I will be covered. Thank you professor I will have to think as to how to get written permission. Sean we couldn't get a letter to and from Canada in that time said Katie. What about a telegram said Katie? A telegram questioned Sean? Yes it is a muggle way of communicating. Would that be ok asked Katie? I guess so said professor McGonagall. How would we get a telegram from your mother asked Sean? Let me think said Katie.

I know we send an owl to your mom with my brother's phone number. Your mom calls my mom and my mom sends the telegram to your mom. She sends the telegram back with Sebastian. Alright said Sean lets go upstairs and write the note for mom.

They went upstairs via broom and wrote the note for Mrs. Sullivan. We can send it before rounds tonight said Sean.

a/n I know lots of fluff this chapter. It is a long one too. please read and review. Every review gives me a boost. Thank you to those who review regularly As always i only own my original characters.


	15. Chapter 15

The two of them spent the evening in Gryffindor common room doing homework and catching up on assignments. At around 10 pm the two of them got their coats on and headed out the portrait hole. Here you are said Sean handing her a pair of mittens. We don't need two sets of mittens said Katie. We only need one pair. One mitten for you and one for me she said. But wont your other hand get cold asked Sean? no because you are going to hold my hand so we can keep both of our hands warm. Oh well that is very smart.

They walked around the school checking all the out of the way places looking for students who should be in their common rooms. They were also looking for student who had decided to use the empty classrooms or broom closets for other reasons.

Sean what would you do if you found someone out of their common room after hours asked Katie? Well I could give them detention or I could take house points. It really depends on the reason they are out. If they are just a little late returning from the library I might just give a warning. Now of course if it is a Slytherin I would give both detention and take house points said Sean laughing.

Now what if the person you find out is a prefect asked Katie? Like who asked Sean? oh I don't know lets say Ron. Well I would have to warn him and if it happens again report him to his head of house. What if he does it again? Then that would be Professor Mcgonnegal's call. Alright what if you found me out after hours she asked? Would you give me detention? Would you take house points or would you just give me a warning? Sean looked at her carefully. I guess it would depend where I found you. If you were on your way back to your common room well I might be able to overlook it once. But it would only be once. What if you found me outside your room waiting for you she asked coyly? Why would you be there he asked? I might have just wanted to come for a visit. Or maybe I might be in need of a kiss or a hug.

Now Katie you know you cant be showing up at my door at all hours of the day for kisses and hugs. Well when can I get my kisses and hugs she asked? Would I need to make an appointment? No sweetie, we will work on that over the next few days. Sean promise me you wont go back to ignoring me. I promise said Sean.

We had better be getting back now said Sean. Alright said Katie walking along with him back to the Gryffindor common room. Sean don't we need to go the owlery asked Katie? We need to send the letter to your mom. Of course said Sean and they headed towards the owlery. When they got there Katie looked around for Sebastian. Sebastian called out Katie and he flew to her. Now Sebastian take this to Sean's mom and wait there until she sends you back ok she said to the owl? Sebastian ruffled his feathers and headed off.

We should hear back soon said Sean. When do you think we will hear back asked Katie? Well I hope maybe by day after tomorrow. I hope mommy will let me go said Katie. I am pretty sure she will. I am sure she will said Sean.

We should be getting back even I have to be in bed at a certain time said Sean. I know said Katie smiling. They walked back to Gryffindor tower and Katie went upstairs and got into her pyjamas. When she came down to the common room Sean looked at her and was surprised at how much she had grown up in the last few months. He was surprised that he had not noticed that morning but with all that had happened he was so focused on trying to make things up to Katie he didn't notice. That was not a good thing. He should notice if she is changing.

You look very pretty he said to her. Thank you said Katie blushing. Are they new asked Sean? Yes your mom sent these to me for my birthday said Katie. They are very cute said Sean blushing. He is blushing thought Katie. Why would he be blushing when talking to me? Could it be that I am making Sean blush thought Katie?

Katie walked over to Sean and sat down beside him. What do we do now she asked? What do you mean he asked? I guess we should go to sleep now said Sean. We didn't get much sleep last night. That is true but we or at least I had a nap so I am not very tired. I thought we could talk or just cuddle for a little while said Katie. Sean was a little nervous about cuddling. Before he noticed how much she had grown up it wouldn't have been a problem but now ..... his little girl was no little girl anymore. What if during the cuddle he touched some thing he shouldn't? She is growing up but she is still only thirteen years old. He shouldn't be touching certain parts and well also he is seventeen and a healthy young man. A young man who has now noticed that his sweet and young and beautiful love is now no longer a little girl and he is now finding her very attractive. It is very surprising what school robes will hide he was thinking.

Sean looked at Katie and realized he couldn't refuse a cuddle. He had so much to make up to her and he knew how much she liked her cuddles. So he bit the bullet and threw his arms open and told her that they would have a cuddle before sleeping. She ran over to him and cuddled up right beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. You know how much I love to cuddle she said into his shoulder. Yes sweetie I know. Would you like some hot chocolate and shortbreads he asked? That would be wonderful said Katie going back to her cuddle.

Sean called out for his assigned house elf. When Jeffery arrived he asked Jeffery for some hot chocolate and shortbread. He returned a few minutes later, Sean thanked him and they ate their shortbread and cuddled.

I missed this so much said Katie. All I have wanted to do all year was have a cuddle with you. I always feel so much better after. Really exclaimed Sean! Yes, I love our cuddles but I know we cant do this very much if at all while at school. I know it sounds stupid but what I really need sometimes is a hug. Not a long hug sometimes after I have had a bad day I just need a hug. I can understand that said Sean.

Sweetie you know we cant be hugging in the hallways said Sean. I know that said Katie but what am I to do? What can I do to make you feel better, let you know that I am thinking of you and that I really do love you asked Sean?

Katie thought about it for a moment.

Well I guess you could just sort of touch me. You know if you are walking by just touch my shoulder or if we are in the library sit beside me and hold my hand. It could be under the table but just hold my hand for a moment. You could smile at me. Just to let me know that you see me. That you are happy to see me. I guess all I want is you to acknowledge my existence. If you could find the time to I don't know say pull me into a vacant classroom or broom closet or even behind a tapestry and sort of give me some kisses that would be wonderful. Kisses are not a major requirement even just a really good hug. I love your hugs. Your hugs make me feel loved and cherished. I know it sounds all mushy but that is how I feel.

That doesn't sound mushy said Sean. it is how you feel and I can understand that. you like to have a connection. From what you have said you don't need long drawn out hugs but a quick hug would be good for you. yes I am not saying that long hugs wouldn't be wonderful but I would rather a short hug than no hug. Sean smiled. You were always my huggy monster. When Katie heard this she started to laugh. Yes I am she said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him firmly.

You should get up to bed, it is getting late said Sean. alright said Katie. When will you be up she asked? I will be sleeping down here sweetie. Oh said Katie sadly. You could sleep upstairs with me. There are lots of empty beds up there. It would be more comfortable than sleeping down here she said. I will be fine here. You go upstairs and get some sleep. Alright said Katie getting up and pulling him into a hug. Good night Sean. I love you she said as she went up on her toes and kissed him. I love you too sweetie he said returning the kiss.

**A/N My apologies to all my readers. I have been in bed with the flu and couldn't get any writing done. I know it has been a couple of weeks. I know what it is like to be reading a story and then nothing for so long. Thank you for sticking with me. I promise to post regularly from now on well at least for a couple of weeks until i go on vacation. Please enjoy this short little chapter. Please review, reviews will make me better.**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Katie woke early and made her way down to the common room. When she arrived she found Sean sound asleep on the largest couch in the room. She walked over to him and sat down on the floor. She just sat and looked at him. He is really here she was thinking. I have my Sean sleeping here in Gryffindor tower. This wonderful boy no man she thought. This wonderful man loves me. Me, Katie. He loves me. He is so handsome she was thinking as she sat and watched him sleep. I wonder what it will be like if we were to get married she thought.

She turned to the dying embers of the fire and was imagining what their life would be like if and or when they did get married when Sean woke up. He laid there looking at her. He was amazed at how much she had changed in such a short time. The last time he had really looked at her all he saw was a very pretty young girl. Where had that little girl gone? Katie was no longer a little girl she was a beautiful young woman. He had noticed she was pretty before but now she was so beautiful. She has the most beautiful dark blue sapphire coloured eyes. He wanted to loose himself in those eyes. He was beginning to notice that her eyes were so expressive. When he thought about it he could now see the sadness in her eyes. There had been a whole lot of sadness. He now realized that it was him that put that sadness in her eyes. He had to make sure she never had that sadness in her eyes caused by him.

Good morning sweetie whispered Sean startling Katie. Good morning Sean, how did you sleep she asked? I slept well said Sean. How long have you been down here he asked? I guess about ten minutes said Katie. You were sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to disturb you. You didn't want to wake me?? This the person who always took great pleasure in jumping on me to wake me in the morning. You were trying to give me a heart attack back then weren't you Sean asked laughing? Did I wake you she asked? No, actually I quite enjoyed waking up to you sitting beside me. You did why is that she asked? Well I guess it is because I get to see the real you. You were sitting there off in your own little world thinking about nice things it appeared. You looked so beautiful looking into the fire. It sort of took my breath away. Hearing this brought tears to Katie's eyes. Sean noticed the tears and wondered why she was crying. What is wrong Katie, why the tears? What you said was so wonderful it just touched me. Sean sat up and pulled Katie into a hug. That is how I feel.

They sat there for a few minutes hugging.

We had better get ready and get downstairs for some breakfast said Sean getting up off the couch. I am ready said Katie sitting down. Well I need to have a shower and get dressed. I will be right back he said heading to the showers. It was about fifteen minutes when Sean reappeared dressed and ready to head down for breakfast. How is it that you can be showered and dressed so quickly asked Katie? It takes me twice that time to get dressed and that is only if I am not going somewhere special. Well I don't have to do my hair and put on makeup. Also what I am going to wear is quite simple. I don't have to worry about looking pretty. No you don't said Katie. You are pretty enough as it is she said. Sean just laughed.

Well let's go he said a minute later. They picked up their cloaks and made their way down to breakfast. When do you think Sebastian will return with permission Katie asked Sean? I am not sure said Sean. Hopefully soon said Katie. I would think we may see Sebastian this evening or tomorrow morning said Sean.

After breakfast they went to the library to do the rest of their homework that had been assigned. While they were there Katie found the book that professor Flitwick was asking for. When she found the book she showed Sean the spell she had performed. That is a very complicated spell, well above second year level. I am very impressed he said. I am not even sure I could perform these charms he said. Of course you could she said. You could do anything you put your mind to. It took me months to get the spell said Katie wanting Sean to know that it wasn't easy for her. I can just imagine that it would take that long said Sean. That makes me even more proud that you stuck to it especially because of how you were feeling about me at the time.

Katie blushed at hearing this comment.

Once they had finished all their work they took the book to professor Flitwick. When the professor read the spell that she had used he was even more impressed. This is advanced work he said. I would not expect anyone below seventh year to be able to even attempt to be able to do this type of magic. I will be informing professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore of this. As it is I am awarding Gryffindor house twenty five points for your accomplishment. Katie was stunned to hear this. Thank you sir she said. Professor Flitwick asked her how long it had taken for her to get the spell to work and she explained about how it had taken about a month to get the spell to work. I am very proud of you he said to her. You have always been very good at charm work. That is because of Sean said Katie. He was the one to teach me my first charm. Also he was the one who encouraged me to study and read all of text even before I started school. I started my studying when I was nine years old. How could you study when you didn't have the books to study from asked the professor? I read my brother's books. I made sure they were the same books being used at Hogwarts and I would read them all the time. Your brother he didn't attend Hogwarts did he asked the professor? No my brother went to Casa Loma in Toronto. He is five years older than I am so he would have been in sixth year when we moved back to England and he didn't want to change schools so he stayed back in Toronto to finish school.

Remind me who your parents are asked professor Flitwick. My dad is James Robinson and my mom is Rebecca Black Robinson. Rebecca Black, I remember her she too was very talented in charms. She and Sean's dad were head boy and girl the year they graduated. What is she doing now asked the professor? Mom is a healer she works at St Mungo's. She is also a muggle doctor. She went to medical school after she and my dad left England and moved to Canada. My dad is an auror. Well I would think they are very proud of you said the professor. Katie blushed, I hope they are she said. Just then Sean interrupted. It is time to go down for lunch he said. Oh alright said Katie. It was nice talking to you said professor Flitwick have a good day. Thank you sir said Katie as she and Sean left the professor's office.

Well it seems that you have a fan there said Sean. Professor Flitwick seems very impressed with you. Katie blushed again. Well I guess he sees that I work very hard, I always try my best to do what he is asking of us. Yes sweetie I know. That is why you are going to be Head Girl in your seventh year. The Professors can recognise when someone is working hard and doing their best. Do you really think I will be Head Girl asked Katie? Yes of course I do said Sean. You are top of your class and you always seem to impress your Professors so I cant see why you wouldn't be. Katie smiled at hearing this. If I don't make Head Girl will you be disappointed with me she asked? If you don't make Head Girl I will be shocked and I will know that it is not because you didn't deserve it. When she heard this she gave Sean a big hug.

We had better get to lunch I am starved he said. They went downstairs to the Great Hall and had their lunch. While they were eating Sebastian returned with a letter tied to his leg. Oh Sean your mom has sent Sebastian back he must have the telegram from mommy. Katie removed the letter from Sebastian's leg and opened it.

_Dear Katie _

_Here is the telegram from your mom. When I spoke with her she was happy that you would be coming to us for New Years. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that she misses you and looks forward to seeing you at Easter Break._

_I will be there to take you home at around eleven o'clock on the 28__th__. I will meet you and Sean in Hogsmeade _

_See you soon_

_Mom_

After she read the note she handed it to Sean to read. Oh that is very nice he said. So that means I can go with you she said. Yes it does, we will have to give the telegram to Professor McGonagall said Sean. Katie looked up to the head table and found that Professor McGonagall was not there. We will have to go to her office to give her the telegram said Katie. She is not here right now. Alright after lunch we will drop by her office.

They did drop by the professor's office and gave her the telegram. Before they left Professor McGonagall mentioned the spell work that Katie had done. Professor Flitwick was very impressed with your work she said. He told me that what you had accomplished was NEWT work and was wondering how I got you in my house. I must say I was very pleased that one of my Gryffindors was doing such exemplary work. Because of this I am awarding you twenty points. Really exclaimed Katie!! Yes keep up the good work Miss Robinson. Thank you ma'me I will do my best. With that Katie and Sean left professor McGonagall's office.

Well you are earning house points everywhere today said Sean. That is true said Katie but when the Weasley's come back all my points will be gone. The twins lose points all the time. But it is nice while it lasts. I think Gryffindor may be ahead of Slytherin now. Well no one can be upset with you getting all those points as long as it brings someone above Slytherin.

I can just bet that if Professor Umbridge was here she would be taking all the points and giving them to Slytherin just on principle. She seems to hate everyone except the Slytherin's. Let's not worry about her now. Let us look forward to going home for a week. Yes it will be nice to see your parents and also to be able to be together like always. We have been together for the last few days. Yes I know said Katie. But when we are at your house we don't have Professors seeing us being affectionate. No one there cares if we want to go for walks and hold hands, or if I want to kiss you. Sean just smiled at her. You do know that I love you very much he said. I know and you know that I love you too said Katie.

**A/N Thank you all for your nice reviews. I hope you keep with me the next little while will be very sad and very funny at the same time. Please review. I hope to post another chapter by next week. **

**I only own my original characters the rest I only play with. They belong to JKR.**


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning found Katie very excited. She was going to Sean's house today. They could be as affectionate as they want and no one will say anything. Katie packed some of her belongings into a suitcase. She locked the rest of her belongings into her cupboard. She packed her new outfit that Sean had given her for Christmas. I can wear that for the party on New Year's Eve she thought. It was going to be so much fun to spend the rest of the Christmas break at the Sullivan's.

Once she was packed, she brought down her suitcase to the common room. There she found Sean packing up his trunk. Well I guess our private tower time is over he said smiling. I guess so said Katie. Did you have a good time she asked him? Don't you wish you had been in Gryffindor so you could have lived her for the last seven years? It is very nice here but I still liked living in Ravenclaw tower myself. We have a better view. You do asked Katie? Yes, we overlook the Black Lake and we can see the mountains.

Well if Ravenclaw tower is like what I saw years ago I still would like living here. Really said Sean, I thought you wanted to be in Ravenclaw? I wanted to be in Ravenclaw because you were in Ravenclaw and I wanted to be with you. I like Gryffindor tower it is very homey. I don't remember there being couches that a person could sleep on in Ravenclaw common room. Well I do have to admit that there really aren't any couches a person could sleep on, most are not that comfortable. I think that is because Ravenclaws are known for studying more than relaxing said Sean. That is true but I have learned that a person does have to relax at sometime. That is good said Sean. I am glad that you have learned that. The funny thing is it was Luna that taught me that.

Well Luna is one who does seem to have fun while getting good grades said Sean. Yes she is I think she is very near the top of her class. She just seems to keep it very quiet. Not very many people seem to know that she is such a talented witch said Katie. Most think she is not very bright with her talking about all the amazing creatures she believes exist commented Sean. Sean how do you or anyone else know that they do not exist asked Katie? Well I guess I don't it just seems that if they did we would have seen one of them by now. Well Luna says that it took a long time to prove many creatures existed. That may be true said Sean. I guess I should keep a more open mind about things.

We had better get downstairs for breakfast as we have to be ready to leave shortly he said. I am ready said Katie. Well then we had better get going said Sean.

They ate breakfast and returned to the Gryffindor common room.

Sean could you please shrink up my suitcase for me asked Katie. How about I teach you how to do it yourself said Sean? Oh that would be wonderful exclaimed Katie!! Well then, let's try. Now take your wand and wave it like this said Sean showing Katie the correct wand movement. Very good, he said as Katie got the wand movement correct. Now with that you have to say very clearly reducio. Be very careful you do not say reducto. What would happen if I did asked Katie? Well you would blow up the suitcase and with the power you have possibly you might blow a hole in the floor.

Katie took her wand and as she was doing the wand movement, she spoke very clearly reducio. She was amazed that in front of her was a miniaturized version of her suitcase. I did it she exclaimed!! Yes, you did said Sean smiling. I knew you would he said. Now Sean how would I bring it back to normal size she asked? Well the charm for that is engorgio or you could always use finiti incantatium. She used that spell and her suitcase returned to it's normal size. Thank you so much for teaching me that said Katie hugging Sean.

As she was hugging Sean the portrait hole opened and the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione came walking in.

What is going on here exclaimed Fred? What is our esteemed Head Boy doing in Gryffindor common room hugging one of our little Gryffindor's?

Fred shut up said Katie. I was just thanking Sean for teaching me a spell. Well if that is the way, you thank people I will teach you everything I know said George. Sean gave George such a look that George apologised for what he had said.

How is your dad asked Katie? He is doing much better said Ginny. He is out of the hospital and is home with mom now. How was Christmas around here asked Ginny? Very quite said Katie. It was just Sean and I here in Gryffindor tower. Why is that asked Hermione? Well after all of you left it was only me left in Gryffindor. Oh my said Hermione! You were here all by yourself? No Sean stayed here with me. We had a good time.

They let you stay here with Sean? Well there really was no other choice. My parents are out of the country visiting my brother and where else could I stay? So Sean volunteered to stay with me here. We were just about to leave as we are going to his house for New Years. Hermione and Ginny pulled Katie off to the side and wanted answers.

Why are you going to Sean's house for New Years they wanted to know? Well his mom invited me. How do you know Sean asked Ginny? Oh didn't you know I have known Sean since I was just a little girl. We have been best friends since I was five years old. You have exclaimed Ginny! Yes, it is because of Sean that I even came to Hogwarts. I wanted to come here so I could go to school with him. It also helped that my mom was a previous Head Girl. Oh speaking of moms Sean and I have to go we are meeting his mom in Hogsmeade soon. Could you try to keep the twins out of trouble for me? I won Gryffindor about fifty points this week and we are now above the Slytherins I would like it to stay that way for at least until I get back. Both Hermione and Ginny laughed at that. We will try to keep them out of trouble but you know how they are. Yes I do and that is what scares me said Katie. Have a good time they both said. Not too good a time said Ginny. Ginny I am only thirteen I can't have that good a time.

Katie it is time to go called out Sean. I will be right there she said. Katie picked up her coat and book bag and rushed over to Sean. I am ready she said. Why do you have your book bag he asked? She just looked up at him and smiled. Sean shook his head and commented I don't know even why I asked. You have your books with you don't you she asked? Yes, I do but that is because I have to study for my NEWT's you don't have those exams to study for. No but I still have exams at the end of the year and I have to keep up on my work. Also I have to do my reading. This way if I have a question you can answer it for me.

Sean just smiled and they walked out of the Gryffindor common room and made their way down the stairs. We are meeting your mom at eleven o'clock so we need to hurry. Alright said Sean. Once they got outside of the castle, Sean took Katie's hand and they walked towards the gates of the school and the village of Hogsmeade.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the gates and another five to walk to the village. They arrived about five minutes early or so they thought. When they arrived they found Mrs. Sullivan waiting for them. Here I am she called out when she saw them approach. Katie ran up to give Mrs. Sullivan a hug. It is so good to see you she said. Thank you again for the gifts I really liked them. I am glad you did said Mrs. Sullivan. Hi, mom said Sean giving his mom a hug. Mrs Sullivan hugged him back. It feels so good to hug you she said. Sean just smiled.

Well how are we going to do this asked Sean? I think if we both hold onto Katie together we can get all three of us home said Mrs. Sullivan. What are we doing asked Katie? We are going to apparate home said Sean. Oh alright said Katie thinking that it would be like her "popping". Sean stood on one side of Katie and Mrs. Sullivan stood on the other. Oh, wait said Katie what about my book bag she said. Sean shrunk the book bag and Katie put it in her pocket. Alright are we ready said Mrs. Sullivan? Yes, they both said. Alright said Mrs. Sullivan. She and Sean both started to turn together and all of a sudden, Katie felt very uncomfortable. It was really hurting. It didn't last for long but still as they landed Katie cried out and had tears in her eyes. What is wrong asked Sean noticing her tears? That really hurt she said. I don't like doing that she said. Well isn't it just like when you pop from your house here he asked? No when I pop from my house here it doesn't hurt. I just am in one place and then I am here. No pain. I will admit that it was a little more uncomfortable than usual; I guess it is because there were three of us said Sean. Are you ok now he asked? Yes I am ok now it is just I was surprised it hurt so much commented Katie. Well let's get inside said Sean taking her hand.

They got inside the door when a small creature came barrelling along and attached herself to Katie's legs. Miss Katie you are here she cried out!! Yes hello Twinkle, how are you doing she asked? Twinkle is fine but I have missed you Miss Katie. What about me am I chopped liver or something said Sean. Oh, Master Sean Twinkle always misses you she said smiling up at him. I missed you to said Sean.

Come on Katie we should put our stuff away before we have some lunch said Sean. They walked up the stairs and first stopped at what was the guest room, this was the room that Katie used when she was there. When she arrived at the door she saw a plaque on the door it read "Katie's Room". What is this she asked Sean? I don't know he said smiling, I think you should go in to your room and see he said. When she opened the door, she found that the room had been redecorated. It was decorated in Gryffindor colours for most of the room and the sitting room area was decorated in feminine colours. In the sitting room area there had been a desk and chair added. Oh, Sean this is beautiful whispered Katie. I can't believe your parents did this. This is a Gryffindor room in a house of Ravenclaws. Well I guess this house is no longer just Ravenclaw. I guess it is now a Ravenclaw / Gryffindor house. Why would they do this she asked? Sean just shook his head. They did this because they love you very much and consider you their daughter therefore I guess they felt that their daughter should have a room in their house.

Now let's put your stuff away so that we can go and have lunch I am starving. Sean resized her suitcase and book bag and they put away her things in the drawers and cupboard. They put her books and parchment on her new desk. As they were putting the last of her things away, Mrs. Sullivan came in the room to see what was going on. When Katie saw her, she ran over to her, threw her arms around Mrs. Sullivan, and hugged her. Thank you so much for my room she said with tears in her eyes. I love my room it is so beautiful. Mrs Sullivan smiled. It was my pleasure she said patting Katie on the back. I have always told Katie that you and dad loved her more than me this is the proof. Don't be silly said Mrs. Sullivan I love you both the same. Well than why does Katie get the biggest room when I have been a part of this family longer and I am the oldest said Sean sounding like a little boy? I guess mostly as I figured that you wouldn't be living here for much longer and also I figured that in a few years when you do come back and stay it will be the two of you staying together so I made up this room for the two of you to stay in when the time comes. That shut up Sean fast. Oh was all he could say.

Well if you have finished looking foolish, Katie and I have somewhere to go. We do said Katie surprised? Yes, we are going shopping, I feel like spending some money and that is what I am going to do. Sean Twinkle has lunch for you and she will be serving it in about ten minutes. She made your favourites. Alright said Sean. I guess I will do some studying this afternoon. The two of you have fun. Can't Sean come with us asked Katie? I don't think he would want to come shopping with us. Sean do you want to come with us shopping asked his mother? Oh no I don't think so said Sean. The last time I went shopping with Katie and a mother I was so embarrassed. She and her mother took me bra shopping. That is not anything I want to repeat. Katie just laughed. It was your idea that I should buy a bra so we thought you should be involved. Sean just blushed a nice shade of scarlet.

We should be back in a couple of hours said Mrs. Sullivan. Alright mom I will be here. I do have some reading to do so this will give me an opportunity to do that. Have a good time he said giving both his mother and Katie a kiss on the cheek.

Mom where we are going do they take the gift card you gave me asked Katie? Yes, they do responded Mrs. Sullivan why? I want to get some things and this is the best opportunity I have said Katie. Alright do you have everything you need Mrs. Sullivan asked? Yes, I do said Katie. Then let's be off.

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review I write faster when I get reviews. May be a couple of weeks until I can post again going on vacation and no internet access. Will try to find somewhere to allow me to post. Please if you have any ideas what I should do with my characters please let me know. I may not use the ideas right now but maybe in the future. As always I only own my original characters the rest I just play with. Not JKR


	18. Chapter 18

They walked a short distance and got on the bus and the bus took them into the shopping district of Belfast. When they got off the bus Mrs. Sullivan informed Katie that they were also near the wizarding section of Belfast so they would be visiting there also. Katie had never been to the wizarding section of Belfast and was looking forward to seeing if it was like Diagon Alley.

The first store they found was intimates store. What do they sell in there asked Katie? Oh they sell underwear and sleepwear. Oh lets go in there said Katie. Why asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well I need some sets said Katie. Also I need some camisoles. Sean had to transfigure me one at Christmas because I didn't have one to wear under my blouse. Alright said Mrs. Sullivan and they went into the store. There were beautiful things to buy. Katie first wanted to look at the bra and panty sets. I want some pretty sets she said to Mrs. Sullivan. Well if that is the case we will have to find some really pretty ones for you. They found a sales woman and asked for some help. She measured Katie and found the correct size garments for her. She had such a good time picking out pretty things. Buying such pretty things made her feel so grown up. While they were looking around the store Mrs. Sullivan found a pair of pyjamas and robe that had Tinkerbelle on them. Oh I must get this for Katie she thought. Katie gathered her items and paid for them. When she went to see what Mrs. Sullivan was looking at Mrs. Sullivan went over to some of the more adult sleepwear. When Katie saw this she wanted to walk away. Why don't you go next door and look at the shoes there. I will be right there said Mrs. Sullivan. Alright said Katie as she went towards the door. Oh I didn't need to have that image in my head thought Katie.

Once Katie left the store Mrs. Sullivan picked up the pyjamas and robe and went to the cash and bought the sleep wear. Oh are you buying this for your daughter asked the sales lady? Yes said Mrs. Sullivan as she considered Katie her daughter. She will love this. Katie loves or loved Tinkerbelle. Well these are really cute. I loved what it says on the back of the robe said Mrs. Sullivan. It said "Don't tinker with Tink"

Mrs. Sullivan left the store and made her way to the store next door. When Katie saw her enter the store she smiled. I found the perfect shoes she said to Mrs. Sullivan. When she made her way to Katie she showed Mrs. Sullivan the pair of black pumps. What do you think she asked? They are really nice, a very nice choice. You could wear anything with them, why do you need new shoes? Well as you know Sean bought me a wonderful pair of boots. I love the boots but if I need to walk up or down stairs I don't feel confident yet. So I think it would be a good idea to have a pair of pumps that I could wear on New Years so I don't fall on my face.

Mrs. Sullivan agreed and they proceeded to look at all the shoes and ended up buying four pairs of shoes. After they bought shoes they went on to a department store to shop there. As they were taking the escalator to the women's wear department Katie saw a very familiar outfit. That is my outfit said Katie. Sean bought me that outfit. He did said Mrs. Sullivan trying to sound surprised? Yes he did and you and dad bought me the rest of the outfit. I have that purse and those earrings. Mrs. Sullivan started to laugh. Well we decided that it all looked so good together so we bought the rest of the outfit knowing it would look good.

They arrived in woman's wear and proceeded to look at the available clothes. They found the blouse that Sean had bought Katie in quite a few other colours. They decided to buy a pink and red coloured blouse along with a navy skirt.

After they left the department store they decided to stop and have something to eat and have something to drink. They were seated in a local restaurant and were served their drinks. While they were waiting for their food Mrs. Sullivan decided to dive in and ask some questions.

Katie dear can I ask you something? Yes what do you want to ask me responded Katie? Well I was wondering what has been going on with you and Sean? What do you mean asked Katie? Well I had noticed during the summer that you were not as close as you used to be. You seemed sort of sad and you would look at Sean and instead of your usual happy smile you would just look well sort of lost. What was going on? When Mrs. Sullivan looked at Katie she could see tears in her eyes. What happened asked Mrs. Sullivan again.

Mom this is going to be difficult to tell you so you have to split your loyalties between Sean and I. First off I have to tell you that things are back where they should be well at least I think they are. You have to promise that you will not be too hard on Sean. I was really hard on him about this and he feels really bad about it. He has apologised for what he has done and has promised not to let it happen again. What did he do asked Mrs. Sullivan? I will tell you but you have to promise. It was not entirely his fault. Katie could see that Mrs. Sullivan was getting very frustrated not knowing what Katie was talking about.

Well it all started my first day at Hogwarts. Do you remember Sean promising me that he would be there to help me get on the train and find a compartment? So I would have someone that I knew there the first day. Yes I remember his saying that. We dropped him off at Kings Cross early that day so he would be there in time for you because we knew you would want to be there early. Well I did get there early and when I didn't see him I thought maybe he had been held up in arriving. Mommy, daddy and I waited for quite a while for Sean to arrive. It got close to eleven o'clock so daddy helped me to get my trunk and Sebastian's cage onto the train. I was so scared that Sean had missed the train. Luckily I found a compartment to sit in. It was where Luna was sitting. She is one of my friends now. I had bumped into her the June prior when mommy and I picked up Sean at Kings Cross.

I told her all about how I was friends with Sean and that he must have been late as he had promised to meet me. I was sure that once the train started off towards Hogwarts Sean would find me and explain what had happened. I knew that he would have prefect rounds during the train ride. I also knew he would be busy during the first part of the train ride in a prefect meeting so I wasn't expecting him for about an hour into the trip. He never came by. I could have missed the train and he would never have known. I felt like a fool. There I was telling Luna about how I was Sean's friend and he never even comes to see me.

Then we get to Hogwarts and after we finally arrived in those little boats in a raging storm we are brought into the great hall and I find Sean sitting there at the front of the Hall with his friends. For a moment I was so relieved that he was ok. When I am called up to the little stool and had the sorting hat put on my head I look at Sean and smile. He smiles back but his friends start to razz him about a little firsty smiling at him. I sat there hoping and wishing that I would be put in Ravenclaw. I so wanted to be in Ravenclaw with Sean. But I was put into Gryffindor. I was so sad that I wasn't in Ravenclaw that I looked over at Sean and he just said that it was ok.

After the feast I tried to talk to him but he rushed out of the Great Hall before I could get over to him. So I decided that I would talk to him in the morning. I got up really early and went down for breakfast figuring that I would see him when he came down and we could talk. I did see him but he just went to Ravenclaw table and didn't come over to talk to me. It seemed as if he didn't want anyone to know that he knew me. Things got worse from there. I would try to spend time with him when ever I could but he started to avoid me. I began to wonder what I had done to make him so mad at me. When I asked him about it he said that he didn't know what I was talking about. Then Christmas came and all of sudden my Sean was back. He was attentive and wanted to spend time with me. I was so happy that he was back to normal I didn't ask him about what had been going on. I guess I just thought it was a phase or something. He had never been like that with me.

After Christmas when we got back to school he went right back to the person I didn't know. Only when he seemed sure that no one was around would he talk to me. If I tried to hold his hand he would pull away from me. I figured I had done something wrong. I tried and tried to figure out what I could have done. Luna volunteered to talk to him and find out what was going on. I told her no that it might make things worse. The only time Sean paid any attention to me that spring was just after the Tri Wizard tournament. He had remembered my nightmare and how I had seen that same event in my nightmare. He came to check on me and to comfort me. I thought finally he had forgiven me or had gotten through his phase. But no as soon as he figured I was ok he went back to ignoring me. That wasn't the worse thing though.

You remember me telling you about how the girls and some of the boys in my old school would tease me and torment me. About how they would always call me names? Yes I do remember you telling both Sean and I about that said Mrs. Sullivan. Well his friends had started to tease me and make nasty comments. They would say things like why would Sean be interested in a little firsty. They would call me names like freakish bookworm. Just because I liked to read. They didn't exclaimed Mrs. Sullivan!! Yes and Sean didn't stop them. They would go on until they would make me cry and I would run off so they wouldn't see me crying. But they knew so they started to call me a cry-baby.

There were a couple of times that he would tell them to stop and would come after me telling me that they didn't mean what they had said. He would tell me not to pay any attention to them. I tried but it was very hard. The summer came and everything was back to normal. Sean was back to what I considered normal but I was still hurt by all that had been going on. I had hoped that things would be better when we got back to school. They were not. Actually they got worse.

I guess I had been affected by all that had happened the prior year more than I thought. I was fading. I was fading so much that people stopped seeing me. People would run into me in an empty corridor. I felt invisible. I proved to myself that I was invisible last fall. I actually disappeared for an entire weekend. No one noticed. My dorm mates didn't notice that I was not sleeping in my bed. No one noticed that I was not there for meals. Sean didn't notice that I wasn't there for breakfast even though I sat in the same place everyday and I was always there before he got downstairs for breakfast. The only person who knew where I was was Luna. She was to come and get me if anyone noticed that I was gone. I came out of the room of requirement on Monday morning knowing that I could disappear and no one would care or even notice.

I thought things could not get any worse but I was wrong. Now you have to know that Sean did not know I was there when this happened but he still shouldn't have done what he did. He was sitting with his friends with his back to me as become his custom. I guess if he didn't see me he could pretend that I wasn't there. Anyway I was sitting there about two and a half weeks ago when one of his friends makes a nasty comment about me. Saying something about how I am always mooning over him. He then said that Sean wouldn't need to put up with me for long. Then he said something that even now if you were to ask him about he get very embarrassed about. He said "Well I only have to put up with her for six more months". Mrs. Sullivan was shocked at hearing this. He didn't she cried. Yes he did. When I heard this I dropped my cutlery and ran. Sean must have heard me along with his friends laughing. He came running after me. He tried to apologise for what he had said but I was too upset to even consider his apology. I told him that yes he would only have to put up with me being around him for six more months. He wouldn't have to see me again after he graduated. When Katie stopped speaking she was in tears. It broke my heart to hear what he had said. I thought he loved me. Only to find he was just putting up with me.

I had decided that I would remove myself from the situation. I had decided that after Sean graduated I wouldn't see him anymore. I decided I would have to remove myself from his life. It seemed to me that he didn't want me in his life anymore and that he was just putting up with me until he graduated. It broke my heart to even consider never seeing him again. He had been such a big part of my life for so long. I felt I had to do this for my own best interest. I knew it would be hard as I wasn't sure if I could come and see you. I wasn't sure if I could spend time here in Belfast as everything here is tied to Sean.

Well what happened to change things asked Mrs. Sullivan? Mr Weasley said Katie. It was Christmas Eve and I had gone to see Sean to give him his Christmas present. I had knitted him a hat, scarf and mitten set in Ravenclaw colours. I went up to him as he was talking to a girl from his house. I handed him his gift and the girl looks at me and said something like what would Sean want with a little baby like you. I just ran away. Sean came running after me telling me not to listen to her. He walked me up to Gryffindor tower. When I got there I found that no one was there. The people who were staying over for Christmas were all gone. I was all alone. I went out in the hall and over to the stairs. I saw that Sean was still climbing down the stairs so I call out to him. I wanted to know what I should do. He came up and told me to wait in the Gryffindor common room and he would be back.

He did come back with Professor McGonagall. She was so embarrassed that she had forgotten about me still being at school. They talked about what to do with me. The professor wanted to send me home but as my parents were out of the country they couldn't do that. Then there was talk about me staying with one of my friends at school. Well Luna was gone away with her father. So then Sean volunteered to stay with me. Actually he said that I could stay with him in his rooms but that was not going to be allowed. So they decided that Sean would stay with me in Gryffindor tower.

He had his house elf; did you know that Head girls and boys get their own house elf? Yes I did Patrick had one when he was Head Boy. Anyway he had Jeffery bring his trunk to him in Gryffindor tower. Sean was going to sleep in the common room and I was to sleep in my bed in second year dorm. I went upstairs and went to sleep. But of course I had to have a horrible nightmare. Now it is said that boys are not supposed to be able to get up the stairs to the girls dorms well some how Sean managed to get up the stairs to my dorm. He did what he usually does when I have a nightmare. He wrapped his arms around me and holds me until I calm down. It was the first time he had touched me in months. I just started to cry. This could be the last time he would hug me ever I was thinking. I was very selfish. I just let him hold me.

Soon I had calmed down but I wouldn't let him go. I asked that he hold me until I fell asleep. He agreed so he got more comfortable and I snuggled down. I decided while I was laying there that I was going to have to say good bye to him so I wanted to tell him just one more time how much I loved him. I leaned up a little and kissed him and whispered to him that I loved him. He then asked me what I had said. So I told him. He looked at me and said that he loved me too. I got so angry I called him a liar. I started to yell at him. How he was a liar and how he didn't love me. How he probably never did love me. How he was playing me for a fool. I really let him have it with both barrels. He still kept telling me that he did love me over and over again. So I started to ask him why he let his friends call me names when he knew how much it hurt me. Why he had said the things he had said about only having to put up with me for six more months. Why he had been ignoring or avoiding me for the last year and a half while we were at school. I hit him with all that I had. He didn't know what to say. All he did say was that he was sorry for everything he had done to hurt me. He told me that he did love me and he didn't know how he could make it up to me for all he had done. What was I to say to that? Here is the man I love with my whole heart asking me to forgive him. Telling me that he was sorry. Asking what he could do to make things better.

I told him that if he wanted to ever be friends with me again he was going to have to promise to stop his friends from calling me names and teasing me. He promised. I told him that I knew he could not control people's behaviour but that he had to if he knew about it stop them. He had to step up and protect me from them. I also said that he had to stop ignoring me. I know it is hard and I didn't expect it to be easy because of our age difference and the fact that I am five years behind him in school. I was not expecting a public declaration of love I just wanted to spend some time together. Even if it was just sitting together reading in the library. I told him how confused he made me first ignoring me then paying me attention during the holidays. It made me feel as if he was ashamed of me or something.

He told me something that surprised me. He told me that he was ashamed of himself. It turns out the whole thing was caused by a half truth. It seems that when Sean started at Hogwarts he put up my picture. The guys in his dorm assumed that I was older than I actually was. Sean didn't correct them so they all thought I was older and when I finally started they must have really razzed Sean. Because I was held back a year they all seemed to think I was only eleven when I started not twelve. So there is Sean who is sixteen years old who has a girl who everyone thinks is eleven years old. Sean got himself in a real spot and he didn't know how to get out of this spot without embarrassing himself.

That I can understand but why did he have to hurt you while protecting himself asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well we do have to remember he is a boy. Even thought he is your son and a very wonderful boy he is still a boy. They both laughed at that.

I have to take some of the fault in it getting as far as it did. I didn't say anything. I think that if I had maybe things would have changed earlier. When I asked Sean to stop his friends he said he would. So maybe if I had asked earlier it would have stopped earlier. Maybe so but Sean still should have known to stop it. He knew how you were hurt by those children back at your old home. He would tell me how upset he was that they were hurting you. Yes that is what I was thinking but he is really sorry. You should have seen him when I told him what I was thinking and what I was going to have to do. Please don't be too upset with him he is very upset with himself at the moment. Alright said Mrs. Sullivan but if things don't change you have to let me know and I will kick his butt. You will have to get in line because if things don't change I will be kicking his butt all around Hogwarts.

I guess this was expected said Katie. Why asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well how many couples go through almost eight years without having a disagreement. I can't remember if Sean and I have ever disagreed about anything ever prior to this situation. I guess so said Mrs. Sullivan.

By the time they were finished talking they had finished their lunch. I think after all these emotional upsets we need to do some more shopping commented Mrs. Sullivan.

Both Katie and Mrs Sullivan tried to pay the bill when it arrived. What do you think you are doing exclaimed Mrs. Sullivan!! I am trying to pay this bill said Katie. You will not pay this bill said Mrs. Sullivan sternly. I was the one who said that I wanted to eat so I will pay the bill. She gave Katie such a look that Katie decided it was best not to push things. Mrs Sullivan paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Thank you for lunch said Katie. You are very welcome. Now we need to go to some more interesting shops said Mrs. Sullivan. She let Katie to an alleyway. Just follow me she said. They got to the end of the alley and they found a gate. Mrs Sullivan pulled out her wand and tapped the gate. It unlocked and she opened the gate and indicated that Katie should go through.

What Katie saw when she went through the gate amazed her. Is this a portal to Diagon Alley asked Katie looking around? No Katie this is Clover Lane. This is the Belfast magic area. There are lots of magical stores here. There is no Gringotts or Madam Malkins but there are some really nice stores. Come this way said Mrs. Sullivan taking Katie by the arm.

They entered a store that looked like Madam Malkins but with out the school robes and uniforms. Look around and see if you see anything you like said Mrs. Sullivan as she walked towards a rack of dresses. Katie looked around the store looking at all the beautiful clothes. There are so many lovely things here she said. Yes there are said Mrs. Sullivan. Here try these on and tell me what you think. She handed Katie three dresses and herded her off towards a changing room.

When Katie came out of the changing room with the first dress on Mrs. Sullivan gasped. Katie had a wistful smile on her face. Do I look as pretty in this dress as I feel she asked? Oh sweetie you are beautiful said Mrs. Sullivan. It was a long pale pink dress that fit Katie to a tea. I feel pretty in this dress said Katie looking at herself. I wish I had somewhere to wear this dress she thought. I think you look wonderful said Mrs. Sullivan. Now go try on the other dresses she said. So Katie went back and tried on the other two dresses. One was a pale blue and the other a pale mauve. All three dresses looked wonderful on Katie as if they were made just for her. Well Katie which one do you like the best asked Mrs. Sullivan? Katie looked at all three of the dresses. I can't decide she said. I like all three so much. Well good because I am getting you all three.

I had seen these dresses a little while ago and I wanted to see if you liked them and if they would look good on you and they do so we will get them. Oh no mom that is too much to spend on me said Katie. Too much she said?? Who do I have to spend my money on? You look so beautiful in those dresses and you feel good wearing the dresses it is worth it just to see your face when you see yourself in the dresses.

But where am I going to wear them asked Katie? By time I have an occasion to wear them they wont fit me anymore. You forget Katie that these dresses are made by witches. They are charmed to always fit you. Well to a certain degree. So when you have an occasion to wear the dresses they will fit you as if they were made just for you. They are all a classic style so they will not go out of style. I really want you to have the dresses so please let me buy them for you said Mrs. Sullivan with a pleading look on her face. I would be honoured to allow you to buy these for me and thank you so much for them. I will take such good care of them and when I do wear them I will have my

picture taken in them so you can see what I look like in them. I am sure you will look beautiful in then said Mrs. Sullivan.

After leaving the store they decided that it was time that they returned home. So they gathered all of their bags and packages and headed back towards the street. I am paying for the taxi to take us home said Katie. Alright agreed Mrs. Sullivan. They flagged down a taxi and headed home.

When they arrived home they were met by Sean and his father. When they saw all the bags and packages Mr. Sullivan was not really surprised. Well how much of my money did you spend he said. When his wife heard this comment she just gave him a look. Oh well I mean how much of our money did you spend said Mr. Sullivan meekly. Enough said Mrs. Sullivan firmly.

She then turned to Katie and asked if she wanted to do a fashion show for them. Katie agreed and ran off with her parcels. While she was gone Twinkle took the pyjamas up to Katie's room.

Soon after Katie came out in her new blouse and new skirt. Sean was amazed at how pretty she looked in this outfit. When she looked at him she could tell that he liked what he saw. Then when she came back in one of the dresses Sean's mouth dropped. Katie was so beautiful and he was sure to tell her. Katie you look so beautiful. That dress is perfect for you. Katie blushed hearing this. I have more she said running off to get changed. She came back in the pale pink dress that she fell in love with in the store. Do I look pretty in this dress she asked? Pretty no said Sean. When she heard this her face dropped and tears came into her eyes. No sweetie you don't look pretty you look stunning. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I would have to say that you are on par with my most beautiful mother. Smart move said his father. It is true I have the privilege to know two of the most beautiful women in the world. No make that three I have to include Mrs. Robinson. It is her beauty that is reflected in Katie. Mr Sullivan made gagging noises at hearing that. Anyway you look so beautiful Katie; I am now going to have to hide you from all the boys at school. If any of them were to see you in that dress they would instantly fall madly in love with you. I don't need any competition. I have a lot of work to do and I don't need anyone in my way.

What else did you buy asked Mr. Sullivan? Well I bought some things that I needed but I will not be showing them off here said Katie. They are more private. Awww no fair I want to see said Sean. No Sean said Mrs. Sullivan. Alright mom he said.

Well I guess I should take all of this upstairs and put it away. I will help you said Sean picking up some of the bags. The two of them went upstairs and into her room. Where do you want these things to go asked Sean? Well I guess most of the clothes should be hung up in the closet. So they hung up all the blouses and dresses in the closet. Then Katie started to put her more unmentionables into her drawers. When Sean saw these he started to blush. His little Katie was buying those types of things!! It was probably a good thing that he didn't go with them. It would have been worse than the shopping trip he took with Katie and her mom years ago. Knowing his mom she would have taken great pleasure in embarrassing him. The one thing that Katie did not notice was the new pair of pyjamas in her drawer; Twinkle was to set them out later after they all had dinner.

After dinner they sat around listening to the wireless. Mr and Mrs. Sullivan asked both of them how their year was going and Katie told them about her classes and how she was doing in them. Katie will be top of her class again this year said Sean confidently. Oh Sean I don't know about that said Katie. There are a few in my class that are very talented, they may be talented but they are not brilliant like you. This second year student has done some post NEWT charm work this year. She was earning house points from most all the professors when they saw her work. I will say that Professor Flinwick was very impressed. I have a feeling he wishes that she were in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. Well if he felt like that why didn't he have me changed asked Katie. I would have loved to have been in Ravenclaw last year. I would have been able to spend more time with you and also with Luna.

I know Katie but even if he wanted you in Ravenclaw he wouldn't have been able to change your house. You were sorted into Gryffindor and that is the house you have to stay in. What if I had been sorted into Slytherin would I have had to stay there even if I didn't want to be there she asked? I am not sure about that. It is a good thing I wasn't sorted into Slytherin I think I would have rather left Hogwarts than stay in Slytherin said Katie. Well you at least would have had family with you in Slytherin said Sean. Who asked Mrs. Sullivan? My cousin Draco said Katie. He is my mother's sister's son. He is three years a head of me. he isn't as mean to me as he is to most Gryffindor's but I still wouldn't want to be in his house. They are all Death Eaters or Death Eater wannabe's.

They sat and talked for a little while longer and then Katie started to show signs of becoming very tired. Well I guess it is time for Katie and I to head off to bed now said Sean. We will see you in the morning. Both Katie and Sean gave Mrs. Sullivan a good night kiss and Katie gave Mr. Sullivan one too.

They headed upstairs to bed together. Sean walked Katie to her room and when she entered her room she noticed the new pyjamas laid out on her bed.

Where did they come from she asked Sean? I have no idea he responded. Then Katie recognised the pyjamas. Your mother she exclaimed!! My mother questioned Sean? Yes she bought these for me, she was looking at them when we were in the store and when I came to talk to her she suddenly started looking at well adult sleepwear. Really creeped me out I have to say. It would do the same to me said Sean grimacing. Parents are not supposed to do those things said Katie. They are not supposed to think about those things said Sean. I told my mom that once said Katie and do you know what she said to me? no what responded Sean? She told me that if parents didn't think about and do those kinds of things then they wouldn't be parents. I was almost sick said Katie. Ewww. I know said Sean laughing. Well good night sweetie said Sean as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Good night said Katie as she left her room.

Katie changed into her new pyjamas and got into bed. She found that Mrs. Sullivan had put out her teddy. She had received this teddy one Christmas when she was seven years old from Sean. She left this teddy at the Sullivan's so that she would always have a teddy for her when she came over. She was too old for a teddy but she still liked to have the teddy around because it made her feel good. Well teddy she said to the stuffed bear here we are again. At least now I know that Sean still loves me. I wasn't sure during the summer and during last year. Katie slid into the bed and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Sean's room he was sitting there feeling very bad. She didn't think I loved her he was saying to himself. During the summer Sean had installed a monitor in Katie's room so he could hear if she was having a nightmare. He thought that if he caught the nightmare early it wouldn't disturb her sleep as much. He didn't expect to hear this though.

Sean decided then and there to do everything he could think of to make up to Katie for making her feel so bad. He got into bed and laid there thinking of ways to make things up to her. When all of a sudden he could hear Katie starting to moan. he waited to see what was going to happen. He waited for a few minutes until she started to moan even louder. Oh no here we go thought Sean. He walked over to Katie's room and carefully woke her up from the nightmare.

When she woke up she was a little disoriented. Sean what are you doing here asked Katie? You were having a nightmare sweetie said Sean. I was asked Katie? Yes you were moaning and calling out. What were you dreaming about asked Sean? Katie took a second to think. I was hiding because there were bad people around. I was so scared said Katie. What kind of bad people where they asked Sean? They had masks on. They were in the school!! oh Katie it was just a dream said Sean. I know but it was so real said Katie. Alright sweetie said Sean giving her a big hug. Sean will you stay with me until I fall asleep. How did you know I was having a nightmare did I cry out like I usually do asked Katie? Usually when I have a nightmare your parents or at least your mom comes to see if I am ok. Well Katie we put in a monitor here in your room just in case you have nightmares it will let me know so I can come in and check on you. It seems that I have a talent in calming you down after one of your nightmares. A monitor what is it like a baby monitor asked Katie? Well I guess you could say that yes it is like a baby monitor. So you think of me as a baby she asked? No sweetie it is just the only thing we could find that would work as we wanted it to. And of course we now know that it was you who was the beautiful baby girl. Katie just smiled. Well if I am in need of a baby monitor you had best monitor me in person. Please stay until I fall asleep. Alright said Sean and he laid down beside Katie and held her in his arms. Katie cuddled up beside Sean and closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

A couple of hours later Katie woke up and found Sean still there but asleep. She crawled to the end of her bed and picked up the blanket there and spread it over Sean. When he felt the blanket over him she snuggled down a little under it. Katie sat and looked at him as he slept. This is the boy no man that I love she thought. I wonder if we will make it? I hope we do because it would break my heart if I lost Sean. She decided that she was not going to think about things like that and leaned over and gave Sean a soft kiss on the cheek. I love you she whispered in his ear as she slid down into the bed and went back to sleep.

When morning came and Mrs. Sullivan was coming to wake up Sean and Katie she was not very surprised to find the two of them sleeping in Katie's bed. Wake up Sean she said to him as she started to shake him. Oh good morning he said to his mother. How did you end up here she asked? Nightmare said Sean. Hers or yours asked Mrs. Sullivan smiling. Hers said Sean also smiling. When did she have this nightmare asked him mother? Around midnight responded Sean. And it took you seven hours to calm her down and get her back to sleep? No I guess I fell asleep. Yeah I guess so.

It is probably a good thing that you two are not in the same house at school. Kicked out for crawling into bed with the other. Well it seems as if Katie was taking care of you last night she put the blanket over you so you wouldn't get cold. You had better wake up your wife and come down for breakfast. Alright said Sean smiling. Wife I wonder if Katie will end up as my wife thought Sean? Will I be able to not screw things up and end up with the most beautiful girl in the world? I hope so thought Sean.

Sweetie it is time to get up said Sean as he shook her shoulder softly.

**a/n well here is another chapter. Weather has been cool so I was able to get lots of writing done. Hope you enjoy. Please review I hope to get another chapter done by next week. Until next week.**


	19. Chapter 19

Wake up Katie whispered Sean. Katie rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. What are you doing here she asked? I fell asleep when I came to wake you from your nightmare. Oh said Katie as she rolled back over and went back to sleep. Katie you can't go back to sleep. We need to get up and go down for breakfast. But I am sleepy said Katie. Mom has already come up and said that we need to go down for breakfast. Alright said Katie as she rolled to the side of the bed. She picked up her robe and did up the belt. Let's go said Katie taking Sean's hand.

When they got downstairs, Katie ran to Mrs. Sullivan and gave her a big hug. Thank you so much for the pyjamas she said to Mrs. Sullivan. So you like them commented Mrs. Sullivan? Yes I love them said Katie. You fooled me said Katie. You let me have images in my head that may warp me for a very long time but I do love these pyjamas. Well you are very welcome. When I saw them, I knew I had to buy them. They were so perfect for you.

Well I think Twinkle will have breakfast ready for us now said Mrs. Sullivan.

When they arrived in the dining room, they found Twinkle putting out the breakfast. Oh miss Katie I made your favourite said Twinkle as she put a plate of pancakes. Oh Twinkle exclaimed Katie as she saw that Twinkle had made her a plate full of strawberry pancakes. You spoil me said Katie as she walked over to Twinkle and gave her a hug. I like spoiling you said Twinkle.

They all ate their breakfast. What will the two of you be doing today asked Mrs. Sullivan? I am not sure said Sean. I was thinking we might go for a walk today, as it seems like a very nice sunny day. That sounds good said Katie. Maybe we will see Mrs. Smith; I haven't seen her for quite a while said Katie. That is true said Sean. We didn't see her during the summer. How is she doing he asked? I haven't seen her for a few weeks said Mrs. Sullivan. The last time I did see her she seemed to be doing well. She asked about the two of you. She seems very taken with the two of you. She is always saying how cute the two of you are. She is always reminiscing about the time that Sean carried you home back when you were six. I think we should stop by her house and see her said Katie. Alright said Sean.

We should go and get dressed and then we can go for our walk said Sean. Alright I will get dressed and meet you down here said Katie. Alright said Sean.

About half an hour later Sean was sitting waiting for Katie to come down. When she did come down Sean's eyes popped out of his face. When did she become so beautiful? Katie had taken a few minutes to do her hair and put on some makeup. Mrs Sullivan came behind Sean as he was looking up at Katie. She gets more and more beautiful as she grows up isn't she? Oh yeah said Sean. Can you just imagine what she will look like when she graduates? She will breathtaking by that time. I may have some competition, the boys at school are not all brain dead and someone is bound to finally see what has been in front of them all this time. Actually, there is one boy who has his eyes on our Katie. The one good thing is he is very shy and I don't think he has said anything. Well than it is a good thing that you smartened up then said his mother. Sean just looked at his mother. You know about that he said? Yes and I was told not to be angry with you. I was told that you had and will make it up to her. Yes mom I will said Sean. Good said his mother.

What are the two of you talking about asked Katie? Just how beautiful you are said Sean. Katie blushed. Are you ready asked Sean? I just need to put on my coat and maybe my boots. I don't think you will need boots but yes a coat would be a good idea said Sean. The two of them went to the cupboard to retrieve their coats. Sean smiled as he helped Katie on with her coat. I remember when you used to have little coats and boots he said. I can't believe that it has been six years since you stayed her for that week at Christmas. Yes, it was your first year at Hogwarts. Yes, it was sometimes it seems so long ago and then sometimes it seems like yesterday.

Once they had their coats on, they headed out the door. Mom we will be home in I would say a couple of hours called out Sean. Alright I will see the two of you then.

As they started off on their walk they of course reached for each other. By the time they had reached the street they were holding hands. They walked along the street and when they came to Mrs Smith's house, they started up the walkway. As they reached the door, it was pulled open. Well who had come to visit me today she said to the two of them. It is us Katie and Sean said Katie chuckling. No, it can't be Katie is a little girl and not a beautiful young woman. Mrs Smith it is me said Katie. When did you grow up she said to Katie. Well as my mom always told me, I grew a little bit every day.

Well you grew up very beautiful said Mrs. Smith. Please come in. She moved out of the way and let the two of them in. Well for what reason do I have the pleasure of your visit asked Mrs. Smith? Well it has been a long time since we have seen you and we wanted to see how you were doing said Katie. I don't think I saw you during the summer. No, I was away during the summer. I was visiting my family. Oh well that is a good reason not to be here said Katie. Are they all well she asked? Yes, we had a wonderful time. I miss my grandchildren and I got to spend weeks with them last summer. It was very enjoyable.

The three of them sat and talked for a while until they decided that it was time for the two of them to be on their way. Mrs Smith told them how she enjoyed their visit and to come and visit the next time they were home from school.

After their visit with Mrs. Smith, they started on their walk. They walked to the park and sat on the swings for a while. We always end up here said Katie. Well this is our place said Sean. I personally think that they should name this park after us. It should be the Katie and Sean Park. Katie smiled at that. I love this park said Katie. I have so many good memories here. They then started to walk some more around the neighbourhood. By the time they arrived back home it was time for lunch. After they had lunch, they decided to do some studying.

They sat in Sean's room reading their books when Katie came over to Sean and stood in front of him. Yes Katie what do you need asked Sean? She leaned over and kissed him. That is what I needed she said as she went back to her reading. Katie is getting more and more comfortable in asking or having what she wants thought Sean. She is growing up. Just then, Sean had an idea. I wonder if mom and dad will go along with this he thought.

When they were all sitting down for dinner Sean cleared his throat. Excuse me Mr. Sullivan. Yes Sean what is it responded his father? You are this young lady's dad are you not asked Sean very formally? Yes I guess I am said Mr. Sullivan. Well sir I am requesting permission to take this beautiful young woman out on Friday evening. Are you asking for permission to take Katie out on a date questioned Mr. Sullivan? Yes sir I am said Sean. Well first I think you should ask Katie if she wants to go out with you on Friday night. Sean turned to Katie and asked very seriously Katie would you do me the honour of going out with me on Friday night. Katie was shocked. She looked at Sean as if he had just given her a million dollars. This was her dream come true. Yes Sean I would love to go out with you on Friday she whispered not wanting to wake up as this had to be a dream. Well if it is ok with Katie, I can't see a problem said Mr. Sullivan.

Katie just sat there for a moment. Did what I think happen really happen she was asking herself. She turned to Sean and asked what just happened? Well you and I will be going on a date on Friday. We are, so it wasn't a dream? No sweetie it wasn't. Are you happy he asked? Yes, where are we going she asked? I can't tell you right now. All I can say is it will be very special. It has to be since it will be our first date said Sean. Katie just laughed. Why are you laughing asked Sean? Well here we are we have known each other for over seven years and we are now going on our first date it just seems funny. Oh said Sean quietly. What is it asked Katie? Well I thought you would like to go out on a date but well maybe you..... No Sean I am so happy about going on a date with you. It really is a dream come true. I sort of feel as if any second someone is going to say that it was just a joke. I never expected you to ask me out on a date. I am only thirteen. I know sweetie but you are more mature than most thirteen year olds are. Sean you do know that I love you very much said Katie hugging him. I know Katie I love you too.

Later that night after Katie had gone to bed she laid in her bed thinking. Sean and I are going on a date she thought to herself. Just like real boyfriend girlfriend. She sat in bed and wrote in her journal all about what was happening.

_Dec 29 1995_

_The most amazing thing happened today. Sean asked me out on a date. He is taking me out on a date. My Sean. Just like real boyfriend, girlfriend. I wonder where he will take me. This is so exciting. I thought at first that this was just a dream that I didn't want to wake up from. I can't believe this is happening. I have dreamt about this but never imagined that it would happen now. I think he really loves me. My Sean loves me._

_I wonder what I should wear on our date. I still can't believe that this is happening. Oh my our date is tomorrow. What should I wear? I will ask Mom she will help me. Oh, I have to write to mommy and tell her about this. I hope she doesn't mind that I went on the date. I don't think she will but I know that daddy may not be too happy. He seems to feel that I am just a little girl. He doesn't understand that I love Sean so much and am going to marry him when I graduate. That is as long as he still wants to marry me then._

The next morning when Katie woke up, she found Mrs. Sullivan standing over her. Come now dear we have many things to do today. It is time to wake up.

Katie got up, put on her robe and made her way downstairs for breakfast. She found Sean sitting there eating. Good morning, Katie he said to her as he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Katie blushed when he did this. Good morning Sean she responded. Did you sleep well he asked? Yes I did I have wonderful dreams. She was not going to go into the dreams she was having. They were mostly of her and Sean kissing and hugging.

After breakfast, Katie and Mrs. Sullivan left the house to go to the spa. Well that is where she told Katie they were going. Sean stayed at home supposedly to do some studying. They went into the spa and found a number of people that Mrs. Sullivan knew. Oh, is this your daughter they asked? Mrs Sullivan looked at Katie, for all intense purposes, yes, she is my daughter. This is Katie. She is my son's girlfriend. Your son?? Yes but I thought he was around seventeen one of the ladies said. He is and this is his girlfriend. They have known each other for what ?? Over seven years said Katie. Has it really been that long she exclaimed!! Yes since one year before he went to school.

Well what can we do for you today one of the ladies asked? Well we need mani-pedi's today said Mrs. Sullivan. Come this way said one young girl. She took them to an area over at the side of the spa. She led Katie to the desk that they did manicures at and led Mrs. Sullivan to the chairs for pedicures. She set up Mrs. Sullivan leaving her to soak her feet in the bubbling water. Hey, that is like a bubble bath for your feet commented Katie. Yes, I guess it is said Mrs. Sullivan.

Helen came back and started to work on Katie's hands. What is the reason for your visit today? Getting ready for New Years, she asked? No said Mrs. Sullivan. Katie is going on a date tonight and she wants to look pretty. Not that she needs much help with that, she is a beautiful girl to begin with. You seem to have your boyfriend's mother on your side that has to help. Well I did start early. I was just a little girl when I first met Sean. So I guess I must have been cute and that made an impression with mom.

So where are you going on your date Helen asked? I don't know Sean wouldn't tell me said Katie. So you go to Hogwarts too said Helen. Katie was shocked at hearing this. How do you know about Hogwarts whispered Katie? My brother goes to Hogwarts she said. He does who is he she asked? Well he is in fifth year so you may not know him. What house is he in asked Katie? Gryffindor she said. Oh, Merlin she said. Well I think I know who he is said Katie. How responded Helen? Easy. You don't have red hair so it can't be Ron, Neville and Harry are only children. You are not black so it has to be Seamus. Also Seamus is the only one who is Irish.

How do you know about all those boys she asked? I am in Gryffindor too. Oh, I would have thought that you would be in Ravenclaw with Sean. I wanted to be but .... They chatted for a few more minutes and then she was done. You have to pick out a colour now she told Katie. Once I have done both of you I will put on your colour.

She then led Katie to where Mrs. Sullivan was sitting. She did Mrs. Sullivan's pedicure. Oh, that looks so nice said Katie. I bet it feels good. It does very relaxing. Once she was done with Mrs. Sullivan's pedicure, she put Katie's feet into the tub and let her feet soak

How old is Katie Helen asked? Why asked Mrs. Sullivan. Well she seems a little young for Sean. He is about my age now isn't he. Well yes, I guess he is but she is a very sweet girl and they both are so crazy about each other. She must be what fifteen. Mrs Sullivan didn't correct her. She is very nice girl and I guess Sean is a very lucky boy to have found her. Yes, he is a very lucky boy to have her. It may be too early to say anything but I would not be surprised if they end up together for the rest of their lives. They have a very special bond.

I would guess that Katie is on her own planning their lives together. She has loved him for years. When they first met, she was so cute. She would come running into the house when I had answered the door and looking for Sean. She really had a hard time when he started school. She couldn't see him for months at a time. When Christmas came, she was so excited to see him. Mind you, he was looking forward to seeing her too.

I don't know if he has even been that interested in anyone else but her. He has never mentioned any other girl to me. Although I think that would break our Katie's heart if he did develop an interest in anyone else. As much as I love my son, I could not allow him to hurt her. She is the little girl I never had. She did that one year. She was about seven or eight and she came up to me and said very seriously that she had talked to her mother and they had decided that her mother would be able to share her with me. So if I wanted her to be my little girl it would be ok with her mom.

One time a few years ago, I took Sean to see Katie at her home and you should have seen the two of them. I think it had been maybe two or three days since they had seen each other but you would have thought it had been years. Katie lauched herself at him and latched on. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle. Sean would never admit this to me but I know he was as excited to see her as she was to see him.

It was going to be the first time that he was going to be staying with her family and it was going to be very different for him. Why asked Helen? Well Katie was raised mostly as a muggle. She and her family were hiding from her mom's family. Why asked Helen? Her mother is part of a very old and dark family. Her mother is part of the Black family. Oh, Merlin said Helen. They were hiding from her aunt and the rest of the death eaters.

It was going to be the first time that Sean was going to be living in a house that there was very little magic being used. Also it was a different country and a different way of life. Why did Katie live in England or something? No Katie is Canadian. Canadian!! So you took him all the way to Canada? Yes it was quite an adventure. We had to get an international port key to get him there. They are hard to get, mum told me she was trying to get one to go to Spain. I told her it would be easier to just take an airplane. But no said Helen. So Katie had to get a Portkey to come and see Sean? No that was a little different. I really can't explain that at the moment. So do her parents still live in Canada? No, they moved to London when it was time for Katie to go to Hogwarts. She is with us this year because her parents are back home visiting her brother I believe and she and Sean were at school for Christmas. We, my husband and I decided to see if they wanted to come home for New Years.

Now Helen if it wouldn't be too much trouble please don't mention anything to your brother about Katie and Sean as a couple. Sean is Head Boy and Katie is younger so we don't want any trouble. Not a problem. Although I have to say Seamus is out of his mind not going after her himself these last few years. She is very pretty. Well I am not sure even if he had if Katie would have noticed. She is very much attached to Sean. He may have lost his chance the first time Katie saw Sean.

What are you two talking about so quietly over there asked Katie? I am telling all your secrets said Mrs. Sullivan. Katie laughed. You can't tell all my secrets you don't know all of my secrets said Katie. Really well, do tell said Helen. Tell me all your secrets. No some secrets are never to be told. They all laughed.

Soon Katie's pedicure had been done and Katie was in heaven. That felt so good said Katie as she had her toes painted. I was not surprised that you chose this pale pink polish said Mrs. Sullivan. Pink is your signature colour.

Katie was looking around and she saw a little charm of Tinkerbelle. Oh Helen could you put that on my big toes she asked? Sure why asked Helen. Both Katie and Mrs. Sullivan laughed. The first time Katie met Sean she told him that she was Tinkerbelle. Belle was her nickname for a couple of years. Sean will kill himself laughing when he sees this she said.

When they were ready to leave Katie took out her wallet to pay for her treatment. No Katie put that away said Mrs. Sullivan. But ... don't but mom me Katherine. I am doing this for you. You are my daughter so you will let me pay for this. Yes mom said Katie resignedly. She knew she was defeated when she was first named. You always know that you are in for it if you get your full first name. It is not as bad as being full named. If you hear your full name, most kids know to run and hide. You know you must be in some really trouble.

When they got back to the house they found Sean sitting and reading one of his books for school. What have you been up to asked his mother? Not much, mostly just reading and doing homework. How was the spa he asked? It was wonderful said Katie. I had my nails and my toes painted. They had me sit and soak my feet in a bubble bath. Then they made my feet all smooth and the best part was then I got the best foot rub ever. It felt so good you really should try it. I don't think that is the place for me. You will never guess who is working there said his mother. Who asked Sean? Helen Finnegan. Helen is working at the spa said Sean? Yes she is. You know her asked Katie? Well we went to public school together said Sean. Did you know that her brother also goes to Hogwarts said Katie? He is in Gryffindor. Who asked Sean? Seamus said Katie. He is in fifth year.

Really, I didn't know that said Sean. He then looked at his mother. She indicated that they would talk later. We should have some lunch I am starved said Mrs. Sullivan. Shortly Twinkle came out with a lovely lunch. I made Miss Katie's favourite tomato soup and grilled cheese. They ate lunch and then Katie decided that she would like to have a bubble bath. Just as she was going up the stairs to have her bath, she remembered her nails. Mom what can I do about my nails I don't want to ruin them. Don't worry Katie I will do a spell that will protect them. She did the spell and sent her up to have her bath. As Katie was walking up the stairs she said to both Sean and Mrs. Sullivan well at least I don't need help getting out of the bath this time. They all laughed. The one other time she had a bath at the Sullivan's she was just seven years old and could not get out of their tub without falling back in because she was wet. She needed rescuing by Mrs. Sullivan.

Once Katie had gone upstairs Sean went to his mother. He looked worried. Don't worry Sean I spoke with Helen. She is not going to mention anything about Katie to her brother. I explained that because you were Head Boy and Katie was younger that there could be some misunderstandings. She agreed not to say anything. I think we can trust her said Mrs. Sullivan.

Meanwhile Katie is sitting in her tub enjoying the bubbles. She had chosen a bubble bath that makes bubbles that don't break until you empty the tub. She was sitting in the tub dreaming about what her date was going to be like when the door opened. Who is it asked Katie? It is me said Sean. What is the problem she asked? I was wondering if you wanted anything he said. Like what asked Katie? Oh, I don't know a drink or something. No, I am ok said Katie. You can come in Sean the bubbles have me all covered. Sean entered the bathroom and sat down on a vanity chair. Are you excited about our date he asked? Yes said Katie. I can't wait she said excitedly. Will you tell me where we are going she asked? No, it is going to be a surprise. You know that I love you don't you said Sean. Of course I do said Katie. What is wrong asked Katie? Well what did you tell Helen about us he asked? Why asked Katie? Just wondering. I told her that we had been friends for years. That is about it we didn't really talk for very long. How well do you know Helen asked Katie? We were friends in school but that is it. I haven't seen her in years. Was she your girlfriend in public school asked Katie? No sweetie you are my only girlfriend. But I do find it cute that you are jealous. You have nothing to worry about said Sean. It has always been you and I think it will always be you. Really cried Katie with tears in her eyes.

I had better get out of here said Sean. If mom finds me here she will skin me alive. Sean left Katie sitting in the tub. As much as she was enjoying lazing in the tub, she needed to give a very special boy a gigantic kiss. She quickly washed her hair and got out of the tub.

She went to Sean's room and making sure her robe was tied tight, she knocked. Sean came to the door and looked down at her. What is it sweetie? Katie got up on her toes, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. After the passionate kiss ended, Sean stood there for a moment recovering. Not that I am complaining but what was that for he asked? Well for two things said Katie. First, it is an apology for questioning you about Helen I had no right to do that, and second for just being the sweetest person I know said Katie. I love you so much and am looking forward to our date tonight.

Oh, Katie mom wanted to know if you wanted her to put your hair up for tonight? Oh that would be wonderful I will go and find her. I will see you later said Katie as she ran off to find Mrs. Sullivan.

She ran to Mrs. Sullivan's room and found her there. Oh Katie you got my message she said. Yes I did Sean just told me. Well sit down and we will put your hair up. I know it is going to be harder this time said Katie. I still am not sure if I am going to forgive my mom for cutting my hair. It is taking so long to grow it back said Katie. I think it is very pretty this length. We can still put lots of curls in it. This time they will be tighter curls than the last time. Mrs Sullivan then began to put up Katie's hair in pin curls. I am surprised that you don't use magic to curl my hair said Katie. Magic is good but sometimes doing it the muggle way works even better. I learned how to do this from one of my classmates when I was at Hogwarts. We all used to do each other's hair every night. Before long, we had learned to do this using magic but I still like doing it this way.

Before long Katie had all her curls in her hair and she was heading to her room to read while her hair dried. They were going to let it dry naturally and then do a drying spell at the end. Katie started to read but soon fell asleep.

She started to dream and was having wonderful dreams. Until she saw a person who prior to that she had only seen in pictures and wanted posters...

She saw her mother's cousin Sirius Black. He was flying backwards and all she could hear was screaming. This of course started Katie screaming. In what seemed seconds Sean was at her side. He was trying to wake her. She woke with a start. She was not crying but was shaken by the dream. She tried to describe what she had seen and to Sean it seemed as if she were in the department of mysteries. Sean had visited there once with his father when he was little. He sat on her bed and held her for a few minutes. Do you want to go back to sleep he asked? Yes, I think I will need my sleep as we will be out late and I want to be wide awake the whole evening. So she laid down and fell back to sleep. Sean stayed there with her. He sat on the side of the bed and stroked her back while she slept. He didn't like that she had these dreams. She deserved to have peaceful dreams and beautiful dreams not scary nightmares.

Sean sat with Katie for about half an hour as by then he could see that she was sleeping soundly. When he was leaving her room his mother met him. How is she asked Mrs. Sullivan? Sleeping said Sean. Why mom? Why is she cursed with these nightmares? She gets so scared after them. Especially since last year. Well Sean have you thought that she may be a seer. A seer? If she is a seer, why is it that all she ever sees is bad things? Don't seers see good things too? That I am not sure said his mother. The only thing I can say is love her. She seems to be much better when she is feeling loved. Didn't you notice that she was not as scared and not as upset this time? She didn't even seem to realize that she was having a nightmare. She is feeling loved by you so she feels secure.

When Katie told me about Christmas Eve, she told me it was all brought about by a nightmare. What she told me was that the nightmare was very scary and upsetting. This is not the only thing that contributes to her nightmares. She does seem to get them when she is somewhere new or somewhere she has not been for a while. She does seem to have a nightmare the first night she is here but after that, they go away. I do seem to remember that the nightmare she had about the incident last year seemed to have happened the first night she was here back when she was seven. These may be the dreams we should keep track of. One thing I did notice was she never has a nightmare when you are with her. I noticed that years ago. That was one of the reasons I didn't get too upset when you two would snuggle together and fall asleep. I trusted you and with Katie, being so young I knew you wouldn't try anything. Well except kissing her all night. Sean was shocked. Sean I know my son. I knew you had feeling for Katie very early on and that Christmas I could see you were conflicted. You were falling for her but you also realized that she was only seven. It is ok. You decided that kissing her was a safe way of dealing with your feelings. And I was ok with that as long as Katie was ok with it. I also had a feeling that she was not going to object. She loved you I think from the first day you two met.

Now go and get ready. I want Katie to have a wonderful time tonight and she can't if you are not dressed. Yes mom I will go and have my shower and get dressed. Oh, when Katie gets up don't tell her where I am. I am going to come to the front door just as if this were her house and I was coming to pick her up. Oh Sean that is such a nice idea. Mrs Sullivan gave her son a kiss and sent him on his way.

An hour later Mrs. Sullivan came into Katie's room and woke her up. Katie you need to get up and get ready. Katie yawned as she stretched. What time is it she asked? It is four o'clock. Oh cried out Katie. It is ok you have plenty of time to get ready. Is Sean getting ready she asked? I don't know he went out a while ago and I haven't seen him since said Mrs. Sullivan. Now get up and wash your face. Then we will do your makeup and hair.

Katie got out of bed, went to her washroom, and washed her face. She then walked to Mrs. Sullivan's room and was told to sit down. Mrs Sullivan and Twinkle started to take out all the pins in her hair. What about the drying charm for my hair asked Katie? Already done said Mrs. Sullivan. Once all the pins were out Twinkle took over with her hair. In no time, Katie's hair was beautiful. There were cute curls all around her face and waves in the back of her head. She looked wonderful. Oh Twinkle thank you said Katie. You did such a good job. Twinkle blushed. Thank you Miss Katie. I love doing little girls hair. But Twinkle I am not a little girl said Katie. To Twinkle you are. Twinkle is in your years old. Twinkle is over fifty years old. I have served the Sullivan's for all that time. I was taught how to do girls hair but have only had one girl to do her hair. Now I have another. You do a very good job said Mrs. Sullivan.

Now for your make up. Mrs Sullivan opened up her makeup case and started to decide which colours to use. Sean if very good at putting on makeup said Katie. What exclaimed Mrs. Sullivan!! He is said Katie. On Christmas day, before we went down for supper he did my makeup said Katie. It was funny because I was teasing him about it. I was asking him how he got so good at putting on makeup. Teasing him asking when he had been wearing this make up. It was funny to see his face. He told me that the reason he was good at it was.. This may bring a tear to your eye. It was very sweet. He said that the reason he knew how do put on makeup was because he was an only child and that he had a beautiful mom. He explained that when he was young he would sit and watch you put on your make up whenever you were going out. He said that asked Mrs. Sullivan with a little tear in her eye. Yes, he did said Katie. I do remember him sitting here watching me. I used to wonder why he would do that. I guess he liked looking at his beautiful mother. I guess then I was beautiful. I was young then. Mom you are beautiful now. I think you have gotten more beautiful since I met you said Katie. You are very sweet but I don't think so said Mrs. Sullivan. Let's get another opinion said Katie. When dad comes home we will ask him said Katie.

Fine but now, you need to get dressed. What are you wearing asked Mrs. Sullivan? I was thinking my pink blouse and navy skirt. Maybe the skirt that Sean bought me then I could wear my boots. Yes, that is what I will wear. With my boots on, I am taller so maybe people will think I am older. Katie you are already five foot seven how much taller do you want to be? Just a little said Katie. Sean is tall so I can be just a little taller. Scoot said Mrs. Sullivan and get dressed. Once you are dressed come back here and we will put some lipstick on you. Alright said Katie running off.

A few minutes later she returned dressed and with her boots in her hands. Why don't you have your boots on asked Mrs. Sullivan? Because I still have to go downstairs and I don't want to kill myself. Alright sit down. Katie sat and Mrs. Sullivan turned from her vanity with two items. One was a necklace and the other was a pair of earrings. Oh mom they are very pretty. Yes they are and they will look even better on you. Me exclaimed Katie!! Yes, these are jewellery that has been handed down in the Sullivan family for generations. They were at the time thought to be very simple but from what I have noticed this type of jewellery is very fashionable now. The necklace is a simple teardrop diamond and the earrings are simple diamond studs. Mrs Sullivan proceeded to put the necklace around Katie's neck. It sat just above the top of her blouse opening. Oh, sweetie it looks wonderful and see how the light catches it. This is something someone your age can wear. Now for the earrings. They took out the gold hoops she had in and put the diamond studs in each ear. Look said Mrs. Sullivan moving away from the mirror. Katie looked at the reflection. That looks so pretty said Katie. Well mirror what do you think? Nothing happened. Don't you have an enchanted mirror asked Katie? No, I don't like what they say to me in the morning so I replaced mine with a plain mirror. They both laughed. My mom is always threatening hers that she will get rid of it if the mirror doesn't stop giving its opinion when it is not asked.

Katie looked at her watch. What time is Sean taking me out she asked? I don't know. I think he said something about five thirty. Well it is five now and I haven't seen Sean yet. He may be downstairs waiting for you. Why don't we go down and see said Mrs. Sullivan. On their way out Katie excused herself to check if Sean was in his room. When she knocked she didn't get a response. No Sean. When she got to the top of the stairs, she found Mrs. Sullivan waiting for her. We forgot perfume she said. Assume the position. Katie stood with her head back and her arms extended. Mrs Sullivan laughed. She sprayed Katie's neck, wrists and hair. Oh now I smell good said Katie. This is not my usual fragrance said Mrs. Sullivan. I wouldn't want Sean to be smelling your hair and being reminded of me.

The two of them made their way down the stairs to be met by Mr. Sullivan. Well who is the beautiful woman I see here he asked? That would be your wife said Katie. Yes, my wife is very beautiful but no, I was talking about you. Who are you and what have you done with my little girl. Katie giggled. Oh, it is you he said. You look so much older. I do exclaimed Katie. She wanted to look older. How old do I look she asked? Oh I would say at least fourteen. Oh I was hoping I looked older than that. I was hoping I looked well at least fifteen. I guess you could pass for fifteen said Mr. Sullivan. Really said Katie!! Yes I am sure you could. Thank you she said giving him a big hug.

Dad I have a question for you said Katie. When was mom the most beautiful? Mr Sullivan thought about it. Well she has gotten more and more beautiful as the years have gone on but I would have to say the day that Sean was born she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Dad you are very slick said Katie. Mrs Sullivan had tears in her eyes. Erin I have never seen you so beautiful than when you were pregnant with Sean. That is because I was so young. No because you glowed. Since then I would have to say that you are as beautiful if not more beautiful today. She smiled and agreed that he was slick but still gave him a kiss. Ohhhh my eyes. Please keep the kissing to yourselves Katie said smiling. Alright we will if you and Sean do. That shut Katie up fast.

Now Katie I have some advice for you. You should never allow your date to kiss you on the first date. So remember no kissing until at least your fifth or sixth date. Katie smiled, sorry but well I hate to break it to you but Sean and I have already kissed once. Oh well as long as it has only been once. So remember no kissing until your fifth date. I am sure your daddy would agree. Why asked Katie? Well let's see you have known Sean for seven years. So if you have one date every seven years then you will be forty one by the time you will be able to kiss him. Yes, your daddy will like that. They all laughed.

Where is Sean Katie asked Mr. Sullivan? I don't know isn't he in his room? No, I haven't seen him for hours. You don't think he forgot about our date do you? No, I don't think he would forget about your date. What time are you supposed to be going asked Mr. Sullivan? Sean said something about five thirty. Well it isn't yet five thirty so he still has time. But where ever he is he has to get back here and get showered and changed. I wanted to show him my toes before I put on the boots. Your toes questioned Mr. Sullivan? Yes look she said pointing to her big toes. Oh that is so cute said Mr. Sullivan. It is Tinkerbelle. Yes I can see that but why asked Mr. Sullivan. Patrick don't you remember when they first met she told Sean that she was Tinkerbelle. She did he asked? Yes she did. That is why we called her Belle. Oh alright.

Just then, Sebastian arrived with a rose and a note attached to his leg. He landed beside Katie and stuck his leg out to her. She took the note, opened it, and read:

My Dearest Katie:

I have looked forward to this night for years now. I hope it is all you have ever dreamed about. I love you

Sean

You said I was slick commented Mr. Sullivan. Where do you think he learned it from said Mrs. Sullivan? That is so sweet, here is a rose too. My favourite pink rose. It's your favourite because it is pink. No I love pink but I don't think I am old enough for red roses. Red roses are for women who are older than me. I think anyone well under twenty five should get pink instead of red.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Who could that be asked Katie? No one has ever rang the doorbell. I didn't know you had a doorbell. Mr Sullivan went to the door and opened it.

Yes, may I help you he said? Yes, I am here to pick up Katie said a voice that Katie knew. Who are you asked Mr. Sullivan? My name is Sean and I am Katie's date for tonight. Well come in said Mr. Sullivan. Sean came in the house and took off his cloak. Sit down said Mr. Sullivan. Sean sat and tried to look very nervous. Well tell me about yourself said Mr. Sullivan. Well I am seventeen and attend Hogwarts. I am Head Boy at the school. I am an only child and I have two wonderful parents who raised me to be very respectful and to never even try to kiss a girl until at least our fifth date. Seventeen... may I ask why you want to take our Katie out. She is thirteen years old. Yes sir but I have known and respected Katie for over seven years and I just want to show her the respect of taking her out for a nice dinner and a movie. As this whole scene is going on Katie is trying not to laugh. Well I expect you to have her home by well eight o'clock. What exclaimed Katie!! Sir with all due respect we would just be finishing our dinner around eight o'clock. Dad how about eleven. It is not a school night and I did have a long nap this afternoon. Please said Katie using her best get what I want from my father look. Oh alright but have her home before eleven. Yes sir.

Sean turned to Katie are you ready to go he asked? Yes in just a moment. I wanted to show you something first. She pointed to her toes. Sean started to laugh. That is so cute sweetie. I love it. Thank you said Katie smiling.

I have to put on my boots and then we can go. When she had her boots on Sean came up behind her with a cape in his hands. He wrapped her up in the cape and then took her hand. Let's go he said. Bye mom, dad. Good bye sweetie have a good time said Mrs. Sullivan.

A/N Sorry I was late posting this chapter. Postings should be on schedule from now on. Saw HBP. Well not sure what to say. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Once they were out of the front door Sean took Katie's hand and led her out to the street. He flagged down a cab off they went. Where are we going asked Katie? We are going to a very nice restaurant for dinner and then I thought we would go to a movie. Is there any particular movie you want to see asked Sean? No I am not sure what movies are playing. I am sure we will be able to find one said Katie.

Shortly after they arrived at a very nice restaurant. Oh Sean this is too much she said. No Katie it is not too much for you. As they got out of the cab people started to take their picture. Sean why are they taking our pictures she asked? I don't know but I guess they must think we are somebody important. Sean held Katie close as they made their way up to the door of the restaurant.

Once they got in the door Sean took Katie's cape and his coat and went to the coat check. While she was waiting for Sean Katie looked around the restaurant. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe that she was there. This was a place that adults went to not teenage girls. Sean returned and took Katie's hand. They walked to the mitre de. We have a reservation said Sean. The name please he asked. Sullivan responded Sean. The mitre de looked at his list he saw Sean's name. This way he said and led them to their table. Someone will be along to take your drink order he said. Thank you said Katie as he left.

Once they were alone Katie started to look around the restaurant. Sean this is such a beautiful restaurant. I can't believe that we are here. This is a place my parents may come but I never expected to come to such a wonderful restaurant. So you like it asked Sean? Yes Sean I love it here. Thank you for bringing me here. As they were talking a woman came along and stopped at their table. Are you Miss Robinson she asked? Katie looked confused. Yes I am Katie Robinson she said. The woman handed her a long thin box. This is for you she said and turned and left. What could this be she asked Sean? Sean just smiled I don't know. Katie took the ribbon off the box and opened it. In the box was a single pale pink rose. Oh Sean look at this she said as she showed him the rose. It is very pretty he said. I wonder who sent this to me she asked? I don't know, why don't you read the card. I will said Katie. This is my second rose of the day. She opened the card and read:

_Dear Katie:_

_I hope you are enjoying your evening. I wish we could be there to see you as you go on your first date. Please know that we love you very much and hope this evening is all you have ever dreamed about._

_Love always _

_Mommy and Daddy_

It is from mommy and daddy said Katie. How did they know that we were going on a date asked Katie? Well I may have called them and told them about it. You did exclaimed Katie! Well I wanted to be sure that it would be ok said Sean. I spoke with your mom and she said it would be fine. I had to make sure I spoke with your mom because I had a feeling that if I had spoken with your dad he may not have been as happy about the situation. Why do you think that asked Katie hoping that Sean had not picked up on the fact that her father was a little concerned about the age difference. Well you are his little girl and I have a feeling that he would rather you not date anyone until you are at least oh sixty. I think he would rather you didn't get married until he was dead so that he would not have to accept that you were well being married. When she heard this Katie blushed.

What did mommy say when you spoke with her asked Katie? Well I started off asking her if it would be alright if I were to take you out for dinner and a movie. She said that it would be alright if I did that. She then asked how excited you were about the date. I told her all about how you had gone to the spa and had your nails and toes done. When she heard about that she started to laugh. Your mom said that you would have enjoyed that. I did said Katie. I know. Then all she asked was that I arrange for the rose to be delivered and also that the next time I was going to ask an important question that I actually ask her and your dad. What do you mean questioned Katie? I believe that she meant when we get engaged that I ask your parents first. When we get engaged exclaimed Katie! Well you still want to marry me don't you asked Sean teasingly? Of course I do said Katie reassuringly. Well good because I think I may want to marry you too.

Just then a waiter came along and asked what he could get them from the bar. The bar thought Katie, I am only thirteen and he wants to get me something from the bar. Sean spoke then. I will have a Butterbeer, what do you want Katie he asked? Butterbeer questioned Katie? Yes if you want one but …. I thought you could only get Butterbeer at magical pubs she whispered. That is true said Sean. But …. Yes Katie this is a magical restaurant. Well at least this part of it is. Oh, well can I get a soft drink she asked? Yes of course what would you like? She told the waiter the soft drink she wanted. I will be right back with the drinks he said.

I didn't know that there were magical restaurants in Belfast said Katie. Well this one is both magical and muggle said Sean. It was dad who recommended this one to me said Sean. Sean why have we not received a menu asked Katie? Well I have already ordered dinner for us he said. I hope you don't mind. What are we having she asked? Well I ordered an appetizer for you and for the entre I have ordered prime rib with mashed potatoes and vegetables. And no there will be no turnip he said smiling. That sounds wonderful said Katie smiling. You know just what I like.

When the waiter returned a moment later he informed them that their dinner would be served shortly.

When he returned he had their appetizers. Sean had ordered Katie escargot and he had the same. You remembered she said. Yes, I did remember you telling me that you had tried them and really liked them. Yes I did she said as she started to eat. I am so glad I didn't have much for lunch she commented. I wouldn't have been able to enjoy my dinner.

As they ate dinner, they talked about what was going on at school. They both agreed that DADA was a waste of time, as they were not really learning anything. I feel bad for you she said, you have to do your NEWT's this year. I am sure I will do fine he said. I have the book you lent me from your brother. I have been studying that this year. I am glad said Katie; you have to do well on your NEWT in DADA to get into the Auror program.

They talked about Katie's classes and how she was doing. I missed this she said. What asked Sean? Talking to you about things. We haven't really talked for a while now said Katie. I know and I am sorry about that. I promise that things will be better he said taking her hand.

When dinner arrived Katie looked at the plate and was amazed. This is so beautiful she said. The way they have put all the food on the plate makes me want to just sit and look at it. I wont of course because it will be even better in my tummy I am sure she said laughing. They ate their dinner and talked about a number of things. Once they were done eating the entrée the waiter came along and asked if they would like their desert. Desert asked Katie? Well we can't have dinner without desert said Sean. Katie looked at Sean and just knew what was for desert. You didn't she exclaimed! Oh Sean I am so full I don't know if I could eat desert she said. You have already paid for it, what can we do she asked? Well we could deliver it to your home so it would be there for tomorrow if you would like said the waiter. You could do that asked Katie? Yes we could if you wanted. Please that would be wonderful. I want to enjoy it and I don't know if I could being so full. Than that will be done he said. Would you like some tea or coffee he asked? Katie looked at Sean; no I think we will just be going we have more places to go tonight. Thank you very much. Well then have a good night said the waiter. Sean stood up and helped Katie up from her chair. He reached into his pocket and left a fairly large tip for the waiter.

The two of them walked towards the door. A lot of the people in the restaurant were looking at them. Sean why are all these people looking at me she asked? Well I think it is because you are so beautiful. Katie just laughed. Yeah right, no seriously she asked? Well I guess it is unusual to see someone as young as you here without your parents. I guess this is not the usual place teenagers go for a date is it said Katie. I personally love it here. Thank you for bringing me here she said. You are very welcome sweetie.

After they left the restaurant they walked along holding hands as they walked towards the movie theatre. How are you doing in those boots asked Sean? I am fine said Katie. I only feel uncertain when I am trying to go up or down stairs. I am afraid that I will fall. Once I get used to them I will be fine. Good said Sean. When they arrived at the theatre they looked at the list of movies. Which one do you want to see he asked? Katie decided that she wanted to see a romantic comedy so Sean bought the tickets for the movie and they went upstairs to the theatre. Do you want anything to eat during the movie asked Sean? No I don't think I could eat a bite of food. Why don't we get a drink and we can share it asked Sean? That sounds good I will probably need a drink by the time the movie is over. So Sean went and bought the drink and came back to Katie who was looking at a display for future movies.

Are you ready he asked? Yes responded Katie taking his hand. They walked towards the theatre and gave the attendant their tickets. Where do you want to sit he asked? I want to sit at the back she said. Why asked Sean? Because that is where all the couples sit so that they can kiss during the movie and not block others views. So you think we will be kissing during the movie do you he asked teasingly? Won't we she asked? I guess so said Sean finding them two seats at the back of the theatre.

Sean sat down and took the drink from Katie. Katie reached over and put the arm rest up and sat down. Why are you doing that he asked? This way we can sit closer. I can now sit right beside you and we can cuddle during the movie. So we will be kissing and cuddling will we he asked? I think so said Katie. Well if you say so said Sean. Katie sat down and cuddled up towards Sean. Yes I think this will do just fine she said smiling.

Once the movie started Katie laid her head on Sean's shoulder and watched for a while. Until there was a very romantic scene. Then she leaned over and kissed him. Why did you kiss me he asked? Because the man in the movie was very sweet so you get rewarded. Oh said Sean. Well let's hope he stays sweet thought Sean. I get rewarded for other men's actions.

The man in the movie was very sweet and so Sean was very happy about that. This is fun said Katie. We should do this more often said Katie as they left the theatre. Well that is a little difficult while we are at school. I know said Katie. Sometimes I think they should include more muggle things at school. I would guess there are probably a lot of kids at school that wouldn't even know what a movie was. It is funny that the magical world is in some ways very much behind in technology. What do you mean asked Sean?

Well when I was at public school we used computers and in the magical world you can't use them. There is not television or telephones. Most witches and wizards wouldn't know how to use one if they ever came across one. Mail is delivered by owls. Don't get me wrong the magical world is far ahead in some areas like apparating. That is cool if not very painful. A witch or wizard can do a lot of things much faster and easier than muggles. I just think that we would all benefit from the inclusion of some of the muggle world in the magical world.

I agree with you in some cases said Sean. But you would have a hard time convincing a great deal of the magical world. Most witches and wizards are very set in their ways. I think you mean most pure bloods like my mommy's family. Well yes I guess said Sean. I know you are not one of those said Katie. You and your parents seem to accept the muggle world but I know of some that wouldn't know what to do if they went into a muggle house. They wouldn't know how to turn on a light or make a meal. You are probably right said Sean.

As they were talking they were walking towards home. We had better get a cab and get home if I am going to get you home on time said Sean. They found a cab and the cab took them home. They arrived about fifteen minutes before they were supposed to be home. Well now what should we do asked Sean? I don't know said Katie. I was wondering if you would want to kiss me goodnight she asked smiling. Oh I don't know if I kiss on the first date he said. Well neither do I said Katie smiling.

Would you think less of me if I did allow you to kiss me on our first date Katie said teasingly? No I don't think I would think less of you said Sean. Well good because I want you to kiss me she said leaning in. Their lips met and Katie was very surprised. This was better than any other time she could remember. Sean pulled away from the kiss and looked at Katie. They both smiled. Did you feel that he asked? Yes it was wonderful she said. That was the best kiss I have ever had said Katie.

Well I think we need to find out if it was a onetime thing said Sean. So he leaned in and kissed Katie again. Well I would have to say that it was not a onetime thing said Katie looking at Sean. Well this is an interesting thing he said. Yes I believe that we will have to do more investigation about this said Sean kissing Katie one more time. I agree said Katie laughing.

Just as they were going to lean in for another kiss the lights came on. Uh oh I think we have to go in said Sean. Sean opened the door and let Katie walk in. I had a wonderful time; I hope to see you again said Sean. I am sure you will said Katie. Goodnight then Katie closed the door. A moment later Sean came in behind her.

When Katie came in Mrs. Sullivan was waiting for her. So how did things go she asked? I had a wonderful time. We went to this wonderful restaurant and had really good food after that we went to see a movie and then we walked most of the way home. Well I am glad you had a good time. Oh yes I did. So do you think you may see this boy again she asked going along with everything? Yes I think I will said Katie looking back at Sean.

Oh by the way there was a delivery for the two of you earlier said Mrs. Sullivan. Oh yeah our desert said Katie. Your desert said Mrs. Sullivan? Yes when we had eaten our dinner we didn't have enough room for desert so as Sean had already paid for the full dinner they said that they would deliver our desert home for us. What is the desert asked Mrs. Sullivan? I don't know for sure said Katie but I think it is strawberry shortcake. Well is she right asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes said Sean. Strawberries are her favourite so I asked if they could make a strawberry shortcake for her. Really exclaimed Katie! You did that for me? Yes of course I did that for you sweetie said Sean. Oh you are so sweet she said hugging him tightly.

Do you think we should have some now or wait until tomorrow asked Katie? Well do you want some now asked Sean? Yes I think I do said Katie. I might sneak off and have some if I don't. Well alright, I will go and get you a piece said Sean. No I will help and we can get pieces for everyone said Katie. Alright said Sean let's go. They walked towards the kitchen only to be stopped by Twinkle. What do you need she asked? Well we were going to get pieces of the strawberry shortcake for mom, dad, Katie and I said Sean. And we were going to make some tea. You will do no such thing said Twinkle. I will bring everything out to you. You don't need to do that said Katie. Yes I do said Twinkle. I am a house elf and that is what I do. No out you go said Twinkle forcefully. Yes Twinkle said Katie.

When they returned to the living room without the desert Mrs. Sullivan smiled. Twinkle kicked you out didn't she said Mrs. Sullivan. Yes she did and very forcefully said Katie. All I wanted to do was make some tea. She gets very possessive of her kitchen. She barely lets me in there said Mrs. Sullivan.

A couple of minutes later Twinkle came out with a tray with four pieces of the shortcake and a large pot of tea with cups, cream and sugar. Thank you very much Twinkle said Katie. You are welcome responded Twinkle. She is very patient with me said Katie. I am not used to house elves and I always want to do things myself. That is not a bad thing said Mrs. Sullivan. Not everyone had a house elf and it is a good thing to be able to do things yourself. I know that my mommy would have loved a house elf when she and daddy got married. She couldn't cook anything

After they ate their desert Katie started to feel very sleepy. I think I will go to bed now said Katie. Good night she said kissing all of them. Good night sweetie said Sean kissing her on the cheek.

When Katie got upstairs she took out her journal and started to write.

_December 30 1995_

_Well we went on our date tonight. It was wonderful. Sean sent me a rose beforehand. Mom took me to the spa for a manicure and pedicure I felt so grown up all day. Mom let me wear her diamond necklace and earrings. They are so beautiful. The necklace and earrings are jewellery that has been handed down in Sullivan family. I felt so honoured to be allowed to wear them. _

_It was so cute what Sean did, he stuck his head in while I was in the bathtub. I think he wanted to stay and talk to me but well I am too old to have a boy in the room when I am in the tub. Not like the last time I had a bubble bath here. I can't believe that it has been six years since I spent a week here with Sean and his parents. _

_He wanted to bring me a drink. He is so handsome. I hate to say this but I am sort of glad that Mr. Weasley was hurt. If he hadn't I don't know if I would be here now. And if I wasn't here then I wouldn't have been on my date today._

_Sean called my parents to ask for permission to take me out tonight. Can you believe how sweet that was? Mommy sent me a rose to she wanted to be part of my first date. _

_Sean ordered the dinner prior to us getting there. The restaurant was so beautiful and they treated me very well. After dinner we went to a movie and sat at the back of the theatre and kissed during the movie. I just loved that. After the movie, we walked part way home and talked. That wasn't the best part though. When we got home I kissed Sean and well it was different from all the other times I have or he has kissed me. The kiss was so wonderful it was magical I know corny but that is the only way I can describe it. When we got home we had desert. Sean got me my favourite desert. Yes he got me strawberry shortcake. I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I know I get to kiss Sean at midnight. This year I will stay awake until midnight._

_**a/n Well what do you think? Please review. I need some advice. I am thinking of a story line that would up the rating of this story to at least T. This would happen during Katie's fourth year. What do you think? let me know.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Once Katie was finished writing in her journal she put it away and went to sleep.

Then next morning when she woke up she had a smile on her face. She was laying there remembering all that had happened the night before. She was so happy. I can't wait to get back to school so I can tell Luna all about my night thought Katie. What a difference a couple of weeks make. When Luna left for Christmas holidays, I was miserable and now I don't think I have been happier. I hope Luna will be happy for me. I am sure she will be. As Katie was lying in bed thinking Sean made his way to her room and knocked quietly on her door.

Come in called out Katie. Sean opened the door and went in to the room. Good morning sweetie he said. Good morning Sean said Katie smiling. Did you have a good time last night asked Sean? I had a wonderful time said Katie. I was just thinking about all that happened last night. I even wrote in my journal about last night so that I can always remember our first date. I am glad you had fun last night said Sean.

We should go downstairs for breakfast soon said Sean sitting on the side of the bed. Not before I get a hug said Katie wrapping her arms around Sean's neck. Alright said Sean wrapping his arms around Katie and hugging her. This is the best way to wake up in the morning thought Katie.

A few minutes later, they both left Katie's room and made their way down for breakfast. There they met up with Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan, good morning you two how did you sleep she asked? I slept well said Katie. Good because you will be up late tonight again. I know said Katie; I plan on taking a nap if possible. I don't want to fall asleep in the middle of the party like I did the last time. Katie you were seven years old the last time you were here for New Years said Sean. I know I just want to enjoy the evening she said. You will said Sean smiling.

So what will you two be doing today asked Mrs. Sullivan? I am not sure said Sean. Well we could do some studying and maybe go for a walk. Sounds good said Sean. Unless you need some help asked Katie? No everything is under control said Mrs. Sullivan. I should be going said Mr. Sullivan, have to get to work. I will see you later this afternoon he said to his wife giving her a kiss. Ohhhh get a room said Katie laughing.

You should not talk said Mrs. Sullivan; I saw the two of you last night. I have no idea what you are talking about said Katie. Do you really think I would let a boy kiss me on our first date she asked innocently? Of course not said Mrs. Sullivan smiling. You would never even think of kissing Sean would you she said. No, I would never kiss Sean. I don't think I will kiss Sean until I am at least forty years old. You mean you will kiss me when you are forty said Sean! I always thought that I would have to wait until you were sixty he said laughing. I couldn't make you wait that long laughed Katie. You two are just silly said Mrs. Sullivan.

Sean and Katie spent the day reading and studying. In the afternoon, they had their showers and Katie decided that she should probably have a little nap just to be sure she was not too tired during the party. Prior to going for her nap Mrs. Sullivan put her hair up in pin curls. Katie went into her room after she had her hair done and found Sean sitting there.

What are you doing here she asked? I was waiting for you he said. Waiting for me why? Well I was thinking about the last time you were here for New Years. I was remembering how sad you were then. I wasn't sad because of you she said. Oh, I know that said Sean. However, what I did remember was that you were sad because you wanted to go with me back to Hogwarts because you felt that if you with me you would be happy. Unfortunately that wasn't the case was it said Sean. When you were at Hogwarts with me, you weren't happy. You weren't happy because of me. What I wanted to tell you was that I promise that things will be different.

This is my new year's resolution. I am going to be the ... Sean paused at this point. I am going to be the man that you deserve. I am going to be the best friend that you want and that you deserve. In addition, if you let me I will be the boyfriend that you always dreamed me to be. When Katie heard all of this, she started to cry. Oh, Katie please don't cry said Sean. You know what your tears do to me. Sean I am so touched by what you have said. I know that things will be different; I also know that things will not be easy but we will make it work because we have one thing in abundance. What is that asked Sean? We have love. We love each other, so as long as we remember to love each other we should be fine.

I am going to have a nap now so if you want you can join me said Katie. No, I don't think so but I will sit with you until you fall asleep if you want. I would love that said Katie. How about I rub your back said Sean. If I remember correctly you love to have your back rubbed. Yes, you do remember correctly said Katie. She took off her robe and got into the bed. Sean sat on the side of the bed and started to rub her back. There have been a lot of memories here in this bed said Sean. Oh that doesn't sound good does it he said laughing. No, it doesn't but I know what you mean said Katie.

There have been many hugs and kisses in this bed over the years said Sean. Yes, remember your mom catching us kissing. I thought she was going to send me home that night said Katie. No if anyone was going to be in trouble then it was going to be me said Sean. Yes you took the blame for that didn't you said Katie. Well not really all I did was explain why I was kissing you in the first place, I think mom was so shocked that she really didn't know what to do. What do you mean asked Katie? Well it was that night that she found out that her little boy was in love. What exclaimed Katie!! Yes it was that night that I told my mom that I loved you. You loved me then said Katie? Yes sweetie I did. Why else would I be kissing you he asked? I thought that you wanted to practice with me so that when you found a girl you really wanted to kiss who was your age you would then know how to kiss. I also thought that it was just fun.

No that was not the reason I was kissing you. I hate to admit this but I had kissed you before the time I asked you if I could kiss you. When asked Katie? The afternoon you arrived. You were laying here sleeping and I was here with you. You looked so sweet, like a little angel. I was looking at you and all I wanted to do was kiss you. It was then that I figured out that I loved you.

I had missed you so much when I got to school that year. I would wake up on Saturdays and the first thing I would think was that you were coming to see me. Then I would open my eyes and remember that you couldn't. I would remember how sad you were before I left for school.

There I was looking at you sleeping and I couldn't help myself I leaned over and kissed you. Just a little soft kiss but I was hooked. You had and still have the softest lips. All I wanted to do was lay there and kiss you. You can imagine here I was an eleven year old boy who wants to kiss a seven year old little girl all the time. I found that if I touched your cheek you would turn your head towards me so I would do that and then kiss you. So you were stealing kisses where you asked Katie? Yes I guess I was said Sean. Well that is ok said Katie. I stole some kisses to that year. I would wake up, find you holding me so I would lean up, and kiss you too.

What I remember was my insistence that I was going to have a baby after you had kissed me said Katie laughing. Don't you remember me crying and telling you that I was going to get a baby and how I was going to tip over? Yes said Sean laughing. I tried not to laugh at you but it really was funny. I knew that you couldn't get pregnant by kissing but you were so insistent that someone had told you that if you kissed a boy you would get a baby. Well I was only seven in my own defence. Yes, you were and you were so cute.

It was then that you told me that if I got a baby you would marry me said Katie. It then hit her. You won Emily Ann for me on purpose didn't you said Katie. You won her so that I would have a baby and then ... oh Sean you are the sweetest person I know she said hugging him. You gave me Emily Ann so that I could then say that we would get married. You even played wedding with me that week. You gave me my imaginary wedding. Do you know that you were the only boy who would play with me? My brother would always tell me to go away and not bother him. But you played wedding with me. It was fun said Sean. You were so happy so what was the harm. I think at the time I would have played any of your games. So you would have had a tea party with me she asked. A tea party he asked? Sean thought about it for a moment. Yes, I think I would have had a tea party with you if you wanted. You know something said Katie. What asked Sean? You would have made a wonderful big brother. Do you think so asked Sean? Yes, you would have played all her games and spent lots of time with her. She would have been a very lucky girl said Katie.

You know if we had not had the losses that we had we may not have been best friends said Katie. Sean looked confused. Well if you had had a little sister, would you have wanted another little girl hanging around? Would she have liked having me around taking away your attention? If Michael had lived, would I have needed someone to pay attention to me and love me like you did? The more I think about it the more I believe that some greater force brought us together. It seems that somehow Michael knew that I was going to need someone like you in my life so he made sure we met and connected. See even then I was kissing you. Sean just laughed.

You should probably get to sleep if you are going to get any rest said Sean. You're right said Katie. So she turned over and Sean started to rub her back again. Soon she was sound asleep. You have no idea how much I have always loved you my sweet little Belle.

A couple of hours later Katie woke up to Sean rubbing her back. Have you been here all this time she asked? No Katie I just came in to wake you. It is time to get up. Alright said Katie getting out of bed. That was a really nice sleep she said. I had wonderful dreams. You did questioned Sean? Yes, I was dreaming about our wedding she said. Our wedding asked Sean? Yes, it was a wonderful day. Well you are going to have to tell me about it sometime said Sean. Mom wants to see you in her room said Sean. Alright said Katie running off to Mrs. Sullivan's room.

Just as the night before Mrs. Sullivan and Twinkle did her hair. They didn't make it as fancy as the day before but it was still very pretty. Afterwards they all went downstairs and had some dinner. After dinner, they all went to their respective rooms to get dressed for the party.

Katie decided to wear the red blouse and navy skirt. When she arrived at the door of Mrs. Sullivan's bedroom both Mrs. Sullivan and Sean met her. What are you doing here she asked Sean? Well I wanted to see my women getting ready for the party. Your women asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes, you two are my women, the women that I love. Slick move said Mr. Sullivan coming into the room.

Once they were all dressed and coiffed they made their way downstairs to wait for their guests.

Well here we go again said Katie. Do we look the same as the last time you had the New Year's party she asked? Well we do said Mr. Sullivan but I would have to say that the two of you have changed quite a bit. The last time we had our party Sean had just started at Hogwarts and you were just a little girl. Here you are; Sean is graduating in six months and you have grown into a beautiful young woman. I am so proud of both of you. Katie hugged Mr. Sullivan. Thank you dad she said. For what he asked? For saying I am beautiful, there have been days that I have not felt beautiful. Well I hope you never feel that way again said Mr. Sullivan because you are a very beautiful young woman. Katie just smiled up at him.

A few minutes later, someone was knocking on the door. Well here we go said Mr. Sullivan as he waited for the first guest to be welcomed into the house by twinkle. Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan, Sean and Katie greeted the guests. Most of the guests Katie remembered from the last New Year's party. There was one man who came in that Katie defiantly remembered. He was the man who had called her father a mud blood to her face.

Katie was recognised by some of the guests who commented on how much she had grown and on how pretty she was. Some of the guests knew her parents as they or their spouses worked with them. The party was going along well and Katie wondered into the kitchen to see if she could help twinkle. Twinkle was not wanting help but as it was Katie she did allow her to help. Katie took a tray of salmon puffs out and started to walk around offering them to the guests.

As she walked around most of the people thought she was so polite and very sweet. Katie came towards the man who had insulted her father years ago. He looked at her as she offered him a puff. You look a lot like the little girl who was visiting here the last time I was here he said. Well that would be because I am that little girl responded Katie. Oh, so you are the daughter of that mud blood, I had heard that your family had moved back to Britain. Yes, my parents and I did move back to Britain a couple of years ago so that I could attend Hogwarts said Katie as she walked away. When she did walk away from the very rude man, she went directly to Mr. Sullivan. What is wrong he asked, as Katie looked upset? That man over there she pointed towards the offensive man. He is the one who last time called my daddy a mud blood well he did it again. Oh, I am sorry said Mr. Sullivan I will take care of it. He went over to the man and politely asked him to leave his home if he is going to insult his family. He then handed him his coat and pushed him out of the door.

Sean noticed that Katie was upset and when she had finished talking to his dad, he came over to see what the problem was. Katie explained about what had happened and how his dad had kicked the man out of the house. Oh, Katie I am so sorry said Sean. Let's go for a walk. Alright said Katie. I will just tell mom where we are going and will be right back said Sean. He walked off to talk to his mother.

While Katie was waiting for Sean, Mr. Sullivan came up to her and asked how she was doing. I guess I am fine said Katie. I am again so sorry about what happened. I had hoped he had learned his lesson from the incident before. I know said Katie. So where is Sean he asked? He has gone to talk to mom said Katie. He and I are going for a walk. That sounds like a wonderful idea said Mr. Sullivan. However, don't be gone too long; you don't want to miss midnight. We won't said Katie smiling.

Sean returned a moment later. Well let's go he said. They went to get their coats and were off on their walk. Your dad is so upset about what happened said Katie as they walked along the street. I know he told me. I don't blame him said Katie. It is not his fault that there are men like that. He is very protective of you said Sean. You are his daughter so it would be the same as if that man had said that to his daughter. But he wouldn't have said Katie. He wouldn't have said that because if I was really his daughter I wouldn't be the daughter of a mud blood would I said Katie becoming very upset. Why are people so prejudice. Because they are afraid. It is not your fault that he is ignorant.

They walked for a few minutes not really saying anything just holding hands. Then Katie spoke. I wish people would not be so judgemental of others. Some judge you by who your parents are or in my case who my grandparents are. Others judge people just because of how old they are. What do you mean asked Sean? Well we can't be open about how we feel about each other because others will judge us. They will judge that we shouldn't be together because you are older than me or because I am younger than you. It really is no ones business. You're right said Sean. It is no ones business but as we both know it some how becomes everyone's business. It just doesn't seem right. Even the headmaster was judging us. How is it his business if we kiss? That is our business if we want to kiss we are not hurting anyone and it is not as if we were in the middle of the great hall we were sitting alone on a bench outside with no one around kissing. We weren't doing anything wrong. It is not as if we were naked or something. I think he was trying to protect you said Sean. Protect me from what? He is judging you saying that you shouldn't be kissing me. If I didn't want you to kiss me I would let you know. He would have seen that I was sitting on your lap. I could have easily gotten up and left if I didn't like what you were doing. I know sweetie but he is responsible for all of us so he has to make some judgements. I know it just upsets me.

As they finished their conversation they had arrived at the park that they always played at. Well I guess we must have wanted to come here said Sean. It is our place said Katie. They walked towards the swings only to find that they had been taken down. I wonder when they did that asked Sean. I have never known them to be taken down. Oh well said Katie I guess no swinging tonight. Why don't we just sit down here and talk some more said Sean. Alright said Katie looking at the bench. Oh I guess it is a little wet isn't it said Sean. He took his wand out of his pocket and dried the bench. Katie looked at him for a second. I keep forgetting that you can do magic now away from school. Yes now that I am seventeen I can do magic but I really should be careful. We can't let anyone see me doing magic here. I know said Katie.

They sat down and Sean pulled Katie in for a hug. Why don't you tell me about that dream you had this afternoon. It sounded very interesting. What dream asked Katie? The one about our wedding. I don't remember much about it but I can tell you what I imagine our wedding would be like. Would you like that? Yes I would said Sean pulling Katie in to lean against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she started to tell her dream wedding

Well it is going to be a beautiful summer day. Not too hot but not cold. The sun will be shining and the birds singing. My bridesmaids and my family will be at mommy and daddy's house and you and your attendants will be at the apartment or where ever it is that you will be living. Oh first I should tell you what the church will look like shouldn't I. The church questioned Katie? Yes the church said Katie. But Katie wizards and witches don't get married in churches. Well this witch is going to get married in a church. I have always dreamed about getting married in a beautiful church.

Anyway I will have a nice breakfast with my bridesmaids and then we will get dressed and do our makeup. The photographer will come and take some pictures. When it is time to go to the church two cars will pick us up and one will come to where you are living and pick up all of the guys. Sean wanted to question Katie on some of this but felt it was best to just let her tell her story.

Why two cars asked Sean? Well one is for my bridesmaids and any family that will be at the house and the other will be for daddy and I. It will be an old fashion big car. The car that will take everyone else will be a limousine. The car that will pick you up will also be a limousine. When we all get there you and your boys will be with the minister waiting for the service to begin. You think the minister of magic is going to do the service. No said Katie. My minister from my church will do the service. We will be married by a muggle minister asked Sean? Well yes of course who else would marry us asked Katie? A druid minister. No I don't think the church would allow a druid to officiate in the church.

When we are ready you and your attendants will be standing at the front of the church looking so handsome in your tuxedos. Tuxedoes what are they he asked? They are like a very fancy suit. But Katie wouldn't we be wearing dress robes asked Sean? No you will be in tuxedos. Why asked Sean? Because dress robes are well they look a lot like what the minister would be wearing and anyway you would look better in a tuxedo. Sean frowned. I am not saying you don't look good in dress robes I am sure you do but trust me men look so good in tuxedos. You can take an average looking guy ... lets say oh for example Ron Weasley and make him look like oh I don't know... I know Prince William. Now there is a boy who would look amazing in a tuxedo. Don't look at me like that he is my age and sooo cute.

Anyway so if a tuxedo could make Ron look like Prince William can you just imagine what it would make you look like?? I may just faint when I see you you will be so hot. Sean just smiled at that.

The music will start and the first bridesmaid will go down the aisle she and all the others will have white roses as bouquets. Anyway after that the next one until all that is left if the maid or matron of honour. Then the flower girl and ring bearer will go down the aisle. They will be so cute. After them will be the maid of honour who will probably be Luna. She will go down the aisle. Once she has reached the front of the church the doors will close. Then the wedding march will start to play and the doors will open revealing me and daddy standing there.

I will come down the aisle towards you and daddy will have to hold me back. Why asked Sean? Because I will want to run to you and kiss you. I will have as a bouquet pink roses and baby's breath. It will look so beautiful. When I reach you my daddy will place my hand in yours and then we will get married.

After we are married the minister will turn us around and introduce us. He will say "I would like to introduce to you for the very first time. Mr. and Mrs. Sean Sullivan." Then we will kiss and make our way up the aisle. Half way up the aisle we will stop and kiss again. After that after we leave the chapel we go and sign all the documents that need signing. Once that is over we head out of the church to find everyone blowing bubbles. Bubbles asked Sean? Well yes if they threw confetti then it would make a mess and if they threw rice it could kill any of the birds who eat the rice so they will blow bubbles. Anyway it will be fun for everyone.

Then we get into the big car and find that there is a bottle of champagne waiting for us. We toast our marriage on the way to a pretty park near by for pictures. We have pictures taken of our wedding party or parents and our families. We have pictures of just us.

After that we head off to the reception. At the reception we will have a receiving line where we will greet all of our guests and thank them for coming. After that we will again be introduced as we enter the hall and sit at the head table. We will eat and there will be speeches. Who will be speaking asked Sean? The best man and maid of honour, my daddy and yours and possibly you and me.

We will have our first dance. After that you will dance with your mom and I will dance with my daddy. Then I will dance with your dad and you will dance with my mommy. Once that is over we will dance just the two of us the rest of the night. What if one of the beautiful bridesmaids wants to dance with me? Not going to happen, you will be mine remember said Katie laughing.

When it is coming close to the end of the night we will cut the cake and serve our guests. After that I will throw my bouquet and you will throw the garter. Garter what garter he asked? The garter I will have on my leg said Katie. You will have to reach under my dress and get it off my leg. Reach under your dress??? Yes. Where on your leg will this garter be he asked expectantly? Probably on my thigh. Your thigh how am I supposed to reach your thigh? I guess you may have to climb under my dress and reach up. Sean turned three shades of red at this thought. You take the garter off my leg and toss it over your shoulder. The guy who catches it will be the first to marry and the girl who catches the bouquet will be the first girl to marry well according to tradition.

After all of that we go around and say good bye to all of our friends and family and off we go on our honeymoon. Or if we are not leaving until the next day we would go off to the honeymoon suite where well we would start our honeymoon.

So what do you think asked Katie? Does our wedding sound like something you would like she asked? It sounds wonderful said Sean. So when will all of this happen he asked? Katie thought about it for a moment. I was thinking the first or second Saturday in July of 2001. So I should clear my schedule for the month of July in 2001 he asked? Yes I think you should said Katie smiling. Alright consider it done said Sean.

So from what you said we will be getting married in London said Sean. Well yes I guess so unless you want to get married here? It is just that my church is in London and you will be living there then so I just assumed that that is where we would be getting married. You are right it does make sense to get married there said Sean.

What I have told you is not how you imagined our wedding is it said Katie. Well no but it is your wedding so we will have the wedding you want said Sean. What did you imagine our wedding would be like she asked?

I imagined it taking place in the back yard of either my parents or your parent's house. If not there in a beautiful field. We would have a tent or a gazebo. Afterwards the tent or gazebo would be changed into an area for dinner and dancing. I do understand that what you see for our wedding is the way you were brought up. Have you ever been to a wizard wedding he asked? No I haven't said Katie. The only weddings I have been to were for my daddy's relatives. We could have a wedding like you described if you want said Katie. It sounds beautiful too. No Katie this is your wedding and we will have the wedding of your dreams. No this will be your wedding too said Katie. I know but you have been dreaming about your wedding for how many years?? He looked at Katie expectantly. How long have you dreamed about your wedding he asked? Since you were a little girl? Yes I guess since I first went to a wedding about four or five years old said Katie. There you go. We will have what ever you want for our wedding just tell me when to show up and I will be there. Don't you want to be involved asked Katie? I will be involved as much as you want he said.

He then looked at his watch. Oh Katie we need to get back. We have been gone for almost two hours. It will soon be midnight. Oh we had better be hurrying then said Katie. They took each other's hand and headed back to Sean's house.

A/N So what did you think? I know a little fluffy but well it had to said. Please read and review.


	22. Chapter 22

**As always I dont own Harry Potter. If i did he wouldnt be marrying someone who looks like his mother. I only own my original characters. I only play wth the rest.**

When they got back to the house Mrs. Sullivan was looking for them. Where have you two been, it has been almost two hours since you left. I am sorry said Katie it was me I was talking and you know how I can get when I start to talk, you can't get me to stop. It is ok said Mrs. Sullivan; I was just a little worried. Did you have a nice walk she asked? Yes we did said Sean, we walked to the park and sat and talked it was very enjoyable. Katie smiled at this. Well I am glad said Mrs. Sullivan, come in and get warmed up it will soon be midnight.

Katie went to the kitchen and helped Twinkle bring out the glasses of champagne. Katie and Twinkle handed out the champagne to everyone and as they finished Sean handed Katie a glass. Here you are sweetie. Sean I am too young to drink she said. It is just a glass of champagne it should be fine. Alright said Katie, I just hope I don't get drunk. Sean laughed; I don't think a small glass of champagne will get you drunk.

Soon the countdown started. As they came close to midnight Sean turned to Katie and took her into his arms. When midnight struck he leaned down and kissed her. It was the best kiss Katie could ever remember. This kissing is getting better every time we do it she thought. Happy New Year sweetie he said to her. Happy New Year Sean she responded and she kissed him again. I love you she told him.

After midnight the party started to thin out. It was after all the guests left that Katie decided she needed something to eat. Sean would you like a sandwich or something she asked? Sure I will ask Twinkle to make us one said Sean. No I can do it said Katie. Twinkle has enough to do with getting everything cleaned up said Katie. I don't think it is a good idea to go in there and try to make yourself a sandwich said Sean. Why asked Katie? Twinkle will be very upset. She does not like people in her kitchen. Well I am going to try said Katie.

Katie walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge. As soon as she opened the fridge door Twinkle arrived. What does miss Katie need she asked? I can get it myself said Katie. No Twinkle will get what ever you need she said forcefully. Well I just wanted to make myself a sandwich said Katie. I can get the sandwich myself; you are very busy tidying up. I am not too busy to make a sandwich for Miss Katie. What would you like she asked? Well what ever is left over from the party said Katie. I really could do this myself she said. I insist said Twinkle, I will bring it out to you said twinkle sort of pushing her out of the kitchen. Would Master Sean want a sandwich too she asked? Yes I think he would said Katie. Alright I will bring out the sandwiches and glasses of milk for both of you said twinkle. Alright said Katie leaving the kitchen.

Well what did I say said Sean when she returned to the living room? Well I tried said Katie. Shortly Twinkle arrived with some sandwiches and glasses of milk. Here you are said Twinkle as she set down the tray with sandwiches and milk. Thank you very much said Katie. They sat and enjoyed their sandwiches. You know something said Katie; I think we should celebrate New Years more. What do you mean asked Sean? Well I think we should celebrate New Years across the world. Well in two and a half hours it will be midnight in Newfoundland. And in three hours it will be midnight on the east coast of Canada. So questioned Sean? Well I think that we should kiss and celebrate New Years as it turns midnight across Canada. Oh now I understand said Sean. You just want to kiss me all the time don't you? Well… Katie paused for a moment. Well yes I do she said proudly. Well in that case alright said Sean.

How are we going to do this asked Sean? Well we could cuddle together and have an alarm wake us. We would have to wake up at 3:30. 4 am, 5 am, 6 am, 7 am. So I guess we will have to stay up all night said Sean. I guess so but we can still have fun said Katie smiling. You are a wicked little witch you know he said smiling.

Well I do like to cuddle and I also like it when we kiss. Yes I figured that out said Sean. Well we had better get to bed or we will spend the how day in bed sleeping said Katie taking Sean's hand and leading him up the stairs. Where are we going to do our cuddling asked Katie? What do you mean asked Sean? Well are we going to cuddle in your bed or mine? Why do we need to cuddle in a bed asked Sean teasing? Because we will need to get some sleep between kisses said Katie. Well as your room and your bed is better than mine because of course we know that mom loves you more than me I guess we will have to cuddle in your bed said Sean.

So they went upstairs and got changed. Sean arrived at Katie's door and knocked. Come in cried out Katie. He opened the door to find Katie sitting in the middle of her bed. Well here we are she said smiling. We have two hours until it is midnight in Newfoundland. Do you want to sleep for the two hours she asked? Yes I think I do said Sean. Well then we should get to sleep said Katie. They lay down and off they went to sleep. Just before it was three thirty an alarm went off. How did that happen he asked? I set the alarm before we went to sleep to wake us just before it was time to kiss said Katie. Oh alright, well is it time asked Sean? Just about, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year said Katie as she leaned over to kiss Sean. Happy New Year sweetie. I think we can stay awake for the next one said Katie, it is only thirty minutes. They tried but fell asleep. The alarm went off again and they did the same thing. They did a count down and kissed at four o'clock. Again they fell asleep and at five they were woken by the alarm. They did the countdown and kissed again. Katie I think we can stop now said Sean. Oh alright said Katie. It is now midnight in Toronto so I can say to my parent's happy new year. They again settled down and slept until around eight o'clock when they were awoken by Mrs. Sullivan. Well lazy bones it is time to get up. Oh mom we are still tired cant we sleep for a while longer whined Katie? First off why is Sean here in your bed asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well we decided to celebrate new years across Canada. And how were you going to do that she asked? We did a countdown and kissed as midnight came to the time zones in Canada. Really and how many time zones did you celebrate? We celebrated three times zones. We had to stop at five o'clock because we were too tired. Really well as it is new years I guess I can give you another hour to sleep but when I come back up I expect the two of you to get up with out any complaints deal? Yes deal they both said. Alright I will see the two of you in an hour.

An hour later Mrs. Sullivan was back to wake them. When she opened the door she found the two of them cuddled up together. Katie had her head on Sean's shoulder and Sean had his arms wrapped around Katie and he had a serene look on his face. They looked as if they were in heaven being in each others arms. She hated to do it but they did have to get up. Ok you two time to get up called out Mrs. Sullivan. Alright said Sean as he sat up. Come on Katie it is time to get up said Sean as he shook her shoulder. Alright said Katie rubbing her eyes.

Sean and Katie put on their robes and followed Mrs. Sullivan downstairs for breakfast. You two were gone a long time last night said Mrs. Sullivan. Where were you for so long? We went to the park and when we found that the swings had been taken down we just sat on a bench and talked. For two hours exclaimed Mr. Sullivan!! Well we were talking about a dream I had said Katie. I had dreamt about my wedding said Katie. Actually it was our wedding she corrected. Your wedding did I miss something asked Mrs. Sullivan? No mom you didn't miss anything said Sean. Katie is only thirteen years old. She was just telling me about how she sees her wedding and well she put me in as the groom for this one.

Well what was the wedding like asked Mrs. Sullivan? It would be a muggle style wedding said Katie. Those are the only weddings I have ever been to. It wouldn't be very big maybe at the most one hundred people. It would be held at my church in London and we would have the reception at a nice hotel also in London. Why would it take two hours to talk about that asked Mr. Sullivan? Oh Patrick you are such a man responded Mrs. Sullivan. It is the details that would take the two hours. Well Sean did you like Katie's ideas for the wedding she asked? Yes it sounds wonderful but it doesn't really matter what I think he said. Katie's smile faded when she heard this. Why she asked quietly? Because Katie it will be your wedding and as I said before what ever you want is what we would have. All I ask is that you tell me when to show up. They all laughed at this.

When would this wedding take place asked Mr. Sullivan? That has already been determined said Sean. I have already promised to marry Katie after she graduates from Hogwarts. And when did you do that asked his father? Oh about six years ago. Don't you remember, I promised Katie that if she got a baby that I would marry her. Well she got Emily Ann so I have to marry her now. Mr. Sullivan sat for moment thinking. Oh yes now I remember, that was so funny when Katie was convinced that she was going to have a baby just because she had kissed you. By the way why was a seven year old kissing an eleven year old anyway? Because I love him Katie said proudly.

Well I gathered that but did you love him then he asked? Yes I loved him from the first time we met over twelve years ago. Twelve years ago no I believe it was seven years ago said Mrs. Sullivan.

I guess we should tell them said Sean. I guess so said Katie. Do you remember the little girl I told you about back at your reunion? Yes you told me that you wanted to bring her home with you along with her brother said Mrs. Sullivan. Well I did get to bring her home but unfortunately didn't get to bring her brother. What exclaimed Mrs. Sullivan looking at Katie? Oh Katie you are that little baby girl? Yes it seems I am responded Katie. Oh no your brother, Sean said he was so sweet and loved you so much. Well according to everyone that is true. What do you mean asked Mrs. Sullivan?

Well Michael died when I was only two years old so I don't remember him at all. All that I know of him is what people have told me. The sad thing is that I am the only one who has any memory of that day in the hotel room said Sean. It was such a wonderful day and so touching but neither Katie nor her parents can remember it. I remember that day so well said Mrs. Sullivan. I can remember Sean telling me all about this little girl who was so pretty and so sweet. He talked about you for weeks. It was because of you that he was so looking forward to having a little sister. I am so sorry about that said Katie. It must have been so hard for you. I know even now my mom has trouble sometimes when we talk about Michael. It was hard and it is hard at times but actually it was you that made things a little better. I have always considered you as my little girl so I still got to have a little girl for myself.

Oh Katie you should have heard Sean going on about you. He was always going on about his beautiful baby girl and how sweet and pretty she was. How he wanted to give her kisses on her little cheeks and hold her in his arms. He I think sort of considered you as a baby doll said Mrs. Sullivan.

Well he was not the only one. According to my mom Michael also thought of me as a baby doll. His baby doll. He would only let my mom take me away to bath and change me. The rest of the time he wanted to have me with him. He would climb into my crib and hold me at night. There were times that my mom would come into our room and find me in his crib. She decided it was accidental magic. Somehow he levitated me over because one crib would be on one side of the room and the other crib would be on the other.

I can't believe that that little girl was you. It is sort of like this whole thing was destined. Maybe it was said Katie. My mom and I think that Michael was sent to us for a purpose. We feel he may have been an angel. Michael was so sweet and soft. He wouldn't have been able to survive in the real world it would have torn him apart. Especially the way things are now. Maybe he was sent to bring Sean and I together some how. I think he found Sean for me because somehow he knew he was not going to be around for long and he wanted me to have someone to love and someone to love me.

I think you may be right said Sean. He was telling me to love you. He was always saying to me to love Katie. It seemed really important to him. He also was telling you to love me. He was the one who told me to kiss you back then. He wouldn't stop until I did. Then he seemed to calm down afterwards.

Well the way I look at it I have had two of the best boys love me very much. There are not many girls who can say that. I wonder sometimes what would have happened if Sean had taken both of us and brought us to you. I would have loved to have had the two of you but I am sure your mom and dad would have wanted you both back. I know one thing if at any time something had happened to your parents I would have taken both you and your brother to stay here with us said Mrs. Sullivan. You would said Katie with tears in her eyes? Of course I would you are family and family stick together. But you have never even met my brother. I know but I know you would have come as a package deal and we would have worked something out.

We don't have to worry about that now as I believe your brother is on his own now isn't he? Yes he is in the Canadian army. He is a well I guess you could say he is a military auror. I always have fun with people when they ask me about him. Why asked Mr. Sullivan? Well most people will ask if he lives with us and I tell them that no he doesn't, that he doesn't even live in Britain. Then they will ask where he lives and I tell them that he lives in London. They always look at me as if I have lost my mind. They don't seem to realize that there is a London in Ontario.

Do you know that even now if anything should happen we would take you in a heartbeat. Really that is so generous of you to take on another child. If that should happen I have but one rule said Katie smiling. Really what is that rule asked Mrs. Sullivan? You can't adopt me. Why asked Mrs. Sullivan? Because if you adopted me then I would be Sean's sister and I can't marry my brother.

They all laughed at that statement.

When do the two of you have to be back to school? Well the train leaves on the 3rd. So we could go then or anytime before then. How will we be getting back to Kings Cross asked Katie? The usual way we will floo to Kings Cross said Sean. Oh good because I really didn't enjoy apparating. I know Katie said Sean smiling.

Mom called out Katie. Yes dear. Would you be able to do me a favour? What is it asked Mrs. Sullivan? Would you be able to floo the clothes I bought to my mommy. I don't have any room in my suitcase. I only brought that with me as I was not anticipating going shopping and getting so much. I would be happy to do that for you said Mrs. Sullivan. It will give me the opportunity to have a visit with your mom.

Well Katie what are we going to do for the rest of the holiday asked Sean? You are going to study. The NEWTs are only six months away and you have to study seven years of education. I will help you. If you are a good boy and study hard then maybe we can go for a walk in the afternoon. Maybe stop for a hot chocolate or something to eat, my treat. Well I had better get to my studying said Sean laughing.

That is what they did for the remainder of the holiday. Sean would study with Katie helping him. She would reward him for studying with kisses and hugs. By the end of the holiday Sean had done most of the studying he could do. I think we have covered everything from third year on. Well there is one good thing about helping you study said Katie. What is that asked Sean? I have learned lots. This will help me next year. Well I am always happy to help said Sean smiling.

Tomorrow is back to reality time said Katie. Do you think you could come and sit with me on the train tomorrow? I know you can't sit with me for the entire time but even for just a little while, please. Yes I can come and sit with you tomorrow. I will have to do rounds but I should be able to sit with you for at least an hour. Oh Sean that would be wonderful.

The next day came and Sean and Katie packed all their things that they were taking back to school with them. Katie left a pile of clothes to be sent home on her bed. Sean took her suitcase downstairs for her as he had his trunk shrunk in his pocket.

It looks like the two of you are ready to go said Mrs. Sullivan. It is funny the next time you are home Sean you will be a graduate. Where have all the years gone. It seems like just yesterday that I was taking you to the train for the first time. Now this is the last train ride you will take to Hogwarts. Oh mom please don't cry. If it would make you feel better you can always floo to London in September and watch as Katie goes off to school. You still will have one of your children at Hogwarts for the next five years. Oh Sean cried Mrs. Sullivan with tears in her eyes. Sean hugged him mother and so did Katie. I know how you feel said Katie. Next year who am I going to obsess over? My Sean will be working by then. Think of it this way you will see more of him next year than you have for the last seven years. That is true said Mrs. Sullivan. I do feel a little better knowing that.

Well the two of you had better get going. I will see the two of you at the end of the year for graduation. Take care of yourselves. I love you she said as they were engulfed in the green flames.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Katie had to fight the urge to hold Sean's hand. They walked towards the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ together. When they passed through the barrier they walked towards the train and for the first time Sean helped Katie onto the train and found her a compartment to sit in. you stay here Katie and I will be back. Alright said Katie. If you see Luna tell her where I am. She won't be expecting to see me. I will said Sean leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I love you he whispered. I love you too said Katie.

Soon after there was a knock on the compartment door. Come in called out Katie. It was Luna. Luna I am so glad you found me said Katie. Did you see Sean? Yes and I was surprised to see him. I know his parents asked if we would come home for New Years as they were having a party. It took a lot of work but we managed to get permission to go. Oh Luna I have so much to tell you.

Luna sat down and Katie started to tell her story of what had happened during Christmas. Luna he told me he is in love with me!! We had such a good time just the two of us. Luna looked sceptical. I know what you are thinking but he promised that things would be better. I didn't tell you. We went on a date. A really date. He took me to dinner and a movie and we kissed through most of the movie. It was so wonderful. I hate to say it but if Mr. Weasley had not been hurt I don't know what would have happened this Christmas.

Is Mr. Weasley alright asked Luna? As far as I know said Katie. That is what they said when they came back just after Christmas. I can just imagine that Professor Umbridge was not happy that Professor Dumbledore let them go without consulting her. I am just glad that she had gone from the castle when Sean and I were asking to leave.

Soon after Neville came and sat with them. They all shared stories of their holiday. Katie didn't tell Neville about Sean staying with her in Gryffindor Tower. Not really any of his business. After about an hour there was an other knock on the door. Come in called Katie hoping it was Sean. When the door opened there he was her Sean. May I come in he asked? Yes of course said Katie moving over to make room for Sean to sit.

Sean you know everyone don't you? Yes I have. Luna was of course in Ravenclaw with me and I have met Neville before. So how has your trip been going asked Sean? Wonderful said Katie. I was just telling Luna and Neville all about my Christmas. Well I hope everyone had a good Christmas said Sean to Luna and Neville. They responded that yes they had had a wonderful holiday. It was then that Luna suggested to Neville that they go and try to find the lady with the candy cart. Luna said she was hungry and it was her treat. As she was leaving Katie looked up at her and mouthed thank you. Luna just smiled.

Katie sat in Sean's arms for the next half hour. This is so nice said Katie. This is what I had always hoped our trips to school would be like. I am glad we were able to do this said Sean. It was nice of Luna to take Neville with her. She is my best girl friend; she knows what it is like. If it had been the reverse I would have taken you out and left her with Ron. Although I do think that Neville may have a thing for Luna.

When Luna and Neville returned Sean decided that it was time to go on rounds again. He said good bye to them and off he went. Neville was giving Sean a very dirty look that only Sean noticed. Oh it is not Luna that Neville has a thing for it is my Katie. I will have to keep an eye on him thought Sean.

**A/N Well what do you think? I hope you like it. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Katie and Sean started back at school and there was a change. The first time one of Sean's friends teased Katie Sean made it clear that it would not be tolerated. The second time it happened Sean took house points. He made it clear that if they were caught teasing or calling anyone names there would be more points taken. Now of course he didn't take points off if they were calling any of the Slytherin's names.

Sean made it clear to all the prefects that name calling and teasing will not be tolerated. Especially in relation to the younger students. The Slytherin's did not like this at all. Draco scowled at hearing this. The offenders were to warned but after that house points were to be taken. Most of the prefects did not have a problem with this.

Luna noticed that most of the name calling had stopped. She told Luna about it. All of a sudden I am not being called loony she told her. Katie was happy to hear this. It seems that Sean was keeping his word. I love him so much for what he is doing she thought.

It turned out that whatever Sean had done had stuck. There were no more incidents of teasing or name calling from his friends. It was now the end of January and Katie had had the best month ever at Hogwarts. She and Sean had spent more time together. Usually she would come by his room to study and talk on Saturdays. They of course did get in some of Katie's favourite past time snogging.

It was announced that there would be a Hogsmeade visit on the Saturday after Valentine's Day. Everyone had decided that they would all celebrate on that day as they would be able to go to Hogsmeade and have some fun. Well everyone except Katie. She and Sean were talking about the weekend when Katie reminded him that she would not be able to go. I can't go Sean remember only third years and above can go to Hogsmeade. I am so sorry said Sean. I completely forgot, forgive me. Katie just smiled how could I stay mad at you when you look at me like that.

I know exclaimed Sean! I will make that Saturday special for you I promise. What are you going to do she asked? I can't tell you that it is a secret he said smiling. When February 14th came that morning as she was eating her breakfast Sebastian arrived carrying a letter. Oh mommy must have written to me she thought. It was not a letter from her mother it was a card. It was a beautiful Valentine's Day card. It had an Auror with a piece of parchment in his hand. On the inside of the card it read:

**This is an arrest warrant for Katie Robinson.**

**Charge: Theft of my heart**

_Wishing you a very loving Valentine's Day. Remember to save Saturday for me. With all my love._

_S._

When Katie read the card she started to laugh. Then she looked over at Sean who was smiling. Soon a school owl came and dropped a small package in front of Sean. He looked puzzled. I wonder what this is he asked himself. When he opened the box he found a paper key. On the back of the key it read.

Sean:

I present to you the key to my heart.

_All my love _

_Belle._

The key had a drawing of Tinkerbelle. Sean reads this and started to laugh. He looked over at Katie and smiled. When they met up they were laughing about their cards. We are so sappy said Katie. Yes we are but that is the way we like it said Sean. Why did you sign Belle he asked? Well I guessed that most people would not know who Belle was. The same reason you signed yours S. As they were walking all of a sudden Katie felt a pull towards the wall. When she realized what was going on she found herself behind one of the tapestries.

What is going on she whispered? This said Sean as he leaned over and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes. When they stopped they both looked a little dishevelled. They tidied themselves up quickly. I love you said Sean. I love you too said Katie straightening her tie. See you at lunch said Sean as he walked towards his first class of the day.

After lunch Luna came running up to Katie very excited. What is going on asked Katie? You will never guess what happened to me exclaimed Luna? What asked Katie? Ronald, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. That is great said Katie. Maybe you and Sean can meet us said Luna. No we won't be able to do that said Katie. Don't you remember I am only in second year I can't go to Hogsmeade. Sean has promised to make Saturday special for me though.

The rest of the week passed and finally it was Saturday. That morning Katie received by owl post a pink rose and a note. In the note it said that she needed to be in her dorm at eleven o'clock. Someone would be there to pick her up. I wonder what that all means she said to herself. She met up with Luna to see how she was doing.

I am so nervous said Luna. Why asked Katie? Well I don't want to make a fool of myself responded Luna. You never used to care what people thought of you said Katie. I don't usually but this is Ronald and well... I know said Katie. You want everything to go perfectly. I know all about that. I will be meeting up with Sean at about eleven o'clock. If that is the case you had better hurry it is almost ten thirty now. Really said Katie!! I have to run, have a wonderful time in Hogsmeade. Thanks you too.

Katie went up to her dorm and put on her nicest outfit she could find and put on some make up. As eleven o'clock she was sitting on her bed waiting, when all of a sudden there was a house elf standing in front of her. It was Jeffery Sean's assigned house elf. Miss Robinson? Yes I am Katie Robinson. Please come with me said Jeffery. He took her hand and popped away. When they arrived at their destination Katie noticed that they were in Sean's rooms. Please wait here requested Jeffery.

Katie sat down and waited. A couple of minutes later Sean came in the door. Oh I am so sorry sweetie that I am late. Have you been waiting long? No just a couple of minutes responded Katie as she got up and went over to Sean to hug him. Have I told you today that I love you she asked? No said Sean. Well then let me tell you I love you so much she said kissing him on the cheek. I love you too sweet pea said Sean kissing her on the forehead.

So would you like to know what I have in mind for you today Sean asked? Yes I would love to know said Katie. Well let's see there will be lunch and maybe some kissing and of course cuddles. That sounds wonderful said Katie. I loved my rose she said to Sean. Thank you very much. My pleasure said Sean.

They sat on the couch and talked about Katie's classes. Sean what classes should it take next year asked Katie? I don't know sweet pea what do you want to do after you finish Hogwarts he asked? I want to be an auror and be your partner. You do said Sean smiling. Yes we will be partners and we will be married so we will be able to spend so much time together. Well I am not sure that they allow people who are married to each other to be partners but you never know.

Well I took the core subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy. Along with four of the electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and thanks to you Muggle Studies. If you took all of those subjects then I think I will take them too. You should take divination too said Sean. Why asked Katie? Well with your dreams you are sort of a seer. If I took divination I would be taking twelve courses. That is quite a lot of work. Well if anyone can do it you can said Sean. You are already ahead in your reading and studying I am sure he said. Well yes I have already finished my second read on my third year core subjects and some of the electives. The one subject I am sure I can do well in would be muggle studies as I was raised mostly muggle. You were teaching me quite a bit. It is because of you I did so well in that class. I used to just think about you and all the things you had told me about your world. I got an outstanding on my OWL.

Why didn't you continue with it then asked Katie? I wanted to concentrate on some of the other courses. Which courses asked Katie? Well I guess potions, transfiguration, charms, ancient runes and of course DADA. They both laughed at that. Well I guess that was a waste of time said Katie. I think you could have taught yourself DADA, at least this year. I am just glad that I am in the DA said Sean. I wish I could join the DA said Katie, but of course I am too young to join you have to be in third year. I know sweet pea but they have to have a cut off and most second years couldn't do the spells and curses that are done in the DA. Also the meetings are at a time that you would only be able to stay for a short time before your curfew. I know it is not fair but….

Enough about that said Katie I want kisses she said laughing. Well alright said Sean as he leaned in to kiss her. Now that is what Valentine's Day is supposed to be like said Katie. Every good Valentines Day has had kisses. Who have you been kissing on Valentines Day asked Sean suspiciously? No one silly except you today. What I mean is when I was at home you would always send me Kisses tm. with my card. I still remember the card you sent me when I was seven it was huge along with the big bear you sent. I used to pretend that the bear was you. I would sit and talk to it and tell him all my troubles. Was he a good listener asked Sean sadly? Yes he was always ready to listen to me just like you. Oh sweet pea said Sean hugging her.

I didn't mean to make you sad said Katie. I just wanted you to know how special he was. Jennifer could not get over the card. It was the biggest Valentines Day card she had ever seen. I even brought the envelope to prove that it had come from Ireland. If I hadn't she would have probably said that I bought it myself. It is because of you that I knew I would be getting a Valentines Day card every year.

Well I can do one better this year said Sean as he got up off the couch and went up to his room for a moment. When he came down he had in his hands a card, a gift and another pink rose. Katie's eyes lit up when she saw this. Presents she exclaimed!!! Yes presents said Sean smiling. I know how you like presents. I don't like presents I LOVE presents!!! What is it she asked excitedly? You will have to wait to find out said Sean. What do I have to do to get my present asked Katie? You have to give me a kiss said Sean. Alright said Katie as she got up off the couch and ran to Sean, jumped into the air and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as if it would be the last time she would ever see him.

After the kiss Katie stood there for a moment. Is that good enough for my present she asked? Sean was still under the effects of the kiss. He shook his head as if to clear it. Wow that was some kiss said Sean. What was it you asked me he said with a confused look on his face? I asked if that was good enough for my present said Katie giggling. Yes I would have to say that a kiss like that is good enough for your present and about a hundred more. Katie smiled at that. So do you have a hundred more some where she asked teasingly? No there is only one present today. No you are wrong at that said Katie. Being here and having you kiss me is a present in itself.

So you don't want your present he asked coyly? Of course I want my present said Katie matter of factly. Sean handed Katie her present and she took it and went to sit down on the couch. She opened the card first. It was beautiful with two little children leaning into each other and kissing. Hey that is us said Katie as she looked at the front of the card. On the inside there was a hand written verse.

_My dearest Katie:_

_I have loved you ever since we were children and I have grown to love you even more everyday. I know that we have had our ups and downs but I wouldn't want to take that trip with anyone else. You light up my life with your smile. I will love you for the rest of our lives. I hope that the saddest day of your future is no worse than the best day of your past. You will live in my heart forever._

_Your Sean._

Oh Sean that is beautiful said Katie with a tear in her eye. I love you so much she said as she hugged him tight. Now for my present said Katie picking up the gift. I wonder what it is she asked as she took the wrapping paper off. When she opened the box she found another velvet box inside. She took that box out and opened it. Oh Sean it is beautiful. It was a necklace with a locket in the shape of a heart. On the back was an inscription.

_17/02/96_

_On this day I gave you my heart_

Katie took the locket and opened it to find two pictures. One was of Sean and herself when she was about seven and the other was this past Christmas holiday. Oh Sean this is so cute. What asked Sean? well little me is trying to kiss big you. poor little you, he is so sad. Hey kiss little Sean and leave big Sean to me she said to the picture. Little Katie turned to little Sean and started to kiss him. See there now little Sean is happy.

I love this she said to Sean holding out the necklace. Could you please put it on me she asked holding up her hair. I would be delighted said Sean as he draped the necklace around her neck. Once he had it done up he kissed the back of her neck. This gave her shivers. Oh I like that she said. How does it look she asked as she turned around? It looks wonderful said Sean. thank you so much she said leaning over and kissing him. You are very welcome he responded.

They spent the rest of the day having lunch and cuddling. It was around four in the afternoon when Sean said that she should be getting back to her dorm. Dinner will be served soon. I know but I am enjoying this day so much I don't want it to end. Neither do I said Sean kissing her. I think we should celebrate like this for St Patrick's day. Everything except the presents. Unless you want to give me presents said Katie?? I will think about it. It is only a month away said Katie gathering up her things.

Do I have to go back the way I came or can I just walk back she asked? I will walk with you back to your dorm. You will, what if someone sees us she asked? So they see us said Sean. all we are doing is walking. Oh so I guess that means I cant hold your hand? You can but well we will have to see. come on are you ready. Yes I am said Katie. They walked out of the door and walked back to Gryffindor tower holding hands all the way.

I had a wonderful time said Katie when they arrived. Thank you for everything. I guess this is our second official date she said. I guess so said Sean. well then I have to give you a good bye kiss she said going up on her toes and kissing him. After the kiss she went into the portrait hole and Sean went back to his rooms.

**A/N well another chapter in the lives of Katie and Sean. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. My readers have dropped off and i would love to know what i can do to bring you back. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my original characters all the others belong to JKR. i do enjoy playing with them.**


	24. Chapter 24

That night after dinner Katie met up with Luna. Well how did the day at Hogsmeade go she asked Luna? It was wonderful. He was so attentive. We walked hand in hand through Hogsmeade and we went to Honeydukes and Zonko's. We ended up in The Three Broomsticks and we had a very nice lunch. Really I thought all the couples went to Madam Pettifoots said Katie. Well I guess some do but I don't think my Ronald would be comfortable there so I didn't even mention it. Oh Katie it was such a wonderful day. I am sorry you missed it. Well I don't think either you or Ron would have appreciated having me hanging around while you were on your date. Anyway I don't think I would have wanted to have the two of you hanging around while I was on my date said Katie.

Date?? What date asked Luna? My date with Sean Katie whispered so no one would hear them talking. Really exclaimed Luna. What was your date like she asked? Where did you go? I know you couldn't have gone to Hogsmeade so where did you do for your date?

Well we spent the day in his rooms. It was so wonderful. We sat and talked for a while and we had a wonderful lunch. So you talked and had lunch is that all asked Luna? No of course not said Katie. We spent time kissing which I have to say is probably one of my favourite things to do. Along with my co favourite thing cuddles. Cuddles asked Luna? Yes cuddles we sit on the couch and cuddle together. We do a lot of our talking while we cuddle. We have been cuddling for years. Actually I think we have almost always cuddled.

We used to cuddle before I went to sleep when ever I stayed over at his house and we even cuddled when he came to stay with me. How do you do this cuddling asked Luna thinking that it sounded like a wonderful pastime. Well Sean and I we start off sitting side by side and then he will put his arms around me and I will put my head on his shoulder and pull myself closer to him. We sit so close together that it looks like we are one person with two heads. This way we can talk but no one can hear what we are saying. It is good even if you are not talking. You can just sit close and just be together. It is a wonderful way to watch a movie together. A movie asked Luna confused? Yes Luna I told you about those. They are muggle moving pictures that tell a story. Oh yeah I remember now. I think I would like Ronald to take me to the movies. We could cuddle and kiss a lot. Yes cuddling and kissing is one of the things you can do at the movies. But for the first movie I would suggest that you actually watch the movie. If you go to a scary movie then you can cuddle up to Ron so he can protect you. This will make him feel good to think that he is protecting you from the scary things on the screen.

That sounds like a good idea said Luna. I think once school is over and either before or after daddy and I go away on holiday I will have Ronald take me to the movies. Are you allowed to snog at the movies asked Luna? Yes but I would recommend that if you want to snog you sit at the back of the movie theatre, that way people are not watching you. There are even some theatres that seem to encourage snogging; they have arms that move up out of the way so that a couple can get really close. Ohhhh, I like that said Luna.

Now tell me more about your wonderful afternoon with our head boy said Luna. Well it was wonderful as I said. This morning I received a note and a pink rose. The note asked me to wait for someone to come for me in my dorm at eleven o'clock. I was waiting in my dorm at eleven and just as it struck eleven a house elf named Jeffery came for me and he popped me to Sean's room. Hold on he popped you to Sean's room?? Well that is how I would explain it. Actually it felt just how it feels when I popped to Sean. I am going to have to ask mommy if there are house elves in our family tree said Katie laughing.

Well I arrived and Sean wasn't there. He arrived about five minutes later. We sat and talked and well we kissed quite a bit. He is such a good kisser. We cuddled too. Then we had lunch. After lunch it was present time.

Presents oh I like presents said Luna. Yes so do I, here this is what he gave me said Katie pointing to the locket around her neck. Oh that is pretty said Luna looking closer at it. Oh he had it engraved. Are there pictures in it asked Luna? Yes wait a second said Katie as she took the locket off her neck and handed it to Luna. Luna opened the locket and looked at the pictures. Are these pictures of you and Sean she asked? Yes said Katie. Well it seems as if little you is trying to get to big Sean. Oh give it here for a second.

Stop that she cried out to the pictures. Can't you see that Sean is upset with you trying to kiss big Sean? Remember he is mine not yours. You have your own Sean. Now get back there in your picture.

The two of you were so cute together. Why is little you trying to kiss big Sean? Well I think it is just that little me loves to kiss Sean. She just sees big Sean as another Sean to kiss. She is being very mean to little Sean said Katie to the picture in her locket.

Oh he also gave me a wonderful card. Katie reached into her book bag and brought out the card. Luna took the card and read it:

_My dearest Katie:_

_I have loved you ever since we were children and I have grown to love you even more everyday. I know that we have had our ups and downs but I wouldn't want to take that trip with anyone else. You light up my life with your smile. I will love you for the rest of our lives. I hope that the saddest day of your future is no worse than the best day of your past. You will live in my heart forever._

_Your Sean._

Oh Katie that is so beautiful. I hope Ronald will send me cards like that. I am sure he will said Katie doubting it though. Ron was not the most romantic person she knew.

It was a wonderful afternoon. When it was coming close to dinner time he walked me back to Gryffindor tower. We kissed and I went in to get changed for dinner. It was our second official date. That sounds so good said Luna. I am so happy for you. Thank you. I am happy for you too.

You finally have Ron noticing you and wanting to go out with you. Also with him living so close to you you will be able to see him everyday during vacation. Yes I will except for the time I will be away with daddy. I think we will be going away for the last two weeks of July and a week or so in August. You should come and visit during the summer said Luna. I could show you Ottery St Catchpole. And you could come and see me and we can explore London. I have never been too far outside Diagon Alley into muggle London is it nice. There is so much to see. If you come to see me we can take the subway sorry no the underground and we can go and see Piccadilly Circus, Buckingham Palace. Oh I would like to see that. I have heard of Buckingham Palace. That is where the muggle queen lives isn't it. Yes that is where Queen Elizabeth lives. Did you know she is not just the queen of England but she is the queen of Canada also? She is but Canada is so far away how can that be. Well Canada was a British colony years ago. Katie I have never asked this but are there many witches and wizards in Canada? I think so said Katie. We have our own ministry of magic that is in Ottawa and from what my daddy told me most of the law enforcement is done through the local or national police forces. My daddy worked for the Toronto Police force as a police officer and also as an auror. He would deal with the magical population. The Aurors also did a lot of the work that the rest of the ministry does here. Because Canada is such a large country it would be difficult to dispatch workers from Ottawa to lets say Vancouver since it is about three thousand miles away. It is the same distance from Ottawa to Vancouver than it is from Ottawa to London England. Wow was all Luna could say.

It was not long after that Saturday that one morning as Katie was sitting eating her breakfast when the delivery owl brought her copy of the Daily Prophet. When she opened it she was shocked by the front cover of the paper. There in front of her was a picture of someone she had never met but someone who had made a big difference in her life. It was her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. She and a number of other known and convicted Death Eaters had escaped Azkaban. There were other pictures on the front cover of the paper. There she saw a picture of her uncle Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan. It was then that it hit her. What about mommy and daddy, is Bellatrix going to go after them like she had promised years ago?

It was then that Sean noticed Katie's response to what she was reading. He went over to her to see what was wrong. Look Sean she said pointing to the front page of the Daily Prophet. Oh that is not good he said. No it isn't said Katie. That is my aunt and uncle she said pointing to their pictures. He looked at the pictures and did note that Bellatrix did look quite a bit like Katie's mom, although Mrs. Robinson didn't look crazy like Bellatrix did.

Do you think she will go after mommy and daddy asked Katie with a note of fear in her voice? No sweetie she doesn't even know that your mom and dad are in Britain. I hope so said Katie. It is because of her that mommy and daddy had to leave England in the first place. She had threatened to kill them. Do you think that mommy and daddy know about this she asked? I am sure that they do, they get the Prophet don't they he asked? Yes everyday. Well then they would know all about this. Also you dad would have known because of his work. That is true said Katie a bit relieved.

Why don't we write a letter to your mom and see what she has to say about all of this said Sean. Alright said Katie. She just reached into her book bag to pull out some parchment and a quill when Sebastian came flying in, on his leg was a letter. Katie removed the letter and fed Sebastian a rasher of bacon which made Sebastian very happy. After eating he flew off.

Katie opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Katie:_

_I am sure you have just read the front page of the Daily Prophet and are concerned. I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to be concerned, daddy and I are fine. I know that Bella had made some threats but we don't feel that there is anything to be concerned about. She does not know we are back in England and even if Lucius does tell her she does not know where we live. I know that Aunt Narcissa knows that we are back but she does not know where we are living. The only members of the family that know where we are living are Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted and Nymphadora. I don't feel that any of them will tell Bella anything. Please don't worry sweetie. We have added new wards to the house but only as a precaution. Take good care of yourself and we can't wait for you to come home at Easter._

_Love always_

_Mommy and daddy._

See your mom and dad are fine. Now if you still are concerned or scared just come and see me alright said Sean. Yes said Katie thank you. Your welcome said Sean. Remember sweetie I love you. I love you too said Katie wanting to hug him so bad.

A few minutes later more students arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. Shortly a flock of owls came flying in dropping copies of the Daily Prophet for the subscribers. One of them was Neville. Neville opened his copy of the Daily Prophet. When he read the headline he went very pale. Katie noticed this and went over to see what the matter was.

Neville are you alright she asked? He looked up and seeing Katie tried to smile. No not really said Neville. Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning he asked? Yes I have said Katie. Isn't it horrible she commented? Well yes it is, these three are the ones who hurt my parents. They did asked Katie? Yes confirmed Neville. Katie lowered he head in embarrassment. Well then I guess you won't want to be around me then said Katie. Why would that be asked Neville? Well those three well I guess only two of them are family said Katie. Bellatrix Lestrange is my aunt and the other two are her husband and his brother.

Bellatrix Lestrange is your aunt asked Neville surprised? Yes she is my mother's sister. So you are related to Malfoy said Neville indicating Draco sitting over at the Slytherin table. Yes he is my cousin. Not all my family are that bad said Katie smiling. Have you ever seen an auror who has pink hair she asked? Yes said Neville. Well she is my cousin too. That is Nymphadora Tonks. Her mother is my mother's sister. The rest of my family are not all that interesting they are all muggles. Well I guess you can't choose your family said Neville.

I am sorry for what my aunt and uncle did to your parents are they ok now she asked? Neville didn't know what to say. Not many knew about his parents. He wasn't ashamed of them it just was very painful to talk about it.

No they aren't said Neville. They are in St Mungo's. How long have they been there asked Katie concerned? Ever since it happened. They were tortured using the Cruciatus curse. I was just a baby so I don't remember when they were well. I live with my Gran. I am so sorry; mommy didn't tell me about that. She only told me that Bella had done some horrible things and had been sent to Azkaban.

So when did all this happen she asked? Well it was about a week after Harry's parents were killed. So back in 1981. That was before I was born said Katie. From what my Gran told me Bellatrix and the others came to my parents house trying to get information about what had happened to He who must not be named. My parents didn't have any information so she tortured them thinking they were lying. Katie was horrified at the story Neville was telling. I can't tell you how sorry I am for what has happened to your parents. I can't imagine what it is like to grow up without your parents. Well I still have them but unfortunately they don't always recognize me. It was hard when I was little and my mom would always ask me who I was but now I understand it is not on purpose.

It was then that the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor's came down for breakfast and Katie went back to where she was sitting. Neville didn't seem to want her to leave but with everyone else around he couldn't say anything.

Sean was watching all that was going on between Katie and Neville. He knew that Katie loved him, there was no question about that but what if Neville started to pay attention to her and she started to like it. Sean was not sure what to do. He wanted to fight for her but what if she wanted to be with Neville in the future? How would he handle that? Sean thought about it for a while and decided that he would just have to treat Katie as well as he could and if she fell for someone else then he had done all he could. But he still wanted to be with his Katie.

The escape was the talk for days. The Daily Prophet was claiming that it was most likely Sirus Black that assisted the escapees. This upset both Harry and Katie. If you were to see the two of them side by side they both had the same reaction. Harry knew that it couldn't be Sirius as he was stuck at Grimmauld Place and Katie couldn't believe that he would help Bella as her mother told her that he didn't like Bella and also she was sure that he had not been a Death Eater.

There had been an uproar after an article was published in The Quibbler Luna's father's magazine. In the article Harry had told his story about what had happened last spring after the Tri Wizard Tournament and what had happened to Cedric. He also told his story about the attack on him and his cousin. Professor Umbridge had banned the magazine from Hogwarts. She also had gotten word of the establishment of the DA and had banned groups and clubs. All of the clubs and teams had to get permission to re-establish.

The students were not very happy well most of the students at least. The Slytherin's they were very happy. Professor Umbridge had established a new group in the school. The Inquisitor Squad. They were made up of Slytherin sixth and seventh year students. This squad would prowl the school looking for people doing anything possibly wrong. Sometimes they would punish student just for fun. Katie was not happy about this and went to Sean to see what could be done.

There is not much I can do said Sean. I don't have any power over the Inquisitor Squad. The only thing I can do is if the prefects in the squad do anything wrong I can correct that but other than that there is nothing I can do he told Katie.

It was soon coming up on Easter and Katie was preparing to go home for the holiday. Sean you are going home for Easter aren't you she asked one Saturday? Yes sweetie I am. Good said Katie, that way we can have some cuddle sessions during the holidays. But remember said Katie, you have lots of studying to do as your NEWT's are coming up soon. When she said this she got very sad. Sean noticed and asked what was bothering her. Your NEWT's after you write them you will be finished with school. So you won't be here next year and the thought of that makes me sad. I am going to miss you so much she said. I know sweetie and I will miss you but you can write to me and I will write to you too. We will see each other during the summer and during holidays we will be able to see each other everyday. I will even try to come up for Hogsmeade visits. You will old enough to go next year. It won't be that bad he said hugging her.

**A/N Well her is another chapter in the life of Katie and Sean. Please review I can't improve if i don't get reviews. Thank you Silverbirch for your reviews they are always welcome. Also just so you all know I only own my original characters JKR own the rest. I just like playing with them.**


	25. Chapter 25

Most of the students were heading home for the Easter holidays. The only group who didn't seem to be leaving the castle were the fifth and seventh year students. They seemed to decide to stay and do some more studying for the upcoming OWL's and NEWT's. Because of this, Sean was not able to spend much time with Katie on the train ride to London. He did come by to see her and they talked for a few minutes. Katie when it is time to get off the train wait for me and I will help you with your trunk alright? All right said Katie.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Station Sean came by and helped Katie with her trunk. He got a trolley and put both of their trunks on it. Where is Sebastian he asked? I left him at school, we will see if he comes home. He may, as he won't get all the treats while I am gone. We both know how he likes his treats. In addition, he doesn't like the train ride; he doesn't like having to stay in his cage for that long. I think he is still remembering the trip from Toronto to London. He was in his cage for a very long time as he sort of had to be smuggled into England. Oh yeah I remember said Sean. They walked towards the barrier and when they got through, they both started to look for one or both of their parents. The only parent that was in sight was Mrs. Robinson.

Sean told her to go and he would bring the trunks. Katie ran towards her mother. She had not seen her mother in seven and a half months. This was the longest she had ever gone without seeing her. Oh mommy she cried as her mother pulled her into a hug. I missed you so much she said with tears in her eyes. I missed you too responded her mother kissing her forehead. I think you must have grown six inches since I last saw you. No mommy I am the same height I was when I left for school in September. Can't be said her mother laughing. You were just a little girl when I last saw you. No I wasn't said Katie laughing.

It was then that Mrs. Robinson noticed Sean standing there behind Katie. Hello Sean said Mrs. Robinson. Hello Mrs. Robinson responded Sean. Mrs. Robinson was aware of how Katie had been feeling prior to her leaving for school. She was also aware that Katie and he had made up during the Christmas holiday but she was still a little wary about Sean at the moment.

Mommy have you seen Mrs. Sullivan asked Katie? She won't be here said Mrs. Robinson. Oh, is Mr. Sullivan picking up Sean instead asked Katie? No Sean will be staying with us tonight. He will exclaimed Katie very excited!!! Yes your mom owled me this morning asking if you could stay with us tonight Mrs. Robinson told Sean. Oh I wonder what happened questioned Sean? I don't know but I don't believe it is anything serious. I suppose you could have gone home on your own as you are seventeen but I guess your mom felt you would like staying with us so you could spend some more time with Katie.

I do appreciate you taking me in said Sean. It is no problem said Mrs. Robinson. We should be going now, I do want to avoid the worst of the traffic said Mrs. Robinson. Mommy why don't we use the floo to get home asked Katie. Mrs. Robinson stopped dead at that. You know sweetie I never thought of that. I guess I just like driving. If I didn't drive here all I would use the car for would be shopping and even then only when I am doing a large shopping.

They got into the car and Katie started to move over to snuggle beside Sean. Back to your own side missy called out Mrs. Robinson. But mommy she cried out. Don't but mommy me. You will each sit on one side of the car. Sean just smiled but Katie was very upset. Can I hold his hand she asked sarcastically? Yes you may hold his hand if he wishes to hold yours responded Mrs. Robinson with a smile on her face.

Katie reached over and took Sean's hand with a smile on her face. Sean looked at her and smiled too.

When they got to the house they all climbed out of the car and Sean helped Katie with her trunk by bringing it into the house for her. Do you want me to take it upstairs for you he asked? No I can do that said Katie. It is no problem as he floated the trunk up the stairs. You forget Katie I can do magic outside of school said Sean as he walked up the stairs with the trunk following him. Just stop showing off said Katie laughing.

Sean put Katie's trunk in her room and his in the spare room beside Katie's. When he got back downstairs he found Katie and her mother talking. So how has school gone this term asked Mrs. Robinson? About the same said Katie. We still aren't learning much in DADA. I feel bad for those who have to write their OWL's and NEWT's like Sean. They have these big exams and with Umbridge they aren't learning what they need. That is Professor Umbridge corrected Mrs. Robinson. No mommy she is no professor, she hasn't done any teaching at all this year. I told you about her taking over as headmistress this year after she had professor Dumbledore fired. She has fired the divination teacher and tried to have her sent from the castle but professor Dumbledore stopped that. There is now a Centure teaching divination. It is crazy said Katie. I am just glad that I have Luna and Sean to talk to. So things are better between you and Sean she asked? Oh yes mommy I told you all about Christmas didn't I she asked? Yes but I just wanted to know if things had changed. No mommy things are wonderful. At this Katie noticed Sean was standing there. I was just telling mommy about all the craziness that was going on at school.

Yes things are a little strange said Sean. And of course I have to be head boy this year of all years. Oh Sean you are doing fine as head boy said Katie. Sean is doing a wonderful job she said. Well thank you Katie but I have a feeling that you are just slightly biased towards me

So Sean how are you handling your NEWT year asked Mrs. Robinson? I think I am doing as well as can be expected. There is so much to learn and remember and along with that are my Head Boy duties. Yes I hear you have had some unusual duties this year such as keeping second year students company during the holidays said Mrs. Robinson. Well yes that was an unusual duty that I didn't mind at all he said smiling at Katie. I would have to say that in some ways it was the best thing that could have happened to me said Sean. I have a feeling that without that experience my life would have changed greatly and not for the better.

Yes I understand that an understanding was reached during the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts said Mrs. Robinson. You could say that said Sean. I would say I almost lost the best thing in my life because I was so stupid said Sean. You are not stupid said Katie. I would have to disagree with you said Sean. If I had lost you I would have been stupid.

Katie you never really went into any detail as to how you two reconciled. What happened? Well it really all started with Mr. Weasley being injured. It was because he was injured and the Weasley's along with Harry and Hermione left to be with him and Mrs. Weasley. They were the only other Gryffindor's left during Christmas. I had given Sean his Christmas gift and he was walking me back to the common room. I went in and noticed that there was no one there, I went back out and called down the stairs to Sean. He came up and asked what the problem was. I told him and he went to talk to Professor McGonagall. The professor came back to Gryffindor tower and we tried to figure out what to do. Sean of course volunteered to have me stay with him but professor McGonagall decided that it would not be appropriate as there is only one bedroom in the Head Boy dorm. If Luna had stayed I would have been sent to stay in Ravenclaw with her but as she was away with her father and you and daddy were away seeing Bill it was decided that Sean would stay in Gryffindor Tower with me but he would stay in the common room.

That night I had a horrible nightmare and somehow Sean was able to charm the stairs to allow him to go up to my dorm. He woke me from the nightmare and calmed me down as he is able to do. I asked that he stay until I could get back to sleep. He did and there I was he was holding me and it felt so good to be in his arms. I kissed him. Really commented Mrs. Robinson slyly. Yes I kissed him goodbye. Sean was sitting listening to all of this very quietly.

I had decided that if I was going to be treated like I had been I was going to have to stop seeing Sean after he graduated.

You surprised me said Sean; I was not expecting you to kiss me then. I wasn't really expecting it myself said Katie honestly. I just had a feeling that I should kiss you. It was then that things changed said Katie.

I kissed Sean very quickly and then tried to pretend that I was falling asleep. Sean called my name and asked me why I had kissed him. I was embarrassed so I didn't answer. Then he leaned down and lifted my chin up and looked me in the eye and asked again. I didn't want to answer but finally I told him why. What was your answer asked Mrs. Robinson? I told him that I loved him. This is where I got very angry said Katie.

Sean told me that he loved me too. I then proceeded to call him a liar. Then I went on to tell him exactly why I felt he was a liar and how he had hurt me. There were lots of tears but finally all that needed to be said was said. How did you finally make up asked Mrs. Robinson? That was easy Sean asked me to forgive him and he said he was very sorry. That was it asked Mrs. Robinson, all he needed to do was say he was sorry? Well yes said Katie. That is what you taught me, if someone says they are sorry you have to accept their apology. I guess that is true I did teach you that didn't I.

I only had one condition on accepting Sean's apology. He had to stop his friends from calling me names and teasing me, that had really hurt me over the last year or so. One other thing I have to admit to was one thing I can hardly even explain to myself. I said something so horrendous that I wouldn't have blamed Katie if she never spoke to me again said Sean. What was that asked Mrs. Robinson? Well I am embarrassed to even repeat it. One of my supposed friends was going on about Katie and how she is always there during meals reading her books even very early in the morning. He was going on about how it must be bothering me that someone so young is always wanting to be around me. He said something like well you will only have her around for another six months. Instead of standing up for Katie I just went along with him not knowing that Katie was sitting behind me. I said something along the lines of yes; it will only be for another six months. After I said this he started to laugh. I heard someone getting up very quickly and I knew then that it had to be Katie. I went running after her and tried to apologise but she would not listen to me, which I of course understood. I had hurt her so much. Mrs. Robinson was not very happy when she heard this story. I can't tell you how sorry I was that I even said the words. I truly did not mean them. Mrs. Robison acknowledged his statement and then turned to Katie.

Was this before or after you took to the Room of Requirement she asked Katie? Katie was shocked by the question. I guess professor McGonagall must have written to you said Katie defeated. Yes she did and I am not happy about this. Explain yourself!! Who could you do something so foolish she asked? It wasn't that foolish said Katie. I was perfectly safe. Accepting that you could have caused a panic in the school cried out her mother. No mommy if anyone had tried to find me Luna was to come and get me. They wouldn't have had to look for more than about a half an hour before they would have found me. But no one came looking for me mommy. No one noticed that I wasn't there. My dorm mates didn't even notice that I had not slept in my bed for two nights. No one noticed that I was not at meals or anywhere around Gryffindor Tower. I was feeling so invisible people would be running into me and always saying that they didn't see me. How could you not see me?? I was the only other person in the hallway. This went on for weeks. It really hurt me. I could have been at the bottom of one of the many stairwells that are in the school bleeding or worse.

I am not sure which is worse being invisible or everyone knowing who you are and making fun of you every day. Sean and I have talked about it. Sean feels I have unintentionally made myself invisible as a defence mechanism because of all the teasing and tormenting I went through in public school. You could be right said Mrs. Robinson. If you ever feel invisible again please don't take to the room of requirement talk to someone. Try to make more friends I have been trying and I would probably bet that Harry would love to be invisible for a while. He had been hounded by the Daily Prophet all year. Rita Skeeter is always writing lies about him. Yes I have seen the articles. She is a piece of work.

Any way things have been a lot better since Christmas. Sean and I had a wonderful time at new years. Yes I heard about that said Mrs. Robinson. I heard you went on a date. Yes we did it was wonderful. We went to dinner and a movie and Sean bought me roses. I wrote to you mommy and told you all about it. Yes you did I just wanted to hear about it again. Mommy we had another date at valentines. That is when Sean gave me this she said taking off the locket. This is very pretty commented Mrs. Robinson. She opened the locket and laughed. What is so funny asked Katie? Is little me trying to kiss big Sean again? Yes and she almost made it into the other picture. It seems that big you is scolding her right now. Little Katie is not a happy little girl. Well little Sean is probably very sad. He looks it.

Well what do the two of you have planned for the week asked Mrs. Robinson? Well I have to study as there are exams coming up said Katie. I think Sean will be doing the same as he has his NEWTs soon. I know that Sean will do very well on his exams as he is very smart and also I am going to and have been helping him with his studying. I just know he will graduate at the top of his class said Katie smiling. Thank you for your vote of confidence said Sean. I hope I don't let you down he said. You won't said Katie confidently.

The three of them sat and talked for a while until Mrs. Robinson noticed Katie yawning. Sweetie are you tired she asked? I am a little sleepy said Katie. I have been for the last few days. I am not sure why though. Maybe we should have to see a healer while you are home said Mrs. Robinson. Mommy you are a healer, what could be wrong she asked? I am not sure but I should not be treating you no matter what is wrong. We will see if it is just the need for a good sleep in your own bed that is what is needed. Why don't you go upstairs and have a little nap, I will call you when you need to get ready for dinner. Alright said Katie getting up. Sean are you going to come up with me. Maybe you could sit with me until I fall asleep or if you want you could use my desk to do some studying. That sounds wonderful said Sean. He got up and took her hand. That sounds fine said Mrs. Robinson but remember keep the door open while the two of you are in your room Katie. Yes mommy she said and they walked up the stairs.

When they got upstairs Katie went to her drawers and found a pair of pj pants and a t-shirt. I will be right back she said and left the room. When she returned she was changed and she had washed her face and brushed her hair. Now I feel better she said smiling. Do you want to snuggle with me she asked? I would love to sweet pea but I don't think your mom would like that idea at all. Oh rats she said smiling. Well I guess it is just you and me she said to her teddy bear. She climbed into her bed and sighed. Oh this does feel good she said snuggling down into her bed. There is nothing like your own bed. Once she was settled Sean sat down beside the bed facing her. Are you comfortable he asked? Yes quite but I think I need one thing. What is that he asked? I need a kiss she said smiling. That I can do said Sean leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. Now that is the way to go to bed she said smiling. She reached over and Sean took her hand. He opened his book and started reading. He sat there for about twenty minutes; until he knew she was sound asleep and then he let go of her hand and started taking notes from his textbook. This is not the worst way to do homework he thought looking at Katie sleeping.

A couple of hours later Mrs. Robinson came to the door and looked in. Sean turned his head to look at her. She is still asleep? Mrs. Robinson asked. Yes she fell asleep quite quickly whispered Sean. She hasn't moved since. Mrs. Robinson looked at her daughter who was laying on her side clutching her teddy bear. Why is she holding Teddy so tight she asked Sean? She said that because I wouldn't cuddle with her it was just teddy and her responded Sean chuckling. Well she should be getting up so we can go for dinner in about forty-five minutes. Alright said Sean I will wake her. Thank you said Mrs. Robinson. She won't yell at you. Don't count on it said Sean smiling.

Katie…. Sweetie ….wake up…. Katie started to stir. What she said. Katie it is time to get up sweetie. Your mom was just here and she said that you need to be ready to go for dinner in about forty-five minutes. Oh alright said Katie opening her eyes.

Have you been sitting there all this time she asked? Well yes I have and I am getting a little bit stiff. He started to get up off the floor wincing. Well if you had laid down with me and cuddled you wouldn't have all the aches and pains. Maybe so but I may be dead. Your mother would have hexed me to next week if she found me in your bed. Your mom doesn't seem to have a problem with it said Katie sitting up. Well she is somewhat used to it. We have been cuddling in one or the others bed for years now. By the way she does have a bit of a problem with it but she doesn't want to upset you. I am seventeen years old and you are only thirteen. If it weren't you she would forbid me to be even in your room. Just another bit of proof that she loves you more than me he said teasingly.

Sean walked over to the window and looked out. This is a very nice view. Yes except for that huge eye sore said Katie. Eyesore questioned Sean? Yes that apartment building over there. It blocks all my sunshine in the summer. I wish I knew who owned that and then I could yell at them for blocking my sun. Sean just laughed. I could just see that he said.

Well I guess I should go and get changed for dinner. That way you too can get changed. Did mommy say where we were going asked Katie? No she didn't. I will asked her on my way to my room said Sean. Alright said Katie as she finally got out of her bed.

Mrs. Robinson called out Sean. Yes what can I do for you she asked? We were just wondering where we were going for dinner? Oh we are going to my sisters. You don't need to get dressed up for dinner said Mrs. Robinson. Does she know I am going to be there asked Sean? Yes Sean I owled her this morning. She doesn't have a problem with it. You made a very good impression on her and Ted that last time we were all together.

Sean went back to Katie's room to tell her where they were going only to find she was not there. He went to the bathroom and knocked. Yes called out Katie. It is just me said Sean. Your mom said we don't need to get dressed up as we are going to your aunt's house for dinner. Oh alright said Katie through the door. I should be out in a minute if you need to use the bathroom she said. Alright said Sean and he went to his room and got some clean clothes out of his trunk. When he returned to the bathroom Katie was just leaving. Wow commented Sean. Katie you look beautiful he said. Katie had put on just a little eye shadow and some lipstick. When Sean complemented her she then was pink cheeked. Thank you Sean she said as she exited the door.

Sean went into the bathroom to have a shower and shave. When he came out he went to his room and got dressed. When he was dressed he went to Katie's door to see if she was ready. When she answered the door Sean found her standing there wearing her navy skirt and pale pink silk blouse along with her navy pumps. She had put her hair up in a fancy hair band. She looked stunning to Sean. Sweetie you look wonderful he said looking her up and down. Katie blushed you don't look to bad yourself. He was wearing a white shirt with grey flannel pants and his Ravenclaw tie. We do look good don't we he said. We had better get downstairs; your mom will be waiting for us. Sean took Katie's hand and helped her down the stairs, she didn't need the help but it was just habit.

When they arrived down in the living room they found that Mr. Robinson was home from work and was waiting for them. Oh Katie when did you grow up he said looking at his little girl. It was just yesterday you were in diapers now look at you. Thank you daddy she said blushing. I am serious you have grown up so much in the last what has it been he asked? Eight months said Katie. Really it has been eight months since you were home. Yes daddy. No wonder you look so grown up. Come here and give your daddy a hug. Of course daddy she said running into her daddy's arms. It is very nice to see you sir said Sean. You too Sean commented Mr. Robinson.

Just then Mrs. Robinson came down the stairs. They all looked up as she descended the stairs. I can see where Katie got all her good looks said Sean. Mrs. Robinson you look wonderful. Well thank you very much Sean. Katie is looking more and more like you every day. I noticed that at Christmas. We have the graduation photo over the fireplace and I was looking at it and noticed that she looks just like you did in the photo. No I don't said Katie. Mommy was beautiful in that photo. Well so are you Katie said Sean.

Enough of the mutual admiration society we have a dinner to be getting to and I am hungry said Mr. Robinson. They all climbed into the car and were off to the Tonks'.

When they arrived they found some extra people were there for dinner. Along with Mr. and Mrs. Tonks there was Nymphadora and one person who Katie didn't know. Sean did know this person. Katie thought that it must have been a friend of her aunt and uncle but it wasn't it was a friend of Dora's. Sean knew this person as he was one of Sean's favourite professors. Dora stood up and did the introductions. She introduced her aunt and uncle along with Katie. When she got to Sean he just said it is nice to see you again professor Lupin. I am not a professor now so please call me Remus. Your professor Lupin exclaimed Katie!! I was said Remus. Sean told me all about you. I wished I had been able to go to Hogwarts that year. Sean told me what a wonderful teacher you were. He did said Remus looking at Sean. Yes, I wish you were still teaching this year. We have a horrible DADA teacher. We are not learning a thing. Sean said that he did as well as he did on his OWL's because of your teaching. Katie!! said Sean embarrassed. Well it is true isn't it? Don't worry said Remus these Black women are a force to be reckoned with. Don't I know it said Sean. I have been friends with Katie for eight years.

They all sat around and talked. Katie felt a little left out as they were talking about things she didn't know anything about. She just sat and listened. Soon dinner was ready. They all went to sit down when Katie went into the kitchen to see if she could help. Her aunt was surprised but gave her something to take out to the table.

Dinner conversation was the same most everyone was talking about things that Katie didn't know much about. Eventually the conversation made it way to the topic of Bellatrix. Katie just sat and listened. She felt that the adults had forgotten she was there as they started to talk about some of the crimes she had been convicted of. Katie was shocked. How could someone who was related to her mother do these kinds of things? As everyone at the table believed that Sirius was innocent they were laughing at the mention that it was he who had helped the Death Eaters escape. I cannot see Sirius helping Bella across the street let alone help her escape Azkaban said Andromeda. I wonder where Sirius is anyway said Andromeda? What she didn't know and really only two people at the table did know was that Sirius was at this very moment holed up at 12 Grimmauld place. His family's home. It was only Dora and Remus who knew where he was as they were members of the Order of the Phoenix.

It was then that Katie's mother remembered that she and Sean were there. Well I guess we should talk about happier things especially as we have Katie and Sean here with us. Yes of course they all said.

The rest of the night passed with pleasant conversation. Katie and Sean were asked about school and what they were learning. The two of them each told their story from a second year and seventh year perspective. Overall it was a very pleasant evening.

On their way home the main topic of conversation was that Dora was it appeared dating a man fourteen years older than she was. And that this man was also a werewolf. He's a what exclaimed Katie!! Didn't I tell you said Sean? That is why he resigned his position at Hogwarts. But he looks so normal said Katie. Then Katie thought for a moment, remembering what she had read in her third year DADA books. He would only be dangerous on the full moon. The rest of the month he wouldn't be a danger to anyone. Why would he have to resign? Because Katie most parents would not want a werewolf teaching their children. That doesn't make any sense. There is a potion that he can take that will help him. Yes I know dear but most people aren't as open minded as you are sweetie said Sean. You said he was a wonderful teacher. He is a wonderful teacher said Sean. Well do you have a problem learning from him she asked? No I don't said Sean. Mommy would you object if he was still teaching at Hogwarts? Mrs. Robinson thought for a moment... having met him no I wouldn't. I remember him when he was at school with us she said. He was friends with Sirius. He was a very nice boy. Very shy and studious. I always thought he was a calming influence on Sirius.

When they got home they all sat and had a cup of tea before going off to bed

**_A/N Tried to update on Friday but FF wouldnt let me for some reason. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. I would love to know what you think._**


	26. Chapter 26

The following day Sean floo'd home.

They spent most of everyday with each other. They would do homework or study but mostly they would go for walks or just talk for hours. It was a wonderful vacation.

When they got back to school, they both buckled down for exams. Katie was putting a great deal of time into her studying so she would not have to think about Sean graduating in a couple of months. Whenever they would talk about exams, Katie would get upset.

Katie I am sure you will do fine on your exams said Sean. It is not that said Katie. Once you write your exams, it will be time for you to graduate and that makes me sad. I wish you could stay for another year or two or well five she said smiling. I know you do said Sean, but you also know that I can't stay for another year or two or five. But what if you find someone else to love said Katie? You are going out into the real world and you might find someone who is your age and prettier than me and you might fall in love with them. No sweetie I love you. I know you do but... you have to promise me something said Katie. What is that asked Sean? You have to promise me that if when you start working you find someone you want to be with you will tell me before you ask them out. It would hurt but it would be better to find out from you than to hear it from someone else.

I will promise you that but only because I will never have to do anything. We have been apart before said Sean. For five years, you were not here at Hogwarts. I know that said Katie. You were thousands of miles away during that time. Yes, that is true but what is also true is you were eleven to fifteen years old at the time. Now you are almost eighteen years old.

When you started at Hogwarts, you didn't like girls. No Katie I did like girls it just happened that I only liked one girl. No, you know what I mean. You weren't interested in girls yet at eleven years old. You liked me because I was your best friend. No there again you are wrong. I liked you not because you were my best friend but because I was in love with you. You had stolen my heart.

Sean and Katie just sat looking at each other for a few minutes thinking about what had just been said.

Katie I need you to make me a promise said Sean. What kind of promise she asked? The same promise I have made you. If you find someone who you fall in love with you will let me know. That will never happen said Katie confidently I love you and I will always love you. I know that but you never know what will happen.

I don't want to talk about this anymore said Katie it just makes me sad. Let's talk about something else. So who are you taking to the graduation ball she asked? Sean looked at her with a shocked look on his face. I am not going to the graduation ball he said. But you have to said Katie!! You are Head Boy you have to be there she said. But I can't take the girl I want to take. Why not asked Katie? Because I don't think you would be very comfortable being surrounded by all seventh years. You would want to take me she asked? Of course I would who else would I want to take? I don't know maybe someone in your year or maybe a year younger. Like who asked Sean? Well let me think, who would I trust with you???? Trust with me?? Yes, who would I trust not to try to jump your bones? I can only think of two girls that I trust not to want to kiss you all night. And who would they be asked Sean amused. Well first off Luna. She would never want to take you away from me as she is my best girl friend. Also she is crazy about Ron. And the other is Hermione. First off, you already told me that you have kissed her and that she reminded you of me. Second, she is so in love with Harry it is scary.

I appreciate you wanting to fix me up for the ball with one of those girls but I don't really want to go. Sean please you have to go. I don't want it to be because if me that you miss out on this. Would you want me to miss out on my graduation ball she asked? Well of course not said Sean. So there you go you have to go to the ball. Please promise me that you will go or at least consider going for a little while. Please she said. All right, I will go but I am not guaranteeing that I will have any fun. You will she said. Even if you went without a date the girls would be all over you. Yeah right. They will because you are so handsome. If I were to let it be known that you needed a date for the ball most of seventh year would be asking you. Not that I would. I have to keep those slutty Ravenclaws away from you. The what exclaimed Sean!! Well Cho and her friends. Did you call them slutty Ravenclaws? Yes I did. Especially Cho she is... well you don't want to know what people think of her. She tried for most of the last couple of years to break up Harry and Hermione. She would say that she and Harry had made out after DA. Also well, she is one of the girls that would take Luna's things. I heard her talking about what you had said to the students about not teasing and tormenting other students. She was going on about how she wouldn't be able to have any more fun taking Luna's things and leaving them around the school.

I can understand that you are upset about that but you do know that those rules also relate to you. You are not allowed to call other students names. But Sean...... no Katie no but Sean's. All right said Katie. But can you promise that you won't go with one of her friends. I don't trust them. What if they used some sort of potion to make you fall in love with them. It has been known to happen. Sweetie if I ever started to fall in love with anyone else then I would know that there was something wrong said Sean.

Time went on and still Sean had not asked anyone to go to the graduation ball. Sean are you going to the ball asked Katie one day a couple of weeks before the date of the Ball. I will go only because you would feel bad if I didn't but I am not going to ask anyone I will go stag. Alright said Katie. I just want you to have fun. I promise to have at least some fun but it would be better if you were there he said smiling at her.

It was the last day of exams and everyone was anticipating being able to relax and not have to worry about classes. Katie saw Luna and Ginny in one of the halls. What is going on she asked Luna? Well harry has broken into Professor Umbridge's office to use the floo and we are to keep everyone away from there she said. Why asked Katie? I can't really tell you said Luna. I am sorry. It is not a problem said Katie. If you could you would I know that. I will go best of luck said Katie returning to the Gryffindor common room.

It was later that night that Katie was woken by a commotion in the common room. She quietly got out of bed and went to the stairs. It was then that she heard something she was not ever expecting to hear. It was Harry he was sitting with Ginny and Neville. It is all my fault Harry was saying. If it weren't for me he would still be alive and Hermione and Ron wouldn't be in the hospital wing. I hope Hermione will be ok he said. I am sure she will be said Ginny. Madam Pomfrey is the best. She will have her better in no time.

But he is gone said harry with such sorrow in his voice. It is all my fault. He has been locked up in that house and he leaves the safety of that house to come and save me. I just got to know him. He did all of that because he loved you. Sirius loved you as if you were his own son said Ginny.

Sirius!!! Exclaimed Katie. They all turned around. I am sorry said Katie I wasn't eavesdropping I just heard the commotion and came out. Do you mean Sirius Black she asked? Yes why asked Ginny? Well he is my mother's cousin. Oh yes your mother is a Black said Ginny. Yes she is what happened to Sirius asked Katie?

He was murdered by Bellatrix… Bellatrix Lestrange said Katie? Yes said Ginny. How could she do that asked Katie? He is her cousin. Well she tried to kill Tonks said harry. Tonks was there asked Katie. Yes why asked Neville? She is my cousin. Bella tried to kill her niece and did kill her cousin. I have a wonderful family don't I said Katie. I have to write to my mom and tell her what has happened. Katie left to go back into her room and write to her mother.

It was the following day that when Sean saw Katie he went up to her and gave her a hug. Are you ok he asked? I'm fine said Katie. I never go to meet him she said with tears in her eyes. He was one of the good parts of my family according to my mom and I never got to meet him. Did you know she tried to kill Dora? Why would she want to kill her family? I don't know said Sean as he pulled her in for another hug.

I feel so bad for Harry said Katie. He is blaming himself for what happened at the Ministry. It turns out that Sirius was staying somewhere in London. I asked harry about it. He couldn't tell me much. I told him that I was only asking so that I could tell my mom so she wouldn't have to think that he had been on the streets or going from place to place.

Sean I don't think I like the idea of you becoming an auror anymore said Katie seriously. What if she tries to get you she asked? Why would she come after me he asked? Why because I love you and she seems to want to destroy anyone who has love in their lives. She doesn't even know about us said Sean reassuringly. She may said Katie. I am just so scared now. Don't worry Katie I will be fine. Any way the first year or so we don't really go out on patrols. We do mostly training and paper work. I will be perfectly fine. I promise. Well you had better be fine or I am going to kill you she said smiling.

I wonder if I could go up to the hospital wing to see Hermione asked Katie? I don't think they will allow you to go and see her but I am sure if you wanted to write her a letter or make her a card that Madam Pomfrey would give it to her said Sean. Would you be able to go and find out how she is asked Katie? You are Head Boy and you are just checking on a student. Please could you try asked Katie? I will go and see if I can get any information but why don't you just ask harry or Ginny? I don't want to bother them. Harry is very upset and I think Ginny is upset about her brother.

Alright I will go now and check on Hermione for you. Where will you be later he asked? I should be in the library. Why would you be in the library he asked? Of course why would I ask said Sean? What year are you reading now? I am re reading third year books so that I will be ready for September. I am going to have lots of classes next year so I have to get ahead in my reading now. Also there is not much to do now that exams are over.

It was the mention of exams that brought tears to her eyes. Oh sweetie please don't cry said Sean. I just wish we had more time together she said. Sweetie we may just have the rest of our lives to spend together. I hope so said Katie smiling.

Tomorrow is the graduation ball said Katie. Do you have your dress robes all ready she asked? Yes sweetie I do. Jeffrey made sure they were pressed and I saw them in my cupboard. Good because I want to be sure you look good. Well you could come and see how good I look he said. How she asked? Well come to the Great Hall tomorrow at around seven o'clock. I will wait for you outside and you can see me in my dress robes. Alright I will said Katie.

Sean and Katie parted then. He went up to the hospital wing to check on Hermione for Katie and Katie went to the library to study.

A short time later Sean was looking around in the library for Katie. When he found her she was looking at him expectantly. Well how is she asked Katie? She is doing as well as can be expected said Sean. They are not sure what curse was used on her so Madam Pomfrey is still working on her. She is holding her own. Well I am glad to hear that. I hope she is better soon said Katie. I am sure she will be said Sean.

How would you like to go for a walk asked Sean? I would love to go for a walk. We haven't gone for a walk since New Years. She stuffed her books in her bag and off they went. Do you want me to carry those books for you, they look heavy. Sure if you don't mind, they aren't really that heavy. Sean picked up the bad and almost dropped it. What do you mean they aren't that heavy? These weigh a ton. I will just have to lighten the load. He did a feather light charm on the book bag. Now that is better said Sean.

They left through the front door and started off the opposite direction that they took at Christmas time. It is such a nice day said Katie as they walked along. As they were walking they each started to reach for the other. They each knew that they could not walk along holding hands so each time their hands touched they pulled away. I will be so glad when we will be able to walk along holding hands said Katie. I know said Sean smiling.

The following day after dinner Katie went down to the Great Hall to meet up with Sean. When she saw him she smiled. When he turned towards her she got tears in her eyes. What is wrong he asked as he walked towards her? You look so handsome she said. Sean looked down at himself. You think so he asked? Yes you are very handsome. Can I give you a hug she asked? Of course said Sean leaning down and hugging her. I love you so much she said to him. Have a wonderful time. I will try said Sean. I will go now said Katie before I make a fool of myself. Alright said Sean. I will see you in the morning.

**A/N Well we are coming the end of sean's time at Hogwarts. It is now time for a change in the relationship with Sean and Katie. So stay tuned for the upcoming chapters to see what will happen. Please review. It makes my day to read reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

When Katie walked into the Great Hall the next morning she saw Sean sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating his breakfast. He was alone so Katie walked over to talk to him.

How was the Ball last night she asked expectantly? It was alright said Sean. Did you have fun she asked? I guess so, it was nice to see everyone all dressed up but I missed you. Just knowing that you were seven floors above me and wanting you to be there to enjoy it with me. That is very sweet said Katie. How about this. When I graduate you can come and be my date for the Ball. Then we can pretend that we are graduating together. Sean just smiled.

What was it like asked Katie? Well the hall was decorated with decorated with balloons and streamers. It was a little toned down because of what had happened at the Ministry I think. They had the Wild Sisters playing. They are a great band. Everyone danced and talked all night long. Did you dance with anyone asked Katie? Well I had to dance with the Head Girl that is tradition, and I danced with a couple of other girls but I didn't dance a lot said Sean. I am glad that you went and had some fun said Katie. You worked very hard over the last seven years for this. I am very proud of you. Well thank you my sweet. I had better get back to my table or people will talk. Alright, we will talk later said Sean.

Katie returned to the Gryffindor table and served herself a nice breakfast. It was a few minutes later that she saw Ginny and Hermione come down for breakfast. She got up and walked over to them. How are you doing she asked Hermione? I am much better thank you said Hermione. Can I ask you something asked Katie of Hermione? What is it responded Hermione? Well do you think that Harry would mind talking to me about Sirius? Why would you want to talk about Sirius asked Hermione? Well he is sorry, was my mother's cousin and she always maintained that he was innocent of the charges they laid. I never got to meet him and well I would like to know what he was like. I am asking you because well you know Harry best and I don't want to disturb him. I know he is very upset about what has happened. Hermione looked at Katie and smiled. Well I don't think this is the best time but maybe in a few days. I will ask him to come to you when he is ready to talk about it. Would that be ok? Yes thank you very much said Katie. I am so glad that you are feeling better and I am so sorry you were hurt. I do apologise for what my family has done to all of you. It is not your fault said Hermione. I will let you know when you can talk with Harry alright. Yes I should go now I have some reading to do. Reading asked Ginny?? Well yes I am taking twelve classes next year and I need to start my reading for my new courses. Best of luck with that said Hermione.

It was the second to last day of the term and it was graduation day. Katie had thought she was going to be ok about this but she was very very wrong. When she woke up that morning she was fine until she remembered what day it was. It started slowly. She just felt sad at the beginning but as the day went on she felt sadder and sadder. She wanted to go and see Sean but she just couldn't face him. She just knew if she saw Sean she would break down and sob. How was she going to make it through the graduation ceremony?

If she wasn't there it would disappoint Sean. But if she went she would most likely embarrass him by sobbing through the ceremony.

She met up with Luna to talk that morning. What am I going to do she asked Luna? All I want to do is cry. He says nothing will change but I just know that as soon as he gets out in the real world he will meet someone who is pretty and older who is not still in school. Someone who he can go places with and not have people think that he their brother. I love him so much and I don't know what to do. I want to see him graduate but I don't want to embarrass him or myself. Well then talk to him said Luna. I am sure he will understand. I may have had my doubts in the beginning but I can see he does love you very much.

Why am I such a baby about this asked Katie? Well first off you are only thirteen years old and you love him. Love can have a strange effect on a teenage girl. At least you have a guy who admits his feelings for you. I have Ronald who wouldn't recognise an emotion if it bit him on the butt. I heard once that Hermione had said that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Sometimes I believe she was giving him the benefit of the doubt. Go and talk to him now and then you will feel better. Alright said Katie as she left the library

Katie started to walk towards the great hall where the graduation ceremony would be held and where Katie was sure she would find Sean so she could talk to him. While she was walking she again stared to cry. Even though Sean had assured her that things wouldn't change in the way he felt about her she was sure that they would and she was not sure how she could handle that.

She had reached the top of the stairs that led down to the great hall when she saw Sean standing there talking to some of his friends. It just became too much for her. She sat down in the corner of the stairs and curled up and cried. She thought that no one would see her as they seemed to be all down outside the Great Hall. She just sat and watched Sean. He looked so handsome in his dress robes. Some how he looked even better than he did when she saw him before the Graduation Ball. He was smiling and laughing with the other graduates. There was a great deal of noise so Katie was sure he wouldn't hear her crying. She tried to make sure she didn't make much noise. She just sat and cried her eyes out.

Through all the noise and conversation Sean heard something that could only be one thing. He looked up the stairs and saw a shadow at the top. He left his friends and climbed the stairs to look for where the noise was coming from even though he had a good idea.

When he arrived at the top of the stairs he found his Katie curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. At first he thought she had been hurt she was crying so hard. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. What happened to you he asked very scared? Who hurt you he asked? No one said Katie through her tears. Then why are you sitting her crying he asked? Katie couldn't answer him. She was sure that he would think her a baby if she told him the reason for her tears. She just looked at him. Why are you so upset he asked looking into her eyes? Then it hit him. Katie please don't tell me you are crying because I am graduating he said. This only caused her to cry even more. Oh sweetie you don't need to cry he said. Then he noticed that everyone was looking at them. Come one he said and helped her up and they walked up some of the stairs until they found a private little alcove.

They sat down and Sean took Katie into his arms. Why are you crying sweetie he asked? She just looked at him. Katie I know you don't like the idea of me graduating said but Katie interrupted. I...... I don't...... I am happy for you that you are graduating; you have worked so hard and have done so well. I am just so sad she said breaking down and crying. I was doing ok until this morning she said through her tears. I was fine with you graduating; I was looking forward to being there to see you get your awards and everything. This morning as soon as I woke up I started to tear up. I guess it finally hit me that when I come back to school you wont be here. What if everyone is mean to me again she asked? You won't be here to stop them. We finally got back on track and now you are leaving me. It took a year and a half to fix everything; I don't want to lose everything again.

Oh Katie you won't lose everything again. I have grown up since then and I will not take the chance of losing you. I love you so much and I want us to have a life together after school said Sean. I know that and I am so proud that you have applied to the Auror program and will hopefully be accepted. Sweetie, I got an owl this morning from the Ministry. You did exclaimed Katie. Yes and well I got in said Sean smiling. I was accepted in the Auror program. Katie started to cry again. Why are you crying now asked Sean? I am so happy for you said Katie. I am so proud of you. Well if you are so proud you had better get changed and get down there for the ceremony said Sean. Katie looked at Sean again.

Sean I don't know if I can go to your graduation. I am so sorry but I think I would just embarrass you and myself. I am still very sad even though I know that I shouldn't be but I am. I will try to pull myself together and will try to get there. I don't want to embarrass you by bawling my eyes out when ever they mention your name. You have to be there said Sean. I have my speech written and you will love it. I will try said Katie. If I am to get to graduation I had better get upstairs and try to make myself presentable.

Katie went upstairs to try to get ready for graduation. When Hermione noticed how upset she was she went up to her dorm and sat down. What is wrong she asked Katie? Through her tears she looked at Hermione. He is graduating was all she said. Who is graduating asked Hermione puzzled? Sean cried Katie. He is graduating today and he will go off and start work and forget all about me I just know it said Katie. Hermione smiled. I am sure Sean will not just forget about you because he has graduated. You two have been friends for years haven't you she asked? Yes responded Katie. Well you have been at Hogwarts for two years now. So it shows that he doesn't forget about you as you weren't here but he still remembered who you were didn't he? Yes said Katie wiping her tears away.

If you want to make it to graduation you had better hurry said Hermione. If you want I will get Ginny and we will do your hair so it will look really pretty. You will asked Katie? Yes if he is that important to you that you are so upset he is graduating then you should look good while he does. Thank you so much said Katie and she ran to her cupboard and pulled out her kilt and pink silk blouse. Oh that will look really nice said Hermione. I will be right back in a minute. You get dressed and Ginny and I will be back in a minute.

Katie got changed and just as she was putting on her shoes Ginny and Hermione came back into the room. Oh you look very pretty in that outfit said Ginny. He must be very important to you. He is said Katie. He is my best friend. Hermione smiled. I can understand the lengths a person will go for their best friend. Yes Hermione but not everyone's best friend is Harry Potter said Ginny.

Hermione went behind Katie and started brushing her hair into a very nice style. Ginny went in front of Katie and started to apply make up to her face. We have to cover these puffy eyes and make you look wonderful. Thank you two so much said Katie. I really appreciate it. Well we are all fellow Gryffindors said Hermione. Oh by the way I did talk to harry and I don't think he is ready to talk about Sírius yet. That is ok said Katie; I don't want to push him. Just let him know that when he is ready to talk about Sírius I want to hear all about him. I will ask my mom about Sirius too maybe she has some stories that I could tell Harry about Sirius when he was a child. I think Harry would like that very much said Hermione smiling.

When they were done Katie looked very pretty. They didn't change much about how she looked they just really only brought out her best features which of course included her sapphire blue eyes. There you go said Hermione. You look beautiful she said. Well if I do it is because of the two of you, thank you so much again. I had better hurry said Katie as she ran out of the dorm room.

Who was that asked Harry when he saw Katie running out of the portrait hole? That is Katie Robinson she is the second year that is related to Sirius. Oh yeah said Harry. Where is she off to he asked? She is going to graduation; her best friend is graduating today. Her best friend?? Yes Sean Sullivan. But isn't he the head boy asked Harry? Yes he is, that is another reason she wanted to go as Sean will be making a speech as head boy.

Ginny and I helped her get ready. I think we did a good job on her. Not that it was difficult she is a very pretty girl. What made you do that asked Harry? Well she was afraid of losing her best friend as he went off into the real world and I guess I can relate to that feeling said Hermione with tears in her eyes. Oh Mione I am not going anywhere said Harry pulling her into a hug.

Back downstairs Katie arrived and was looking for Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. When she found them she ran over and gave each of them a big hug. I almost didn't make it said Katie. Why is that asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well I wasn't sure if I could handle watching Sean graduate said Katie. I get so sad when ever I think about it she said tears appearing in her eyes. Oh sweetie nothing will change said Mrs. Sullivan. But it will said Katie. Sean is going to be moving and he will be starting a new job. Katie if you don't stop I will be sobbing myself said Mrs. Sullivan, he is my little boy and now he is all grown up and going on with his life. Maybe I shouldn't have come she said. No you should be here, he is your little boy and you have seen him through primary school and now Hogwarts. You have a lot to be proud of. Your son has been elected to be valedictorian of the class and he was head boy. You must have done something right said Katie. Yes and that thing was encourage him to be friends with you. You have encouraged him all these years. I think sometimes he worked so hard just so he wouldn't disappoint you. He wanted you to be proud of him. I have always been proud of him said Katie. I love him. He is my very best friend in the world. And for many years he was my only friend. Now I had better stop or we both will be sobbing all through the ceremony.

The ceremony started and there was the awarding of all the scholastic awards. Sean received the award for DADA , Charms and Transfiguration . Sean had received O's in all of his NEWT exams. After that there were the speeches from the Head Master , the Head Girl and Sean as Head Boy. It was during his speech that both Mrs. Sullivan and Katie lost it. He spoke of the two of them and how they had always encouraged him and supported him even if at times he didn't deserve the support. He spoke of friendship and how important it was and would be in these trying times. Overall most were impressed with his speech. When the speeches were over all the graduates received their diplomas. When Sean had received his diploma and had left the stage Katie was on her feet and running towards him. When he saw her coming he threw his arms wide and gathered her into him. She had tears running down her face but he didn't mind getting a little wet. I did she said into his chest, I made it through the ceremony and didn't embarrass either of us she said smiling. Yes you did and I am very proud of you. I loved your speech said Katie. Well I was thinking of you when I wrote it explained Sean. I hope my speech will be as good when I graduate said Katie. I am sure it will be said Sean. I look forward to sitting here in June of 2001 listening to your Head Girl speech. I will have to write two speeches that year said Katie. Two why he asked? Because I will have my Head Girl speech and then I will have to make a speech a short time later at the reception said Katie. Reception thought Sean for a moment. Then it hit him of course the wedding. So I guess I should enjoy the next five years as a bachelor because as soon as you graduate we will be married he said. Yes said Katie smiling.

Do you think I could get a turn at hugging my son said Mrs. Sullivan smiling? I guess so said Katie releasing Sean so his mother could hug him. In a way it is a good thing we don't have a large family because between the two of you I am soaked. They both gave him such a look. Not that I mind at all he said. Are you and dad going home now or are you staying over until tomorrow asked Sean? We will be heading home soon said Mrs. Sullivan. I am sure you want to spend time with your classmates for one last evening she said. We will see the two of you tomorrow evening she said as she and Mr. Sullivan made their way out of the great hall. Aren't they staying for refreshments asked Katie? Oh I forgot to tell them about that said Sean, wait here .

Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan decided to stay for refreshments. They met up with some of their former classmates and also had a chance to talk to some of the professors. It surprised the professors when they were asked about Katie along with Sean. Mrs. Sullivan explained that she felt Katie was her daughter so she was very proud when the professors complimented Katie on her school work.

Soon it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan to leave. There were hugs and kisses and some tears when Mrs. Sullivan hugged Sean. I will see the two of you tomorrow evening she said as they were off to Hogsmeade to apparate back home.

**A/N Well what do you think? I wasnt sure if Katie would make it to graduation. I have the basic idea on how this story will go but I would love some ideas that maybe I have not thought of. Thank you for reading my story and please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

After the Sullivan's left Katie looked up at Sean and smiled. Have I told you how proud I am of you she said? You did so well this year and you have been accepted in the job you wanted. Well you have done really well this year too said Sean. For the second year in a row, you are top of your class. That is not something I have ever done said Sean. I would be top one year but someone else would be top the next year.

Katie just blushed at the compliment. I guess I must be one of the hardest working second years she said. I know that there are some students who are smarter than I am. I don't know about that said Sean. Remember you were able to do wandless magic when you were nine years old. I guess so said Katie. Some of it could be that I have had a year's more education than anyone else in my class. I just think it is because you are a brilliant witch said Sean.

Would you like to go for a walk asked Sean? I would love to said Katie excitedly. Well let's go said Sean. They walked along towards the Forbidden Forest. When they were a distance from the castle Sean reached over and took Katie's hand. When he did this Katie just started to smile and she looked up at him. Sean just looked down at her and smiled too.

They walked along for quite awhile until they found that the sun was setting and dinner was soon to be served. I guess we should hurry back before it gets dark. We don't want to miss the Closing Feast said Katie. It is your last Feast. Yes it so I guess we should hurry he said taking her hand and heading back to the castle.

Katie I have to tell you how much it meant to me that you were able to come to graduation. It wouldn't have been the same without you there. I know it was difficult but you were so brave and you got through it. It was difficult but I wanted to be there to show how proud I was and also to support you. I love you so much and I decided to worry about what will happen in September in September.

Have you heard back from your mom asked Sean? No not yet said Katie. I guess she didn't feel it was necessary as I will be home tomorrow.

Katie do you want to sit with me on the train ride home tomorrow asked Sean? Of course said Katie excitedly!! Well alright, I won't be able to sit with you the entire trip but I will come and sit with you when I can. Oh Sean that would be wonderful. I am looking forward to it said Katie.

They got back to the castle just before the feast began and they each walked to their respective house tables. When they sat down they each looked at each other. Once she sat down she was waved down the table to where Hermione and Ginny were sitting. Well how did it go asked Hermione? It was wonderful said Katie. Thank you again for helping me get ready. He was so happy I was there and he made such a wonderful speech. Did you know that he was receiving three awards? Yes he received the award for DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. He got all O's in his NEWT's I am so proud of him.

Well the graduation ceremony was over a couple of hours ago where have you been all this time asked Ginny? Sean and I went for a walk around the grounds. It was wonderful I love going for walks with Sean. When we see each other during the summer we always go for walks. We talk and just enjoy the trip we take. That sounds really nice said Hermione. I think harry and I should go for more walks.

After the feast professor Dumbledore made a speech about how everyone had to work together to fight the dark forces that wanted to bring Voldemort into power. He spoke of how if everyone did not pull together to fight we would all lose. He also spoke of how it had been found that Sirius Black was innocent of all charges. When Dumbledore spoke of this Sean looked at Katie and Katie looked at Harry.

Afterwards everyone returned to their common rooms. Katie packed the last bits in her trunk and got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when Katie woke up she was wondering why she had tears on her cheeks. Then it hit her and she started to cry again. This time the tears didn't last very long and no one in her dorm even knew she was crying as they were still all asleep. She got up and had a shower. Afterwards when she was getting dressed to go down for breakfast one of her room mates asked her how she was doing? I am fine she responded. Well I was just wondering as I know that your friend has graduated. Katie didn't realize that they knew about Sean. Yes he did and I am handling it as well as I can. I will miss him next year.

What is he doing after school she asked? He was accepted in the Auror Academy, so he will be starting training in a couple of weeks. Well that is good as he will be in London and don't you live in London? Yes I do, I hope we will be able to see each other often during the summer. When she finished packing she locked her trunk and went down to breakfast. Do you want to come with me? I am going down for breakfast asked Katie. Sure said Julie. They walked together down the stairs and sat together as they ate their breakfast.

Sean saw Katie sitting with Julie and was happy that she would have someone to eat with when she comes back in September. When Katie saw Sean she smiled at him. He is so cute said Julie. Yes I know said Katie but you have to remember he is mine. I was there first. Yes of course said Julie.

They ate their breakfast when they were on their way back to Gryffindor tower Sean came to talk to Katie. I will meet you outside of Gryffindor tower and I will help you with your trunk if you want. That would be wonderful but we will also have to go by Ravenclaw tower because I told Luna that I would walk to the train with her. That is fine said Sean. We will all walk to the train together. Alright said Katie I will be ready soon, if you could give me about half an hour said Katie. That would be good as I need to go to my room and get my trunk and all my stuff. I will be back in about a half hour. See you then said Katie as she went up the stairs with Julie.

Where and when did you meet him she asked Katie? Katie told an abridged version of their story. Leaving out the popping as most people would not understand that. I am surprised that he would have wanted to be your friend as you are so much younger than he is. I think at the time he sort of looked at me as a little sister. He had always wanted a little sister. I guess I must have just grown on him said Katie.

When they got upstairs Julie and Katie checked their dorm and made sure they had all their possessions packed in their trunks. I guess it is time to go home said Katie. I guess so said Julie. I am going to wait for some people so I will see you on the train and if we don't see each other we will see each other in September. Yes we will said Katie. Have a wonderful summer said Katie as she pulled her trunk down the stairs.

When she exited the portrait hole out into the hallway she found two people waiting for her. There was Sean and Luna. Oh did I take longer than I said asked Katie? No sweetie said Sean. We just were a little faster than anticipated. We have to go the owlery to pick up Sebastian said Katie. Yes I know said Sean. Let's go. Sean put a lightening charm on both Katie and Luna's trunks so it would be easier for them to carry them. Oh Sean this is so much better said Katie. You have got to teach me that charm. Alright said Sean. I will teach you in the summer. Katie smiled at this. We had better get going if we are going to get to the owlery and get to the train on time. They made their way down the seven flights of stairs without anyone falling and out to the owlery. When they got there Katie called for Sebastian. He came quickly but when he saw the cage he was not a happy bird.

Sebastian you have to get into the cage said Katie to the owl. When we get home you can come out right away. Also if you are a good boy I may let you out on the train. So get in please. Sebastian walked towards the cage with his head down as if going off to slaughter. Once he looked into his cage he found a wonderful treat. There were two strips of bacon. (You see Sebastian along with being a very lazy bird Sebastian would do almost anything for a strip of bacon. Katie was sure if she asked him to spin on his head he would if he got some bacon for doing it. Anyway back to the story) Sebastian was a very happy owl as he munched on the strips of bacon. See it is not so bad being in your cage now is it. Sebastian just looked at Katie with his big black eyes.

Katie I will carry Sebastian if you want. Thank you said Katie. They then all walked to the train with Sean carrying Sebastian along with his trunk pulled behind him. When they got to the train Sean lifted in all the trunks and put them into an empty compartment. I will leave you two here for a while. I have to go and talk to the prefects and arrange the patrols of the train. I will be back in a while, alright. Alright said Katie. We will be here.

Sean left to go to the heads compartment to talk to the prefects and arrange the patrols. This was going to be one of the last responsibilities he would have as Head Boy. Katie and Luna made themselves comfortable and started to talk about what they would be doing over the summer holidays.

Shortly after Ginny and Neville came along and invited Katie and Luna to come and sit with them. Luna wanted to go as she knew that Ron would be there and she wanted to be there with him. She looked at Katie with a pleading expression on her face. Katie smiled and told her to go if she wanted as she was thinking of having a nap and she would just wait for Sean to return. When he gets here I will ask him if he wants to come if so we will follow in a while. Are you sure asked Luna? Yes I will be fine said Katie.

Remember when Sean comes back come on down to our compartment said Hermione. I will if he wants to.

When they were gone Katie laid down and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew someone was shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes there were the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen. Wake up sweetie said Sean. You must have been really tired to be able to sleep on this train he said. Well I guess I was said Katie wiping her eyes. Where is Luna asked Sean? Oh she went down the train to spend sometime with Ron and his friends. She left you alone he exclaimed!! It is ok said Katie. They invited me but I wanted to stay here so when you came back we could spend some time together. They said that when you came back that we should come down there, I told them that we would if you wanted to. Do you want to go down there and sit with them asked Katie? No I think I would rather sit here with you cuddle. Katie just smiled and cuddled up to Sean.

This is the way to travel said Katie leaning her head on Sean's shoulder. You like this do you he asked? Yes of course I do said Katie. This is how I dreamed we would travel to and from school. Well I am glad that at least once we were able to travel like this said Sean.

They spent the next hour or so just sitting and holding each other. It was then that Sean noticed that Katie was napping again. He just pulled her close and let her sleep. He knew that she was happy and content like this. It was a few minutes later that Luna arrived back in the compartment. As she entered Sean indicated to her to be quite. Is something wrong with Katie she whispered? No she is just tired said Sean. I don't think she got much sleep the last few nights. Also she doesn't sleep much at school she is so busy studying and reading. I know that she usually spends the first couple of days home catching up on her sleep. Also it seems that I must make her best pillow as she usually does this when we sit quietly for any period of time.

Sean do you know how long it will be until we get to London asked Luna? I would guess about two hours. Why asked Sean? Well I was wondering if you and Katie wanted to come and sit with us in the compartment up the train? There are a few of us. There is Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and myself. We would like it if you and Katie would come. I did tell Katie to bring you when you got back. She said but wanted to just spend some time together for a while. Why don't you go back and when Katie wakes up I will ask her if she wants to go. If so we will come down in a few minutes. Alright said Luna as she closed the compartment door quietly.

About fifteen minutes later Katie woke up from her nap. Did I fall asleep again she asked? I am sorry to say that yes you did said Sean smiling. I am sorry she said. Don't worry said Sean, I am used to it. Luna came by and wanted to ask if you wanted to go and sit with them for a while. I said that I would ask you when you woke up. So do you he asked? I don't mind but if you don't we won't. I know that you are not very failure with most of them. I don't mind all I want is for you to be happy. Well how about we go for a little while said Katie. Alright said Sean and he got up and put his hand out to assist Katie up off the bench.

They walked along down the corridor to the other compartment and knocked. Come in said someone within the compartment. They opened the door and walked in. Does everyone know Sean asked Katie? They all seemed to know who Sean was. Sean and Katie sat down and they all started to talk. They talked about what everyone was doing during the summer. Sean told everyone about starting at the Auror Academy. Both Harry and Ron were very excited to hear that Sean was accepted and both wanted to be Auror's when they finished their schooling. Soon Sean was looking out of the window and realized that they would soon be arriving in London. We had better be going said Sean we have to get our stuff in order to get off the train. Alright said Katie. I should be coming with you said Luna. The three of them wished the rest a wonderful holiday. Luna said that she would see them at home during the summer.

The three left the compartment and returned to their own compartment. They made sure that they had located everything. Sebastian was giving them a very angry look. What is the problem Katie asked Sebastian? Are you upset we left you alone? Don't worry we will be home soon and you can be out of that cage as soon as we are home.

Katie I will be right back I just have to go up to the front of the train and talk to the conductor to confirm some timing of our arrival. Sean left the compartment and Katie and Luna made sure that everything was in their trunks and put the cover over Sebastian's cage. Sean came back soon after. We will be in London in about a half hour. When we get there wait for me I will go and get a trolley to put our trunks on. Wait for me at the door down the hallway and I will meet you there. Alright said Katie.

When the train arrived in Kings Cross Station Sean left the compartment and went to get a trolley. While he was walking along he was assisting some of the young children to get their trunks off the train. He arrived at the door and found Katie and Luna standing there with each holding one of the handles of each trunk, on top of the trunks was Sebastian in his cage looking very leery about his situation. Sean just laughed when he saw the expression on Sebastian's face. Here let me take Sebastian said Sean. He took the cage and put him down on the ground. Now hand me one of the trunks. Katie and Luna gave Sean Katie's trunk first after that they handed off Luna's trunk.

Once they got off the train and made their way out into the muggle portion of Kings Cross Station. Luna saw her father and ran over to him. Trailing after her was Sean and Katie. Luna introduced her father to Katie and Sean. They spoke for a couple of minutes. Katie hugged Luna and wished her a good summer and told her that they would see each other over the summer. After Luna and her father left it was off to find their own parents.

The two of them walked along looking for a familiar face. Soon Sean heard Katie squeak and run along ahead.

Mommy she cried out as she embraced her mother. As Mrs. Robinson released Katie from her embrace Sean was arriving in front of the two. It is very good to see you Mrs. Robinson said Sean. It is good to see you too. Oh mommy you would be so proud of Sean. He was valedictorian and won three prizes. When Mrs. Robinson looked at Sean he was blushing. Really said Mrs. Robinson that is very impressive. I guess said Sean but what Katie is not telling you is that she was top student in second year. You were asked Mrs. Robinson looking at Katie? Yes mommy I was said Katie. Oh sweetie I am so proud of you. That is the second year in a row. I didn't even do that said Mrs. Robinson. Really exclaimed Katie!! Yes I think I was top of my class maybe two or three years that I was at Hogwarts. I think this requires a reward. What would you like she asked Katie? I don't know responded Katie. Can I think about it she asked? Of course said Mrs. Robinson.

Has anyone seen my mother asked Sean? They all looked around and soon saw Mrs. Sullivan walking towards them. She made her way up to Sean and pulled him into a hug. I know it has only been one day but I missed you. Also I want you to know how proud I am of you. One question though? What is that asked Sean? When did you grow up? It seems like it was only yesterday that I was here dropping you off for your first year at Hogwarts and now I am picking you up after you have graduated. It can't have been seven years. I am sorry to say that yes it has been seven years since that day mom. As Katie used to say I have grown a little bit everyday.

Erin would you like to come back to the house for a bit to eat? I have a feeling that these two don't want to say goodbye right now said Mrs. Robinson looking at Katie and Sean embracing. I get that feeling myself said Mrs. Sullivan.

**A/N I am sorry it has taken so long to update this story but I had some internal struggle as to how to tell this part of the story. I hope you like this. please review and let me know what you think should happen now. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters the rest i only play with. they belong to JKR.**


	29. Chapter 29

Sean would you like to come back to Katie's house for a little while asked Mrs. Sullivan? What said Sean shaking his head? I asked if you would like to go to the Robinson's for the afternoon. Oh yes that would be wonderful said Sean. What do you think he asked Katie? Yes, that would be wonderful said Katie smiling up at him. Mrs. Sullivan and Mrs. Robinson then started to walk towards the door of the train station. Sean put Sebastian on top of the trunks and followed them taking Katie's hand. Let's go said Sean as he started to walk along behind the mothers.

When they got to the car, Sean handed Sebastian off to Katie as she got into the car. Sean put the trunks in the trunk of the car and got in beside Katie. They then drove the few kilometres to the Robinson's house.

As they were driving to the Robinson's home Mrs. Robinson looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Katie and Sean just sitting looking at each other holding hands. She indicated to Mrs. Sullivan to look back at the children. When she did, she just smiled.

When they got to the Robinson's home Sean took in both trunks and Katie carried in Sebastian and his cage. He left his trunk on the main floor and took Katie's up to her room. When he got back downstairs, he found the women sitting in the living room waiting for him.

Sean looked at them and seemed a little intimidated. They just smiled at him, which for some reason did not make him feel better. What is going on here he asked? Nothing Sean said Katie. We were just talking about where to go for dinner said Mrs. Sullivan. Dinner? questioned Sean. Yes as Mr. Robinson is working and well I don't feel like cooking we have decided to go out for dinner. Where would you like to go asked Katie? I don't know said Sean. I don't really know the restaurants here in London. Well would you like a steak, pasta or seafood asked Katie? I think I would like a steak said Sean. Alright then we will have to go to a restaurant that sells really good steak said Katie.

They looked up the restaurants in the phone book and decided on one. Mrs. Robinson called and made a reservation for the four of them. If we are going out for dinner I need something that is appropriate said Sean. Let me see if I have anything in my trunk. He went to his trunk and pulled out a nice pair of dress pants and a shirt. What do you think of this he asked? I think you will look wonderful said Katie. Sean just smiled at her. Oh, I had better find something too said Katie. she ran upstairs and looked in her cupboard. Yes, this will be perfect said Katie taking her pink silk blouse and navy skirt.

Katie took the blouse and skirt and went to the top of the stairs. What do you think of this she asked showing her mother and Mrs. Sullivan? I think that will look wonderful said her mom. I haven't seen you in that outfit yet she said. It is one of the outfits I bought at Christmas when I was in Belfast said Katie. yes, I remember said Mrs. Sullivan. I think you will look beautiful as usual said Sean. Thank you said Katie smiling.

It was soon time to get changed to go for dinner. Mrs. Robinson and Mrs. Sullivan just transfigured the clothes they had into something appropriate for the restaurant while Katie and Sean were getting changed. Those two are so cute aren't they said Mrs. Sullivan? Yes, they can't keep their eyes off each other. I am not looking forward to September when Katie has to go back to school without Sean. There are going to be tears galore. Well things may be a little easier as Sean will be a great deal closer soon. What do you mean asked Mrs. Robinson? Well when Sean reached seventeen, he got his inheritance from his uncle and part of that inheritance came an apartment building. Sean has decided to move into the building, as it will be closer to work and of course closer to Katie. where is it asked Mrs. Robinson? You can see it from here said Mrs. Sullivan. They went to the door and she pointed to a tall apartment building a couple of blocks away. That is it said Mrs. Sullivan. Oh my this could be interesting said Mrs. Robinson. Why is that asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well ever since we moved her all I hear about during the summers is how Katie wanting to tear down that building. She feels it blocks her sun. I would love to see her face when she hears that Sean is the owner of that building.

Unfortunately that will most likely not happen, Sean told me that he intends to put his suite under the fidius charm. Why would he do that? Well from what I understand it is because he wants a safe place for Katie to be able to go to if this war escalates. He wrote to me about this shortly after the situation at the ministry happened. Mrs. Robinson paled. Therefore, he is doing this to protect her from my sister isn't he? I am not even sure she is aware we are living in London and if she is I am sure she doesn't know where. That wouldn't be very hard to find out would it said Mrs. Sullivan. I am sure that St Mungo's is aware of your address. She would just need a spy there to get that information. I think Sean is concerned that she will go after you and your family. One way to get to you would be through Katie. if she really wanted to hurt you it would be to hurt your daughter wouldn't it? Yes that is true said Mrs. Robinson. What can we do to keep Katie safe? I would say let her live her life until you have to restrict her movement. She is a very talented witch and knows how to do some protective spells. But she is only thirteen years old. I know said Mrs. Sullivan.

The next thing they knew Sean and Katie were coming down the stairs from the second floor of the house. What were you two talking about asked Katie? Oh the usual said Mrs. Robinson. Oh so you were talking about us said Katie. Yeah that's about right said Mrs. Robinson. So the two of you are ready asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes mommy we are said Katie. Alright let's go.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated. This is a nice place said Katie. I hope the food is as good as the décor. I am sure it is said Mrs. Robinson.

They ordered and were served quite quickly. The food was wonderful and Sean really enjoyed his steak. This is one of the best steaks I have ever had he exclaimed. Well I am glad you enjoyed that said Mrs. Robinson. I think it is time for a toast said Mrs. Sullivan. They all raised their glasses. To my son for graduating at the top of his class and achieving O's in all of his classes and to my little girl who again was top of her class. To Sean and Katie called out Mrs. Robinson. Katie was blushing as was Sean. We must have done something right said Mrs. Sullivan to have raised two wonderful children.

After dinner they all went back to the Robinson's for a little while. Soon it was time for Sean and his mother to return home. Sean shrunk up his trunk to a size where he could put it into his pocket. Katie ran up to him and hugged him. Katie I will probably see you tomorrow he said hugging her back. I know but I still like to hug you she said smiling. Sean smiled at hearing this.

Katie again hugged him tight. I love you she said. I know sweetie I love you too. Think of this in a few weeks I will be living here in London. You will exclaimed Katie!! Yes I will be moving at the beginning of August. I start work in a couple of weeks and then at the end of the month I move into the apartment. Will you invite me to come and see it asked Katie? Of course I will said Sean. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. You will have your own room at my place so that maybe you can stay over sometimes. Really whispered Katie? Yes I believe that the apartment has two bedrooms so one of them will be yours. Thank you Sean she said hugging him and giving him a kiss.

Well I guess we should be going said Mrs. Sullivan. We do need to get home before you start work at the ministry she said sarcastically. Yes mom said Sean kissing Katie one more time. I will see you soon said Sean to Katie. Thank you very much for dinner he said to Mrs. Robinson. You are very welcome Sean and congratulations again. Thank you said Sean.

Sean and his mother went out the front door and after Mrs. Robinson closed the door they apparated home.

Mommy, why am I so sad asked Katie? I know I am going to see Sean soon but all I want to do is cry. I think it is because you know that your life is going to change now. Sean has graduated and the part of your life where you would go to school with him is over. I guess so said Katie. I should tell you what happened yesterday said Katie.

She told her mother about how she had been sitting at the top of the stairs looking down on Sean and crying her eyes out. He was so wonderful to me said Katie. He took me aside and comforted me telling me that things wouldn't change that much. He helped me to be strong and I actually was able to go to graduation and I didn't make a fool of myself. Hermione and Ginny also helped me to get ready and yes mommy I did thank them. It was hard to see him graduate knowing that next year he will not be there. Sean has promised to come up to school next year for Hogsmeade visits. So I guess it will not be too bad. I will be able to see him around Halloween which is when the first Hogsmeade weekend is usually. Oh mommy I really wanted to call you and have you come and get me so I wouldn't have to face riding the train with Sean and have to face that it would be his last trip on the train.

Well I am proud that you did stay and attend graduation. I think you would have regretted it if you had not been there. It is a shared moment for the both of you. You two are so close and I don't think that you would have wanted to miss this important event in his life. Yes I know that what I was concerned about was that I might embarrass him is I started to sob. I do tend to get very emotional when it comes to Sean. Yes that is true isn't it? Well I guess that is because I love him so much said Katie. I am sure he loves you just as much

**A/N Here is another chapter of my story. I hope you are enjoying it. As I have said previously I will try to follow the main plot lines from the series adding my own take on it. Please if you have any ideas or suggestions or any advise please let me know. I know where i want to go but not sure how to get there.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters the rest belongs to JKR. If I did own her characters I would have done many things differently.**

The next few days went by as usual for Katie and Sean during the summer. Katie went to the Sullivan's and spent the day swimming and going for walks with Sean. Other days Sean would come to Katie's house and they would do fun things like going to the movies, going for walks. They even went to the ministry and Sean showed her where he would be working. They enjoyed the time they spent together as they both knew that they would not be able to spend as much time together as they wanted once Sean started work.

One Saturday Katie, Sean and his mother went furniture shopping for his apartment. They chose a couch, some tables and chairs along with a nice kitchen set of table and chairs. What Katie didn't know was when she and Mrs. Sullivan were looking at some different couches Sean was picking out furniture for Katie's room.

He really had no idea what to buy so he asked a very nice young woman what a fourteen year old girl would like for her room? Oh, is this for your sister she asked? No, it is for a friend of mine. She is a very sweet and wonderful person and I want the best furniture for her. The young woman seemed disappointed that he was not really paying much attention to her. She showed Sean some very nice bed frames, bookcases and a desk. He told her that he would be right back.

Sean came back to the other two and was asked where he had been by Katie? I was just looking around said Sean. He then whispered to his mother that he had found furniture for Katie's room and asked that she go and take a look at it. She excused herself and went to where Sean had told her. She saw the bedroom set and really liked it. She wasn't really sure why he was buying this furniture for Katie but decided that even if she didn't use it the furniture would be useful in his spare room for any visitors.

When she returned, she told Sean that she liked the furniture. Good said Sean I will get that then. When they got to the cash Mrs. Sullivan took Katie and they went outside as it was a beautiful day. Sean paid for the furniture that Katie knew about and also the bedroom set he picked out for her room.

They spent the rest of the day picking out other things for Sean's apartment. They picked out sheets and towels along with some area rugs. They picked out some nice kitchen dishes and a couple of place settings of nice china. He asked Katie if she liked the china pattern. She said she did but wondered why he would ask. Well I thought we could find a pattern that we both liked so when we are getting married we will know what to ask for said Sean. Katie was shocked. He was already talking about them getting married and that wasn't going to happen for five years yet. Well in that case she said let me take a better look. She looked at all the china patterns and really liked the one that Sean had picked out. I think I still like this one the best she said pointing to the pattern he had chosen. Good said Sean that is now settled.

Mrs. Sullivan really liked this shopping trip. This is fun she said the pair of them. I don't know the last time I went shopping and didn't spend any of my money. It is fun to spend others gold.

While they were shopping, Katie found a picture that she just loved. She asked Sean what he thought of it. He said that he liked it very much. Good she said as that is going to be your housewarming gift. My what he asked? Your housewarming gift, I am going to buy that for you for your apartment she said. Oh no you are not he said. Why not asked Katie? Because it is too expensive he replied. No it isn't, actually it is very inexpensive for what it is. You said you liked it. I do responded Sean. Well then, let me get this for you protested Katie. Alright said Sean knowing he was in a losing battle.

Delivery was an interesting thing. How do you get things delivered without giving out the address you are living at? It was decided once Sean reviewed his charms in his head that he could tell Katie where it was he was living but as soon as he performed the Fidelius charm she would not be able to remember the address anymore. When Katie heard the address, she commented that it was not far from where she lived. Yes, I know said Sean. You could probably see me from your bedroom window.

As long as you don't live in that horrid apartment building that blocks my sun everything will be fine said Katie chuckling. Would I live in such a horrid building he asked? I would never want to block you sun he said hugging her.

It was a few days later that Sean started work at the Ministry in the Auror training department. Katie woke up that day and wanted to go with her father to the ministry to wish him a good day. No Katie you can't go with me today said her father. Alright responded Katie. If you see Sean will you please tell him that I am wishing him a good day. Yes sweetie I will said Mr. Robinson.

Katie owled Sean that night asking how his day had gone and to tell him how proud she was of him. She got a response the following day.

_**Dear Katie:**_

_**I had a wonderful first day at work. There are not many of us but I hope to do well. There is one guy that is from Canada in this class. I asked him if he knew your brother and he said that he did. Isn't that funny that there would be someone who knows your brother in my training class? It is going to be a lot of hard work but I really think I am going to like this job. I can't wait to see you on the weekend**_

_**Love **_

_**Sean**_

It continued like this for the rest of the month of July. Sean and Katie would see each other on the weekends. It is just like it was during your last year at primary school commented Katie one Saturday. Yes, I guess it is only this time it will be you going off to Hogwarts. When will I be able to see your new apartment asked Katie? As soon as I have finished decorating and getting it in shape for visitors. I don't care if it is a little messy I want to see it said Katie. Well you will just have to wait for a little while said Sean.

It was the second week in august that Sean felt that the apartment was in good enough shape to allow visitors. He decided to invite Katie over on the weekend and she could see the room he has set up for her.

It was Wednesday of that week when Mr. Robinson got a call from his sister telling him that their mother was quite ill and asking if he would be able to come home for a while. It was decided that they would leave on Saturday of that week.

When Katie and her parents were sitting talking about the trip her father said that they would be gone for three weeks. Three weeks exclaimed Katie!! I can't be gone for three weeks said Katie. I have school. You will just have to miss some school said Mr. Robinson. I can't miss school cried Katie, I have classes that I have never been to before I need to be at school. Well where are you going to stay asked Mr. Robinson? Katie thought for a moment. Well I could stay with Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan or I could stay with Sean. He had a spare room that he said would be mine if I ever stayed over. I don't think it is a good idea for you to be staying with Sean said Mrs. Robinson. Well I could floo call Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan and see if I can stay there but I really want to stay with Sean. I will have my own room. Please. If and I only mean if we allow this I will have to see this apartment to see what it is like said Katie's mother. I will call Sean and see if he would mind if I stayed with him first said Katie.

She called Sean and asked if he would mind if she stayed with him until school started? Sean loved the idea. I would love to have you stay with me said Sean. Just between you and me, it is a little lonely living on my own. Oh, Sean you should have told me I could have come and visited in the evenings if you had said anything. I know sweetie but I was getting the apartment finished in the evening and I wanted to wait until it was done before anyone saw it.

Oh, so I can't come to stay asked Katie? No Katie I was just about to call you and see if you wanted to come and see the apartment. Well mommy said that if and only if she would allow me to stay with you she would need to see the apartment. Would that be ok asked Katie? Yes, that would be fine I could come right now and bring your parents here. Just a second said Katie. Mommy can you go now because Sean said he could come right now to bring you there. That would be fine said Mrs. Robinson. Sean that would be fine. Alright sweetie I will be right there. Bye. Bye Sean I love you. I love you too said Sean.

While Katie was talking to Sean Mr. and Mrs. Robinson were talking. Do you really think we should allow her to stay with Sean asked Mr. Robinson? He is almost eighteen years old and Katie is just a little girl. She is not a little girl said his wife. She is almost fourteen years old. She and Sean have been best friends for eight years and we know his parents. All we need to do is see the apartment. You know that even if she were staying at Erin and Patrick's Sean would be there all the time. Please let's just go and look if we don't like it we can always say no.

Have you already made up your mind asked Katie as she walked back into the room hearing that they could always say no. no Katie we have not already made up our minds said her mother. Please mommy I really want to stay with Sean. I promise nothing will happen. I will be a good girl. I know sweetie. I am very responsible and I do well in school please. I am going to miss Sean so much when I go back to school. Really, he will be at work during the day and we will only be together during the evening. Katherine Elizabeth Robinson enough, we will go and see the apartment and then decide alright. Yes, mommy said Katie.

A minute or so later Sean arrived at the front door. I'll get it called out Katie. She ran to the door and threw it open. Sean you are here she cried and launched herself at him. Sean you have to make them let me stay with you. If not I will have to miss the first week of school. I will do my best said Sean.

Sean is here called out Katie to her parents. We will be right there called Mrs. Robinson. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson came out of the study and greeted Sean. It is nice to see you said Mrs. Robinson. As you know, Mr. Robinson and I have to return to Canada to see about Katie's grandmother who has fallen ill. As we will be gone for three weeks and Katie here does not want to miss any school she has asked that we allow her to stay with you for the remainder of the summer holiday. She said that you have a spare room that is supposed to be for Katie is that correct. Yes Mrs. Robinson, I have made a room up for her in the event that she would stay over. It will also be for any other guests but mainly it will be for Katie. You may not be aware but I have placed my apartment under the Fidelius charm so in the event of well your sister or her fellow death eaters arriving you and your family will have a place that you can go and be safe. I will be setting up my floo to allow only a couple of floos access to my home. I want to keep all that is important to me as safe as I can said Sean. And as you are Katie's family you are important to me. That is very nice of you to say said Mrs. Robinson.

Katie said Sean as I can only take two people I will have to leave you here for this one visit but I will bring back your parents in a few minutes. Alright said Katie. I hope I will be traveling there in the next couple of days to stay thought Katie.

When the Robinson's arrived at Sean's apartment they were very impressed. It was a very nice looking place and well decorated. Sean showed them all around the apartment and showed them the room that Sean had done for Katie. They were very impressed with the room. It was perfect for Katie they both thought.

After the tour the three of them sat down in the living room to talk. I do realize that it is very unusual for the parents of a fourteen year old girl to allow her to stay with an eighteen year old boy. But I just want to tell you that I do love your daughter. But most of all I respect her. Katie and I have been best friends for eight years now and I know I have made mistakes during that time but never did I do anything intentionally to hurt her. I was and probably still am a little stupid when it comes to girls but I am learning.

Katie and I have talked about many things during the last six months and one of those things is sex. Mr. Robinson wanted to jump up but his wife put a hand on his leg to calm him. I told her that I felt it would be best if we waited until we got married. I guess I am a little old fashioned. I realize that the age difference is a concern that is another reason I told her I wanted to wait. I never want her to feel pressured. I feel that she should be allowed to grow up before taking on an adult relationship. I am willing to swear a wizard oath if you want. You would be willing to do that asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes I would said Sean. Katie means that much to me. I know how much Katie wants to come and stay with me. She is very determined. Also she is a little lacking in self confidence. She seems to feel better about herself when she spends time with me. I wish it did not take me telling her that she is a beautiful person but if that is what it takes I will tell her everyday how beautiful she is.

I am not sure if Katie has told you but we have talked about getting married after she graduates that is if she will have me. I know she is fourteen years old but we have talked about getting married for almost seven years. It was last Christmas when Katie told me about her dream wedding. Her ideas are so beautiful and simple.

I intend to encourage her to do what normal teenagers do while they are at school. I want her to go to dances, spend time with her friends. I will be there if she needs me also. I want what is best for her.

I think I have taken to babbling the last few minutes but I hope I have shown both of you how much I care about Katie. I will respect any decision you make. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson sat for a moment and thought about what Sean had said. Could you give Mr. Robinson and I a moment to talk asked Mrs. Robinson of Sean. Of course I will just go to my room please call when you are ready.

James I know it is unusual but I think we should allow Katie to stay here. Sean has shown that he is serious about Katie. She would have her own room and I think she would be safe here. Becca she is fourteen years old do you really think we should allow her to stay with her boyfriend? I realize that but if we take her with us all we will hear about is how she is going to miss school. You know how much she loves school. We can always have Erin or Patrick keep an eye on things. Mr. Robinson thought about it for a few minutes. I guess we can allow this he said. I am not happy about this but I can see that Katie is very responsible and I do have to give Sean some credit for caring about Katie. He has made a very safe place for her and also a very nice room for her to stay in. You do know you are making your little girl very happy. Do you really think she is still my little girl? Yes dear she will always be your little girl. The problem is she is growing up faster than we can handle. I know it seems like yesterday that she was just a baby.

Mrs. Robinson got up and went down the hall to Sean's bedroom and knocked. Sean opened the door and looked expectantly. Mrs. Robinson smiled at Sean. We will allow Katie to stay here until she goes back to school September first. We do appreciate your offer to allow her to stay. Thank you very much for your vote of confidence. I know Katie will be very happy.

**A/N I know what are they doing letting a fourteen year old stay with her boyfriend!! Well you have to remember that Sean would do anything to make Katie happy. Please let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

Once the decision was made Mr. and Mrs. Robinson apparated back home to and expectant Katie. When she saw her mother, she looked at her hoping to hear that she could stay with Sean. Well she asked??? Her mother looked at her and smiled. Yes she cried out. She ran over to her mother and gave her a huge hug. Oh, thank you mommy. Well you are welcome but you should also thank Sean. He made a very impassioned plea on your behalf. He really loves you she said to Katie. Yes, I know said Katie smiling. I love him too. I know sweetie. Now you dad is not very happy about this so don't say much or he may change his mind. I will keep quiet. I should start packing shouldn't I? Yes, that would be a good idea. I have to write some letters for you to give to Sean.

Katie went up to her room and started to pack her trunk with all her clothes and books. It was while she was packing that she noticed that she needed some new clothes. Also she was going to need a couple of robes and a new skirt. She went up to her parents room and found her mother packing for both herself and her husband.

Mommy I was just packing my stuff and I noticed that I need some new robes, blouses and a new skirt. Also I think I need a few new clothes that I can wear after school and on the weekends. Alright we will take care of that. I am going to give you my vault key and you can take out some gallons to buy your supplies and some clothes. One thing you should take an extra suitcase so you can put your summer clothes in there and when daddy and I get back Sean can bring them to us. I don't think you want to be wearing you warm clothes in the warm weather. Alright said Katie. She again went to her mother and hugged her. Thank you again for letting me do this. I know it is not an easy thing to do.

You have proved yourself over the years and I also know that Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan will be looking in on the two of you. We will probably be spending time with them in Belfast said Katie. I will also be able to spend the days in Belfast with Mom. They should be home from vacation in a couple of days said Katie.

Mommy what am I going to do? What are you going to do about what asked Mrs. Robinson? I am going to miss Sean so much when I am at school. We may have not spent a great deal of time together the last few years but I always knew he was there is I needed him. I always got to see him everyday. Now I won't see him until Halloween. That is when the first Hogsmeade visit usually is and Sean has promised to come up to see me. But that is two months after I leave. This may be even harder than it was when he first went off to Hogwarts.

You will be fine said her mother. Just enjoy the time you have with Sean these next couple of weeks and remember you will be able to write to him and get a response within a day or so.

Mommy what do I do if he finds someone else. Who someone else asked her mother? Someone who is his age and well someone who is not in school. Sean is a very handsome boy and I know that lots of girls will want to be with him. That may be true but Sean loves you. If he falls for someone else than I am sorry the two of you were not meant to be in that case. I don't think that will happen though.

Sweetie you have to remember you two have been best friends for eight years now. I think if Sean were to find someone else, he would have the decency to tell you and not to sneak around behind your back. I really don't think you have anything to worry about. I may not want to admit this but I really do believe that Sean loves you.

The next day it was time for the Robinson's to leave for Canada and Sean was coming to pick up Sean.

Katie woke up in the morning and went downstairs to call Sean. When will you be coming to pick me up she asked? Well I guess in a little while said Sean. When are your parents leaving asked Sean? Just a second I will find out exactly said Katie and she went to talk to her mom. When will you and daddy be leaving she asked? Sean wants to know when he should come and pick me up. He can come and get you in about an hour and a half said Mrs. Robinson. Alright said Katie and she ran back to the phone. Mommy said that you could come by in about an hour and a half said Katie. Alright sweetie I will be there then. I can't wait to see you said Katie as she hung up the phone.

Mommy Sean said he would be here in about an hour and half. Alright sweetie you had better be sure you have packed everything you need. I will said Katie as she ran up the stairs to her room. When she came downstairs, she had her suitcase and Sebastian's cage. Mommy I can't bring down my trunk do you think daddy could bring it down for me? Yes, he will do that in a few minutes. Do you think I should just send Sebastian to Sean's or take him in his cage? I think it would be best if you just send him. Alright said Katie and she went to Sebastian's perch, picked him up and took him to the back door. Go to Sean's he will be expecting you. With that, Sebastian flew off.

Mr. Robinson brought down Katie's trunk along with the suitcases for he and his wife. Thank you daddy said Katie giving him a hug. Not a problem said her father. Thank you for letting me stay here also she said hugging her father.

About an hour later, Sean arrived at the front door. I'll get it cried out Katie as she ran to the front door. She threw open the door and launched herself at Sean who luckily was prepared and was able to catch her. I am so happy you are here she said as she hugged him. I have everything packed up. Well that is good said Sean. Can I come in he asked? Of course said Katie. So Sean just stepped into the house.

Oh it appears you have a teenager attached to you said Mrs. Robinson. Yes, I feel it is a definite fashion statement said Sean laughing. Katie let go of Sean said her mother. Do I have to asked Katie? Yes you do. Alright said Katie as she let go of the hug she had on Sean.

Please sit down for a moment I have some documents to give you said Mrs. Robinson to Sean. The three of them sat down in the living room. Here is a letter saying that you are allowed to give consent for any medical treatment for Katie. This is a letter for Gringotts to allow Katie to remove money from my vault. Attached to the letter is the key for the vault. Here is Katie's permission form to allow her to go to Hogsmeade. Lastly, this is Katie's book and supply list. There are a lot of books she needs. Yes because I am taking twelve subjects interjected Katie. Yes, I know said Mrs. Robinson. Is there anything I have forgotten she asked? No, I don't think so said Sean.

Sean got up off the couch and went towards Katie's trunk. Katie I will take this and your suitcase while you say goodbye to your parents. I will be right back. With that he apparated away with a pop. Mommy I am going to miss you Katie said to her mom hugging her. I will miss you too Katie. You had better go and say good bye to your dad. Alright where is he asked Katie? I think he is in the office responded Mrs. Robinson.

Katie made her way to the office and found her dad sitting at the desk in there. Daddy I am leaving now said Katie. Mr. Robinson put down his paperwork. Are you he responded? Yes daddy she said as she walked towards her father. I am going to miss you so much said Katie hugging her dad. I will miss you too pumpkin. I still wish you were coming with us but I do understand that you don't want to miss school. You be a good girl wont you said her father. I am always a good girl she said smiling. Daddy… yes Katie. Thank you for letting me do this I know you don't like the idea but I promise I will be a good girl and will not let you down. I know you won't let me down sweetie. I want you to be proud of me said Katie. I am always proud of you pumpkin. Katie hugged her dad again and when she let go she had tears in her eyes. One thing daddy. What is that he asked? I will always be your little girl. When he heard this Mr. Robinson hugged Katie. That is a good thing to know.

The two of them came out of the office hand in hand.

Well Katie are you ready to go asked her mother? Yes mommy I am. Is Sean back she asked? Yes I am said Sean as he came out of the kitchen with Sebastian's cage. Are you ready to go now he asked? Yes, I guess so said Katie. She hugged her daddy and then hugged her mom. Remember to write to us as soon as you get to school. I want to know about all your classes. I will mommy. Do you think I could call you or you could call me while you are gone asked Katie? That would be a wonderful idea said Mrs. Robinson. She wrote down the phone number for Katie's grandparents and she took the phone number for Sean's apartment. Katie you have my cell number programmed in your phone don't you she asked? Yes mommy I do. Alright I guess it is time for you to get going as we have to leave in about fifteen minutes. Again Katie hugged her parents and then went over to Sean and he put his arms around her and apparated the two of them off to his apartment.

When they arrived, Katie just stood and looked around. This is really nice she said looking around the living room and attached kitchen. We really chose good things for this place. I agree said Sean smiling. They turned around and Katie saw the picture that she had bought for Sean. Oh, Sean that looks perfect there she said walking over to it to look at it again. I love that picture said Sean smiling. Every time I look at it, I think of you, which will be a good and bad thing, as it will just remind me that you are at school, and I will miss you. Katie just hugged him. I am going to miss you too she said.

Would you like to see your room he asked? Yes, please she said excitedly. Well come on he said taking her hand. You have to close your eyes he said as they got closer to the door to her room. Alright she said as she closed her eyes tightly. Sean lead her to the door, opened it and guided her in. now open your eyes he said. Katie opened her eyes and looked around. She said nothing. Sean started to panic a bit. Then Katie looked up at him. He noted that there were tears in her eyes. Don't you like it he asked apprehensively? No Sean I don't like it… I love it she said hugging him. This is the best room I have ever seen. When did you and your mom go and pick these things out she asked? It was me that picked everything out well the lady at the store helped a little.

I love this so much she said. She then noticed that there were lots of bookcases. Where did you get all these books she asked? They are my books from school. I have placed my books by year in the bookcase. Really said Katie looking at the top of the bookcases. So those are the books from your fifth to seventh years she asked? Yes they are. Can I look at them she asked? Of course said Sean but I do ask that you not try some of those spells and potions without me here to supervise. I don't want you blowing up the building. I would not blow up the building Katie said. I know said Sean smiling I was just teasing you. You can read the books just please don't try the spells as you may not be able to handle them yet. Especially the seventh year books. Alright said Katie fingering the books at the top of the bookcase.

I have set up a desk for you. In the desk, there are a couple of rolls of parchment along with some ink and a couple of quills. In the other drawer, there are a couple of sketchpads and some drawing pencils. I am sure that you may get a little bored being here with me he said. I could never get bored being with you said Katie hugging him.

Sean… yes Katie. Katie wiggled her finger signalling that he should lean down. When he did she kissed him. Thank you so much for doing this for me she said. I love it and I love you so much. Sean kissed her back. It was my pleasure and I love you too. They stood there and hugged for a couple of minutes.

Well we had better get you unpacked said Sean. He opened Katie's trunk waved his wand and all the clothes stared to hang themselves up and put themselves in the drawers. I love it when mommy does that it was one the first things she did in front of me when I found out that I was a witch. That is what I thought magic was. Sean just smiled. He could just imagine Katie's little face looking at her mother doing magic and having a look of amazement.

Now how about a tour said Sean taking Katie's hand and walking along the hall. This is the laundry room well that is what I was told. Yes, this is a nice laundry room. I love these washing machines. They are top of the line. Really said Sean looking at the machine. You will have to teach me how to use them while you are here he said. I will said Katie smiling. They went on, Sean showed Katie her bathroom, and then it was time for Katie to see Sean's room.

This is a very nice room said Katie looking around. Well at least I get the largest room here he laughed. You know that that was not my fault. Yes, I know said Sean. It is just that my mom loves you more than me. That is not true. Sean just laughed. Katie wondered around the room until she saw Sean's bathroom. Oh Sean this is beautiful she said looking at the sunken bathtub and shower in the corner of the room. I will have to come in here to take a bath. That looks like a wonderful tub to soak in. That is fine as long as I am not using the bathroom at the time. Alright said Katie smiling.

So Sean where are we asked Katie as she looked out the window in the living room. Where do you think we are he asked? I don't know said Katie I can't find any landmarks. Well that is because I have charmed the windows. Why would you do that asked Katie? Why don't you want me to know where I am she asked? It is for your own safety. I don't want anyone to know where you are. That is fine but shouldn't I know where I am? I understand what you are saying but please believe that I did think about this before I did it. I trust you said Katie but I just don't like not knowing where I am. I do understand what you are saying and I promise as soon as I can I will tell you where we are. Alright said Katie.

Now who is this asked Katie pointing at the perch by the window. Oh didn't I tell you about her. This is Abigail. Well you are a very pretty owl said Katie to Abigail. Abigail bit Katie's finger. Ooh that wasn't very nice said Katie to Abigail. I think she is jealous of me said Katie. She may be, it is the first time anyone else has been here since she came home with me. She seems to think that you are her's. You haven't told her about how you are my Sean said Katie smiling. She may not accept that said Sean smiling. Maybe Sebastian will distract her. Oh, that may not be a good idea thought Katie. What if Sebastian falls for Abigail and they decided to have little Abigail's? How old is Abigail? I don't know said Sean. Well we had better try to keep them apart. That could be difficult said Sean. What if he falls for the beautiful Abigail Sullivan like his master. I have not fallen for Abigail Sullivan said Katie smiling. Now Abigail's master I may be able to fall for.

Well that sounds promising said Sean. What do you want to do today he asked? Well I am not sure but how about we have lunch first and then think about what to do said Katie? Uhhh that could be a small problem said Sean. It seems that I don't have much food in the house. That is ok I will find something to make said Katie entering the kitchen. She looked in the cupboards and found them to be almost bare. There was a can of salmon and some ketchup but nothing else. Well there has got to be something in the fridge she thought. Some frozen meat or something. Wrong again. Sean why is there no food in this house, what have you been eating? Well I guess I tend to eat out a lot he said.

Let's go out for lunch and we can pick up something for dinner while we are out. Tomorrow we can do a proper shopping. Do you mean we will buy all the things you need to have in the house to allow you to eat at home asked Katie sarcastically? Yes Katie. Alright she said. Katie picked up her purse and Sean apparated them to the nearby shopping area that had a number of restaurants.

**A/N Sorry for the delay in posting. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thank you to all those who have read my stories.**


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: ALL I OWN ARE MY PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. THE REST I AM JUST PLAYING WITH.

They arrived at a nice family restaurant. How about this one asked Sean? This looks good said Katie as they entered the door. They were show to a table sitting outside as it was a beautiful day. They had just been seated when Katie noticed someone she knew. Look Sean there is Dora. Sean turned around and looked. Oh she is with professor Lupin. Yes I recognise him said Katie. She waved at Dora. She and Remus came over to their table.

Well it is good to see you said Katie getting up to give Dora a kiss on the cheek. How have you been she asked? Dora looked at Sean and then commented. Not too bad. I have been busy but it has been good. How are you two doing? Out on a date she asked? Sort of said Katie. I am staying at Sean's until I go back to school as mommy and daddy had to go home because my grandmother got ill. Really I am surprised your mom didn't ask mom to take you? Oh yeah she and dad are away aren't they.

Katie looked at Dora for a moment and then spoke. Dora could I ask you something? Sure what is it responded Dora? I know it is a sore subject but could you tell me about Sirius? I would like to know about him and the only person who had spent any time with him that I know is Harry and I didn't want to bother him about it as he was having a hard time dealing with his death. I heard Harry and Hermione talking about spending time with him during the Christmas holidays last year and how you were there. Dora looked over at Remus. Well I really think you should talk with someone else about this someone who knew him even better than I did. Oh alright who would that be asked Katie? That would be me said Remus.

You asked Katie? Yes Sirius was one of my best friends. He and I have been friends since we were eleven years old. Oh so you knew Sirius for a very long time said Katie smiling. Yes we had known each other for oh my it would be twenty five years. Sirius was a man who would do anything for someone he liked. I do know that he did talk about your mothers. He thought that the two of them were the best. He sort of liked that they went against the family. He did like a rebel. I do feel guilty that I believed what was said about him going over to Voldemort's side. That is the one thing that he would never do and I still don't know why I believed it said Remus getting upset. Don't worry Remus, he forgave you said Dora. Yes I know said Remus but still. He was locked up there for twelve years. My mom always would tell me that she never believed it. We of course were in Canada at the time. She would say that it just didn't make any sense.

It was at about the time that we came to England that he escaped from Azkaban. That was the year you taught at Hogwarts wasn't it asked Katie? Yes that was the year. I wish I was able to go to Hogwarts that year commented Katie. Why didn't you asked Remus? I was born nine days too late. It wouldn't have been a problem at the school in Toronto but here I had to wait another year. Sean told me how much he enjoyed your classes that year. They all looked over at Sean who blushed. Well I still think I got my "O" in DADA because of your teaching said Sean. Thank you said Remus. It was an important year for Sean said Katie. It was his OWL year and he needed a good teacher. I am surprised that he did so well in his NEWT's with Umbridge teaching this year.

Well it did help that I was part of the DA I would have to say commented Sean. You were asked Katie? I didn't know that she said. I know, I didn't want anyone to know. Can you just imagine what would be said if Umbridge had found out that the Head Boy was part of that group? I am so proud of you said Katie. I wish I was able to join that group. Do you think they will have it going again this year? If they do maybe I can join and learn lots of

spells and curses.

Why would you want to learn all those spells and curses asked Remus? So that if Bella comes around I can curse her said Katie forcefully. Katie I don't want you taking on Bella said Dora. Witches and wizards who are quite a bit more experienced have fallen to Bella. Remus' face fell with that comment. Dora looked at Remus and frowned. She then looked back at Katie. I was duelling Bella at the Ministry in June and I was not able to defeat her. Please promise you will not take on Bella. If you see her please just turn around and head the other way. Alright said Katie but if I see her and am behind her I will curse her with all that I have. They all laughed at this.

After a few more minutes Dora and Remus excused themselves and left Katie and Sean to eat their dinner in peace. I wish I had been living here when I was little said Katie. Why asked Sean? Because then I could have been around Dora more. She is so much fun and well she is the only female cousin I have here. It is just difficult as she is eight years older than I am. I don't have any cousins that are my age except for Draco. All of my cousins on my dad's side are younger than I am. Well than it is a good thing that you have me said Sean laughing. You have no idea said Katie.

They finished dinner and then Sean apparated them back home. When they got home they both got undressed and put on pyjamas. I think we should sit and watch a movie. I have discovered that muggle technology is wonderful. I rented a couple of movies that I thought you might like to see. Which ones asked Katie? Well one is a movie you had talked about when you were little 101 Dalmatians and the other there seemed to be lots of advertisements for called Jerry McGuire. What do you think asked Sean? That sounds ok said Katie. We need some snacks if we are going to watch movies. Do you have any snacks asked Katie? No but I will go and get us some just give me a couple of minutes.

Sean transfigured his pyjamas into a pair of track pants and put on some shoes. He apparated away returning in a couple of minutes with popcorn and a couple of bottles of cold pop. How is this he asked? That is what I call service said Katie smiling. Sean laughed.

Sean transfigured his pants back into pyjama pants, poured some popcorn into a bowl and handed Katie a tall drink of pop. He then threw himself onto the couch beside Katie and turned on the TV. Katie moved over towards Sean and cuddled up beside him. Now this is how I would like to spend every evening said Katie looking up into Sean's smiling face. Me to sweetie.

They watched Jerry McGuire and then decided that it would be a good time to head to bed. They walked together along the hall to Katie's room. Katie turned to Sean and looked up at him. Thank you for letting me stay here she said and went up on her toes and gave him a kiss. Sean wrapped her into his arms and kissed her back. I am so glad that you are here he said. Good night Sean, see you in the morning said Katie as she went into her room. Good night Katie said Sean as he turned to head off to his room.

Sean was sleeping soundly when he heard a cry. He woke up with a startle. Oh god it's Katie he thought as he jumped out of bed and ran to her room. When he arrived he found Katie struggling in her sleep. She was flaying her arms around crying out "please don't hurt me, where are you taking me? Please don't hurt me" Sean rushed to her side and carefully woke her up. Katie woke with a start. When she saw Sean there beside her she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. Its ok sweetie I am here he said softly into her ear. Oh Sean it was so scary cried out Katie. Someone had come up behind me and cursed me. They then picked me up and started to take me away. I was so scared. It is ok now Katie you are safe here. Katie sat up in her bed and just started to shake. Oh Sean it seemed so real. It seemed as if I was walking in one of the halls at school. Sean you don't think someone is going to hurt me at school she asked? No sweetie you are safe at school. Professor Dumbledore would not let anyone hurt you. If you feel scared then try to always walk with someone after classes. Sean sat on the side of Katie's bed holding her for a few minutes but Katie just couldn't stop crying. He held her and rocked her in his arms for a few more minutes. Are you going to be ok he asked? Katie just looked at him with red rimmed eyes. Seeing this he made a decision. He picked her up into his arms and picked up her teddy. He then made his way to his room. You can sleep here tonight. Will that make you feel better he asked? I don't know said Katie but I couldn't feel worse. She slid under the covers on the near side of Sean's bed, pulled her teddy to her chest and tried to go to sleep.

Sean looked over at her and smiled. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen he thought. Even with red puffy eyes. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Go to sleep sweetie. Sean laid back down on his pillow. When he turned over to face Katie she reached out and took his hand in hers. After she grasped his hand she sighed and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N well I know it is a short chapter but I wanted to show how they were going to deal with living in the same place without parents or other students. Please review. I am at a crossroads wth this story. I am not sure how I am going to get where I need to get to. any advice would be appreciated.**


	33. Chapter 33

In the morning when Katie opened her eyes she found Sean laying there looking at her smiling. Katie smiled shyly. Good morning, she said with a hesitation in her voice. Good morning, my love said Sean. How did you sleep he asked? Very well, thank you responded Katie rubbing her eyes. What happened last night asked Katie? What do you mean asked Sean? Well how did I get here asked Katie? Well I brought you here last night after your nightmare said Sean sitting up. Katie noticed that Sean was looking very good. He had developed a very nice six-pack. My nightmare questioned Katie? Yes, you had a very upsetting nightmare. I was woken up by your cries. Oh, I am sorry said Katie. Not a problem said Sean. When I got to you, you were struggling in your bed. You said that you had dreamed that someone was going to hurt you. It was then that Katie remembered the nightmare and got tears in her eyes. It just seemed so real she said wiping her eyes. I know said Sean gathering her into his arms.

Do you think that it will really happen asked Katie? Why would you think it would asked Sean? Well I had that dream of Harry and Cedric years ago and that one came true. I am so scared that it will actually happen said Katie. I can understand that but… Katie what actually happened in that nightmare asked Sean? Katie looked up at him. Well nothing actually happened but…. What did the person who grabbed you say was going to happen he asked? Katie started to cry again. He said that they were going to … Well; they were going to hurt me. Sean looked at Katie confused for a moment. Then it all became clear. Oh, Katie he said pulling her to him. Oh, Katie I would never allow anyone to hurt you like that he said into her hair. If anyone tried, I think I would kill them he said.

If you feel scared then I would recommend that you travel to and from the library with someone preferably someone older maybe Luna. She is a very talented witch and would protect you if she had to. I know she would but then if she did they might try to hurt her too. If there were two of you then it would be safer. Remember if you are in trouble, you just need to yell. The portraits will convey the message to the headmaster. Or if they can't find him then one of the professors. I just don't want anything to happen she said. Neither do I said Sean.

We had better get up now said Sean as he made his way out of the bed and put on his robe alright said Katie as she got out of the bed and picked up her teddy bear. You brought Teddy with me she asked blushing. Yes, I thought you might need him to protect you said Sean smiling. No all I need is you said Katie boldly. This surprised Sean. Well we had better get some breakfast and then we can be off to Diagon Alley. Alright said Katie, I will be out in a couple of minutes after I have a shower. Alright said Sean heading off to his own bathroom.

A few minutes later when Sean arrived in the kitchen he found Katie standing there making some toast and scrambled eggs. There is not much so this was all I could pull together for breakfast she said putting the toast and eggs on a plate for Sean and herself. Well we can get lots of food today so the cupboards will be full.

Once breakfast was over, they talked about what they were going to do for the day. It was decided that they would go for groceries and after that, they would head off to Diagon Alley for Katie's school supplies.

After breakfast they got dressed and Sean apparated them to the shopping area in the neighbourhood. When they arrived, Katie looked around and noticed that she knew this area. Sean are we in your neighbourhood she asked? You know I can't answer that but I do know that we are in your neighbourhood. I thought this would be a good area to come to, as you would know the stores in this area. Well I do know these stores and I know which ones are the best.

They started off at the butcher where Katie picked out a couple of roasts, some chicken and ground beef. Along with that, they bought some sausages and peameal bacon. After they left the butcher, they went to the local bakery to find some bread and a couple of sweets. Next, it was off to the fruit and vegetable store. It was there that Sean noticed that Katie had a written out list of food she wanted to buy. Katie tried to pay for the purchases there but Sean would not allow it.

But Sean I don't think you should have to pay for the extra food I require. You have been good enough to take me in. Katie, you don't eat that much and it really is not a problem. But Sean I want to pay my own way. Too bad sweetie I will not allow you to pay for the groceries. Well if you will not allow me to pay my own way then I will be forced to cook for you. I will get up in the morning and make sure you have a good breakfast along with a good lunch to take with you to work. Alright said Sean smiling. You know I like your cooking and even if I didn't having someone else cook for me is something to look forward to. I have to admit that I am not a very good cook. I think that is why I eat so much take away said Sean smiling.

I will teach you how to cook if you want. Also I will make some foods that can be frozen so that you will have some meals to eat even after I go back to school in September. I would love that said Sean.

When they left the fruit store, they were weighed down with bags. Katie I will take these bags home and will come right back. Then we can hit the grocery store. Alright said Katie. I will go in and start the shopping. Sean will you bring back my backpack? My backpack is charmed to be feather light so we can put some of the groceries in there.

Katie took out her list and started walking down the aisles of the store picking up all the items on her list. A short time later Sean arrived with her backpack and walked along with her picking up the groceries. Katie asked him what type of cold meats he wanted and when they got to the aisles with the soft drinks, she saw that they had a couple of cartons of her favourite pop. Sean would it be ok if we got some of this she asked pointing at the cases of pop. It is my favourite; I will give you the money for it if you want. No silly that would be fine. If you like it then get it. Thank you she said smiling. Mommy sends me some of this during the year and I put it in my window. Keeps it cold during the winter. They finished shopping and went to the cash to pay. When they were finished putting everything through the cash Katie was shocked at how much it all cost. She felt very guilty. Sean saw this and whispered in her ear. You have to remember I haven't shopped in weeks.

They gathered all their bags into a cart and left the store heading towards a parking area. Sean looked around, took out his wand, shrunk all the bags and the cases of pop, and put it all in Katie's backpack. There that is much better said Sean. Now put your arms around me and… that is a hardship said Katie. Yes, I know said Sean. Now put your arms around me and hold on. Katie did as she was asked and before she knew it, she was in Sean's apartment.

They took out the bags from Katie's backpack and charmed them back to their original size. They put all the food away and had trouble finding places for all of it. I hope we will eat all of this said Sean. Don't worry said Katie; I will make sure all of this food is eaten. You have to remember I will be sending you with your lunch and I will be cooking breakfast and dinner for you every night. This is going to be so much fun. It will be as if we are married. Without the side benefits commented Sean.

Katie just looked at Sean with a look of amazement. I can't believe you just said that she exclaimed. Sean just laughed. I was just joking he said. Well in five years from now you will have the side benefits said Katie. And I can't wait said Sean leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

After they finished putting away all the groceries they pulled themselves together and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. You have the letter from your mom with you asked Sean? Yes I have it here in my purse said Katie. Good said Sean. Well then, let's go he said as he took her hand and they walked out the back of the Leaky Caldron and into Diagon Alley.

They first headed off towards Gringotts to get Katie some money. Katie went up to the first available Goblin, presented the two keys, and asked to be taken to the vaults. When the goblin went to direct her to the carts Katie took Sean's hand and asked that he come with her. I have never been down here she said.

The first vault they stopped at was her parents vault. The goblin took her key and opened the vault for her. Katie then walked towards the door and looked in. there were quite a few piles of gold gallons along with silver sickles and bronze Knuts. Also there were boxes and trunks included in the vault. Katie was amazed at what she saw. She was handed a small cloth bag and she went to the pile of gallons and counted out the gallons that her mother told her she could withdraw from the vault.

After that, they headed to Katie's vault. I have never been here she said to Sean. Mommy set up the vault for me when my grandmother died so that there would be somewhere to put my inheritance. When they arrived, Katie again handed her key to the goblin and he opened the vault. Katie was amazed at the things that were in the vault. She found pictures, some books, and even some furniture. Why are these things here she asked the goblin. He looked at his notes and said I believe that they are part of your inheritance from Druella Black's estate. May I take some of these pictures she asked? Yes you may the goblin responded. Oh, Sean these are pictures of my mommy. She thought they were all destroyed.

Katie took the amount agreed by she and her mother out of her vault and put it in her purse. May I ask you how much is my inheritance worth asked Katie? The goblin looked at his papers and responded I believe that the full amount is approximately two hundred thousand gallons. Katie quickly calculated what that would be in dollars and almost fainted. Are you sure, she asked? Well we are not sure of the current value of the real estate but that is an estimation of the value when you turn eighteen. Eighteen questioned Sean? Yes, my grandmother stipulated that we would not inherit until eighteen instead of seventeen as most people do. I think she didn't want anyone to have their money before they left school. I of course will get my inheritance at the beginning of my seventh year.

Katie packed up some of the pictures into her backpack and then thanked the goblin. They returned to the banking area and left Gringotts to head to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Why do you want to go here asked Sean? Well Fred and George are my friends. They are he asked? Yes, I helped them last year and they became my friends.

When they arrived at Fred and George's shop, they were greeted by Fred. Hey, what are doing with my girl asked Fred? Sorry but she is mine I got to her first said Sean smiling. Hello Fred said Katie. I am not Fred he said. I am George. No you are Fred responded Katie laughing. How do you know he asked? I just know said Katie. You are Fred and that is George she said pointing at the other Weasley who arrived in the front of the store. The two of them looked at each other. Alright said Fred, if you can tell us apart then we will give you a prize. Alright said Katie. Fred and George left the room and came back together. Alright which is which they asked? Katie looked at each of them and announced you are George and you are Fred. How did you know asked Fred? It is quite simple said Katie you each have a nametag on. They looked at each other and started to laugh. You got us said George. Here you are said George handing her one of the new shield hats. What is this she asked? It is a shield hat. It will protect you from jinxes and hexes. It does, well then I want to buy one too. Why would you need two asked Sean? Well one for me and one for you. I don't want anyone to jinx or hex you said Katie seriously. Sean just smiled. How much are they asked Katie? They are five gallons said George. Katie took out five gallons, handed the coins to George, and put the two hats into her backpack. Thank you she said. No thank you said Fred. We had better be going said Katie as she took Sean's hand and headed for the door. See you later she said as they left the store.

Katie you didn't need to buy me that hat said Sean. I know I wanted to. This way I will feel better, I will know that if you are wearing the hat you will be safer. Alright said Sean. Where to next asked Sean? I think Madam Malkin's I need to get some new robes and new uniforms responded Katie. They arrived at Madam Malkin's and were greeted by one of the ladies working there. How may I help you she asked? I need new robes and new uniforms responded Katie. Alright well let's first look at the uniform. She led Katie and Sean towards the back of the store where there were stacks of blouses and skirts. What size do you need she asked? Well I think I would need a medium said Katie looking at the skirts. Well let's try on a medium she said as she led Katie over to a changing room. Katie tried on the skirt and blouse and when Katie came out she looked for Sean. When Sean saw her, he smiled. That looks good he said. So it fits asked Katie? Yes, I think so said Sean. Alright then I will get this size. Katie changed back into her clothes and took the skirt and blouse with her. I need a couple more blouses and another skirt. While she was choosing her blouses and skirt, she saw some knee socks on display. Oh, Sean look at these she called out. Look Sean they have knee socks with the house colours. I think I will get a pair of these and one with the Ravenclaw colours for Luna for Christmas. Once the blouses and skirt were picked out, it was time to be fitted for her robes.

Katie was having her robes pinned when a blond haired woman and her son arrived in the store. Katie turned her head when she heard them arrive and her face fell. Sean noticed this and looked at the new arrivals. He recognized the young man as Draco Malfoy and assumed that the woman with him was his mother. Therefore, that would mean that she was Katie's aunt.

Good afternoon, Aunt Narcissa said Katie. Mrs. Malfoy was surprised to be addressed. She looked up at Katie with surprise on her face. Hello Katherine she said as she looked around for Katie's mother. Where is your mother she asked? Oh, mommy had to return home as my grandmother fell ill. She and daddy left a couple of days ago and will be back in a couple of weeks. So who are you staying with asked Narcissa? I am staying with my friend Sean said Katie indicating Sean. He and I have been best friends for years. Sean was head boy last year. Really commented Narcissa. What is your surname she asked? Sullivan responded Sean. Would I know your family asked Narcissa? Well Sean's dad was head boy the same year that mommy was head girl. Sean is a pureblood Aunt Narcissa. When Narcissa heard this she then looked differently at Sean. Sean had been accepted into the Auror Academy this year and will be working with daddy. When Katie mentioned her father her aunt scoffed. Sean heard this and indicated that they should be going soon. It was just then that the lady who was altering Katie's robes said that she was done. Katie stepped down from the stool she was standing on and headed off to the cash to pay for her purchases. On her way out she said good bye to her aunt and cousin.

Aunt Narcissa doesn't seem to like my daddy does she commented Katie. You noticed that did you said Sean. Oh yes I did said Katie. I noticed how she made a face when you mentioned daddy. Did you notice that Draco looked different? He looked well sort of scared. I have never seen him scared said Katie. He usually looks very confident not like today he was looking around all the time. I didn't really notice said Sean.

As they were walking along the Alley Katie noticed a number of carts selling strange things. They were all trying to get their attention but Sean and Katie just ignored them all.

We still need to get some owl treats, my books, my stationary and my potions kit updated. Also I need to get your birthday present. What do you want for your birthday she asked? I don't need anything said Sean. No I have to get you something for your birthday because I didn't get you anything last year and last year was your seventeenth birthday. So what do you want she asked again? You really don't need to buy me anything said Sean. But you buy me things for my birthday responded Katie. Yes I know but well I have money said Sean. Well so do I said Katie, and if I have my exchange rate correct I have quite a bit of money. According to my figures I will be a multi millionaire when I turn eighteen. So I figure I can afford to buy you a birthday present. Well then let me think about it said Sean resignedly. If I see something I may just pick it up before you can tell me so be quick about it.

Next they went into Flourish and Blott's to get Katie's books. One of the gentlemen there came to meet them when they entered the store. How may I help you he asked? I need to get my books for third year said Katie. Alright may I ask what electives you are taking? I am taking all of them responded Katie. You are taking twelve subjects he asked? Yes sir I am. I have my booklist here she said handing over the list she was sent. Alright I will assemble this list of books for you. Please feel free to look around it shouldn't take much time. Alright said Katie. Sir I was wondering if you have any family biographies asked Katie. Yes we do what family are you interested in he asked? The Black family responded Katie. The man was a little taken aback. Well you can find them down this aisle about six rows. Thank you said Katie as she wondered down the aisle. Sweetie how about I go to Eeylops and get the owl treats while you look at the books said Sean? Alright responded Katie. Now don't leave the store until I get back said Sean as she left.

Katie found the row of books that contained the Black family biographies. She sat down and pulled out one of the books and started looking at it. Before she knew it Sean was standing there looking worried. Here you are he said. Katie just looked up at him. I thought you had left the store; I have been looking for you for twenty minutes. Really said Katie I thought I had just sat down here a moment ago. She looked at her watch and noticed that more time had gone by than she was aware of. I am sorry she said I just found this book very interesting. I am in this book she said. You are responded Sean? Yes they have a family tree at the back of this book that I believe updates as people are born or die. See it shows the date that Sirius died in the book. I think I am going to buy this book. I would like to read about mommy's family.

Alright said Sean as he helped her up off the floor. We had better get to the cash and pay for your books said Sean taking her hand. They paid for all of Katie's books and Sean shrunk them and put them in her backpack. I got the owl treats for you. Oh how much do I owe you for them asked Katie? Don't worry about it it was only a couple of gallons. Still I should give you the money. No don't worry about it. Alright said Katie thank you. You are very welcome.

Next it was time to get her stationery. Sean why don't you go and look at the Quidditch store while I am in here it will be boring and I do tend to take a lot of time in here. Alright said Sean but don't leave the store without me alright. Yes Sean I will stay her until you get back.

Katie went into the store and walked up to the counter. I need some parchment and quills she said to the girl behind the counter. How many rolls will you need she asked? I am not sure I am taking twelve subjects so I would have to say that I will need at least twenty four rolls. Do you know if they have a stationery store in Hogsmeade asked Katie? Yes we do the girl responded. Alright I will stick with the twenty four rolls as I can get some more during Hogsmeade weekend. Also I will need about six quills. The girls packaged up her request. Do you mind if I just look around for a moment asked Katie? Not a problem just let me know if there is anything else I can get for you. I will said Katie thank you.

Katie looked around and found some drawing pencils and sketch books. I think I am going to get some of these I haven't had a new sketch book for a couple of years. I may want to do some sketches this year. She picked up the sketch book and a package of coloured pencils and regular pencils. As she was taking her book and pencils to the cash she noticed a beautiful book bag. That is the perfect thing for Sean she thought. She remembered that Sean's old book bag was in bag shape and this would be perfect. She put the book and pencils with her parchment and quills also she included about six bottles of ink to the pile. When the girl came back Katie asked about the book bag.

Would I be able to get it personalized asked Katie? Yes we can put initials on it if you wish. Yes I believe I will take that as well said Katie. I can't take it with me today as the person I am buying it for is with me and I want it to be a surprise. Would I be able to send my owl to pick it up in the week asked Katie? Yes that would be fine said the girl. Katie gave her the initials she wanted on the bag; S.P.S. for Sean Patrick Sullivan. Sean is going to love this she thought. Katie paid for everything and just as she was being handed the wrapped box with her purchases Sean arrived in the store. You have good timing said Katie I have just finished. Well that is good said Sean. We only have your potion supplies to get.

They headed into the Apothecary and were asked what they needed. I need my potion's kit updated for my third year responded Katie. Alright said the man behind the counter as he took Katie's potions kit and went to the back of the store. A couple of minutes later he came back and handed Katie back her kit. Katie paid for the ingredients and left the store.

Well it seems we are done said Sean. Do you want to have lunch or just head home? Oh well Sean I was wondering if we could go to two more stores. I want to get some new jeans and I need to go to the Chemist. I think that is what they are called here. I need to go to the Drug store to get some things to take to school.

Alright how about we have lunch and then we can go to those two stores after. I know of a great place where you can get some jeans. It is right along Charing Cross Road said Sean. Alright said Katie as they went back into The Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

**A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I am writing in spurts lately. This is just a little fluff mostly. Hope you enjoy the story. Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER I only own my original characters the rest I only take out and play with.

They arrived in The Leaky Cauldron and found that it was quite empty. Tom came over and took their order. They each ordered Fish and Chips. When it came, they both enjoyed the food. This is one f the best orders of fish and chips I have had in a long time said Katie. We used to have fish and chips every Friday at home. Why asked Sean? Well my grandmother is Catholic and she was raised to eat fish on Fridays so it just was something we always did.

Once they finished lunch, it was off to the store to buy Katie's jeans. Where is this store asked Katie? It is just along this street said Sean. They walked a block or so until they came to a very nice store. How do you know about this store asked Katie? A friend of mine works in this store. Someone that went to Hogwarts asked Katie? No a girl I grew up with said Sean. A girl questioned Katie? Who is she asked Katie? Her name is Siobhan she lived a couple of streets away from me. We went to school together my last year of primary school. I would always see her when I came home from Hogwarts. Does she know you are a wizard asked Katie? No, she doesn't know that I am a wizard. She does know about you though. She does how does she know about me asked Katie? I told her about you. I told her that I had met a really sweet girl that I really cared about. Does she know that I am younger than you asked Katie? Yes, she does and she really can't wait to meet you. Why didn't I meet her when I came to see you asked Katie? Because I wanted our time together to be just us, I knew that you really enjoyed our time together and with our being apart for most of the year, I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you. That is so sweet said Katie hugging Sean.

When they arrived at the store, Katie looked into the window and looked around. This looks like a cool store. I hope you like it said Sean opening the door. As soon as Sean entered the store, an attractive young woman came rushing over to embrace Sean. Oh, Sean it is good to see you she said. Sean blushed. It is good t see you too he said. Siobhan this is my Katie he said indicating Katie. So this is Katie, well it is good to finally meet you she said extending her hand towards Katie. Katie took her hand and shook it. Sean was always going on about you. It was so funny because there he was a ten year old boy who couldn't wait for Saturday so he could see you. He would run home every Friday afternoon to get ready for your arrival. Your mom and dad must have spent hours carrying you to and from your house to Sean's house.

Katie looked at Sean and started to chuckle. Well not really said Katie. It really didn't take that long. The thing that was hard was when Sean headed off to school when he turned eleven. I wasn't able to see him until Christmas and that was the longest we had been apart. By the time Christmas came along, I almost leapt on him. That Christmas was wonderful as I was invited to stay for a week with Sean and his parents. We had such fun. I can't believe that it has been almost seven years since then.

Well what can I do for the two of you asked Siobhan? Well I need some new jeans said Katie. I want a pair of jeans that will look really good on me. Alright said Siobhan. First, I need to get your measurements. Siobhan took out a measuring tape and measured Katie. Once she had all the measurements, she went to her computer and entered the measurements. A moment later, a list came up with the brands that would fit the best for Katie. Siobhan went to the racks and picked out the pairs of jeans that were recommended. Well if you follow me, we can try these on.

Katie entered the change room and tried on the first pair of jeans. When she came out she looked for Sean to see what he thought. Sean looked at Katie and was amazed. She looked so good. He liked what he was seeing but did not want anyone else to see how good she looked in those jeans. Sean just looked as if he didn't really like them. Katie saw this and went back into the change room and tried on the next pair. Again, she did not get a positive response from Sean. This was starting to upset her as she thought she looked good in the jeans. Maybe none of these jeans will look good on me she thought. Maybe no jeans will look good on me?

While Katie was trying on another pair of jeans, Siobhan went over to Sean to see what was going on. Sean what is the problem she asked? Katie looked really cute in those jeans and you just looked as if she were wearing some horrible thing. Well I just don't think she should be wearing jeans like those said Sean. Jeans like what asked Siobhan? Jeans that look good on her, jeans that make her look like a young woman….. That is it isn't it. You don't want any other boys to see how cute she is. Oh Sean don't you realize Katie is looking to you to say that she is cute and other boys would think so too. What you are doing is saying to her that she is not attractive. But she is said Sean. She is so beautiful and well I guess I don't want anyone else to come along and take her away from me. She could do so much better than me said Sean embarrassed. No, you are wrong said a voice from behind him.

There stood Katie in the third pair of jeans. Sean you are my best friend and I love you so much. Do you really think that anyone could take your place in my heart? Now I want your true opinion. How do I look in these jeans asked Katie? You look wonderful said Sean. You look so beautiful and are growing up so fast. Katie smiled. There that wasn't so hard she said.

I will take these jeans said Katie handing over two pairs of jeans to Siobhan. Alright said Siobhan, this way. She led Katie over to the cash and Katie paid for the jeans. Don't worry about Sean he is just a boy and well sometimes we have to make provisions for them. He loves you and is afraid that you will find someone else. I could never find anyone else said Katie. I love him so much and when I graduate, I am going to marry him she said. You could do worse than him responded Siobhan.

Can I ask you something said Katie? Sure, what responded Siobhan? Did you or do you have a crush on Sean asked Katie? I did a few years ago but he never saw me. Every time I saw him, he was thinking about you. If you weren't such a nice person I could really hate you said Siobhan. Well all I can say is I got to him first. No, I don't think it would have mattered when the two of you met. The two of you were meant to be together. Do you really think so asked Katie? Yes I do. I see how you look at each other. No one should get between you two if they do they may be burned to a crisp. The heat is palpable.

Sean came up to see what was taking so long. We were just having some girl talk said Siobhan as she handed over the bag with the jeans in them. That is what I am afraid of said Sean chuckling. Don't worry said Katie, I haven't told any of your secrets. Neither have I said Siobhan.

They left the store and headed off to the last store they needed to go to. You may not want to go in with me said Katie. I need to get some items you would not be too comfortable to be seen purchasing. Sean looked at Katie for a moment and then he understood. Oh alright how about I stay out here and wait for you he said. Fine I shouldn't be very long said Katie as she went into the store. It was only about five minutes later that Katie came out with a couple of bags of items. Most of this wouldn't be a problem but there are a few things that would make you a little uncomfortable.

They then headed back home for the afternoon.

When they arrived home, Katie hung up all her new clothes and put away most of her supplies. She was even able to pack her books all except DADA. The book that Sean had for third year DADA was not the same as Katie's book for third year. As she was putting things away, she was arranging her studying for the remainder of her stay with Sean. She had decided that she would study during the day and that way she could have some quality time with Sean when he gets home from work.

Once she had everything organized, she went out to the living room and sat down beside Sean. So do you have everything put away he asked? Yes I do, everything is hung up and packed away.

Do you want me to make dinner now she asked? Not really, I am not that hungry yet said Sean. Why don't you just sit here and we can watch some television. I am so glad that this apartment has cable. There is even satellite access. I was switching around and found a couple of channels from Canada. Really, exclaimed Katie? Yes, I think it is from Toronto too. Which one she asked? I am not sure but we can try to find it said Sean as he picked up the remote and started to click along the channels

They sat and watched TV for a while and when Sean found the Canadian channels Katie got quite excited. It is nice to hear news from home said Katie. I used to watch that channel all the time. As the newscast went on Katie would tell Sean all about the things they were talking about if she knew what they were talking about.

Katie made some dinner and soon after she fell asleep leaning on Sean's shoulder. Sean looked down at her and thought that he was looking at the most beautiful thing ever. He then picked her up and took her off to her room. He tucked her in and made sure teddy was nearby. As he was leaving, he heard a soft good night. Good night, my love he called back as he closed the door.

The next day when Sean woke up, he found an almost fourteen year old sitting on his bed looking at him. He was startled as he was not anticipating finding Katie sitting looking at him. Good morning, she said with a big smile on her face. What do you want for breakfast she asked? I am not sure he said rubbing his eyes and stretching. Alright I will just have to make what I want she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Breakfast should be ready in about twenty minutes she said as she got off the bed and made her way to the door. Alright I will just have a shower and will be out in a few minutes to help you. Katie just smiled at him and left the room.

When Sean came out to the kitchen after he had his shower he found Katie with an apron on and making many wonderful dishes for his breakfast. She had pumpkin juice poured and on the table for him along with a pot of tea. You can start with the tea and juice and I will have the rest on the table in a couple of minutes. I will help said Sean looking for something he could do. What can I do to help he asked? Well I guess you can put out the butter and jam for the toast out and the cutlery. Sean did what was requested and when he was finished, Katie was standing there with two plates piled with food along with a plate of hot toast. Oh, Katie you didn't need to make all of this said Sean. I like cooking said Katie. I hope you like what I have made she said. We have toast, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, home fries and sliced tomatoes. Oh, that looks really good said Sean. It smells so good commented Sean. Well dig in said Katie as she took a piece of toast and started buttering it.

Sean enjoyed every bite of the breakfast. Oh Katie that was so good, I really enjoyed everything. I have not had a better breakfast in a very long time if ever. The food at school was good but this was even better. It is the love I put into it said Katie. Love makes food taste better. That is true said Sean.

As they were finishing up Sebastian and Abigail flew over looking for some treats. Katie saw this and started laughing. I know what you want she said to the birds. She got up and went to the plate with the extra bacon on it. You want bacon don't you she asked Sebastian? Sebastian just looked at her with an expression that said well you know that so just hand over the bacon. You are such a bacon whore she said to the owl. She broke up a couple of pieces and gave a couple of the pieces to each of the birds. They gobbled them up quickly and flew back to their perches.

What did you call Sebastian asked Sean? Sebastian is a bacon whore said Katie laughing. He will do just about anything for bacon. Whenever we make bacon, he will fly in and start rubbing up against you trying to make friends. The one thing he does that makes my daddy so mad is he will steal bacon off his plate. Sebastian almost got the boot for that one time.

Sean just smiled as he pictured the owl swooping in and stealing bacon off a plate then taking off again.

Sweetie what do you want to do today asked Sean? I don't know responded Katie. I guess it would depend on what the weather is like. If it is nice, out we could go for a walk and maybe have a picnic if not we could stay in and read or you could help me with my homework. Homework I am surprised you haven't finished your homework yet said Sean. Oh, I am finished the assignments I have been given but I still have to do my studying. Mostly I have to focus on my new subjects. I have read the Arithmancy book but Bill didn't take Ancient Runes so I have to really start working on that subject. You took Ancient Runes didn't you asked Katie? Yes, I did said Sean. Would you help me with that subject asked Katie? Of course, I will said Sean. I know you did well in that subject because you did well in all your subjects said Katie confidently. I did well in my classes but never did I do as well as you have done these last two years.

Well you know that I have to get good marks so that I will be chosen as a prefect said Katie. I have no doubt that you will be chosen as a prefect said Sean, you have been at the top of your class the last two years and now you are taking twelve subjects. If you can get good grades not even the top grades in those twelve subjects, they would be fools not to make you a prefect. Well I don't know said Katie. Luna was not chosen as a prefect and she gets really good marks. I know said Sean, the problem is well most people don't know her like you and I do. I know everyone thinks she is crazy but that is not true said Katie. She is a very intelligent sweet girl who should be a prefect. Yes, I realize that said Sean but no one would take her seriously. I wish things were different, I think she would do a good job but you have seen how people treat her. She doesn't even seem to mind said Sean. You are wrong said Katie. It hurts her very much the way she is made fun of. She just hides it well. The thing that hurt her the most was when Ron would call her Loony, she really likes him but when he makes fun of her it hurts her very much. Almost as much as I hurt you last year asked Sean? Almost said Katie. You know I am very sorry about that don't you asked Sean? Yes, I know and you have made up for it but it still hurt.

To break the tension Sean suggested that they go to his parents for the afternoon so they could go swimming. That sounds wonderful responded Katie. It is a good thing that your mother always buys me a swim suit every year because I forgot to pack my suit. Well then, it is a good thing that you keep your suit at mom's.

Katie went and packed a towel each for them and their sunglasses. Why are you bringing towels asked Sean, mom has towels. I know but what if your parents aren't there we should bring our own towels instead of using theirs. You know mom wouldn't mind if we used their towels. I know but this is the way I do things. Alright sweetie come along and we will go. Sean started the fire and handed Katie some Floo powder. You do remember what the fire address is don't you he asked? Yes said Katie. She tossed the floo powder into the fire and called out P and E in a pot. Once she had called out the name she was gone. Then Sean did the same thing and arrived almost on top of Katie. I am still not used to traveling by floo and get a little disoriented said Katie. That is not a problem said Sean steadying her. I just don't want to fall on you and hurt you said Sean.

As soon as Sean had steadied himself, they heard Mrs. Sullivan coming in from the yard. Who's there she called out? It is just us said Sean. Oh, Sean it is so good to see you she said hugging her son. Hey what about me said Katie laughing. I was just finishing up hugging my son before I go on to hug my little girl she said pulling Katie in for a big hug. It is so good to see you sweetie she said. So I hear you are bunking with Sean until you go back to school. Yes, mommy and daddy had to go back to Canada because my grandmother got sick. Well are you enjoying staying with Sean asked Mrs. Sullivan? Oh yes have you seen the room Sean made for me said Katie excitedly. It is so beautiful; it is just perfect for someone my age. I did see that room and yes, I agree it is beautiful. I believe Sean did the decorating by himself, well mostly with a little of help. I don't care if he had some help I love my room. Sean even put his books in there so that I can study ahead when I am there. This way I will still get good marks at school. I don't think you have much to worry about said Mrs. Sullivan. According to your mom you were top of your class, she is very proud of you and so am I she said hugging Katie.

So what do I owe the privilege of your visit for asked Mrs. Sullivan? Well we thought you might need some company and also we wanted to go for a swim said Sean. I am glad of the visit as it turns out; your father is working today so it was just Twinkle and I today. When she heard her name twinkle popped in. Oh Miss Katie she called as she ran towards Katie and hugged her around her legs. I am so glad to see you she said excitedly. Well I am glad to see you too Twinkle. Miss Katie I will bring out some nice lunch for all of you. Thank you very much Twinkle said Katie. I appreciate that.

Well I guess the two of you should change into your swimsuits and get outside before Twinkle has lunch ready. Alright said Katie as she took Sean's hand and pulled him towards the stairs to go upstairs. I am coming said Sean. He just looked at his mother and smiled. I guess she wants me to get changed right now.

**a/n Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was working on character development. To all of you who have been reading my stories thank you. Please leave a review I have had so many reads but so few reviews. Wishing all of you a wonderful Holiday season. I may not be able to update until after New Years**.


	35. Chapter 35

They went upstairs and changed into their swimsuits. When Katie came out of her room and Sean saw her he was shocked. When had she grown up he thought? The last time I looked she was a little girl. While he was thinking this over he had a very strange look on his face. He looked sort of startled and troubled.

When Katie saw Sean looking this way she was afraid that something was wrong. It there a problem she asked? Sean shook his head and looked into Katie's eyes. No, I was just thinking about something said Sean. What were you thinking about that put such a look on your face she asked? Well I was just thinking about how much you have grown up in the last year. It seems like just yesterday that you were a little girl running around here hugging everyone and being Huggy Monster. Sean that was over six years ago commented Katie smiling. I miss those days she sighed. You do why asked Sean? Well things were so much easier. I was able to just act on what I was feeling without having to think about what others would think.

I can understand that said Sean reaching out to embrace Katie. Now I have to be a grown up he said smiling. I have to get up every morning and go to work. Yes said Katie but you have such freedom. Not as much as you may think. I now have responsibilities. Please sweetie don't try to grow up too fast. Being a teenager is not so bad. You are still a teenager Sean she said slyly. Yes I know but you know what I mean. I know what you mean I just like to tease.

Tease I will tease you said Sean tickling Katie. After a good tickle fight they made their way outside to the pool area.

I thought you two had forgotten about me said Mrs. Sullivan. How could we forget you said Sean kissing his mother on the cheek? What were you two doing she asked? Sean was torturing me said Katie smiling. Sean just looked at Katie. Katie started a tickle fight that she couldn't win said Sean laughing. I had to show her who was boss. So that means you lost the fight said Mrs. Sullivan. Yes she is relentless. Katie just smiled at hearing this. You forget I have an older brother. I learned it from the best she said proudly.

Soon after Sean and Katie made their way out to the patio near the pool Twinkle arrived with a tray of sandwiches, fresh fruit and drinks for all of them. Oh Twinkle this looks wonderful said Katie. Thank you so much. Twinkle just blushed at Katie's comment. You do know that you spoil her. I think she would leave us if you asked her to come work for you said Mrs. Sullivan.

Katie laughed at this. No she wouldn't she loves you all. That may be true, but she is crazy about you. She misses you when you are at school said Mrs. Sullivan. She misses Sean too said Katie. Yes she does but when I mentioned that you would be coming at Christmas she was so happy. She raced up and made sure that your room was clean and that your bed was changed. I am sure she did but she probably made sure Sean's room was clean and his bed was changed. She told me once that she feels as if Sean is her child too.

Did she really say that asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes she did a couple of years ago. I never thought she felt that way. That is really very touching she has been with us since before Sean was born. Twinkle used to sit and watch him when he was sleeping in his crib. She seemed as if she was amazed by him. I found her once sitting in the crib with Sean just playing with his toes. There he was laying there giggling as Twinkle tickled his toes. Katie started to laugh hearing this as she could just imagine a baby Sean giggling. You must have been so cute when you were a baby said Katie. Sean was a little embarrassed. He was a very cute baby, he laughed all the time. Sean used to like to watch things float over his crib. He would follow the items that floated over him said Mrs. Sullivan.

After lunch Katie and Sean jumped into the pool and swam around but mostly played around in the pool for a couple of hours. After the swim they sat and talked for a while.

Mom did you know a girl named Siobhan asked Katie? Yes didn't she go to school with Sean? Well we met her in London yesterday. She is working at a clothing store near the Leaky Cauldron. We went there to buy me some jeans. She is a really nice and told me that when they were in school and when ever she saw him after he left for Hogwarts all he talked about was me. She said that did she asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes, she told me that she wanted to hate me. Why was that asked Sean? Oh Sean sighed Katie. She liked you. Well yes we are friends responded Sean. No Sean I mean she liked liked you. Sean looked confused. Sean she had a crush on you and all you could talk about was me. I am glad that I didn't meet her when I was little she may have decided to bump me off. They all started to laugh after hearing that.

Sean did you really not notice that she liked you asked Katie? I guess I wasn't really looking as I was only ten years old while we were in school together. Afterwards I had to make sure she didn't find out about me. As you know we are not supposed to let muggles know about our world. I know said Katie that is how I got into trouble with Sara. I was so happy that she was a witch so that I could talk about you and magic in general. Unfortunately she was not someone I could trust. She turned out to be the worst person I could have tried to be friends with. Although after I have thought about it I did decide she was so desperate to have friends that she turned on me. By that point it had been almost decided that we would be coming to England so that I could go to Hogwarts. So I guess she felt that it was her only option said Katie.

I don't think I could be as charitable said Sean angrily. What she did and what those girls did is not something I could forgive. You could have been really hurt by that boy. I know it scared you and hurt you very much. That is true said Katie but if I don't forgive them it will only hurt me.

The three of them talked for a while longer about what Sean was learning at work and what Katie was expecting for the upcoming school year. Soon it was time for dinner. Twinkle come out to tell them that dinner was ready and that they should come in and eat.

After dinner Sean and Katie headed home as Sean had to go to work the following morning. When they arrived home they decided to watch a movie before heading to bed. How about this said Katie. We will get changed into our pj's and we can cuddle on the couch. Alright said Sean as he went to his room to get changed.

When they met again in the living room Katie was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

Sean I don't mean to harp on this but did you really not notice other girls asked Katie? I really didn't notice other girls for many years. I have to admit I did notice some girls over the years but I loved you. I know you told me that if I wanted to date other girls that it would be ok while you were still at home in Canada but I also knew that if I had it would have devastated you. I just couldn't hurt you like that. I notice the girls but they didn't have enough to make me give up what I had at the time. I would look at the girl and decide is she worth hurting Katie and I would always say to myself no she is not worth that. Katie looked up at Sean with tears in her eyes. Sean saw this and it hurt him. Why are you crying he asked? I had no idea you felt like that she said wiping her eyes. I knew you loved me but I didn't know you felt like that she said. Of course I did said Sean. I know I didn't show it the first year or so you were at school but I have loved you for so long. I guess I was just afraid that I would push you into feeling things that you didn't feel. I knew you loved me but I wanted to give you a chance to find your Prince Charming.

Katie laughed at that. What is so funny asked Sean? Well you should know that the only boy who could take me away from you is actually a Prince. The only person who could take me away from you is Prince William. Really said Sean. Yes and the only reason well I guess there are two reasons. First he is my age and is quite a looker and second I would be a Princess she said chuckling. Well if you are to be a Princess I can understand that said Sean smiling.

Do you want to watch the movie now asked Sean? Not really I guess we should get to bed said Katie. You have to be up early in morning. What time do you get up she asked? I get up around six in the morning why asked Sean? Well I need to know what time to get up so that I can make sure you have a good breakfast and I will have to make you lunch in the morning. You don't need to do that said Sean. I know I don't need to I want to. What time do you leave in the morning to go to work she asked? I have to be at work by eight so I usually leave around seven thirty so I can get some… oh yeah I don't need to do that do I. You don't need to do what asked Katie? I don't need to go and get some breakfast if you are going to make me breakfast so I guess I can leave around quarter to eight.

How about this I will wake you up after I have my shower in the morning then we can have breakfast before I get dressed for work. Sounds good to me said Katie as she got up off the couch.

They walked down the hall to the bedrooms. When they got to Katie's room Sean leaned down and kissed her goodnight. Good night my love he said to her as she went into her room. Good night Katie responded. I will see you in the morning.

a**/n I am sorry it has taken so long to update. I had an entire chapter written and was going to post it but by data stick decided to die on me. So I lost every file I had on it. I had to re write this chapter and well it started to off on another tangent and I then had to re write it again to come up with this. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Hope everyone had a good holiday**.


	36. Chapter 36

I** own nothing except my original characters and my plot**. **The rest belongs to JKR**

Early the next morning Sean got out of bed and had his shower. Soon it was time to wake up Katie. He walked along the hall way towards Katie's room. He knocked on the door and opened the door slowly and peaked in. He just smiled when he saw her sleeping so soundly. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Good morning he said quietly in her ear. Katie opened her eyes to find Sean standing over her. She smiled when she saw him. Good morning, she said stretching.

Sean laid down and pulled Katie into his arms. How did you sleep he asked as he rubbed her back. I slept very well. I think it was because of all the swimming yesterday. What time is it asked Katie? It is six thirty responded Sean. Oh alright said Katie. What do you want for breakfast she asked? You don't need to get up to make me breakfast said Sean. I know but I want to, I want to be sure you have a good breakfast and I have to make your lunch anyway. Sean just looked at her.

Sean if I don't make you lunch then all the extra food you bought will go to waste and we don't want that. But I just want to lay her and cuddle said Sean giving her puppy dog eyes. Katie just smiled. We can cuddle for a couple of minutes. So they laid together for about fifteen minutes and then got up and went out to the kitchen.

As they were walking towards the kitchen Katie asked again what Sean wanted for breakfast? How about eggs and bacon said Sean. Alright said Katie as she got some eggs out of the fridge and some bacon too. How would you like your eggs she asked? I will have them what ever way you want to make them. Alright said Katie smiling.

Katie put on the bacon and toasted some bread for Sean. I will get the juice said Sean. Alright answered Katie. Do you want tea or coffee she asked? No not today. Katie put out the toast for Sean as he didn't like his toast hot and finished up the rest of the breakfast and they sat and ate. This is so good said Sean. I can't cook much so that is why I eat out so much said Sean. I can teach you if you want said Katie? I would love that said Sean smiling. I can also make up some dishes that can be frozen and eaten later. I would love that said Sean. Katie was pleased that she was making Sean happy.

Once breakfast was finished Sean went to get dressed for work. While Sean was getting dressed Katie made Sean's lunch. She made up a large sandwich on good whole wheat bread and included some fruit, a couple of cookies and a bag of dry cereal that he could nibble on if he got hungry during the day. While they were out Katie had bought a lunch bag so she put all the food into the lunch bag and was ready when he came out and was preparing to apparate to work.

Here is your lunch said Katie handing Sean the lunch bag. I am only going to be at work for eight hours not eight days he said laughing. I know that said Katie. You will be surprised that there shouldn't be much left over. There is a sandwich, fruit, a snack and some nibbles. Nibbles? asked Sean. Yes something to nibble on in the afternoon if you get hungry. You spoil me said Sean hugging Katie.

Have a good day said Katie as she gave Sean a kiss on the cheek. I will see you later said Sean as he apparated away off to work.

Katie spent the day reading her school books, watching TV and talking to her mother when she called just after Sean left for work.

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when Mrs. Robinson called. She wanted to know how things were going and what Katie and Sean had been doing. Katie told her about their shopping trip and how she had met up with her Aunt Narcissa and Draco. She also told her mother about Siobhan. When Mrs. Robinson heard about this she was a little worried. If the only girl Sean had ever been interested was Katie was could happen now that he was working in a building with lots of women his age and a little older. If he were to fall for someone now it would devastate Katie.

They talked for a few more minutes and Mrs. Robinson told Katie about how her grandmother was doing (she was getting better). Mrs. Robinson promised she would call her again in a few days and then they hung up.

As Katie was reading she got a bit worried. She was reading her Ancient Runes text book and she did not understand what she was reading. This was a concern as she had never had this problem before. It just didn't make sense to her and this upset her quite a bit. Katie decided to ask Sean for some help as he had taken the subject and had done well.

Later on in the afternoon Katie started to make dinner for the two of them. She had decided to make a roast with potatoes and some vegetables. With that she was going to serve one of her favourite desserts; Lemon Snow. Katie enjoyed cooking the dinner as she was anticipating sitting and eating a very nice meal with candles on the table. She wanted to have a romantic dinner with the boy she loved.

Katie knew that Sean should be home around five o'clock so she decided to serve dinner around five thirty or six o'clock. Five o'clock came and no Sean. Well maybe he had to stay a little late thought Katie. She continued her dinner preparation. The time went by and still no Sean. She was getting worried and she wanted to go to the Ministry to find him except she didn't know Sean's floo address. She would be able to go to the Ministry but would not be able to get back to Sean's apartment if he wasn't there. She ended up floo calling Mrs. Sullivan.

Mom she cried out from the fireplace!!! Mrs. Sullivan came running when she heard Katie's voice. What is the problem she asked a very upset Katie? Do you know where Sean is asked Katie? He hasn't come home and I don't know where he is. I can't leave here because I don't know Sean's floo address. Katie was very upset she was crying. When did he say he would be home asked Mrs. Sullivan? He didn't but my daddy was always home by five thirty at the latest. Alright I will apparate to the Ministry and see if I can find him. Call back in about ten minutes said Mrs. Sullivan. Thank you said Katie as she pulled out of the fireplace.

When Katie called back she found that Mrs. Sullivan was not able to find her son. I don't know what to say. I asked around and they said that there were no recruits sent to St Mungo's. Please if he is not home in the next half hour floo here sweetie but leave a note for Sean.

Meanwhile Sean was sitting in a restaurant with some of his friends having a drink. He looked at his watch and yelped. I have to go he said running out of the door and apparating home.

Sean found candles that were burned down and then blown out. He found dishes in the sink and from the aroma in the air he knew he had missed dinner and that Katie had made a nice dinner for him. He called out for her but got no answer. He ran to her room to find he laying on her bed sleeping but could see that she had been crying. Oh what have I done he thought.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Katie sweetie wake up he said softly. Katie opened her eyes and then just turned over so she wouldn't have to look at him. Oh sweetie please look at me he said. I am so sorry, I lost track of time. She turned over and had anger in her eyes. No you forgot about me. You forgot I was here. You left me here without anyway of going anywhere. You left me here trapped. Trapped exclaimed Sean confused. Yes trapped said Katie. I don't know where I am, I can leave and floo somewhere but I can't come back here. I had made dinner for you and I tried really hard to make sure it was good but you never came home. I waited and waited. I floo called your mom and she went to the ministry to look for you. I was so scared.

Sean sat down and took Katie into his arms. I am so sorry sweetie. Would you be willing to come with me and meet my friends? I have told them about you and they want to meet you. Katie looked as if she was going to say no. please Katie I want them to get to know you. Katie agreed and got off the bed.

What happened she asked? Well to be honest I wasn't going to go with the guys after work but I thought it wouldn't be a problem as we finished early. We started talking and then all of a sudden I looked at my watch and realized it was so late. I have not excuse I should have come home right after work. Sean you are doing me and my parents a favour by having me here but it just would have been nice to know you were not going to be home on time so I could have delayed dinner.

I saw you did a very nice job setting the table. Candles it must have looked beautiful. It was said Katie. I even had a glass of wine poured for you. I wanted it to be perfect. I know sweetie. How about this, we will go to the restaurant and meet my friends and then we can come home and I will have dinner with you. I ate dinner said Katie, I couldn't let the food go to waste. Oh well can we heat up any leftovers asked Sean? I guess so said Katie. Then that is what I will do I want to eat your wonderful dinner. I am sure I missed a wonderful meal.

Did you eat anything while you were at the restaurant asked Katie? No we just had a pint. Katie brushed her hair and put on some lip gloss and they apparated to the restaurant.

When he walked up to his friends holding Katie's hand they guys looked at them funny. Guys this is Katie Robinson. Katie these are my friends. This is Jeffery, David and Daniel. Katie said hello to the three men and sat down beside Sean. Jeffery who thought himself a joker asked in what department Katie worked knowing full well that she was younger than Sean. I don't work at the ministry said Katie. My dad does though. He is an auror. Your dad is Auror Robinson asked Daniel? Yes he is said Katie. Do you have an older brother asked Daniel? Yes I do why do you ask? I went to school with your brother he said. I thought his little sister was younger than you. He said that she was just a little kid. Katie blushed. So you went to Casa Loma asked Katie? Yes I graduated last year with Bill. So are you going into seventh year he asked? No said Katie blushing. So what year are you going into he asked? Katie looked up and said clearly I will be going into Third year in September. They all looked at Sean. She is only twelve years old exclaimed Jeffery. No said Katie I will be fourteen in September. I had to wait an extra year to start Hogwarts she said. The guys didn't say much after that. All they did was look at her funny. This made Katie feel uncomfortable. After a few minutes she asked Sean if they could please leave. When he looked at her he could see that there were tears in her eyes. Sean excused them and they left the restaurant.

What is wrong he asked when they got outside? They were all looking at me funny. They wouldn't speak to me and they stared at me as if I was some kind of freak. I am so sorry said Sean. We don't need to spend anytime with them anymore. I will speak to them; they should not treat you like that. You were my guest and they should have treated you justly. It doesn't matter said Katie lets just go home. Sean wrapped his arms around Katie and apparated them back home.

When they arrived back in Sean's apartment Sean took Katie into his arms and gave her a hug. I am so sorry that they upset you he said sincerely. What is wrong with your friends she asked? They all seem to think they can treat me badly. What would they do I had done the same thing? The friends you had at school called me names and made fun of me and these friends just sat and stared at me. Is there something wrong with me, I tried to talk to them but they didn't seem to feel I was good enough to even acknowledge. Again sweetie I do apologise said Sean.

Now you on the other hand are also in some trouble. Do you know how scared I was that something had happened to you? There are death eaters out there. I was stuck here and I don't even know where here is. What if there was an emergency? How would I get help as I can't tell anyone where I am? Sean looked at Katie in amazement. You are right he said. I did sort of leave you here trapped. I just haven't had the chance to set up my floo connection. Well could you do that now said Katie? Please so if I want to go out somewhere I can. Where would you want to go he asked? I don't know maybe to your moms for a swim or a visit or even maybe to see Luna. She would be home from her vacation by now.

Alright said Sean. Now you know that you can't tell anyone the floo address or all the work I have done will be for nothing. Yes Sean I know that. Once I am done I will let my parents and your parents know the address if they need it. Alright said Katie going into the kitchen.

Where are you going asked Sean? I have to warm up your dinner. I made a plate for you and I am just going to put it in the microwave. I am surprised you have a microwave here said Katie as she punched in the time required. Well I think the building was adapted because there are both magical and muggles living in the building. So there had to be a way to use regular muggle appliances. It made cooking for me easier. I just put the food in the microwave and punched in the time suggested.

Well we are going to have to teach you how to make some simple dishes said Katie as she placed the plate of food down in front of Sean. What would you like to drink she asked? I would love a glass of wine if you don't mind Sean asked? Katie took the bottle off the counter and picked up a glass and walked over to Sean and poured him a glass of red wine. Thank you so much Katie he said.

Sean started to eat and was amazed at how good a cook Katie was. Sweetie this is wonderful he said between bites. I had no idea you were such a good cook. Katie blushed at hearing this. Well mommy taught me how to cook and she said I just had a talent for it. She said I am a better cook than she is. She claims it is the muggle in me that allows me to cook so well said Katie chuckling. Either that or the house elf in you. Katie looked confused at this statement. I was referring to your ability to pop from home to me said Sean. Oh yeah I guess she said.

After Sean finished his dinner they decided to watch some television. They found a station from Toronto on the satellite and this excited Katie. I can't believe I can watch a channel from Toronto here in London. It was afternoon programming as there was a five hour time difference between London and Toronto.

Soon it was time to head off to bed. Seam what do you want for lunch tomorrow asked Katie? Well I loved what you made for me today so the same sort of thing would be wonderful. Oh by the way the address for the floo is Sean's Sanctuary. Oh said Katie. You don't like that what would you have recommended asked Sean? Oh I don't know maybe Sean and Katie's place she said smiling. Or I have a better one she said how about Gryffindor rules!! Sorry but I can't lie Gryffindor does not rule. Yes it does, there is a Gryffindor room in this apartment but there is no Ravenclaw room. It is all a Ravenclaw room except for your room. Everything else is Ravenclaw through and through. You wish said Katie as she went into her room. Don't I get a good night kiss asked Sean putting on a sad puppy dog face? Alright said Katie and she went up on her toes and kissed him. There you go good night she said. Good night my love responded Sean.

**a/n Well boys will be boys. Let me know what you think. These are the times that we can see their relationship grow and/or change. Please review. Thank you for reading my story.**


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning Sean woke up Katie the same way he had done the day before. He had decided that it was kind of nice to have a beautiful girl to look at while he ate his breakfast. Breakfast this morning was strawberry pancakes with bacon and home fries. Sean had never had home fries and he quite enjoyed them. While they were eating their breakfast Katie asked Sean what he would be learning that day. Well it is sort of the same things we were learning yesterday except we have physical training today. We learn duelling techniques and also hand to hand combat. So that is sort of like learning to fight the muggle way asked Katie? Yes also we do exercises such as running and lifting weights to get in shape responded Sean.

While Sean was getting dressed Katie made his lunch. Well I guess I should give him some extra food for today because he will be hungry if he is doing lots of exercise. She made a large sandwich with the left over port roast from the night before and added some extra fruit. She added an extra banana and orange.

When she handed him his lunch bag he asked what she had put in there as it was quite heavy. Lot of good food responded Katie smiling. You did eat all that I sent with you yesterday didn't you she asked? Yes everything except the cereal. I left that in my desk. That is ok said Katie. That is for when you get a bit peckish and just need something to nibble on. When she said that she started to laugh. What is so funny asked Sean? Well I was watching a program yesterday where they were talking about nibbling on each other's ears and I just saw that in my head. You want me to nibble on your ear he asked? Maybe said Katie.

Katie gave Sean a kiss and he flooed away to the Ministry. Katie went to watch some television when an idea came to her. I should go and see Luna this week she thought. So she went to the fireplace and tossed in some floo powder and called out "The Rook". An older man answered the call. Katie determined that this man must be Luna's father. Mr Lovegood is Luna there asked Katie? Just a moment he responded I will call her for you. Can I ask who is calling? Oh I am sorry said Katie. My name is Katie Robinson; I am a friend of Luna's from Hogwarts. Oh yes Luna has spoken about you.

Mr Lovegood called Luna and she came to the fireplace. Hi Katie how are things she asked? Everything is fine said Katie. I was wondering if you would like a visitor this week asked Katie. Sure how long will you be staying asked Luna? Oh I was just going to come for the day. You will never guess where I am said Katie. Where are you asked Luna? I am at Sean's apartment. My parents had to go out of the country and I am staying with Sean until I go back to school. Oh you must love that said Luna. I wish I could go and stay with Ronald for a couple of weeks. Although I guess I could if I asked Mrs. Weasley. If I told her my daddy was going away she may let me come and stay. Luna sort of went off into her own world for a moment. She shook her head when she remembered that Katie had called.

When do you want to come over asked Luna? Well I was thinking maybe tomorrow if you don't mind responded Katie. That would be wonderful I look forward to seeing you. I will be there around nine or ten tomorrow morning said Katie. Great that will give us most of the day to have some fun. I will see you tomorrow said Luna as she pulled her head out of the fire.

Katie spent the rest of the day reading her new books and making copious notes. Again she was having trouble understanding her Ancient Runes. She was going to speak with Sean the night before but she had forgotten. Later in the afternoon she decided to make dinner. She made some lasagne for dinner so she prepared the dish along with some garlic bread. Sean arrived home shortly after he finished work that day. Katie was waiting for him when he arrived. She ran to him and gave him a hug. I missed you today she said into his chest. Sean just smiled. Did you have a good day she asked? Yes sweetie I did. Well go and get changed and I will put out dinner in a few minutes said Katie. What are we having because what ever it is smells really good? We are having lasagne with garlic bread. Ohh that sounds really good said Sean as he started to walk down the hallway to his room.

Sean came back out about fifteen minutes later as he decided to have a shower before dinner. When he came back out into the dining room he found the table set and candles lit along with a nice glass of red wine poured for him. Katie are you trying to get me drunk so that you can have your way with me he asked chuckling. Oh I never thought of that said Katie laughing. Thanks for the idea.

Sean sat down and ate his dinner commenting on how good it was. How did you learn to make this he asked? Well my grandmother taught me and also my mom did too. You tasted my mom's cooking she is a very good cook.

It is not that hard to make really. Katie had an idea. I will teach you how to cook if you will teach me Ancient Runes. Why Ancient Runes asked Sean? I just can't seem to understand it and it is upsetting me. Alright we can go over it this evening said Sean.

After dinner they went into Katie's room and Sean sat beside Katie as she went through her Ancient Runes book. They read over the first chapter and Katie tried to answer the questions at the end of the chapter. Sean looked over her work and pointed out where she made her mistake. I know that but how did you get that answer asked Katie? Sean showed her again how he would get the answer. He broke it down for her and finally she started to understand.

Sean sat back and looked at Katie as she then tried to answer the remaining questions. She got most of them right but still was upset that she did not get them all correct. Have you ever had a problem understanding anything you were trying to learn he asked? Katie looked at him and shook her head. No I usually can pick things up quite quickly. I have been trying to understand this for a couple of days now. It was upsetting me. I tried and I tried but still I couldn't get the right answers. Thank you so much for teaching me she said hugging him. You are a very good teacher. That is what you should do when you are finished your training said Katie. What should I do asked Sean? You should come to Hogwarts and teach said Katie. You could teach DADA. They would never hire me right out of Auror training said Sean. They might said Katie. You know that they haven't had a DADA professor for more than a year at a time. We were given Umbridge because Professor Dumbledore couldn't find anyone to teach DADA. You at least will teach us what we need to know and you are a good teacher.

Think about it. When you are finished training I will be in sixth year so then we could be together for two years until I graduate. It would be wonderful to have you as my teacher said Katie. There is one thing you need to realize sweetie. If I am your teacher we can't be together. Why not asked Katie. We will do what we did this year we just wouldn't tell anyone she said. No sweetie I would be your teacher I can't be dating one of my students. Oh said Katie frowning. I am sorry said Sean hugging her. I just thought it would be a solution to the problem of us being so far apart said Katie wiping a tear from her eyes.

It will be fine said Sean. We will see each other. I will come up on Hogsmeade weekends and I might be able to come up for Quidditch games. When I come up for Hogsmeade weekends we can spend the entire day together. I know said Katie but it won't be the same as seeing you everyday. I miss you so much when we don't see each other. I know, I miss you too said Sean kissing her forehead. It just isn't fair. We had a year taken from us just because of nine days.

Well sweetie you know that if they had made an exception for you it would have meant that you would not be able to be Head Girl. You have to be seventeen before the start of school to be Head Girl. You want to be head girl don't you he asked? Yes I do said Katie. Well then you will have to come to terms at the loss of the year. I was upset too he said.

They spent the rest of the evening watching a movie and then headed off to bed.

Sean I have realized something said Katie as she walked towards her room. What is that asked Sean? Well I don't seem to have as many nightmares when I am with you. I seem to have one and then the rest of the time no nightmares. Also when I realized this I thought back and I can not remember ever having a nightmare when we slept in the same bed. You seem to be my own personal dream catcher said Katie. What is a dream catcher asked Sean? It is this thing that the Native Canadians make. They are supposed to block bad dreams and only allow good dreams through. Oh that sounds interesting.

Then next morning while they were eating breakfast Katie told Sean that she would be going to see Luna that day. That sounds like a wonderful idea said Sean. I am sure you will have a wonderful time. What time do you think you will be home he asked? I should be home before you get home after work. If I am not I will send an owl to you so you will know I am ok. You don't need to do that said Sean. No I do need to do that it is only polite to let you know so you don't worry about me.

Katie gave Sean his lunch and gave him a kiss and he was off to work. I really could get used to this she thought after Sean had left. She went and had a shower afterwards when she came back out to the living room the phone rang. Katie picked up the phone and said hello to her mother. How did you know it was me she asked? Who else would call me here Katie said. That is true acknowledged Mrs. Robinson.

So how have things been going asked Mrs. Robinson? Things are going well said Katie. Sean has been helping me with Ancient Runes. Why is he doing that asked her mother? Because I am stupid said Katie. I can't seem to figure it out said Katie. You are not stupid said Mrs. Robinson. Well if I am not stupid than why can't I figure out Ancient Runes asked Katie? Katie you have only just started to try to understand Runes said her mother. I had trouble with it when I first started to learn them. Sweetie you can't be perfect all the time. Why not asked Katie? Because Katie no one is perfect all the time. I am not perfect all the time maybe most of the time but not all the time said Mrs. Robinson chuckling. Do you expect everyone to be perfect she asked? Would you stop loving Sean if he made a mistake she asked? No said Katie. So why do you expect yourself to be perfect? Katie thought about that for a moment. I guess I should accept that I do make mistakes. I just don't like the fact that I don't understand everything about Runes. I understand what they do but I can't seem to translate the Rune sets.

You are worried about translating Rune sets exclaimed Mrs. Robinson? You don't need to be able to do that until the end of the year. Don't push yourself too much or you will make yourself sick. You are taking twelve subjects this year. The only reason I allowed you to take that many subjects was because you were quite a bit a head in your reading and studying on your core subjects. But mommy the only subject I am having any trouble with is Ancient Runes. Every other one I understand and am answering the review questions perfectly. Muggle studies is funny. It seems that the magical world thinks muggles live like they did at the beginning of the century instead of the end of the century.

Mrs. Robinson laughed at hearing that. I know it seems that the books for Muggle studies are quite a bit out of date. So what are you up to today she asked? I am going to visit Luna today said Katie. She is back from her vacation with her father. That sounds like a wonderful idea commented Mrs. Robinson. Well I guess I should let you go now so you can to Luna's said her mother. Where is daddy asked Katie hoping she could speak with him? Oh he is asleep said Mrs. Robinson. Didn't you tell him you were going to call me asked Katie sadly? Yes I did but he was tired so he went to sleep. Did I do something to make him mad at me asked Katie? No sweetie why would you ask that? Well he didn't seem very happy with me when you left and you have called me twice and neither time did he want to talk to me. Sweetie he is not mad at you I promise said her mother. I will tell him to give you a call so you can talk to him yourself alright asked Mrs. Robinson? Alright mommy said Katie. I will call you in a few days, I love you. I love you too said Katie.

Katie went to wash her face and then flooed to Luna's house.

**_a/n there goes another one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you to those that have always sent me wonderful reviews I really appreciate the time you take to review._**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Dont own much. Own my original characters and am playing with the rest. **

When Katie arrived at the Lovegood residence she found herself in an empty room. She called out for Luna. When Luna heard her she came running. Oh Katie it is so good to see you she said giving Katie a hug. Katie hugged Luna back. I have missed talking to you said Katie.

So tell me what it is like living with Sean asked Luna? Katie smiled broadly at this. It is fun she said. It is like we are married. We eat meals together and I cook for him. We sit in the evenings and talk or watch television. Tele what asked Luna? Television, I told you about television. It is the muggle device that allows you to watch movies or sports while in your own home. That sounds interesting said Luna. I wish we had television. Well I guess you could said Katie. Do you have electricity here she asked? Luna stood for a moment and then she remembered what electricity was. No we don't do you need that to have television she asked? Yes you do said Katie. Don't worry Sean didn't see television until he came to visit me.

They talked more about what they had done during the summer so far. Luna told Katie about her trip with her father and what they had seen. Did you ever find any Crumpled Horned Snorkacks asked Katie? No not yet but I am sure we will next year. Katie told about her doing all her reading and her trips to Belfast and her shopping trips with Sean and his mother to get things for Sean's apartment. And she told Luna about her trip to the store near Diagon Alley and about Siobhan. You are so lucky said Luna. The boy you love loves you back. I wish Ronald would be like that she said. Katie felt bad for Luna. She knew that Luna had liked Ron for years now as she lived so close to the Weasley's and she grew up as Ginny's friend. Ron spent most of that time ignoring Luna. She had noticed that Ron had started to notice Luna this past year but still he didn't say much to her.

How did you end up staying with Sean asked Luna? Oh didn't I tell you said Katie. Well my grandmother got sick and my mom and dad had to go back home to see her. They wanted me to go with them but I would have missed the beginning of school and I can't do that so we had to figure out where I could stay until school started. You could have come and stayed with me said Luna. I appreciate that but you and your dad weren't home yet from your vacation yet. I couldn't stay with my Aunt Andromeda as she and Uncle Ted are away. I was talking with Sean and he said that I could come and stay with him as he had a spare room. My mom and dad weren't too thrilled with that idea but they did go to his apartment and saw that yes he did have a spare room and it was not next door to his room. They also knew that even if I were to go and stay with his parents in Belfast I still would be spending most of the time at his place or he would be at his parents so they just gave in. you will not believe this but Sean did the spare room as a room just for me. It is decorated in Gryffindor colours and he put a really nice bedroom suite in there with a beautiful desk with shelves. It is so beautiful and I was so touched that he would do that for me. Oh I am sorry to be going on like this said Katie seeing that Luna was smiling but was sad that she didn't have someone who loved her like Sean loved Katie. It is not a problem said Luna. I am happy for you she said. I will at least be able to see Ronald at school this year and I know you are sad that Sean won't be at school this year. I guess you have to take the good with the bad.

What do you want to do today asked Luna? I don't know said Katie. I would love to see Ottery St Catchpole. We could go walking and you can show me around. Just as they were talking a very small very hyper little owl arrived. Oh that is Pig said Katie. Luna caught the owl and took the note from his leg. When she read the note she frowned. What is wrong asked Katie? It is an invitation to come over to the Burrow from Ginny. Oh well if you want to go I can always come back another day said Katie with a sad look on her face. No I don't have to go over there said Luna. Yes you do said Katie. Ron is there and you love him so you need to go over and make sure he sees how special you are. I will go home and you go to the Burrow and have fun said Katie turning towards the fireplace.

No stop said Luna. I will write them back saying that you are here and to say that I will be bringing you with me. They all know you so it shouldn't be a problem. Luna found a quill and wrote on the back of the note that was sent the message she intended. If they don't want you there then they don't want me there either said Luna. I am not going to turn my back on you. You made a point to let me know you were coming and I have been looking forward to your visit.

They started off for the Burrow and on the way Luna pointed out some of the sights. Well actually she showed Katie all the imagined areas between her house and the Burrow. Katie loved Luna's imagination. On the way Pig found them and the note attached to his leg said that they were glad to have Katie join them and they were looking forward to seeing her. This made Katie feel better. She knew that they only accepted her in the group because she was friends with Luna and she appreciated that they didn't exclude her.

When they approached the Burrow Katie looked up at the house and looked at Luna. Is that a real house she asked? Yes that is the Burrow said Luna. How does it not fall down she asked? Luna looked at Katie and smiled. You have always lived in Muggle built homes haven't you she asked? Well yes I guess I have said Katie. Well that house is held together by the Weasley family magic. Actually to the muggles in the area it looks like an abandoned farm house. It is sort of like Hogwarts said Luna. To outsiders the castle is just a pile of rubble. It keeps people away and that way they don't find out about the magical people around here.

Did you know that The Diggory's live around here too? It is really quite sad. I remember him and his mother coming to visit my mommy when I was little. Now mommy and Cedric are gone. I have never asked you this but what happened to your mom asked Katie? Oh she died during a charms experiment. I was nine years old said Luna. Oh Luna I am so sorry. Thank you but you have lost people too. Yes but I don't remember them said Katie. That is so sad commented Luna. I have so many good memories of my mommy while I was growing up. The funny thing is Sean has memories of my brother that no one else has. He and I met when I was a baby and he remembers what my brother was like and he told me all about it. Really exclaimed Luna!! Yes he said that my brother really loved me and treated me very sweetly. Sean was so sad when he figured out that it was me and my brother he met all those years ago. Katie told Luna the whole story about the reunion and how he had met Katie and her brother Michael. Luna had tears in her eyes when Katie was finished her story. I wish he had lived so he could have given you all the love he seemed to have for you said Luna. Me too said Katie.

Soon they arrived at the Burrow and they went up to the kitchen door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley called for them to come in and they did. Luna introduced Katie and asked where Ginny and the rest of the kids were. I think they are out near the Quidditch pitch said Mrs. Weasley. Luna thanked her and they walked towards the clearing that was used as a Quidditch pitch.

When they got there they found Ginny, Ron and harry playing a game of Quidditch tag. When Ginny saw Luna and Katie she landed and greeted them. Do you two want to join our game she asked? Luna was excited to join but Katie didn't like flying very much so she said that she would rather not. That is ok you can go and sit with Hermione she doesn't like flying very much either. Luna went to the broom shed and pick out one of the brooms there and took off to join their game. Katie walked over to where Hermione was sitting watching the game.

Do you mind if I sit down asked Katie? Not at all said Hermione. How has your summer been going asked Katie? Pretty good commented Hermione. How has harry been asked Katie? Hermione looked at Katie and then remembered the conversation at the end of the school year. Well I guess he is doing as well as can be expected. She then remembered something. When they are done ask harry for the letter he has for you said Hermione. I believe that Sírius left a letter for you. He did exclaimed Katie! I am so surprised because I never even met him. I am surprised he even knew about me. Well I guess maybe Tonks told him that you and your family had moved back to England. She is your cousin isn't she asked Hermione? Yes she is her mom is my mom's sister. Hermione had an expression cross her face. Hermione was remembering that Katie's cousin was Draco Malfoy.

I wonder if you could help asked Katie. What do you need asked Hermione? Well I know you said that you would ask harry to come and talk to me about Sírius when he was ready and I really appreciate that but I was also wondering if you could tutor me in Ancient Runes when we get to school. Ancient Runes questioned Hermione? I thought you were going into third year asked Hermione? I am but when I started to do my summer reading I was having a lot of trouble understanding the translations and I need to keep my marks up this year. Also I have so much other work to do to keep up.

I would be happy to help you if you need it but I think you should see how the course work is said Hermione. How many classes are you taking this year she asked? I am taking twelve said Katie. Hermione looked at her. Are you sure you want to take that many classes she asked? I tried to handle twelve classes but had to give up on a couple after third year. Too much confusion and too much work. Well I have looked at my Muggle studies book and I don't think I will have too much trouble with that. I have read ahead on most of my subjects so the reading won't be too much trouble. I am most concerned with the subjects I haven't taken before. I have talked with Sean and he tells me that Care of Magical Creatures is not too difficult a class and Arithmancy shouldn't be too difficult as I was very good at math when I was in public school. Also I did take an extra year of Muggle School when I came to England because of my birthday. What do you mean asked Hermione? Well at school in Toronto I was finished fifth grade the June before I turned eleven. So we moved here that summer thinking I could go to Hogwarts in the September but we found out that I would have to wait another year because I would not be eleven by September 1. I was born nine days too late.

Mommy was talking to Professor McGonagall about what we should do as most of the public schools also wanted to put me into fifth grade or fifth form as they called it. They found a school that would allow me to attend sixth grade but only if I could show that I was able to keep up with the class work. I was and finished at the top of my class. The only subject I had any trouble with was geography because I was used to Canadian geography and had trouble following some of the course work for a couple of weeks until I read some of the previous year's books.

So I actually have an extra year of schooling than anyone else in my year. When I finish I will have been going to school from the time I was four years old until I am almost nineteen. I know about that said Hermione. I will be almost nineteen before I graduate too. I to am a September baby.

Hermione sat and watched the game being played when she then turned to Katie. How is it that you went to public school when your parents are magical asked Hermione? Well we mostly lived as muggles while we were living in Toronto. Daddy worked for the local police force along with the Canadian Ministry of Magic. Mommy became a doctor when they moved to Canada just after she finished her healer training at St Mungo's. Really the only other magical people I knew until I came to England were Sean and his parents.

It was Sean who taught me my first spell when I was nine years old. He taught me Wingardium Leviosa and I was able to do it even without a wand. I can't do that anymore. Mommy told me that some witches and wizards are able to perform wandless magic prior to them getting their first wands but after they start using the wands they loose the ability. I wish I hadn't lost that.

The two of them sat and talked for a while watching the game of Quidditch tag. Once the players were tired they all decided to go up to the house and have some lunch. Katie looked a little uncomfortable. She whispered to Luna that she had not been invited to lunch so she should go home. Don't be silly said Luna. Mrs. Weasley would be so upset if she found out you had not felt welcome to stay for lunch. Just wait until you see the kitchen in the Burrow. This is something you have never seen before in your life.

Katie walked with Luna towards the house with great anticipation. When she went in the kitchen door she was amazed. She looked around and saw things she had never seen in her life. She saw dishes doing themselves in the sink and she saw two knitting needles knitting on their own. Is this what all magical houses look like around here she whispered? No, the Burrow is unique said Luna as she walked in.

Mrs. Weasley this is Katie she is a friend of mine. She is going into third year at Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor said Luna. Well it is nice to meet you Katie. You look familiar do I know your parents asked Mrs. Weasley? You may said Katie. My mom was in Gryffindor when she was at Hogwarts. Her name was Rebecca Black. Mrs. Weasley was surprised to hear that name. She married my dad after they graduated so now she is Rebecca Robinson. She was head girl 1972-73. Well that was a few years after I left but I do remember your mom. She was I believe the first member of her family to be sorted into Gryffindor. I remember when she was sorted everyone was shocked except for her sister Andromeda. She was in Ravenclaw at the time.

Yes she was the first but not the last as my mom's cousin was sorted into Gryffindor a few years later. When she mentioned Sírius she felt quite sad. Yes I know said Mrs. Weasley. Please find a seat and dig in she said showing them to the table. Thank you for inviting me to stay for lunch said Katie before she sat down. The more the merrier said Mrs. Weasley smiling.

All of the kids ate until they were so full they could hardly move. That was so good Mrs. Weasley commented Hermione. Can we help you with the dishes asked Katie? No dears you should all run along outside and enjoy the nice summer day. They all got up from the table and made their way outside.

Before Katie left the room she again asked if she could help at all. No dear but thank you for the offer she said.

The six of them found a spot under a big tree and sat down to talk. Harry then remembered about the letter he had for Katie. Katie just a minute I have something for you he said making his way back to the house and up to Ron's room where the letter had been packed into his trunk.

When he returned he handed Katie the letter. This is from Sirius. Remus found it when he went through the place Sírius was living. I guess Tonks must have told him that you had come to England with your parents.

Katie looked at the letter. This is so strange she said. My mom always said that she didn't believe that he had been a death eater. She said it just wasn't his style. I wanted to meet him but I knew I couldn't until he was cleared as he couldn't just come to see my mom and dad. I didn't even know that he knew about me she said with a tear running down her cheek. She opened the letter very carefully and started to read.

_Dear Katie_

_You don't know me but I am your mom's cousin. I have heard lots about you and how much you are like your mom. Nymphadora told me all about you. We both know that he would have my head if she knew I called her Nymphadora._ Katie smiled at that_._

_She showed me a picture of you and I have to tell you that you look just like your mom did at your age. She was one of my favourite cousins growing up and I remember her defying her parents when she decided to marry your dad. I was so proud of her at the time. _

_I do hear that she kept the faith and always believed in my innocents and that you too believe too. I do appreciate that. I was glad to hear you had been sorted into Gryffindor like the best of the Black family was. You then must know of my god son Harry. He is a really nice kid and if he ever makes the mistake of letting the angel named Hermione go kick him in the butt for me._

_I do hope we will meet soon and hopefully it will be because of happy circumstances. Maybe Tonks will finally get it through Moony's head that she is the girl for him. Doubt it he is as stubborn as a …. Well never mind how stubborn he is. _

_I do hope to meet you soon and get to know my favourite cousin's beautiful daughter._

_Sirius_

When Katie was finished reading the letter she had tears in her eyes. He wanted to meet me she said. He said that he saw a picture of me and he thought I looked like my mom and that I was beautiful. He wanted to get to know me. This is just not fair she said crying. Luna put her arms around Katie and comforted her. Harry I am so sorry you lost him said Katie when she regained her composure. He said that if you ever let Hermione go I am to kick your butt said Katie with a smile on her face. They all laughed. Not going to happen said harry as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

As the afternoon got warmer it was decided that they should go for a swim. Katie didn't have her swim suit with her. Well could you go home and get it asked Luna? No I don't have one at Sean's and I think my parents blocked the floo while they are away. Where is your swim suit then asked Luna? I know I have a couple at Sean's mom and dad's she said. I can't go there just to get my swim suit that would be rude so it is ok I will just sit and watch while all of you swim. No I think we can find you one said Hermione. She took Katie upstairs with her and they found that Katie could wear one of Hermione's spare suits. She was the only one who had a bikini top that would fit Katie.

They spent the rest of the day swimming and laying in the sun. One very good thing happened during the afternoon. Ron finally realized that Luna was not a little girl. When he saw Luna in her bikini he turned a very interesting shade of red. It was very close to the colour of his hair.

Soon it was time for Katie to head home so Luna walked with her back into the Burrow so she could get changed back into her clothes. Before they left Katie thanked them for a wonderful day. She told them how much fun she had and told them that she was looking forward to seeing them at school.

As they were walking Katie told Luna about Ron's reaction to her bikini. Luna was so happy that Ron had finally noticed her. Luna was going to walk back to her house with Katie so she could floo home but it was decided that Katie would ask if it would be ok to floo from the Burrow instead that way Luna could stay and spend time with Ron. When Katie asked Mrs. Weasley if this would be ok she was told that it would be fine.

Katie got changed, washed out the bikini and hung it up to dry. When she made her way back downstairs she thanked Mrs. Weasley for having her and told her that she had had a wonderful time. Mrs. Weasley told Katie that she was welcome any time. Mrs. Weasley was impressed with how polite Katie was. Luna stayed with Katie until she flooed home. Before she left Katie told Luna to go back and spend time with Ron. Luna promised that she would.

Katie flood into Sean's apartment and went to her room to get some clean clothes and went into the shower. After her shower she went out to the kitchen to start making dinner. Today it was going to be pork chops with parsnips and carrots along with some sweet peas. For desert she was going to make some lemon snow. This should be good she thought.

Around five o'clock Katie heard a pop and turned around to find Sean standing there smiling. He came over to her and pulled her into a hug. I missed you today he said kissing her cheek. You did commented Katie. Yes I did. As I was eating my lunch I was wishing you were with me but I knew you were off with Luna. How did that go he asked? Quite well said Katie. Good said Sean, if you can wait a few minutes I will just jump into the shower and will be right with you and you can tell me all about your day.

Sean went and had his shower. He returned a short time later changed and with damp hair. Now that feels better he said. So tell me all about your day.

Katie told Sean all about Luna's house and what she saw in Ottery St Catchpole. She then went on to tell him all about the Burrow. You would not believe that it could stay up right said Katie. Luna told me that it is because of the family magic. She told him about how Hermione and she had talked and that she had agreed to tutor her if she needed it in Ancient Runes. Then she told him all about her letter. She went to her room and brought it to him so he could read it.

When he finished reading the letter he looked up at Katie. This meant a lot to you didn't it he asked? Yes said Katie, he wanted to know me she said. He knew about me and wanted to know me. Why do people who like me or love me die she asked as tears ran down her cheeks? Sean pulled her into his arms and hugged her close until she stopped crying. Not everyone who likes you or loves you dies he said. There are lots of people who like you or love you that are quite alive and intend to stay that way. Katie smiled at Sean and then kissed him. Thank you for putting up with my moods she said. It is very difficult he said smiling.

They spent the rest of the evening eating dinner and then watching Quidditch on TV. It was soon time to head off to bed. They walked towards the bedrooms hand in hand. Sean gave Katie a kiss on the cheek when they arrived at her door. Good night my love, sleep well.

**A/N And such ends another chapter in the lives of Katie and Sean. Hope you are enjoying the story. Please review. If you have thank you they mean a lot to me.**


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning when Sean went into Katie's room to wake her he found her sitting at her desk reading. Why are you up so early he asked concerned? I just couldn't sleep she said. Sean looked at Katie carefully and found that her eyes were red. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. What is wrong he asked kissing her head? This just made her cry. Oh sweetie why are you crying he asked? It is silly she said wiping her eyes. It hit me this morning when I woke up that I will be going back to school alone. I know she said as Sean started to speak. I know that we have talked about this but it really hit me this morning. I think I was just fooling myself when I thought I was taking this well. I feel just like I did when you started Hogwarts seven years ago. I am going to miss you so much and I can't seem to handle it this morning she said looking up at him. Oh Katie I don't know what to tell you, I know that I will miss you so much but what can we do? The only other option is for you to enrol in Muggle School and abandon your magical education. I know you don't want to do that. Sean pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

I am such a baby she said as she looked up at Sean. No sweetie you are just a sensitive person. You don't cry as much as you used to he said smiling. It will get better. I know I am being stupid but I am so afraid that when I leave for school it will be the last time I will see you. that you will either decide that I am too young for you as you are now working as an auror and I am only going into third year or you will find some one else to love, some one who is actually around for most of the year.

Sean looked straight into Katie's eyes. Katie when I left for school did you decide that I was too old for you or did you find someone else to love because I was gone for most of the year? No but I was only a little girl at the time. Well I am not a little girl or a little boy. I know that I love you and I also know that you are fourteen years old. I have accepted the fact that you will be off at school for the next five years. It will just allow me to grow up enough to be a good husband for you when you finally graduate. Think of it this way when I come to see you it will mean so much more than it would if I was hanging around all day. I would rather you were hanging around all day said Katie smiling. I know love he said kissing her forehead.

Give me a minute to wash my face and I will be out to make breakfast said Katie getting up from her chair. No sweetie I will make breakfast so you take your time. What are you going to make she asked? Well I was thinking I would make some French toast and some sausage. That sounds good said Katie. Alright I will go and have a shower and will be out in a few minutes said Katie. I will make you proud said Sean. I am sure you will said Katie smiling.

When Katie was standing in the shower she was trying to figure out what she could make quickly if by chance Sean burned the French toast. When she got out of the shower she could smell a very delicious meal being prepared. When she got out to the kitchen she found Sean smiling. I did it he said smiling as he indicated the breakfast he had prepared. That looks wonderful said Katie smiling. You weren't sure I could do it where you he asked? I was sure you would give it your best effort but you don't have much experience cooking and I was concerned with the timing of everything. But I had nothing to be concerned about, everything looks wonderful she said sitting down in her chair.

Katie sat down and ate a very nice breakfast and thoroughly enjoyed it. This is wonderful said Katie smiling at Sean. I am glad you are enjoying it commented Sean. You deserve to have a meal made for you as you have been making all of my meals. Katie blushed at hearing this. Do you have physical training today asked Katie trying to change the subject? Yes we do answered Sean. Alright then I will add some additional fruit for you to eat afterwards.

What are you planning to do today asked Sean? I was thinking of going to see your mom today. I think she misses me said Katie. I am sure of it said Sean. The real reason she was going to the Sullivan's was to discuss Sean's birthday which they would be celebrating on the Saturday. She and Mrs. Sullivan had planned on a picnic for Sean's birthday this year. So they had to decide what to have to eat and also Mrs. Sullivan wanted her there to help in picking out a gift for Sean. Usually turning eighteen would be a big celebration but in the magical world witches and wizards come of age at seventeen so this was just another birthday for Sean. Katie did not feel that way as she was not there last year for his birthday so she wanted to make this birthday special.

She had made sure that Sebastian had picked up the book bag that Katie had ordered on the weekend and she had made a nice card to go with it.

While Sean was getting dressed for work Katie made his lunch and made sure to add an extra banana for after his physical training. When he came out he wished her a good day and apparated off to work.

Katie decided to do some laundry to pass the time until she would floo to the Sullivan's. Katie walked into Sean's room to get any clothes that were in need of washing. She found shirts, socks and underwear which Katie giggled a little when she found them. The one thing she could not find was trousers. She looked around but did not find any trousers. She looked into his cupboard and found a few pairs of jeans and a couple of pairs of trousers he used to wear at school but that was it. Where are his trousers she wondered? She decided that she would ask him when he got home. She put a load of laundry when the phone rang.

Katie picked up the phone and said hello to her mother. I know I am the only one who calls you said her mother. It is true said Katie sitting down to talk to her mother. She told her mother about her trip to Luna's and all about the things she saw. Just before she and her mother were to hang up Katie asked her mother if she could talk to her dad. He is sleeping said her mother. Mommy have I done something to make daddy mad at me she asked? No sweetie responded her mother. Well then why doesn't daddy want to talk to me? You must have told him that you were going to call me so he could have either stayed up or asked that you call him so he could talk to me. I won't see him until Christmas. Doesn't he want to talk to me? I don't know what the problem is sweetie but what ever it is is not your fault. Please don't let him upset you said her mother when she could hear she was crying. They hung up and Katie went to wash her face and put on some light make up.

Once she was ready she went to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder, called out P and E in a pot. When she arrived at the Sullivan's she was greeted by Twinkle. Twinkle ran to Katie and threw her arms around Katie's legs. I am so glad to see you Miss Katie she cried out. It is good to see you too twinkle. It hasn't been that long since I was here said Katie chuckling. But Miss Katie will be going off to school soon and Twinkle will not see you until Christmas. Is Master Sean coming too she asked? No Twinkle Sean is at work. That is alright miss Katie is here said Twinkle smiling.

Mrs. Sullivan came along during the conversation between Katie and Twinkle.

When Katie saw Mrs. Sullivan she ran towards her and threw her arms around her to hug her. it is so good to see you she said. It is good to see you too commented Mrs. Sullivan. How is the planning for the birthday celebration going asked Mrs. Sullivan? It is going fine. I have checked and Saturday is supposed to be a sunny day. I have ordered the cake for Sean and will pick it up on Saturday morning. What I am planning on doing is when we go shopping on Saturday morning I will get the food for the picnic then saying it is for the regular shopping. What time will you be there asked Katie? We should be there around one in the afternoon said Mrs. Sullivan. That sounds wonderful commented Katie.

The two of them spent the next hour going over the plans for Sean's birthday. After they had been talking for the hour Twinkle came out with dome drinks and some biscuits for them. They ate the biscuits and drank the tea while they talked. Once all the plans had been made Mrs. Sullivan decided that it was time to go shopping.

They gathered up their purses and Mrs. Sullivan apparated them to the wizarding shopping area in Belfast.

There is something I want you to see said Mrs. Sullivan. I think it would be perfect for you. She led Katie towards a dress store. You will just love this dress it is beautiful and would be perfect for you. They entered the store and Mrs. Sullivan led her to the back of the store and reached into a rack of dresses. She pulled out a beautiful pink dress. What do you think she asked? Katie just looked at the dress. Oh it is very pretty she said. How much is it she asked? Never mind that do you like the dress she asked? Yes I do said Katie. Good, now go and try it on. I want to see what it looks like on you, I think it will be perfect.

Katie took the dress and went to one of the change rooms. She put on the dress and just stood there for a moment looking at herself. Katie is everything ok asked Mrs. Sullivan? Yes I will be right out said Katie shaking her head to clear it.

Katie opened the door and walked out of the change room slowly. She had tears in her eyes. Don't you like it asked Mrs. Sullivan with concern in her voice? Do I look as pretty as I think I look she asked quietly? Mrs. Sullivan smiled. Sweetie you look so beautiful in that dress, I knew you would. Sean will be blown away when he sees you in that dress. Katie tried to find the tag to find out how much the dress was so she could decide if she could afford it. What she saw was the original price tag. It said that the dress was 50 gallons. Katie converted that to Canadian dollars and frowned. She could not spend 500 dollars on a dress. What is wrong asked Mrs. Sullivan? This dress is too expensive said Katie. I can't spend that much on a dress like this. I wouldn't be able to wear it during the school year. Don't worry about that said Mrs. Sullivan. No I will not allow you to spend that much on me for a dress. It is 50 gallons she said. Katie it may have been 50 gallons at one time but if you look on the other side of the tag you will see that it has been marked down. I found this dress weeks ago and have been coming in every week to hid it. You see this dress gets marked down every week so the longer it takes to be bought the cheaper it is. This week it is now down to 10 gallons. Katie felt better about paying that much for the dress. Well if it is marked down to 10 gallons I think I will take it then. No Katie I am buying this dress for you said Mrs. Sullivan. You don't need to do that, I have the money for it said Katie. I am and even if this dress had not been marked down I still would have bought it for you. This dress was made for you, you look so beautiful in it and I am sure that a certain son of mine will like seeing you in this dress. Well alright but I will buy us lunch then said Katie. Deal exclaimed Mrs. Sullivan.

They bought the dress and left the store only to end up at a shoe store beside it. Why are we here Katie asked? Well if you have a new dress you need new shoes. They have lovely shoes here said Mrs. Sullivan as she made her way to the back of the store. She picked out a pretty pair of pink sandals. Here these would look wonderful with your new dress. I believe this is you size so why don't you try them on she said. What would you have done if I hadn't come to see you today asked Katie as she tried on the shoes which fit like a glove? I would have come and bought the dress and shoes. I would have brought them with me on Saturday and given them to you then. You had to have this dress.

Once they had some lunch they headed back home . they spent the afternoon sitting in the garden and talking about the up coming year at Hogwarts. I am going to miss Sean so much said Katie with tears in her eyes. I know you will but you know it won't be that long until you see him again. I know that but I had waited so long to get to Hogwarts and the two years went so fast and I …. Well I would be happy to just see him at meals everyday. Just to know he was there in case I needed him. Now who will be there for me she asked? Oh, Katie please don't cry. You have friends at school don't you asked Mrs. Sullivan. Well I guess so said Katie. There is Luna she is my friend and Hermione said that she would help me with Ancient Runes. I usually travel in the same compartment with Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna. I guess they are my friends and they all are older than I am. Well there you go you have friends to talk to and I am sure that they wouldn't allow anything to happen to you. I guess said Katie. I still want to have Sean there with me. I can understand that said Mrs. Sullivan. I came up with an idea said Katie. What is that asked Mrs. Sullivan? I told Sean that he should come back to Hogwarts after he finishes his auror training. I will be in sixth year and we could spend two years together. That is an idea but that could be a problem responded Mrs. Sullivan. I know Sean told me. If he was a professor, we couldn't be together. I think we could we would just need to be discrete. If you were ever caught, it would cost Sean his career. I would never do anything that would hurt Sean, you know that don't you said Katie. Yes sweetie I do responded Mrs. Sullivan.

Katie looked at her watch and gasped. Oh no I am late, I have to get home and make Sean's dinner she exclaimed!! Don't worry about it said Mrs. Sullivan. I will floo call him and tell him to come here for dinner. I miss seeing him too said Mrs. Sullivan. She went into the house and floo called Sean who agreed to come home for dinner that night.

When he got there Katie was waiting for him and hugged him as he stepped out of the floo. Did you have a good day he asked Katie when she released him for a moment? Yes mom and I we had a wonderful day. I miss being here. I used to be here almost everyday during the summer. That is true said Mrs. Sullivan. You used to head back to school with a lovely tan because of all of your swimming said Mrs. Sullivan as she gave her son a warm hug. I miss you she said to him. Miss you too mom.

When Twinkle heard Sean's voice she cam running out of the kitchen and attached herself to his leg. Oh Master Sean it is so good to see you she cried out. I miss Master Sean when he is not at home anymore. Oh Twinkle I miss you too he said kneeling down to look her in the eye. Have you been taking good care of mom for me he asked? Oh yes Master Sean I take good care of my Mistress she said sincerely. I am glad to hear that said Sean smiling.

So what did the two of you get up to today asked Sean smiling? We went shopping said Katie. Oh no did mom leave any money in the family vault he asked as his mother slapped his shoulder laughing. Yes I left money in the vault she said. Oh Sean you will love what we bought said Sean. Oh is it for me he asked? The two women looked at him as if he had two heads. No it is for me said Katie smiling. Of course said Sean, you are the favourite child. Katie frowned at hearing that. That is not true said Katie. When Sean saw how upset Katie got he apologised. I am sorry sweetie you know I didn't really mean that. Alright said Katie. I don't want you to think that because it is not true.

Can I see the dress you bought asked Sean? Of course said Katie as she went upstairs to change into the dress. I will be right back she said as she ascended the stairs.

While she was gone Sean and his mother discussed the upcoming party for Katie. Mrs. Sullivan was keeping secrets from both of them. Sean was telling her about the cake he had ordered for Saturday. He knew that his parents were coming over but did not know about the picnic and the small party that Katie was planning. Sean also told his mother about the party he was planning the following week that he had invited all of Katie's friends and some of her family. He decided to do this as he would not be at Hogwarts on her birthday and also because Katie had never had a birthday party. He has always remembered hearing about her seventh birthday where no one showed up for her birthday party. It made him so sad when he heard about that.

As of that day there were going to be quite a few people attending the party. All of the Weasley kids along with Harry and Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dora and Remus. He wanted to invite the girls that Katie had gone to school with her first year in England but he didn't know their addresses and he didn't think it would be a good idea to send an owl to their houses with the invitation.

They had just finished talking about the party when Katie returned to the living room in her new pink dress. Sean's jaw dropped when he saw her. Oh Katie you look so beautiful he said never taking his eyes off of her. Katie smiled do you really think so she asked? I love it myself. I don't think I have seen anything that is as beautiful on you as that dress is. It was made just for you. This made Katie feel very good. Sean thinks I look beautiful she thought to herself. Of course now we are going to have to find a reason for you to wear that dress before you go back to school. Of course maybe you could wear that dress if there is any type of event this year at school said Mrs. Sullivan.

Katie then returned back to her room to change back into her regular clothes not wanting anything to get on her new dress. She came back downstairs to find Twinkle coming out to ask that they go to the dinning room for dinner. The three of them ate dinner and then went to sit outside as it was a clear night and they all decided as the summer was coming to an end they should enjoy the lovely evenings when they could.

As they were sitting out in the garden Mr. Sullivan arrived back home. He had been away on an assignment from work. When Katie and Mrs. Sullivan saw him they both were happy as they didn't want him to miss the picnic the following day. As Mr. Sullivan worked as an Unspeakable he couldn't say much about what he had been doing.

Soon it was time for Katie and Sean to return to London. They said good bye to his parents and reminded them that they would see them tomorrow for their visit. Once all the hugs and kisses were done the two of them floo'd back to Sean's apartment.

So it seems you enjoyed your girls day said Sean smiling. We had a good time, we talked and shopped. I really enjoy spending time with your mom she said. That is good said Sean; you should always get along with your mother in law. Mom will be your mother in law in a few years. Katie loved to hear about this. She knew that it would be another five years but that would be alright as long as she knew that he would be there when she graduated and that they would get married then.

They had a cup of tea and then headed off to bed as they had to get up early to get all the shopping done for the week. Katie reached up and gave Sean a kiss and hug as they arrived at her bedroom door. Good night my love she said. I will see you in the morning. Yes my sweet said Sean smiling.

_**A/N I am sorry it has taken so long to update but well the Olympics are one here in Canada and I have to cheer on our athletes. Go Canada Go. Please review and let me know what you think. Of course I only own my original characters the rest are on loan for my amusement.**_


	40. Chapter 40

In the morning when they got up out of bed they had breakfast and then while Sean was off having his shower Katie floo'd to the magical bakery to pick up Sean's cake for the picnic that afternoon. She was back before Sean was finished with his shower. She hid the cake in the front coat cupboard which was not used. After she hid the cake she went in for her shower. Sean was in his room waiting for Katie to turn on the shower, when he heard the shower go on he apparated to the bakery and picked up the cake he had ordered for the picnic. He floo'd home with it and hid the cake in one of the non used cupboards in the kitchen.

When Katie came out from the shower she found Sean sitting watching television. He was watching the news and found that there was a chance of rain for the afternoon. This upset the two of them as they did not want to have to change the plans for the picnic. Well let's hope they are wrong thought Katie. She was pretty sure they would not be as she had seen the rain clouds when she was picking up the cake.

Once the news was over they left to go shopping. As each knew about the picnic they did not question the purchase of picnic foods such as sliced meats, salads, rolls and cheese. They each walked around with a smile on their faces thinking they were pulling something over on the other. When they were finished doing the weekly shopping they noticed that there were some very dark clouds hanging around. Each hoped that the clouds would clear by the time for their picnic.

They floo'd home from a local magical store and put away all of their groceries. Katie I have to thank you for making me my lunches this week said Sean. I have really enjoyed them. It is nice to know that there is a wonderful lunch waiting for me. I think I have even lost some weight. I know I am doing better in my physical training. Katie blushed when she heard all of this. I am so glad that you are enjoying your lunches. I will have to do some cooking this week and make up some frozen meals for you. I will make some stew, chilli and lasagne. All of those can be put into individual containers so all you have to do is heat them up. What would I do with out you said Sean hugging Katie. You would smell like curries all the time she said laughing.

After all of the groceries were put away they heard a large boom. It was thunder. Oh my I think we are having a storm commented Sean. No we cant be said Katie panicking. We are going on a picnic. Well sweetie unless this storm blows over quickly I don't think a picnic will be possible. What if we have the picnic in Belfast asked Katie? Well I guess we could said Sean.

Katie ran over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and called out P and E in a pot. Twinkle answered the floo. Miss Katie what can I do for you she asked? Twinkle could you please ask mom if we could change the place of the picnic as we are having a rain storm here in London. Just then Mrs. Sullivan came along. Katie what is it she asked? Mom it is raining here she exclaimed!! Oh no responded Mrs. Sullivan. Do you think we could have the picnic there asked Katie? I am sorry said Mrs. Sullivan, it is storming here too. What are we going to do asked Katie? We could have an indoor picnic said Mrs. Sullivan. That sounds good said Katie that is what we will do

Katie pulled her head out of the fireplace and announced that they were going to have an indoor picnic. She went to the kitchen and started to prepare for the picnic. She put out the sliced meats on a platter along with some sliced up cheese and tomatoes. She sliced the rolls they were going to have along with some carrots and celery. Sean came in and saw her hard at work and asked if he could help. Yes if you could make up the salad for me that would be wonderful. As Sean was making the salad he started to laugh. What is so funny asked Katie? Well here we are I am the adult and you are the one bossing me around. I wonder if this is how it is going to be when we get married he asked? Katie loved when Sean mentioned them getting married. I don't know said Katie. I think by the time we get married you will probably be able to cook so I wont need to boss you around she said smiling. It is just so funny to see, here you are thirteen… I am almost fourteen interrupted Katie! Yes alright here you are fourteen years old and you are running my home. What am I going to do when you go back to school who will tell me what to do he asked chuckling? I of course could send you letters telling you what to do if you want or maybe your mom could come to visit and boss you around she said smiling. Sounds good said Sean.

While all of this was happening Sean was thinking about how surprised Katie would be when she got her surprise. They were going to celebrate her birthday today too. This celebration was just for the Sullivan's and Katie. Sean was working on another celebration for later.

About an hour later the floo flashed and Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan came stepping out of the fireplace along with Twinkle. Katie was surprised to see Twinkle as she was not expecting her. When Twinkle saw Katie and Sean standing in the kitchen she ran over to heard them out of the kitchen. No Twinkle you are a guest so I will be the one preparing the food today said Katie. Twinkle looked up at Katie with tears in her eyes. I just want to help she said. Katie looked down at Twinkle and remembered a little girl who wanted to help and how she was allowed to. Alright said Katie you can help but I don't want you doing too much. I want you to enjoy the party.

Mrs. Sullivan announced that she wanted to see the final décor of the apartment so they all went around the apartment and Sean showed everyone all the rooms and Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan saw some things they had never seen before such as the modern washing machine and dryer along with the big screen television. Mr. Sullivan was quite impressed with that as Sean told him about watching Quidditch on television. The only thing he had to remember to do was not listen to the wizarding wireless as the broadcast of the game was delayed by one day.

After the tour they sat down and Katie and Twinkle brought out to the living room the tray of sliced meats, cheese and tomatoes along with the rolls and salads. They spent the next hour or so just talking and pretending that they were outside as Twinkle used her magic to make the room look like a park. They enjoyed the indoor picnic. This is almost better than a real picnic said Sean. No bugs, no animals running around and we control the temperature.

Soon Katie excused herself to go and get something. While she was gone Sean ran to his room to pick up Katie's gift. They each came back into the room carrying a gift bag and a cake. When they saw each other they started to laugh. When did you get the cake asked Sean? I ordered it during the week and picked it up this morning while you were in the shower said Katie. I thought I heard the floo but I thought I was just hearing things. When did you pick up your cake asked Katie? Same thing I went while you were in the shower.

What kind of cake did you get asked Katie slyly? What kind of cake would I get for you he questioned? I of course got strawberry shortcake. Katie smiled broadly hearing that. What kind of cake did you get for me asked Sean? I got your favourite lemon cake. We do know each other quite well don't we. Yes we do said Sean.

What they didn't notice was Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan with gifts too. Prior to them opening their gifts Twinkle went into the kitchen and made a pot of tea and cutting a piece of each cake for everyone. She soon came walking into the living room carrying a tray with the cake and tea placing it on the coffee table and sitting down. Thank you so much Twinkle said Katie. Miss Katie is very much welcome.

Katie handed Sean her gift and he was surprised at how big it was. He tore off the paper and pulled out the book bag. This is really nice said Sean. My daddy uses a briefcase but I don't see you carrying a briefcase so I thought this would be good. You will be able to put all your case files in there. This is wonderful said Sean giving Katie a big hug. I love it. Katie smiled at hearing this.

Next it was Katie opening her gift from Sean. It was a small box. She opened the box and found a beautiful pair of diamond looking earrings. These are just like your mom's earrings that I borrowed at Christmas. Yes I know said Sean. They looked so beautiful on you so I thought you would like a pair of your own. They are not real diamonds because you will be getting the real ones from mom. These are beautiful said Katie hugging Sean. She didn't have any earring in so she put these ones in her ears right away. How do they look she asked turning her head from side to side so they all could look at them. They look beautiful said Mrs. Sullivan.

Sean was then handed a large box from his parents. In the box was a set of beautiful dress robes. These ones were navy blue with a bronze insignia on the chest of the robes. Oh mom these are really nice said Sean. What is that insignia asked Katie? That is our family crest said Sean. Most of my family have been in Ravenclaw so having the insignia is bronze is a tradition. Oh said Katie. What will we do if our children are in Gryffindor she asked? Will you put the insignia in gold then? I guess so said Sean.

So now you have two sets of dress robes. Yes I guess I do but I did have a set in sixth year but they don't fit me very well now. Speaking of fitting you I have noticed that you are looking quite slender commented Sean's mother. That is because of Katie said Sean. No more junk food and no take away for me he said chuckling. I have been eating good food and I have been taking my lunch everyday. Lots of fruit. My instructors have noticed. They said that my times are a lot better than they were when I started. Really exclaimed Katie!! Yes and it is all because of you said Sean hugging her. They are thinking of making me a squad leader. That would be wonderful said Mr. Sullivan. I am very proud of you he said me too commented Katie smiling.

We still have one more present said Mrs. Sullivan. Another one for Sean asked Katie? No, this one is for you said Mrs. Sullivan. She handed Katie a long narrow box. For me asked Katie? She opened the box and found a copy of the necklace that Mrs. Sullivan had lent her at Christmas. That is not the real one said Mrs. Sullivan when she saw Katie's eyes get big. As I said that you would be getting that one at a later date. A much later date I hope said Katie. Mrs. Sullivan smiled. I know that it looked so pretty on you and it is a very simple setting so I had a copy made for you. I love this so much said Katie getting up and going over to Mrs. Sullivan and giving her a big hug. She then turned to Mr. Sullivan and hugged him too. I cant forget about you dad she said.

We wanted to make sure you got your gifts before you go off to school. This way we can see your face when you opened the gift said Mrs. Sullivan. Well I love this said Katie. Sean will you put it on for me she asked. Sean picked up the necklace and brought it around her neck. Katie lifted her hair and Sean connected the clasp in the back. So how does it look she asked? It looks wonderful said Mrs. Sullivan. Katie smiled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the school year to come and all of Katie's extra subjects. Soon it was time for the Sullivan's to return home. After they had left Katie went into the kitchen to do the dishes only to find that all the dishes were done and put away. Twinkle had cleaned the kitchen and washed the floor. When did Twinkle have time to do all of that asked Katie? Sean just laughed; you have never lived with a house elf. Twinkle can get a whole house clean in about ten minutes. There are times I wish I had my own Twinkle. I guess we can hire a house elf when we have our own house said Sean. There wouldn't be enough to do with just me living here. This gave Katie an idea……

**A/N I know it has been a while since I updated but I was having a real problem how to tell this part of the story so it doesnt sound stupid. I hope i was sucessful??? I really dont want to have to send Katie back to school to face this year coming up and the following. I will just have to buckle down and just write the story. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	41. Chapter 41

The following week was spent by Katie studying and visiting with Luna and Mrs. Sullivan. During one of her visits with Mrs. Sullivan Katie decided to talk to her about and idea she had.

Mom would it be ok if I hired Twinkle to come to Sean's once a week to clean and cook him some meals asked Katie? Well I don't have a problem as I know that there isn't as much to do around here now that it is just Patrick and I but you will have to ask Twinkle as she is a free elf responded Mrs. Sullivan.

Katie called out for Twinkle and she popped into the room. Yes Miss Katie?? Twinkle I would like to hire you to go to Sean's to clean and cook some meals for him. Would you agree to do that asked Katie? Twinkle's eyes lit up. I would love to go to Master Sean's I miss him so much but is this ok with you Madam she asked Mrs. Sullivan? Mrs. Sullivan just smiled. Twinkle you are a free elf if you want to work for Katie than that is fine with me. Madam I promise that I will still get all my work done here said Twinkle. I know you will and I know that you miss Sean very much.

Twinkle I would like to pay you one Gallon a week if that is ok said Katie. No Miss Katie that wouldn't be ok said Twinkle very seriously. Katie was surprised. Miss Katie that is much too much for you to pay me said Twinkle. I will not accept anything more than one Gallon a month said Twinkle. I really don't want to accept anything as it is my pleasure to take care of Master Sean but I have heard about you Gryffindors and you don't take no for an answer. Twinkle was talking about Hermione Granger and her campaign regarding house elves. Katie was so pleased that Twinkle would be looking out for Sean.

This will make me feel better as we all know that men are lacking in the ability to look after themselves. I have been trying to teach Sean how to cook and he seems to be understanding but I am afraid that he will fall back into the habit of getting take away. He seems to really love curries and well as you both know I do like to hug him a lot and well he seems to… to well smell like curry all the time. I don't really like the smell of curry and it sort of puts me off hugging him. I don't like being put off hugging my Sean.

Hold on there missy when did my son become "Your Sean" asked Mrs. Sullivan with a false anger in her voice? Well as far as I can tell it would have been about five minutes after I met him about eight years ago said Katie smiling. Well at the time I was calling him my Sully but same difference. The three of them started to laugh. I guess so said Mrs. Sullivan. I do remember that time and Sean was quite smitten. I thought it was so cute he was only ten years old and he had a little girl friend. He would tell me all about the times the two of you spent together. He would talk about how you liked to play on the swings and how you wanted to play on the teeter totter but weren't able to as Sean was too big and you got stuck up in the air.

Katie just blushed. I was only six years old she said. Yes I know. I knew there was something special when I found the two of you sleeping on his bed on your birthday. He had the most beautiful smile on his face and he was holding you so sweetly. I didn't want to wake the two of you; it brought a tear to my eye.

When you did wake us I was so scared that you would be mad at us and not let me come to see Sean anymore commented Katie. Sean was sitting there trying to convince me that you wouldn't get angry at us as we hadn't done anything wrong.. Maybe I should have gotten angry as from that point on I couldn't keep the two of you out of each others beds. There was my eleven year old caught kissing his seven year old girl friend.

You even had him promise to marry you when you were seven years old. He doesn't have to marry me if he doesn't want to said Katie. I would never force him to marry me. I know that said Mrs. Sullivan. He loves you so much it is scary. He hasn't been the same since he met you. From that day to this he has been a happier person. He did the same thing for me said Katie. Once I met him I had a friend that I could count on. I will have to get my writing supplies ready for the start of school as I will have to start writing to Sean again. He will be coming up to see me for the first Hogsmeade weekend but I still will have to write and keep him up to date on what I am doing and learning.

The rest of the day was spent talking and Katie went swimming until she was surprised to see Sean coming out of the house in his swim suit. What are you doing here asked Katie surprisedly? Well I used to live here and this is my mother's house. Katie looked at him telling him not to be such a prat. What I was wondering why you were here so early asked Katie? It is not early sweetie it is after five o'clock. No it can't be said Katie shocked!! It is you must have been having a wonderful day and lost track of time. Oh no we have to get home soon I have something that will be finished cooking at six o'clock said Katie getting out of the pool. Alright said Sean but do I have time for a swim before we go he asked? Yes of course said Katie. I can floo back home in time to take it out of the oven and you can follow when you have had a swim and had a little visit with your mom. With that Katie gave Mrs. Sullivan a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for a wonderful day. She then went into the house and gathered her clothes and floo'd back to Sean's apartment.

Sean returned soon after. They had dinner which was lasagne and garlic bread with a salad. After dinner they watched some television and went off to bed early. Sean had not told Katie but there were some surprises for her the next day.

The next day they did their usual Saturday activities, they went shopping. While they were shopping Sean asked where all the food they had bought the previous Saturday had gone? You haven't looked in the freezer have you commented Katie. In your freezer you will find many frozen dinners for you. I have made stew, chilli and lasagne for you. You should have enough for at least two dinners a week for the next few months in there. You have exclaimed Sean thank you he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. You always take good care of me he said. That is my line said Katie smiling.

Once shopping was done they went back to the apartment to put away all of the groceries. While they were putting things away Sean asked Katie if she wanted to go out for dinner. Katie thought it would be nice so she agreed. What she didn't know was the evening was not going to be just dinner.

Later on in the day Sean suggested that Katie could wear her new pink dress that Mrs. Sullivan had bought her. This is probably going to be the last chance you will get to wear it until next spring. That is a wonderful idea said Katie.

There they were getting ready to go for dinner. Sean was wearing a nice pair of dress pants and a crisp white shirt and Katie was wearing her beautiful pink dress. Katie had taken the time to put on some make up. She had put on some lip gloss and a little eye shadow. When Sean saw her he was breathless. How is it you get more and more beautiful everyday he asked? Katie blushed and thanked him. You aren't too shabby yourself she commented. Well thank you he said smiling.

Sean wrapped his arm around Katie and apparated them away. They found themselves in an alley near where they usually go shopping. Sean took Katie's hand and then flagged down a cab. Sean helped Katie into the cab and gave the driver the address of the restaurant.

They had a wonderful time and a wonderful meal. Afterwards they went for a walk until they found a horse and carriage for let. Sean took Katie by the hand and over to the gentleman to rent the carriage for a tour around the area. This was such a romantic gesture Katie could hardly contain herself.

They road around for about a half hour until they came to a stop near the water. It was so quiet and the lights were very pretty. All of a sudden there was a fire works display going off. At the end there was a message:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE

Katie looked over at Sean and had tears in her eyes. Did you do all of this for me she asked? Not just me said Sean. He then gave the driver a new address to go to. When they arrived Katie found what appeared to be an old factory. What are we doing here she asked? Just wait and you will understand.

They waked up to a door and entered. There was not sound and it was dark. Sean are you sure we should be here she asked with a little fear in her voice? Just as she finished speaking the lights came on and she heard cries of SURPRISE!!!!!

There in front of her were her friends. Luna, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George, Neville, Ginny along with Dora and Remus.

Katie was so surprised she couldn't speak. What is going on she asked Sean? This is your birthday party. When Sean said that she started to cry. You see Katie had never had a birthday party. She had had a party but the party was just with her family. The one party that had been planned for her friends no one had shown up. You planned a birthday party for me? Yes sweetie, we have to have early as you will be at school on your actual birthday and well I have to make up for not doing anything for the last two birthdays. Oh Sean I love it she said hugging him.

When she looked around she found a table in the corner that held presents. Katie loved presents but was not used to getting many on her birthday. There was a cake along with some snack foods and drinks.

Soon everyone was dancing and having a wonderful time. Katie went around and thanked everyone for coming to her party. It was then that she found out that the fireworks were her gift from the twins. Katie told them how much she enjoyed them and gave them each a hug. Sean was there telling the twins not to get any ideas that he was there first.

They sang "Happy Birthday" and Katie opened her gifts. She got some books from Harry and Hermione, a pretty scarf from Luna and Ron. When she saw this she looked at Luna who mouthed talk later with a smile. She got a beautiful hair clip from Neville. Katie figured that his Gran had picked it out. Dora and Remus gave her a new quill and a box of parchment that was suitable for letter writing. I will use this a lot said Katie smiling.

Katie had a wonderful time just sitting and looking around. This was her party!! When Sean came up to her to see if she was ok she just burst out crying. Sean you are the most wonderful person ever. You gave me something I have never had. You gave me a birthday party. This is so wonderful. Well I was not the only one involved with the party said Sean. Luna was a big help. She did a lot of work I just provided the funds. But it was your idea. That shows what a wonderful man you are said Katie as she started kissing him.

Ok you two get a room said George there are minors here. Oh wait you are a minor he said to Katie.

Thank you so much George for coming to my party. Wouldn't have missed it he said kissing her cheek. We have to be going, go to get up early in the morning have to earn a galleon or two. Well thank you again.

Soon everyone was making their way over to Katie to take their leave. When Luna came up to Katie she threw her arms around Luna and hugged her. Thank you so much for all your work. I have enjoyed myself so much and I really appreciate what you did to give me my party. You are very welcome said Luna.

As they all left they all agreed to see each other on the platform on Monday to go off to school.

Sean and Katie gathered up all the gifts and Sean conjured a bag to put all the gifts in and they walked out of the building. When Katie looked back the building didn't look the same as it had when they arrived. That was my idea said Sean seeing Katie's confused expression. I wanted to confuse you so you wouldn't know what was going on.

Katie just hugged him tighter to herself. I had a wonderful time and I don't think I will ever forget this evening. This was so thoughtful of you. I would do anything for you my love.

Sean wrapped his arm around Katie and apparated them back to the apartment. Katie took the bag of gifts and went to her room to get changed.

Sean Katie called out. Yes sweetie?? You may have to put an expansion charm on this trunk said Katie. I don't know if I will be able to fit everything in. Katie you know that there is an expansion charm already on that trunk. It will fit everything. Well I am not sure said Katie. Come here and look she said. Sean walked into her room to find her in her pyjamas putting in her new books and writing paper. See and I haven't even put in my new uniforms yet said Katie indicating the very full trunk in front of her. Don't worry we will fit everything in. I may have to get you to sit on top of it to close it but we will fit everything in.

On the floor in front of her cupboard Sean saw a suitcase with some clothes in it. Are you taking that too he asked? No that is for my summer clothes. I have packed almost everything that I will be sending home. All you need to do is tell mommy that the clothes in the suitcase are clean. The clothes I put in the front compartment will need to be washed. That will only be some pj's and maybe a change of knickers.

So you are really going to go and leave me here he said. Go off to that fancy school and leave me here all alone with no one to talk to except Abigail. Go off and party with all your friends. Yes we will continue the party from tonight on the train up to school said Katie smiling. Good that makes me feel better said Sean.

They spent the rest of that weekend going for walks and just spending time together. Katie was very proud of herself. No tears she was being very brave. Katie made a wonderful last supper for Sean and herself. This is to tide you over until I get home at Christmas said Katie as she served the dinner. Well then I had better eat lots as it is four months until then. This statement started a crack in Katie's façade. Sean noticed this quickly. Of course it will only be a few weeks until the first Hogsmeade visit. That is true said Katie pulling herself together. You will hardly be there until I am invading your space coming to visit. You can invade when ever you want she said smiling.

Soon it was time to go off to bed as they had to be up early to make sure they were there on time the next morning.

**A/N Well the time has come to send Katie back to school. From here I may have to up the rating on the story but we will have to see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please reveiw.**


	42. Chapter 42

The following morning came to find Sean sleeping soundly in his bed with Katie sitting cross legged on the bed beside him. Sean must have felt someone watching him as he woke with a start and was shocked to see Katie sitting there. Katie what are you doing asked Sean sleepily? Just sitting here watching you sleep. I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. What time is it asked Sean? Katie looked over to the clock and noted that it was five thirty in the morning. It is five thirty commented Katie. Five thirty!! How long have you been awake asked Sean? About an hour or so said Katie.

Are you going to be ok asked Sean looking at Katie? I am going to try said Katie. Are you sure you can't come to school with me she asked sadly? Yes I am sure said Sean. This is your turn he said. I don't want a turn she said. Come here he said and Katie laid down beside him and he pulled her into his arms. Why are you so sad about going back to school? You love school; you do so well at school. I know but I am just afraid she said. Afraid, why are you afraid he asked?

This will be the first time that there will not be anyone with me to keep me safe. When I was in public school, I had my brother or my daddy to keep me safe. In addition, I would go home every day after school. Then when I started at Hogwarts I had you there with me. Even when we weren't really together, I knew that you were there and if I needed you, I was sure you would keep me safe. You would protect me if someone were trying to hurt me. Who is going to keep me safe now she asked with tears in her eyes???

Sean just pulled her closer to him. Oh, Katie you are safe at school. You have at Hogwarts something you didn't have in public school. You have friends at school. Your friends will keep you safe. That is true but they aren't you.

Well I guess I can tell you. There will be a couple of Aurors in Hogsmeade this year so you really don't have anything to worry about. Please sweetie don't be scared. I will try said Katie.

Now lay down and we will try to get a couple of hours more of sleep said Sean as Katie leaned into him and he pulled her into a hug.

They slept for a couple of hours and then got up and had their showers. Katie made sure that she had all of her things in her trunk. Once she had the trunk closed and locked Sean came in to take it out to the living room. What do you have in here bricks he asked straining to pick it up. Sean just use a feather light charm. He did and it was much easier to carry.

What do you want for breakfast asked Katie going into the kitchen. We are going to continue a tradition he said. A tradition asked Katie? Yes we are going out for breakfast. Mom and I always went out for breakfast on September 1. We would go to a restaurant in the train station. They serve a really good breakfast. Alright said Katie. She then went over to Sebastian and put him in his cage and said good bye to Abigail.

I think I am ready said Katie. Sean smiled at her. Alright let get going. You go first and I will follow with the trunk said Sean. He lit the fire and Katie tossed in some floo powder and called out Kings Cross. She stumbled out of the fire at the station and waited for Sean who followed a moment later. I didn't know you could floo to Kings Cross said Katie. Yes that is how mom and I usually travelled. Would be difficult to side along with a big trunk along with me said Sean. I guess I didn't really thing of it that way. It would be faster and less painful. Sean just smiled. Let's go he said. Sean found a trolley and put the trunk and Sebastian's cage on it and lead Katie to the restaurant.

They sat down at a table at the exit so they could keep an eye on Sebastian. After ordering they started talking. I guess your mom must be out of sorts this morning said Katie. She probably feels she needs to come here to have breakfast and see you off. I guess commented Sean. I should go and see her this weekend.

After they finished their breakfast they took the order of bacon they had ordered for Sebastian and walked towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10 hand in hand. When Sean took her hand Katie started smiling; she loved holding his hand.

When they got through the barrier Katie looked at the scarlet red train and it looked different some how. It was the first time she and Sean had come to the train together. When Katie realized this she squeezed Sean's hand. Sean just smiled at Katie. Well here we are he said.

We should find you a compartment to sit in Sean commented. Where do you want to sit he asked? In your living room said Katie chuckling. Katie pointed out a compartment about half way down the train. Alright said Sean as he lifted her trunk up onto the train and then took her hand and helped her up onto the train.

When they got to the desired compartment they put Katie's trunk up on the rack over the seats and hung Sebastian's cage up on a hook near the window. Are you leaving now asked Katie? No sweetie I said I would stay until you leave at eleven o'clock. When Katie heard this she smiled. Taking his hand she left the compartment and they made their way off the train and sat on a bench watching everyone arrive.

Soon Katie saw a young girl with long blond hair coming along with her trunk behind her and her wand behind her ear. Luna called out Katie. Luna turned and walked towards Katie and Sean. Katie got up to greet her friend. Where is Ron asked Katie looking behind Luna? He and the rest of them don't usually get her until late. My daddy brought me on the way to work. How long have you been here she asked? About an hour but we had breakfast before coming to the train. I have a compartment said Katie showing Luna where the compartment was. Sean got up and lifted the trunk onto the train for Luna. Thank you said Luna as she got up onto the train behind him. Luna went to put her things into the compartment.

While Luna was on the train Sean and Katie sat and watched as the students arrived. They saw the first year students and how excited and amazed they looked. I guess I looked like that when I started commented Katie. Yes I think you did said Sean. I know exactly how they are feeling said Katie. They are arriving into a new world. I can just imagine what the muggleborn kids are feeling. I at least had some exposure to magic before I arrived at school.

Just then Katie saw a familiar face. Two blond aristocratic people were walking along the platform. Oh well there are my aunt and cousin said Katie. Sean turned to see Narcissa and Draco Malfoy walking along. They didn't go by Katie as Draco got on to one of the last cars of the train. They don't look too happy do they said Sean. No they don't said Katie. I guess having uncle Lucius in Azkaban is not sitting well with them. Will Draco be a problem for you this year asked Sean? No I don't think so said Katie. I hardly speak to him and I had nothing to do with what happened at the Ministry last June. Well if there is a problem please go to Professor McGonagall. I will said Katie.

Soon the time came. It was time for Katie to get on the train and head off to school.

They got up and Sean walked with her to the steps to the train and when they arrived they hugged and Katie gave him a kiss on the cheek. I love you so much she said. I love you too sweetie. She got on the train and started to walk towards her compartment but ran back to the stairs and had to give him one more hug. As soon as you hear when the first Hogsmeade visit is you let me know said Sean in her ear. I will she said kissing him.

When she arrived in her compartment Luna was there waiting for her. Well you are doing better than I thought she said. A few tears but nothing we can't handle. That was the wrong thing to say because when Luna started to speak Katie broke into tears. I am going to miss him so much. I know you will and what we have to focus on is getting you through until Hogsmeade. One advantage is you are going to be very busy with all of your classes.

Katie looked out the window of the train to see Sean standing there he too was just holding onto his emotions. This surprised him. He didn't think he would get so emotional about Katie leaving. He put it down to the fact that Katie was emotional. Katie just started to wave and soon the train was starting up. Katie leaned out the window and stayed there until she could no longer see Sean.

Once she sat back down she just stared ahead. Are you ok asked Luna? I am not sure replied Katie. At this point the door to the compartment opened and Neville stuck his head in. any room here he asked? Sure said Luna. Neville along with Harry and Ginny walked into the compartment dragging their trunks. Harry and Neville put the trunks up on the racks above the seats and Harry hung Hedwig's cage beside Sebastian.

So another year at wonderful Hogwarts said Harry as he sat down. I used to say that the year had to be better that the last but I am always wrong. Things just seem to get worse every year.

How are you two ladies doing he asked Katie and Luna? I saw your friend on the platform he said to Katie. Yes he brought me to the train this morning before he went to work.

I had a great time at your party on the weekend said Harry. Yes it was a nice party commented the rest of them. Well I have to thank Sean and Luna for the party. It was all of their hard work that made the party.

After about an hour Hermione and Ron arrived at the door of the compartment. Well I am done my rounds for this trip commented Hermione. I ran into Malfoy in the prefect's carriage. Something is up with him. He seemed off. He didn't even insult me. I noticed that when I saw him in Diagon Alley said Katie. I don't think it is just him. My aunt was also acting strange. She seemed to be…. Well she seemed scared. Not her usual confident self. I wonder what is up with them asked Ginny? I think now that Lucius is in Azkaban they aren't as arrogant said Harry. That might be it said Hermione.

An hour or so later a young girl came along and knocked on the compartment door. When Ron opened the door she handed him three scrolls and told him they were for Harry, Hermione and Neville and scampered away.

I wonder who these are from asked Hermione as she opened the scroll. It says here we are invited to a lunch in Professor Slughorn's compartment. Who is he asked Katie? He is the new DADA professor said Harry. I wonder what he wants. We will find out when we get there said Hermione. I can understand why the two of you are invited but why would he want me at his lunch said Neville? I am not famous. You will find out soon said Luna.

The three of them got up and went off to the lunch leaving Ron, Ginny, Luna and Katie in the compartment to talk for a few hours while the other three had their lunch. About a half hour before they were to arrive in Hogsmeade Hermione and Neville returned to the compartment with out Harry. Where is Harry asked Ron? I don't know said Hermione he was right behind me. He should be along in a moment. Harry did not return before they arrived and had to get off the train. Luna brought Hedwig while Katie carried Sebastian's cage. I wonder where Harry is thought Katie.

_**a/n Well I finally finished the summer. Now on to third year for Katie. I will be following most of the canon with a few changes. Please review. Thank you to all who have started to read my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_


	43. Chapter 43

They all arrived in the Great hall all except Harry. By this point Hermione was getting worried. Where could Harry be she was wondering? He went to Professor Slughorn's compartment but didn't come back. Dinner was served and still no Harry. It was the end of dinner just before desert before Harry showed up. He was covered in blood. What could have happened to him thought Katie. Just then she noticed her cousin Draco gesturing over at the Slytherin table. He was laughing and pointing at Harry. He must be responsible for what happened to Harry thought Katie.

Then next morning Katie got up at her usual time and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She decided to take some writing paper so she could write to Sean. When she walked into the great hall she found that she was the first one down. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. As soon as she did some food arrived on the table. Katie poured herself some juice and took some eggs and bacon and filled her plate. She pulled out her writing paper and started on her letter to Sean.

_Dear Sean,_

_Well the trip to school was interesting. I think my cousin assaulted Harry on the train. Harry went to the new Potions teacher's compartment and didn't come back. He didn't even get off the train with the rest of the students. It turned out that Dora found him and got him off the train._

_I am sitting here looking at the Ravenclaw table wishing you were sitting there looking back at me. No one is down for breakfast yet so it is really quite. I guess I will be able to get lots of reading done during breakfast now; with there being no one here to disrupt my reading._

_Oh as I was saying we have a new Potions teacher. I know you are wondering what happened to Professor Snape? You will never guess. He is the new DADA teacher. No one is happy about that. I have so many new teachers this year I don't think I will even notice the change._

_I miss you already but I am trying to be strong. I have started a tentive countdown until the first Hogsmeade weekend. (My tentative date is Oct 31) only 60 more days to go. This will be the first time I will be able to go to Hogsmead while I have been a student. There again I always seem to do things for the first time with my best friend._

_I haven't received my timetable so I don't know what classes I have today. I hope it isn't all the big ones all on one day. I didn't tell you but I may receive a time turner so that I can get to all my classes. It will all depend how the classes are scheduled. How did you get to your classes? Do they give them to students who take lots of classes? I will have to ask Professor McGonagall when I see her this morning._

_I hope your boss was not upset that you went into work late yesterday. I really appreciate that you took me to the train and stayed with me. Remember to eat the food I left for you in the freezer. There are lots there so you should have enough for at least two meals a week until I come home for Christmas. When I come home I will come over and we can go shopping for the supplies for more food. I am determined to keep you healthy._

_I should go now as Luna just arrived for breakfast and will want to talk._

_I love you_

_Katie._

Just as Katie was finishing her letter Luna sat down. How are you doing she asked? I'm not too bad, just writing to Sean. I am so used to getting up early for breakfast while I am here at school I just couldn't stay in bed this morning. I wonder what classes I will have today. This is the beginning of your OWL year are you excited she asked Luna? In a way I am said Luna. I am more excited that I have my Ron. He will probably come running in near the end of breakfast just in time to get his class schedule. Then he will be stuffing his face as if there is no tomorrow said Luna chuckling.

I can't wait to get my schedule I want to start getting myself organized. You don't have to worry said Luna. You have read all your books and probably know more than anyone else in your class said Luna. That may be so but I need to keep my grades up so that I can be head girl. Katie that isn't for another four years. I know that but if I don't start now someone else might take my place. Probably someone in Ravenclaw. All the girls in Ravenclaw are so smart and get such good grades commented Katie. That may be so but you get good grades and are a nice person. I hear those girls gossiping about everyone all the time. I think the head girl should be a smart nice person who you can go to if you have a problem said Luna.

Katie and Luna chatted for a while as they ate their breakfasts. I need to run out to the owlery and send off this letter to Sean said Katie. Do you want to come with me I won't be long?? Sure commented Luna and they rushed off to the owlery. They were back before breakfast was finished so Luna sat down beside Ron and watched him eat. This of course was something only Luna could do. Anyone else would be disgusted by Ron shovelling food into his mouth as if it were his last meal for a month. This didn't bother Luna she just sat and watched him.

Just as breakfast ended Professor McGonagall came around to hand out the timetables. When she arrived Luna got up and headed off to Ravenclaw to get her timetable.

When the professor handed her her timetable Katie looked at it and noticed that there were double classes. Professor about my timetable she asked?? Please see me after breakfast and before you head off to your first class said the professor.

After breakfast she headed off to Professor McGonagall's office. When she arrived she was welcomed in and asked to sit down. Miss Robinson you have noticed that there are double classes on your timetable. I have no doubt that you are wondering how you are to attend two classes at once? Yes Professor I was wondering said Katie. Well, the way you are going to be able to accomplish this is with this said the professor pulling out a pendant on a long bronze chain. Do you know what this is asked the professor? This is a time turner. I have heard of those said Katie. Weren't they all destroyed last year asked Katie? All of the time turners were destroyed that were at the Ministry but this one I had forgotten to return. You are the second of my students to attempt to take all twelve subjects in the last few years.

I need to go over with you the rules of use of this time turner. You are to use it only and I mean only for attendance of classes. You can not use this to go back and change anything you have done. Yes said Katie. I have read that if a person uses a time turner and meets themselves they will die. Is that true she asked? Yes I am sad to say that yes in most cases that is true. If you don't die you usually will go insane. You can imagine seeing another you standing in front of yourself.

I trust that you will follow the rules for using this as you are a very good student and seem very responsible. The professor went over with her how to use the time turner to be sure that she didn't go off by hours at a time.

Are you sure you want to take all twelve subjects? You will not have much or any time for just being a teenager. I realize that but I want to try. I did a great deal of preparation for this year. I read and reread all the books and I had a friend of mine give me quizzes on some of the material. Who would be able to do that for you asked the Professor? Katie blushed; well Sean was helping me this summer. Oh yes you are friends with Mr. Sullivan aren't you. How is he doing she asked? He was accepted in the Auror program and as far as I know he is doing very well.

If you don't mind me asking how did you become friends with Mr. Sullivan? He is so much older than you. Yes I know said Katie. Well we met when I was almost five and I guess we just clicked. I know it seems strange because at the time ten year old boys don't usually want anything to do with six year olds but we just became close friends. As Katie was talking with Professor McGonagall she was hoping that she would not ask how she had been able to visit with Sean from so far away. Luckily it was then that Professor McGonagall noticed the time and sent Katie off to get her books for her first class of the day.

_**A/N I know it has been a long time between chapters. I have no excuse I just couldnt get myself writing. I hope to get back on track. I hope to get another chapter done within the next week or always please read and review. I appreciate all of you who are reading my story please leave a little comment so I know what you think.**_


	44. Chapter 44

The first time Katie used the time turner she almost was sick. It was then that she went to Professor McGonagall to ask who the other student was that had used the time turner. When she found out it had been Hermione she went to her to ask how she handled the nausea it created. Hermione told her that once she had used it a couple of times it would go away.

Katie was happy at all that she was learning and at the beginning it wasn't too much. She was grateful that she had done so much reading in the summer and the year before because if she had to do all that reading she would never get any sleep.

_Dear Sean:_

_Well it has been two weeks and I am still alive. Classes are going well and I am keeping up with all my homework. The only class I seem to have any problem with at the moment is Ancient Runes. We had a quiz and I only got an E on it. I am going to have to ask Hermione if she can help me._

_Did I tell you about Professor Dumbledore? Sometime during the summer he was injured. His hand is black and it looks dead. It is really nasty looking._

_Professor Snape is quite good at teaching DADA I am surprised. He seems to really enjoy the subject. Professor Slughorn is quite pompous. He seems nice though. You should have heard what he had to say about mommy. Said that she was such a wonderful potions maker and he wasn't surprised that she had become a healer. You know the longer I am in the magical world the more I realize how isolated it is. No one seems to be aware of things going on in the muggle world. I told Professor Slughorn that mommy was a doctor. He didn't know what that was. How do people live without picking these things up?_

_I am some how making it to all my classes. I do have some assistance but I really can't speak of it in a letter as it is supposed to be kept secret. I have found some of the classes easier than others._

_Care of Magical Creatures is quite an easy course. Hagrid is scary though; he is so big and even bigger when you are closer to him. His dog keeps running up to us and tries to lick us to death ha ha._

_Divination is interesting. The Professor for that course is a Centaur. He is very nice but you can't get a straight answer from him about what we are studying._

_As I said Ancient Runes is a tough course but I will persevere. I will get an O if it kills me._

_Arithmancy is quite interesting and not very difficult. There are so many people in Care of Magical Creatures and Divination but not many in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy along with Muggle Studies._

_Muggle Studies I don't know what muggles the Professor has come in contact with because she seems to think that we are living in the nineteenth century. I tried to explain computers, television, electric lights! She seemed to have been living in a fantasy world. Don't you think they should have someone who has lived in the muggle world teaching this course? The Professor is so proud of me that I could name multiple modes of transport in the muggle world. The last test we had I got 150%. She offers bonus questions._

_Sean, there is a strange feeling around here. It is even worse than at the end of last year. The Slytherin's are walking around as if they own the place all except Draco. Draco is well he seems scared. This is quite unusual for him. Usually he walks around as if the rest of us are his house elves. I wonder if I should go and talk to him? Do you think he would talk to me? Probably not, he would see me as a stranger, which I guess I am and also he would see me as a little do gooder Gryffindor._

_The count down is getting lower. Oh by the way they have changed the day for Hogsmeade to October 19 I hope you can still come. Please!_

_I miss you so much and can't wait to see you. I hope you are doing well and eating well too._

_Until October 19 where you should be expecting lots of kisses and hugs_

_Katie_

Sebastian was waiting for Sean when he got home that day. What do you have there buddy he said as he took the letter off of Sebastian's leg. Oh another letter from Katie. Sean gave Sebastian an Owl treat and sat down to read the letter.

As he read the letter he would chuckle at times. Only gets an 'E" and is worrying. Sean took out a quill and started to write a reply.

_My dearest Katie:_

_When I got home today Sebastian was sitting waiting for me. I always enjoy receiving letters from you. I had to laugh when I read that you were upset with getting an E in Ancient Runes. Sweetie you have to remember you can't get O's on every test in every subject. I wouldn't be surprised if you had received the top mark on that quiz. It does take a few weeks or even months to really get all of that down._

_As to the other subjects I know that Hagrid can be intimidating but really he wouldn't hurt anyone and would defend the students with his life. Divination is another story in it's self. When I took it I had Professor Trelawney and well every year she would predict someone's death. The centaurs are an interesting group of creatures. They are quite mystic in a lot of ways. Just read the book and you should be fine._

_I knew you would enjoy Arithmancy. You like things that make sense. Muggle Studies you could probably teach that course. I know I did as well as I did because of you. I agree that they should have a muggleborn or at least someone who has actually lived in the muggle world or deals with muggles teaching that course. I used to laugh when the Professor would talk about things and I knew that what she was saying was wrong. She would give me such a look when ever I would try to correct her. Every time she would see my hand up she would cringe. Maybe you should suggest a field trip to the city. The class could wonder around and you could show them and explain all the different things they would see. Oh I guess that wouldn't be such a good idea at the moment. I would expect you to get very good grades in muggle studies you lived as a muggle for all of your life except for the time you spent at Hogwarts._

_I can't wait to see you in October. When I go into work tomorrow I will make sure I am off for that weekend. I just wanted to tell you that you were so brave at the train station. I know how emotional you get when you have to go away. Just know that I love you and will be waiting for you at the gates when you get there._

_Oh yes about Draco. I guess I would try to talk to him. If he is nasty to you or ignores you well it is his loss. Maybe he will appreciate you reaching out to him. He is part of your family (as crazy as it is). As to the strange feelings at the school well you know that now everyone is aware that He who must not be Named is back for sure they are scared and I guess the kids are too. Please know that you are safe. Professor Dumbledore is going to keep everyone at Hogwarts safe. There are probably lots of wards and charms around the school to keep everyone safe. I can tell you that there are a group of Auror's stationed in Hogsmeade for extra protection._

_I love you and can't wait until the 19th. I look forward to the hugs and kisses._

_Love always_

_Sean_

Sean sealed the letter and went over to Sebastian. Here you go boy take this back to Katie. Sebastian looked at him as if to say I just flew from Hogwarts give a bird a chance to rest for a moment. Yeah you just want to chat up Abigail don't you said Sean chuckling. Alright but I want Katie to get this letter tomorrow morning. Sean gave Sebastian another Owl treat and filled up the water bowl on his perch. He left the two owls' to "talk" to each other.

The next morning during breakfast Katie noticed Sebastian flying toward her. Oh Sean has written back she exclaimed. Sebastian landed and Katie took the letter from his leg and gave him some bacon which made him very happy. Once the bacon was finished and he determined that there wouldn't be anymore for him he flew off to the owlery to rest.

A/N Well what do you think? Thank you for all of you who are reading my story. Please review and let me know what I am doing well and what I need to improve. **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, I ONLY TAKE THE OTHERS OUT TO PLAY**


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ALL THE REST I ONLY TAKE OUT TO PLAY WITH.**

Soon October 19 arrived and it was time for Katie's first trip to Hogsmeade. She had arranged to meet Luna at the doors to make their way to Hogsmeade and Sean. Luna was meeting Ron as he had something to do early that day and would be arriving a little later.

Oh Luna I am so excited said Katie as they walked. I wish it was nicer today said Luna I am freezing. It was strangely cold and foggy that day. I just want to get there so I can see Sean stated Katie. It seems like months since I saw him not just six weeks. As they arrived at the gates to the school Katie saw a familiar figure. When she saw him she started to run. Sean she cried out as she threw her arms around his neck and started to hug him. He pulled her in for a warm hug too. Could they have found a colder October day he commented? How long have you been waiting asked Katie? Not long maybe five minutes. Oh Sean I have missed you so much she said hugging him again.

When she released him Sean looked up and saw Luna. Hello Luna how have you been he asked? Oh I have been fine she said. Took a lot to keep this one from running all the way from the doors here. Sean just chuckled. Sean would it be ok if Luna walked with us until Ron comes to collect her asked Katie. That would be fine said Sean. Where do you want to go first he asked?

Well I want to see all the stores. I want to see Zonko's and Honeydukes and I heard there was a bookstore so I want to see that and of course I want to go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butter beer. Mommy said as soon as I was old enough to go to The Three Broomsticks I would be old enough for Butter beer. I hope you like it said Sean. I wouldn't like to see you disappointed. I am sure I will like it said Katie.

They walked towards where Zonko's should have been. All they found was an empty store front. Oh no exclaimed Katie, they are closed. I had heard that they had lots of fun stuff. Don't worry said Sean squeezing her hand we will go to Fred and George's during the Christmas holiday. Do you want to go to the bookstore he asked? Katie's face lit up. Why would I ask commented Sean as she pulled him toward the bookstore.

Katie spent about half an hour looking around the store when she found another family history telling about the Black family. Oh Sean I have to get this. Look it has stories about my great great grandparents. That should be interesting responded Sean. When are you going to have time to read it he asked? When Sean asked this she blushed. I will tell you later she whispered.

As they left the store Luna saw Ron coming along the road with harry and Hermione. She waved and turned to Sean and Katie. If you don't mind I will be going now. They smiled no not a problem said Katie. I hope you have a wonderful time she said hugging Luna

Once Luna ran off to meet up with Ron Katie turned to Sean and pulled him over between two buildings. What are you doing asked Sean? I wanted to show you something said Katie undoing her coat. What she pulled out surprised Sean. Where did you get that he asked? Professor McGonagall gave it to me said Katie. This is how I can get all my work done. She had pulled out her time turner. I thought all of those were destroyed last year commented Sean. I think most all of them were but professor McGonagall had this one here at the school. She gave me this because the way the classes are set up for Gryffindor what would be a "free period" free being not a core subject period for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw I have a core subject class. So the only way I can get to my Runes class and arithmancy class is with this. It also helps me to get my homework done.

Well I am glad that you are doing well in your classes I knew you would. You are a very smart girl. Katie blushed at hearing this. I am doing well in most of my subjects. What do you mean most of your subjects asked Sean? Well I know I told you that I was having trouble with Ancient Runes and well I still haven't been able to get over an "E". That subject is killing my "O" average. I am sure you can redeem your average with some work. What is the problem he asked? Translations, I can't seem to get those perfect. I always seem to miss one or two each test. Sean just smiled. Katie you do realize that no one translates every single one perfect. I realize that but I want to get an "O". I guess that will have to be the subject I will have to focus on until I can get my "O". When you do please let me know said Sean. I know it will probably be on your next test. I didn't get my first "O" in Runes until the beginning of my fifth year. I hope it doesn't take me that long said Katie concerned. I am sure it won't assured Sean.

We should probably get to Honeydukes before they sell out of all their candy. Alright said Katie as she took his hand and they started to walk towards the store.

When they got there, the store was full as it was nice and ward and it was very cold outside. It smelt so wonderful and the colours were so pretty. Katie didn't know what to choose. She wanted some of everything. She decided to get some sugar quills and some fudge. Sean bought her some chocolate which he decided he would give her when he left her at the gates to the school.

After Honeydukes they made their way to The Three Broomsticks. Katie was a little excited as she was going to have her first Butter beer. Luckily they got there before the crowd and were able to get a table. Katie ordered her butter beer and looked at the menu. She checked the prices and then pulled out her purse to see how much money she had left. What are you doing asked Sean? I was just seeing how much money I had for lunch responded Katie innocently. Well you can just put your purse back; I will be paying for lunch. We are on a date and well the man pays on dates where I come from. Especially when he is working and his date is going to school.

Alright said Katie. Thank you very much.

They spent the next hour or so sitting and talking. Katie told him everything that was going on and all about her classes. He had read all about this but he enjoyed listening to her tell her stories. She had such enthusiasm for school.

I am going to make you proud she told him. You already do and you know that all I or your parents can expect is your best.

Soon it was time to go back to school. They walked towards Hogwarts and when they go to the gates Sean gave Katie her box of chocolate. Oh Sean this is so nice. She kissed him again and hugged him. Every time you eat a piece of the chocolate remember I love you very much. Katie had tears in her eyes. I love you too she said. Sean just smiled. You had better get going said Sean. Katie hugged him one more time and started back towards the castle.

Sean turned and started to walk back towards Hogsmeade when he ran into Dora. They were talking when they heard someone crying out "There is something wrong with Katie". When Sean and Dora heard this they went into panic mode. What happened to Katie Sean was wondering. He stopped someone and asked where Katie was and the girl pointed back towards Hogsmeade. This confused Sean. What would she be doing there he wondered. As he was rushing towards the crowd he noticed that the girl they were crowded around was not his Katie. This was a relief for Sean but he still needed to help any way he could. Hagrid had picked up Katie and ran with her towards the castle. It was then that Sean found out that the girl who was hurt was Katie Bell who was also in Gryffindor. This Katie was in sixth year. He remembered her from Quidditch.

When Katie heard about Katie Bell she sent an owl to Sean to make sure he knew it wasn't him and that he didn't need to worry. Sebastian found Sean in Hogsmeade sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Dora.

Dear Sean:

I have just heard about Katie Bell and I wanted to let you know that I am fine and not to worry. I was concerned that if you heard people talking about someone named Katie you would worry. Thank you for such a wonderful day and for the chocolate. I love you

Katie

When he read the note he started to smile. Dora asked what he was smiling about. It is just Katie she wanted to make sure I knew it wasn't her who was hurt. She is always thinking about me. She loves you said Dora. I know and I love her too said Sean. Do you really asked Dora? Yes, I have loved Katie for a very long time. She is always referring to you and Professor Lupin as an example as to how age is not a factor.

Remus would be upset that you still refer to him as Professor said Dora. Well he was my professor. The best one I had for DADA I have to say. He was teaching during my fifth year so he really helped our year to do well during our OWL's. I wish he had been there during last year. Umbridge was useless and most of the class did worse on their NEWT's. The only thing that helped was Harry and his DA. I heard about that said Dora. He would make a wonderful professor when all this is over. That is funny said Sean. Why asked Dora? Katie wants me to come back after Auror training and teach DADA. She figures that she will be in sixth year and we can have two years together before she graduates. I told her that if I did we couldn't be together as I would be a professor and she would be a student. She doesn't seem to care. She said we wouldn't tell anyone so no one would know.

She is some thing else isn't she commented Dora. Yes she is said Sean.

**A/N Well what do you think? Please send me a review.**


	46. Chapter 46

_Dear Sean,_

_I can't wait until I see you at Christmas. I hope we can spend some time together. I miss you so much. When I get home, I will give you a call and then I can come to visit. I will be coming home on the 21st of December. I hope you have some time off over the Christmas break._

_I just wanted to tell you that I got an "O" on my last Ancient runes test. I asked the professor if I could do some extra credit work to get my average up to an "O" and was told not to worry about that, as she was sure that I would be able to bring up my average in my next exam. I am doing well in all of my other classes. It is a good thing that I have the assistance that I have or I wouldn't be able to get to my classes. I am glad I did all the reading the last few years, that has helped so much._

_Sean I have a question. Why is it that most of the people in my Arithmancy class are either muggle born or half blood? The few pure bloods that are in the class are really having trouble with the course. I find it quite easy; it is just mostly what I had learned in school before Hogwarts._

_Sean I have another question. What do you want for Christmas? I need to know so when I go shopping with mommy that I can get it. Don't tell me that I don't need to get you anything because you know that I will just buy you more. Do you have any ideas for your mom and dad?_

_Do you remember how I said a while ago that there was a strange feeling in the castle? Well it is getting stranger. I keep noticing Harry following Draco around. Draco has started to look well haggard. He used to walk around the castle as if he owns it but now sometimes he seems as if he doesn't want to be there._

_I did what you said and I tried to talk to him but he didn't really want to talk to me. He wasn't rude like he was in the summer but he just didn't want to talk at all. He seems as if he doesn't want to talk to anyone. He sits all alone at the Slytherin table and as soon as he is finished eating he leaves._

_One time after I had tried to talk to Draco harry came up to me and asked what we had talked about? He wanted to know what Draco had said to me. I told him that Draco didn't want to talk. What do you think is going on?_

_Can't wait to see you_

_All my love and kisses_

_Katie_

Just as Katie finished her letter to Sean Luna came along and sat down with her. Another letter to Sean she asked? Yes I have to keep him up to date with everything I am doing said Katie laughing. I can't wait until Christmas said Katie. What are you and your dad doing over the Christmas break asked Katie? I am not sure but all I know is I wouldn't mind if we stayed at home this year. That way I can see my Ron everyday. What do you think I should get for Ron for Christmas Luna asked Katie? Well… Katie thought for a moment. What about something that is related to Quidditch? I know he loves Quidditch. Something about or from his favourite team. What is his favourite team asked Katie? The Chuddley Cannons said Luna. I know he lives and breaths Cannons. The only problem is their team colours. They are orange and well orange does not go well with my Ron's hair.

Maybe get something that is not in the team colours. Maybe a book or something. Just after she said it they both laughed. A book that is hilarious. My Ron reading a book exclaimed Luna. Then she thought for a moment. Maybe you are on to something. Ron would never suspect a book. I will have to look in Diagon Alley to see if they have any books about the Cannon's.

As soon as Luna saw Ron coming along she stopped talking about Christmas and just talked about classes. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville sat down beside Katie and started to choose their breakfast. Hermione asked what everyone was doing for the Christmas holidays. Katie told of going home to see her family and Sean. Luna told how she wasn't sure what she and her father were doing. Ron and Ginny were going home to the Burrow and Harry and Hermione were going to her house for the holidays. Gryffindor tower is going to be empty just like last year said Harry.

Soon it was time for everyone to head home for the Christmas holidays. As Katie was making her way to the carriages she noticed that Draco was not going home. I wonder if I should invite him to come home with me she thought. He is family and maybe he will be lonely here. She looked over at him and smiled. He just turned around and headed the other way. Well I guess not thought Katie.

On the train Katie and the rest of the group sat together during the trip to London. On arrival Katie was first out of the compartment. She was dragging her trunk behind her and carried Sebastian's empty cage. She had sent him home that morning as she knew he didn't like the train trip.

As she reached the steps down to the train platform she saw Sean. She cried out to him and he came over to help her with the trunk. Once he had the trunk off the train she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. I have missed you so much she said. It has been two months. Yes I know said Sean but we did write to each other. Yes I know but it is just not the same as seeing you responded Katie.

Sean put the trunk on the trolley and the two of them walked along towards the barrier to the rest of Kings Cross. Unknown to Katie Neville was just standing there looking very sad. Luna noticed and went up to him and gave him a small hug in understanding. The thing that makes things easier is I know she loves him very much but even so said Neville.

Sean and Katie made their way through the barrier to the muggle world. Once they came out into the main part of the train station Katie started to look around. Is mommy her she asked Sean? No sweetie said Sean. She was held up at St Mungo's but not to worry someone else is her to greet you he said pointing towards two people just ahead of them.

Katie's eyes grew big and she started to run towards the couple.

Mom, Dad what are you doing here she cried out as Mrs. Sullivan pulled her into a hug. We wanted to see you and as we were in London we decided to come and meet our girl. I am so glad you did said Katie. I missed you she said hugging Mr. Sullivan. I needed my Sullivans she said. It is like it used to be before I came from Canada. In a way even worse at least then I had my mommy and daddy to love me this year I have no one who loves me with me. That is not true said Sean. You have Luna she is a very good friend. Yes that is true but I have only known Luna for three years I have known the three of you for eight years.

The four of them made their way out of Kings Cross and found a cab to go to Katie's house. We could have floo'd home couldn't we said Katie? No Katie most people have restricted their floos to out bound for non family members said Mrs. Sullivan. So I can't floo to your house anymore asked Katie? Yes you can because you are family and we have tide you into the wards of the house. You could floo to your house but the rest of us couldn't.

It is for safety so no one can access someone's home. With all that has been going on…. Katie heard this and looked questioningly. What do you mean she asked? Realizing that she had said too much Mrs. Sullivan tried to back track. Well everyone is concerned now that it is clear that He who must not be named is back. I guess mommy and daddy are concerned about Aunt Bella being around too. That may be said Mrs. Sullivan.

On the trip to Katie's house she asked what everyone wanted for Christmas. Can you believe that it has been eight years since my first Christmas at your house she said? That was the Christmas that I got my beautiful blue dress. I loved that dress. I could tell said Mrs. Sullivan, you were dancing around the living room and twirling. That was the day I was sure I loved you said Sean. You had made my mom happy. It was the first time I has seen her that happy and with a smile that was not forced. This comment surprised Mrs. Sullivan. What do you mean she asked? Well it had been so long since I had not seen the sadness in your eyes. Especially at Christmas. That Christmas you were happy and dancing with Katie and the sadness was gone. I think you had started to think of her as your own little girl for just a few moments. I guess so said Mrs. Sullivan with tears in her eyes. I just didn't realize you could see the sadness, I thought I had it hidden.

When they arrived at Katie's house they found that Mrs. Robinson had just arrived home from work and was waiting for them at the front door. Please come in she called out as they walked up the front walk. Thank you so much for picking up Katie for me. I just couldn't leave in the middle of a delivery.

She gave Katie a big hug when she came into the house. I have missed you so much she said with tears in her eyes. You have grown up so much in the last few months. Not really mommy said Katie. I am about the same size I was in the summer. Mrs. Robinson just smiled; I guess I forget that you are not a little girl anymore.

Katie and her mother made some tea and put out some biscuits and some sandwiches for everyone. When Katie went to take her trunk upstairs she couldn't find it. Mommy have you seen my trunk she asked her mother? No Katie where did you put it when you came in she asked? That was me said Sean, I took it up to your room he said. Oh thank you said Katie as she hugged him. Could you come upstairs for a moment I have something I want to show you she asked Sean? Sean looked at Mrs. Robinson before he answered. Mrs. Robinson nodded so Sean said that he would.

When they got upstairs he turned to Katie and asked what she wanted to show him? She just run up to him and stared to kiss him passionately. I just wanted a moment alone with you she said as she kissed him some more. After a couple of minutes Sean had to stop the kissing. Sweetie you know how much I like kissing you but we need to stop. Oh alright said Katie making a face. I really did have something to show you said Katie digging in her trunk. When she stood up she had a piece of parchment in her hands. Here I wanted you to see this said Katie handing Sean the piece of parchment that had a big O on the top. This is my first O in Runes she said proudly. This is wonderful said Sean; I knew you could do it. Have there been anymore "O's" he asked? Yes actually I have gotten "O's" ever since so I have finally gotten my average up to an "O". I am so proud of you said Sean giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

It was then that they felt it was time to get back downstairs before her mother came up looking for them. As they were coming down the stairs they heard the parents saying that Sean was probably fighting off Katie as she tried to kiss him to death. Hey that is not true I would never kiss him to death because then who would I kiss if he was dead she asked laughing?

This comment started the rest to laughing.

This Christmas break was as most of her other breaks had been she spent as much time as she could with Sean and enjoyed a family celebration with both her parents and the Sullivan's. Soon it was time to go back to school

**a/n Please review and let me know what you think.**


	47. Chapter 47

_Dear Sean:_

_Well I am back at school and am missing you very much. I really enjoyed the time we spent together. I wish you were here. I hope things are going well at work. Remember to eat the food I made for you. There are lots of containers in your freezer._

_I just want to again thank you for the memory strands. It was interesting seeing me through someone else's eyes. Mommy sat and watched the memory over and over. I found it nice to actually see Michael as he actually was. All I have ever seen is pictures I never had heard his voice. I would go into the memory and just sit and watch. You were soo cute when you were five years old. Your mom looked so young in that memory. I think if my mom didn't like you before she would love you now. You gave her something that no one else could ever give her; a memory of her children._

_I am not sure if you noticed but there is a box of squares in a stasis charm in your fridge. Please take these to work with you and share them. I am not sure if they would have had these types of squares. They are made with rice cereal and are really good._

_Things here are just about the same. As I told you there is a strange feeling going on around here. I don't feel as safe as I used to. That could be because you aren't here to keep me safe but anyway. I should stop telling you how much I miss you because I don't what to make you feel bad. I do look forward to the next Hogsmeade visit. As soon as I find out when it will be I will send you an owl._

_Draco is still wondering around the castle looking very scared. I tried to talk to him but he just brushed me off. He has dark circles under his eyes. I one time was walking along the corridor on the second floor near the girl's washroom: the one that Moaning Myrtle lives in and I could swear that I heard him in there talking with Myrtle. When I stuck my head in and called out all I could see was Myrtle floating around._

_I just read that back and had to chuckle. Who would have thought that I would find the fact that there is a ghost floating around a girl's toilet as normal? I guess the magical world is anything but normal._

_Please stay safe and remember if you see someone who looks like my mother but crazy turn around and head the other way._

_Have you talked with Dora lately? I did hear that she was stationed in Hogsmeade but I don't know if that is true anymore._

_Luna is so happy. She and Ron are going well. She really does love him but I would have to say she has a long way to go to reach how much I love you. Every night before you go to sleep, think of me because I will be thinking of you._

_Bye for now_

_I love you so much_

_Your Katie_

You writing to Sean asked Luna? Yes of course said Katie. I miss him already. We had a good time over Christmas; Sean took some time off during the holiday. It was so weird flooing back to the school this year. I arrived in professor McGonagall's office and she just looked up and asked that I not get too many ashes on the floor. What was it like for you asked Katie? About the same said Luna. Professor Flitwick just jumped when I arrived. He fell off the cushions and all I saw were his eyes over the top of his desk.

How was your Christmas asked Katie? It was good I got to spend time with Ron. We went on some long walks and talked. I have to agree taking walks is a good way to spend time with a boy. You get to hold hands and sometimes take a couple of minutes to kiss along the way. Yes, that is very true said Katie smiling. I personally love the kissing said Katie.

You will not believe what Sean gave my mom and dad for Christmas. He gave them a memory. A memory exclaimed Luna! Yes a memory of my brother and me when I was about ten months old. It was amazing. I had never seen my brother in person. Well at least I don't remember him at all. It was amazing to see him in person. Also, I got to see myself as a little baby. I can see that I was amazed by Sean even when he was only five years old. Sean was so cute and he was so sweet to me. He sat with me giving me kisses. I think he wanted to take me home with him. Sean told me that it was after that day he asked his parents for a little sister. Katie started to tear up. He loved me even then, I was only ten months old at the time but he loved me.

As they were talking, Draco came in to the Great Hall. Luna look at Draco and tell me what you think said Katie. Luna looked over at Draco and studied him for a moment. He looked as if he had not slept in a week and was not his usual impeccable self. His hair was tussled and he was even paler than usual.

He looks like hell said Luna. I wonder what is wrong with him she said? I don't know but something is wrong commented Katie. I tried to talk to him but he just walked away. He is not the nicest of people but he has never just walked away from me when I have tried to talk to him. It was strange said Katie. When I tried to talk to him he said that I shouldn't be seen near him. I wonder what he meant by that?

Well according to Ronald, Harry thinks Draco is up to something. He thinks that Draco may have had something to do with Katie being cursed in the fall. Why would harry think that inquired Katie? I am not sure Ronald did not say but it does seem unusual commented Luna.

Have you noticed that Draco is not even sitting with any of his friends during meals said Luna. He seems very lonely and scared for some reason said Katie. I know what it is like to be lonely and scared. I wish he would talk to me; I am family and if you don't feel right you need family.

Maybe that is the problem said Luna. He has acted different since the start of the school year. Maybe there are problems at home with his father being sent to Azkaban. That could be it said Katie. Katie sat and thought about it for a moment when he remembered that Draco was acting strange even before school started. Then it hit her. Oh my….. Luna you don't think that he has become ….. No he couldn't he is only sixteen years old said Katie. What couldn't he become asked Luna? What if he has taken the Dark Mark asked Katie? I wouldn't put it past my uncle to push him into that. Luna thought about it for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that it was possible. You would think that the wards around the school could detect a Dark Mark.

_Dear Sean:_

_First of I miss you so much and dream about you every night._

_I have a question. Do you know if the wards here would detect a Dark Mark? You are probably wondering why I ask. Well Luna and I were talking about how Draco is acting so strange and I came up with the idea that maybe he has taken the Dark Mark. You know his father is in Azkaban because he is a Death Eater. So do you think that it is possible? I hope not because I don't need another one in the family._

_How is training going? Hope you are doing well. No I don't hope I know you are doing well._

_I have finally achieved my goal of an 'O' average in my classes. I had started getting 'O's in Runes before Christmas but now I get 'O's on all my tests and assignments. It is a good thing I did all my reading over the last year or so because if not I wouldn't get any sleep and you know how I need my sleep._

_It will soon be Valentines Day and I will miss you so much on that day. We had such a good time last year. There is some talk that there may be a Hogsmeade visit somewhere near Valentines Day so if so could you come up to see me? Please…_

_I will write soon. Well you know that soon will be tomorrow morning during breakfast._

_I love you so much_

_Katie_

_Dear Katie:_

_First off I miss you too. How about this let's plan to meet up in our dreams. I will before I go to sleep tonight tell myself to meet up with you. We will see if that works._

_I know really sappy but what can I say._

_About Draco … I don't know if the wards at Hogwarts would pick up the Dark Mark. You could ask Professor Flitwick he may know._

_I am so proud of you. I knew you would do well. I am still amazed that you are doing as well as you are considering that you are taking twelve classes._

_Please let me know if they do have a Hogsmeade visit and I will make an effort to be there to see you._

_Have to get off to work now_

_Love always_

_Sean._

**_a/n I have to appoligise for not posing for so long. I just got into a funk where i needed to read more than i needed to write. Family issues also my lone family member is moving across the world for at least three year and well i am not deal with that very well. I hope to post another chapter soon._**


	48. Chapter 48

_Dear Sean:_

_Well the date has been decided. The next Hogsmeade visit is on March 1 so I have to wait all that time to see you again. I was hoping that they would have the visit a couple of weeks earlier so we could see each other around Valentine's Day. I remember last year and want to have a nice day like that._

_I asked Professor Flitwick about the Dark Mark and he wanted to know why I was so interested. I told him I was just curious don't think he believed me. He told me that the ward should pick it up but he was not sure. The person who would know would be the headmaster. I am not going to Professor Dumbledore to find out about that_

_I got back my essay in potions yesterday. Professor Slughorn is not as hard as Professor Snape. He hardly wrote on it and of course I got an "O". DADA is another thing entirely. I still get my "O" but I sometimes think Professor Snape tries his best to find a way to only give me an "E". Can you just imagine what I would do if I only got an "E" on an assignment. I don't even want to think about that._

_I did an assignment for Muggle Studies and with the bonus questions I ended getting around 200%. I think I may not even need to write the exam at the end of the year. With the marks I am getting in this class I would still get an "E". I of course will write the exam because I can not get an "E". Professor Babbage is very nice but she needs to live with some muggles for a couple of weeks to see how they really live._

_I am doing well in all my other classes. It is a lot of work but I am learning so much._

_How is your training going? I hope you are doing well. I know you must be. How did everyone like the squares? I hope they liked them._

_Weather up here is foul. It has been so cold and snowy. It is worse here than it was at home. The wind is awful; it could blow you off your feet if you are not careful. I hope it isn't as cold in London. If so please remember to wear the hat, scarf and mittens._

_I miss you so much and can't wait until I see you again._

_Katie_

Sean sat and read the letter he received from Katie and smiled. I do love her letters he thought. I will have to look at my schedule for March 1. I will have to sit and think what I want to tell her in my next letter.

A few days later

I wonder what is wrong thought Katie? Usually Sean writes back right away and I have not received one for a few days. I hope he is alright. Just as she was thinking this she saw a pretty little owl. Abigail thought Katie as Abigail landed beside Katie and stuck out her leg. Katie rubbed her chest feathers. It is good to see you Abigail she said to the owl. So you have a letter from Sean for me do you she asked as she removed the letter from her leg.

Katie unfolded the letter and started to read.

_Dear Katie:_

_I love receiving your letters it helps not to miss you as much as I do sometimes. I have checked and I have March 1 off so you can expect me to be waiting for you at the gate to the school._

_I too remember last year on Valentines Day. It was the first Valentines Day we were able to spend together. I am glad we had last year. I hope you know I will be thinking of you on the 14th._

_I can understand you not wanting to ask Professor Dumbledore but you should not be intimidated by him. He is a very nice man and when you are head girl (I know you will be) you will need to be able to talk to him along with the other Professors. It is a good thing to give them the respect they have earned but they are still just people._

_Professor Flitwick probably things you just need to know everything. Don't worry he thinks the world of you. You really impressed him last year._

_The people in my office are begging for more squares. What are they made of? If you could tell me how to make them I could try to make them. Who am I kidding I would probably burn down the apartment if I tried to make them. You will just have to make some for me on Easter break._

_I knew you would do well. I am so proud of you. Don't let Professor Snape get to you. He doesn't like to give high marks to anyone who is not in Slytherin. I don't know what Professor Slughorn is like. I was talking with my mom and she said that he was teaching back when she was in Hogwarts. Keep up the good work._

_I have probably told you this before; you should teach Muggle Studies. I know that Professor Babbage was always surprised when I would disagree about some of the things she was teaching. I would tell her the correct thing and she would ask how I knew it was like that. I would just tell her that I had a friend who lived in a Muggle neighbourhood and who along with her parents lived mostly as muggles and this is what you said was the truth. She had to give in as I would have actual pictures from magazines you had sent me. It was you who got me my "O" in my OWL's._

_Better go now. Miss you very much_

_Sean_

After reading her letter she smiled. It is so nice to get my letters from Sean she thought.

The week prior to Valentines Day was a busy one for Katie. She was busy with all of her school work but she also wanted to make sure that the card she sent to Sean was perfect. She spent hours drawing the perfect picture on the card. Once that was done she had to come up with a verse for the inside of the card. She ended up writing a very simple verse

**Dearest Sean:**

**I wanted to write a very complicated verse to tell you how much I care and love you but then I just decided to tell you what is in my heart.**

**You are my life, I have loved you for so long and you have always been so important to me. You made me feel important when no one else did. You are as I have always said my very bestest friend in the whole world. I love so much and miss you even more**

**Katie**

On Valentines day as Katie was sitting eating her breakfast a pretty little owl arrived carrying a narrow long box. When Katie looked up she recognized Abigail Sean's owl and smiled. Sean has sent me something she thought. When Abigail landed beside Katie she gave the owl a piece of toast and gave her a pat on her head and back which Abigail liked very much. Katie removed the box from Abigail's leg and she flew off. Katie had sent Sean's card the night before so that Sean would get it when he woke up this morning.

Katie opened the box and found a cute little pink bear that said on its tummy "Be Mine", a beautiful pale pink rose and a card. Katie was so happy about her gifts. She picked up the card and read it.

**My dearest Katie:**

**I wish I was there with you today so I could recreate the day we had last year. I wanted you to know that I love you very much and am thinking of you today. It was seven years ago that I first sent you a valentines day card just so you could show those girls that you are very special. I thought I loved you then but compared to how much I love you today it was as if we were just acquaintances. I wish you a day of happiness and love. **

**With all my heart**

**Sean**

Tears came to her eyes as she read the card. Luna came over to see what was wrong when she saw the tears. Is anything wrong asked Luna? No said Katie looking up at Luna. I was just reading the card Sean sent me with my gift for Valentines Day. I just reminded me how special he is and how he has always been so sweet to me. She showed Luna the card and even Luna got tears in her eyes. Well I must say if I didn't love my Ronald so much and I was not your friend I would go for that man. He is a keeper.

I wonder what Ron will give you for Valentines Day asked Katie? I don't even know if he remembers that it is Valentines Day commented Luna. He should as I am sure that harry has something nice for Hermione. I didn't care if Sean had sent my anything; all I wanted really was a card. Although the bear and rose is very nice she said slyly.

_**a/n Well there you go another chapter in our tale of Sean and Katie. I really dont want to have to tell the story of Katie's fourth year at Hogwarts but alas I must so I was wondering if any of you have any ideas as to what could have been happening that year. I have some ideas but would love some input. Please let me know if you like the idea of the letters. I had an idea of just a story with only letters between the two of them. What do you think?**_

_**As always I own nothing except my original characters. If I did things would have ended up different.**_


	49. Chapter 49

Dear Sean:

I wanted to thank you so much for the card, rose and my little bear. I just loved it so much. I want you to know how much I miss you. Having the bear does help. What am I saying I have Emily, Teddy and now my little bear. I have not decided what I am going to name the bear.

Luna was jealous of my rose and bear as all Ron could come up with was a card. I tried to console her telling her that we have been friends for eight years and she and Ron have only been dating for less than a year. I didn't tell her about the big card and bear you sent me when I was seven. (Don't want to upset her).

Just a reminder that the next Hogsmeade visit is March 1. I can't wait.

You will be happy that I am keeping my grades up. I have only been getting "O" s on my assignments.

Draco is still acting weird. He sometimes looks as if he is not sleeping. I tried to talk to him this week but when I got close to him and he saw me he gave me such a look. I didn't know what I had done to make him look at me in such a way. I just turned around and went the other way. I keep hearing Harry and Hermione talking in the common room about how Harry thinks that something is going on with Draco.

All the sixth year students are doing their Apparation lessons every Saturday for the next few weeks. I was wondering when will I be able to take my Apparation lessons? I will be seventeen at the beginning of my sixth year so would I be able to take my lessons in my fifth year? I think I am going to ask Professor McGonagall about that. Why should I have to wait almost a year to take my lessons when I am old enough?

How are things going with you? I hope all your training is going well. I hope you are eating well. Twinkle was so happy to come and cook for you. She really misses you now that you are not living at home anymore. Oh one other thing I am supposed to tell you.

GO AND SEE YOUR MOTHER!

I received a letter from her the other day and she was asking if I was receiving letters from you and I told her yes. When she wrote back she commented that she had not seen you in weeks and was afraid that you were dead or something. Please go and see her she really misses you.

I know every letter I say that things feel weird around her but they continue to. I know it is usual for the weather to be cold and snowy but there has not been any sunshine in weeks. All we seem to have is cloudy grey days. The snow is unreal. Hagrid has to shovel a path everyday to his hut so we can have classes. There have been some days where classes have been cancelled because of the weather. Other days we have to have class in the Forbidden Forest because there we can get out of the snow and cold. We also can observe some of the animals.

One thing is strange though. When ever we are out there I keep hearing and feeling what seems like an earthquake. The ground actually moves. It is quite scary. I know it can't be earthquakes as Scotland does not receive many or any earthquakes. I am afraid that there may be Giants in the Forbidden Forest. If so what should I do if I see one? I think the best plan for that is to run as fast as I can the other way. That is what I plan on doing if I see one. What do you think?

Professor Dumbledore's hand is not getting any better matter of fact it seems to be getting worse. I wonder what happened that Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix? She can fix almost anything I have heard.

Well I had better go I have to go to class now. Miss you. Love you.

Katie

March 1 1997

Dear Sean:

I hope this gets to you in time but they have cancelled the Hogsmeade visit for today and I am devastated. They didn't say why. I was so looking forward to seeing you today. If they reschedule I will let you know.

I miss you so much

Katie

It was just before Sean was going to apparate to Hogsmeade when he saw Sebastian fly into his window. What do you have there buddy? I will be seeing Katie in a little bit he said to the owl. When he opened to letter and read that the Hogsmeade visit was cancelled he knew how sad Katie would be.

Seam gave Sebastian some owl treats and Sebastian went to sit on his perch beside Abigail. Sean looked over at the two owls and smiled. Remember Sebastian Abigail is just a young owl and she is just like our Katie very smart but still quite young and we don't want any owlets because I don't think you can afford to support them. Sebastian just puffed up his feathers and turned his head from Sean.

My dearest Katie:

I was almost out the door when the letter came from you this morning. I am so sorry about the Hogsmeade visit being cancelled. I had a treat for you so I guess I will have to send it to you with Sebastian.

You will be glad to know that I did go and see mom last weekend. You probably already know that if you are writing to mom too. We had a really nice visit. She was feeling lonely as dad is off on an assignment so she was all alone with only Twinkle to keep her company. We went out to lunch and had a nice talk. Not surprisingly we talked about you. She really misses you. I think because you have going visit more the last year she has really enjoyed talking with you. I know you used to visit quite a bit when you were little but then you were quite shy and let's face it you were a little girl. As you know most adults don't really want to listen to children talk much.

When you come home for Easter we should go and have a day with mom and dad if he is home. What do you think?

Please enjoy your treat and write back soon.

With all my love

Sean

When he finished writing his letter he folded it up and attached it to the box he was sending back to Hogwarts with Sebastian. In the box was a bag of small candy hearts that said S+K. I know she will love these thought Sean.

He tied the package and letter to Sebastian's leg and asked that he fly fast back to Katie and give her the package. Sebastian who really didn't like doing anything fast would do anything for his Katie so he flew off quickly back to Hogwarts.

It was early evening when Katie heard a tapping at the window beside her bed in her dorm room. She got up and found Sebastian there. She opened the window and let Sebastian in. what are you doing here she asked before she saw the package tied to his leg. Is this from Sean she asked Sebastian? He just looked at her as if she were crazy; wanting to say where else would it be dummy. You just sent me to London to deliver a letter to him. Katie gave Sebastian a cookie that she had in her bedside table. He was happy and flew back to the owlery.

Katie sat down on her bed and read the letter from Sean. She smiled as she did know about the visit between Mrs. Sullivan and Sean. She knew that Mrs. Sullivan was very happy about the visit and had really enjoyed having some time alone with her son.

After she read her letter she decided to open the box to see what the treat was. When she saw the candy hearts she was so happy. She was so touched that Sean had got these candies made for her. She would have to treat these candies special. She usually would try to be nice to her roommates and share any treats she got form either her mom or Sean but these candies were special.

She had promised to go with Luna to the hospital wing to see Ron as he had had a very bad day.

That morning he ate some chocolate cauldrons that were filled with love potion. The problem was the love potion was not from Luna. The cauldrons were originally given to Harry by one of his many fan girls in attempt to make him fall in love with them. This particular fan girl was Romilda Vane. She too had a very bad day as Hermione found out about the cauldrons and went to talk to Romilda.

Once Ron had eaten the cauldrons harry decided to try to get an antidote for the potion before Ron went off to find Romilda and snog her. This would not make Romilda or Luna very happy. Harry took Ron to see Professor Slughorn and the professor did provide the needed antidote but afterwards he offered both boys a drink of some special Meade he had. They sat down to talk but just after Ron took his first sip he collapsed. It turned out that the Meade was poisoned. Harry did save him by using a Bezoar. This is how Ron ended up in the Hospital wing.

When Katie met up with Luna to go with her he gave her a couple of the candies that Sean had sent her. Here said Katie. I am sure you need something nice on a day like today. Where did you get them asked Luna? Oh of course Sean must have sent them. Thank you so much for thinking of me said Luna. You are my best girl friend ever why would I not think of you.

When they got to the hospital wing they found Ron in one of the beds with Harry and Hermione sitting beside the bed talking quietly. They seemed as if they were discussing something very important. When they saw Luna and Katie arrive they smiled. He is doing fine said Hermione. Madam Pomfrey said that he will be out of her in a couple of days. It was then that Luna launched herself at Harry. Thank you so much for saving my Ronald. I don't know what I would do if anything had happened to him. I know said harry patting her back. He is one of my best friends, I had to save him. Hermione says that I have a saving people thing. Well I am glad of that said Luna wiping her tears.

Luna sat down on the side of the bed and took one of Ron's hands in hers and held on tight. Katie took out the bag of candies and offered Harry and Hermione one. Sean sent me these as we were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade for treats today. The two of them thanked her for the candy and popped it into their mouths

The four of them sat and talked for a while until they were sent packing by Madam Pomfrey. Luna gave Ron a kiss before they left and told him that she would be back in the morning. The three Gryffindors walked Luna back to Ravenclaw tower and then headed off to Gryffindor tower themselves. When they arrived Katie excused herself and went up to her dorm to finish her homework and do some reading she wanted to finish. It defiantly was an interesting day.

a/n Sorry about the delay. I thought I had published this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thank you to all who have been reading my story. Please leave a review so I will know what you like about it and what i can improve.


	50. Chapter 50

Finally Easter arrived and Katie was packing to go home for the week. She missed her parents but missed Sean too.

Luna and Katie rode together on the train as the rest of the group had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday.

I wonder why they all stayed at school asked Luna as they sat on the train. Ronald said that Harry was looking for something but wouldn't tell me what it was commented Luna. Have you noticed that harry has been walking around as if he has Nargles floating around in his head commented Luna. I have noticed that he seems concerned about something but he always seems concerned about things said Katie.

I am concerned about Draco though. He is still acting strange. That is what Ron said too. What do you think is going on with him asked Luna? I don't know commented Katie. I just can't wait to get home so I can see my parents said Katie. And Sean added Luna. Yes and Sean. I haven't seen him since Christmas. It will be a relief to get away from the tension that seems to be in the air at school.

Soon they started to see some familiar things. We are almost home commented Katie. She and Luna got up and started to pull things together in preparation to get off the train.

When the train stopped Katie got in front and grabbed onto the handles of both trunks as Luna picked up the handles on the back of the trunks and they walked down the aisle towards the door to get off the train. I wonder who is here to pick me up commented Katie as she got to the steps off the train.

Just as she arrived a familiar voice was heard. Katie's first instinct was to just drop the trunk and run but he remembered that Luna was on the other end of the trunks so she just exclaimed 'Sean"!

Sean was standing on the platform waiting on the train and he was happy to know that his Katie was on her way home. His auror training had him on alert so he was watching any and everyone who was also waiting on the platform.

Soon he could hear the train approaching. He turned and smiled when he saw the puffs of smoke from the bright red engine of the Hogwarts Express. Katie was home he thought. When the train stopped Sean started to look up and down the train for a familiar face. He saw her and walked quickly towards the train car she was on.

Sean she exclaimed when she saw him. Sean smiled and reached out for her trunk only to find she has two trunks in her hands. He helped her down the stairs and took the trunks from Luna's grasp putting them on a trolley. Once the trunks were on the trolley he pulled Katie into a hug. Oh Sean I have missed you so much said Katie hugging Sean. I have missed you too he responded. Luna just stood there until the two of them had finished their embrace.

A moment later Sean realized that Luna was just standing there and released Katie. How are you doing he asked Luna? I am doing well Luna responded. What do you have planed for this week asked Sean? I am not sure, daddy and I usually go away somewhere but he had not told me where we will be going.

Well I guess we should be on our way said Sean and he took Katie's hand and they walked towards the barrier to King's Cross.

Once they got through the barrier Katie started to look around. Is mommy here she asked Sean? Yes she should be. She contacted me and asked that I come as she was not sure if she would be able to get away in time. The train was a little late so she should be here. While Sean and Katie were talking Luna was scanning the crowd for her father. As it turned out Mr. Lovegood and Katie's mom were waiting close together so they walked together towards the parents.

When they got close both girls ran towards their parent hugging them. Oh daddy I have missed you so much said Luna as her father pulled her in for a hug. Katie hugged her mother also expressing how she had missed her mom. Sean just smiled as he watched the girls and their parents embrace.

Soon Katie was back at Sean's side. Are you coming home with us she asked Sean? Well I don't know said Sean embarrassed. Mommy Sean is welcome to come home with us isn't he she asked? Of course said Mrs. Robinson. Good said Katie smiling.

Katie gave Luna a hug and wished her a wonderful week, promising to meet her back here at the end of the holiday. Luna walked off with her father and Katie, Sean and her mother headed off to the car. Sean started to chuckle as they approached the car. What is so funny asked Katie? Nothing really it is just funny that your family still use cars when you could apparate or floo where you need to go said Sean. Mrs. Robinson heard this and turned to Sean. I guess we still use the car because of our schedules. I work strange shifts and I guess I am just used to driving where I want to go. It makes carrying large amounts or heavy items easier. Anyway doesn't the ministry use cars asked Mrs. Robinson? I guess you are right said Sean as he got into the car.

Katie got into the car and snuggles up beside Sean before her mother scooted her back to her side of the car. Katie scowled at her mother as she moved over to the other side of the car reaching out to take Sean's hand.

When they arrived at the Robinson's Sean went to the trunk of the car and lifted out Katie's trunk and began to walk with it to the side door. I can help with that said Katie. No it is ok I can manage said Sean walking into the house. When he arrived inside the house he levitated the trunk up to Katie's room. Thank you said Katie when he came down stairs. No problem said Sean as he kissed the top of her head.

Sean would you like something to eat asked Katie? No sweetie I am fine right now. Mommy when will daddy be home asked Katie? He is on evenings today so he won't be home until late why she asked? Well I was wondering if Sean could stay for dinner commented Katie. Sean is always welcome to stay for dinner said Mrs. Robinson smiling. Katie grinned and looked towards Sean. Well are you going to stay for dinner she asked? I would be honoured to have dinner with two lovely women so yes I will stay for dinner. Oh good said Katie cuddling up with Sean.

Mommy do we have time for a walk before dinner asked Katie? I guess so; dinner will be in about an hour. That is perfect said Katie. Sean will you go for a walk with me? Sean just smiled yes I would love to go for a walk with you. We haven't had a walk for quite a while have we he said. No not since Christmas and I miss it. Mrs. Robinson knew that Katie liked to go for walks but was not comfortable Katie going on her own so she was happy that Katie would be going with Sean.

Katie picked up her coat and handed Sean his coat and opened the door. Sean followed her out the door making sure to close the door on his way out. As soon as they reached the sidewalk Katie had grasped Sean's hand and smiled. This is what I missed so much she commented looking up at him. I feel so safe just holding your hand. I would try going for walks at school but I always seemed to find myself reaching out for you and when I didn't find you there I just got sad so I went back into the castle.

Sean was torn hearing this. He was touched that Katie missed him so much but he didn't want her to be so sad. She had four more years of school before graduation. Sean realized that as he was still in training he could arrange to have Hogsmeade weekends off but as soon as he was finished he might be sent on an assignment and not be able to go. He didn't want Katie to be so sad.

Sweetie you shouldn't be so sad that I am not there. You know I love you and am always thinking about you. Yes responded Katie. Well then how about this. Every time you are feeling sad just remind yourself that I am thinking about you and loving you so much. Katie smiled and reached up to give him a hug. I love you so much she said kissing his cheek.

Once this was dealt with they enjoyed their walk. As they were returning to the Robinson's house they met up with a couple of the girls Katie had gone to school with when she first arrived in London. Katie is that you asked one of the girls? Debbie is that you said Katie as she gave the girl a hug. It has been so long since I have seen you she commented. How are you guys doing she asked? Fine they responded. Just then they noticed Sean. And who is this they asked Katie? This is Sean I am sure you met him before haven't you?

Sean I am sure you have met these girls but if not this is Debbie and this is Melissa we went to school together when I first arrived in London before is started at Hogwarts. Yes I am sure I have met them said Sean smiling.

Hogwarts I always found that the strangest name for a school. I tried looking it up but couldn't find any references. Where is it located again asked Melissa? In Scotland said Katie. It is a very private school. Not many students. So Sean you go to school with Katie don't you Debbie asked? I did said Sean. I have graduated and now am working. Oh what do you do she asked? I am training to be a police officer Sean said. Oh really do you enjoy that she asked? It is very interesting responded Sean.

There have been some strange things happening the last year or so said Debbie. I heard about that lady who was killed in a room that locked from the inside how could that happen she asked? We are not sure said Sean. I heard about that too.

Katie looked at her watch and noticed that she and Sean had to get home for dinner. I am sorry but my mom is expecting us home for dinner said Katie. It was great seeing you. I hope to see you during the summer when I get home from school. We should meet up and go shopping or something. We will said Melissa. See you.

As Katie and Sean started back towards her house they started to talk about meeting her friends from school. I forgot that the story about Madam Bones was in the muggle papers said Katie. It caught be by surprise too commented Sean.

Sean and Katie returned to the Robinson's house and had a lovely dinner. Afterwards the three of them sat and watched a movie. When the movie was over Sean looked down to find Katie fast asleep with her head on his shoulder. Well it seems we have a sleepy girl commented her mother. If you want I can carry her upstairs said Sean. No I will wake her and send her off to bed. She will want to say goodnight if I know her.

Sean shook Katie's shoulder and whispered her name. She soon opened her eyes and looked up at Sean's smiling face. Oh no I did it again didn't I she asked? I seem to have that effect on you said Sean chuckling. It is just that I feel so comfortable with you said Katie.

Well sweetie I have to get home said Sean getting up from the couch. Alright said Katie also getting up. Are you working tomorrow she asked Sean? No, I have the weekend off responded Sean. Katie looked at her mother. Mommy do we have any plans for tomorrow she asked? Not really said Mrs. Robinson. Just some shopping for dinner on Sunday is all. Alright well how about we go shopping in the morning and then I can spend the afternoon with Sean, would that be ok she asked? Mrs. Robinson smiled that would be fine I really appreciate your help tomorrow.

She looked over at Sean and asked if he would be free tomorrow afternoon. Well I was planning on going somewhere tomorrow but you can come with me if you want. Where is that she asked? To mom and dad's said Sean. That would be wonderful said Katie excitedly. I haven't seen mom and dad since Christmas. Would that be ok she asked her mother? Sounds wonderful, I am sure Mrs. Sullivan would be glad to see you. Thanks mommy she said hugging her.

She then turned to Sean and took his hand. She then leaned up and gave him a big hug. Good night she said as she kissed his cheek. She didn't really want to kiss him properly in front of her mother. He kissed her back on the cheek and told her he would see her tomorrow afternoon. He then turned and apparated away home.

Time for bed young lady said her mother. Thank you for letting Sean stay for the movie and for dinner she said to her mother as she hugged her good night. He is very special to you and I know you miss him very much. I do and I know we don't have a lot of time together now that I am at school so I appreciate you sharing me with Sean. You really love him don't you asked Mrs. Robinson. Katie teared up at the question. Oh mommy I love him so much and miss him so much while I am at school. I am glad you have someone to love and I know he loves you too. I can tell from the way he looks at you and the way his is with you. You have a very special man there said Mrs. Robinson. I know responded Katie. Good night mommy said Katie as she walked up the stairs to bed.

**a/n no I am not dead. Here is the next installment of Sean and Katie I hope you enjoy it. I have been editing my next story that was written before either of the last two. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	51. Chapter 51

I own nothing except my original characters so I guess I own most of this.

The next morning when Katie woke up she quickly had her shower and ran downstairs to make breakfast. She noticed that her mother had not made breakfast so Katie made breakfast for everyone. It was the smell of cooking bacon that brought her parents downstairs.

When Katie saw her father she ran up to him and hugged him. Mr. Robinson hugged her back. Who are you he said looking at her? You can't be my little girl you are all grown up. Katie giggled. I didn't get a chance to see you last night as I was so tired said Katie. Well we are going to have to do something to day then said Mr. Robinson. Oh daddy I am going to the Sullivan's with Sean this afternoon said Katie sadly. Oh commented Mr. Robinson. A little put out. Katie noticed this and said that they could always so something during the week. I guess so said Mr. Robinson.

Katie and her mother went out after breakfast to get the shopping for Easter dinner the following day. The two of them enjoyed their time together. Mommy should I cancel my trip to the Sullivan's today and spend the afternoon with daddy she asked? Daddy seemed upset that I was going out this afternoon. No love by now Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan would be expecting you. You can spend a day with your dad and he will feel better. You dad is going to have to get used to you spreading your wings. You are fourteen years old now. I think it is just hard for him to let go. Also with you being away most of the year he misses you.

I know exclaimed Katie. I will plan a big father, daughter day for next week. We will go to a movie or something and go for lunch. What do you think she asked? Sounds good said Mrs. Robinson. Maybe we can squeeze in some shopping said Katie chuckling. Oh I get it you are going to torture your father. No mommy we are going to have a wonderful day said Katie smiling.

When they got home Katie helped her mother put away all the groceries and went upstairs to get changed for her trip to the Sullivan's. As she was standing in front of her closet looking at the clothes hanging there her father came along and saw her. When did my little girl grow up he was thinking. It was just yesterday she was running to me to hug me when I got home now she is busy with a boyfriend. She is too young to have a boyfriend he was thinking.

What are you up to he asked startling Katie? Oh hi daddy, I am just trying to figure out what to wear. I don't really have this problem at school as it is either my uniform and robes or jeans and a sweater or some type of top. Mr. Robinson came into the room and started to look at the clothes in her closet. I don't know he commented

Daddy do you have any days off this week asked Katie? Yes I have a couple of days during the week off why? Well I was wondering if we could have a father daughter day. We could go to lunch and a movie. Maybe we could go shopping? That sounds wonderful said Mr. Robinson. I guess I will have to take you to Gringotts so you can get some money for the day he said jokingly. Oh daddy commented Katie.

Katie turned back to her closet and found the perfect thing. It was a pretty pink sweater and her kilt. What do you think of this she asked her dad? He looked at her as if she had three heads. I guess so, I have no fashion sense. I am just glad all I need to do to get ready for work everyday is put on my robes and go. Katie chuckled at this. Well I had better let you get dressed said Mr. Robinson. Have a good day out. Thank you daddy

Katie got dressed and was sitting putting on some makeup when her mother came in to check up on what she was doing.

You have made your dad's day she said to Katie. What do you mean she asked? He came and told me that the two of you are going on a father daughter day. Oh yes I told you about that earlier. I know and he is so happy, he wants to know where the two of you should go for lunch. He misses you so much during the year and as I said with you growing up and spreading your wings he sometimes feels left out. Why asked Katie? Come on sweetie who do you talk about all the time? Who is the first person you want to see when you come home? Katie blushed. Sean. Yes Sean. There is nothing wrong about that it is just difficult to feel as you are playing second fiddle to some boy as he would say. But Sean is my best friend. Yes I know but now he is also your boyfriend isn't he? I think so said Katie knowing that it was true.

I guess I should make more time for daddy when I am home. It is just he is not always home. Yes he is you just seem to take off to Sean's before he can get to you. Alright mommy I will make more time for daddy. I hope our father daughter day will make him feel better. I know it will said Mrs. Robinson.

So how do I look Katie asked her mother? Mrs. Robinson took a good look at Katie and paused for a moment. Wait a second when did you grow up she asked? I think I understand what you father was saying. You are not a little girl anymore are you? No mommy I am not, I will be fifteen in the fall. I know it here she pointed at her head but not willing to accept it here pointing to her heart. I want my little girl to say a little girl for a while longer. Katie just smiled.

I had better get going said Katie a few minutes later. You never did say how I looked. As always you are so beautiful. It is nice to hear even if it is not true she said. What do you mean her mother asked? Mommy you have to say I am beautiful it is in the mother hand book but I know I am not that pretty. Oh Katie you really need to take a good look at yourself. You are a very pretty girl. I am not the only person who thinks so. I am sure there is one teenage boy who thinks so too. Katie blushed. I hope he thinks I am pretty said Katie.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Katie went running to answer it to find in her mind a very handsome wonderful eighteen year old. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in months instead of hours.

Well who are you he asked? I came here to pick up a girl and I find a pretty young woman answering the door. Do you have a younger sister he asked teasingly? Oh Sean said Katie. Come in I just have to get my coat. Your coat why would you need a coat asked Sean? Katie just looked at him. In case we decide to go for a walk she said.

Katie went to get her coat and say good bye to her parents. She came back and led him to the fireplace so they could floo to his parents.

When they arrived they were met by Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. Katie was embraced by both of the adults. We have missed you said Mrs. Sullivan. I have missed you too commented Katie. Soon after their arrival a small blur was seen. This blur clamped onto Katie's leg. Miss Katie Twinkle has missed you so much. Katie kneeled down and hugged Twinkle. I have missed you too. Have you been taking care of my Sullivans? Oh yes Twinkle has taken good care of all three of them for you she said smiling.

Twinkle took Sean and Katie's coats and hung them up.

They all went into the living room and sat down. So what have you been up to asked Mrs. Sullivan? Not much said Katie. Mommy and I went shopping this morning for Easter Dinner on Sunday and Daddy and I are going to have a father daughter day later on in the week. So you are having your Easter dinner on Sunday that is good. Why asked Katie? That means you can come to dinner on Monday. We are having our Easter dinner on Monday so you will be here wont you she asked? I would be happy to come on Monday. I am sure mommy doesn't have anything planned. I will floo call you when I get home and confirm. Wait let me just call mommy and find out now.

Katie went to the fireplace and floo called her mother. When she came back she had a smile on her face. Mommy said that we have no plans for Monday so I will be able to come for dinner.

They all sat and talked for a little while when suddenly Mrs. Sullivan asked if they wanted to go for a walk. It is such a beautiful day she said. Katie smiled. So they all put on their coats or cloaks and off they went for a walk. Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan walked along behind Katie and Sean. Both couples were holding hands as they walked. Mrs. Sullivan commented to her husband on how cute Katie and Sean looked walking along holding hands. They love each other so much I think they need this contact. Well if they love each other as much as we do they will be doing well said Mr. Sullivan kissing his wife's cheek.

After their walk they returned to the house to have their dinner. When dinner was done they spent the rest of the evening talking and listening to the Wizarding Wireless.

When it was time to head home Sean and Katie floo'd to Sean's apartment and then he apparated them back to Katie's house. They sat outside for a few minutes before Katie went inside.

Katie had a very serious expression on her face when Sean looked up at her. What is wrong he asked? I need you to be honest with me said Katie. What is it asked Sean feeling concerned? What is really going on? I read the Prophet and keep hearing about disappearances. Is it getting dangerous she asked? Sean didn't really know what to tell her. He didn't want her to be scared but also he didn't want her to be ill informed. Well there have been quite a few disappearances and there have been some strange happenings I do have to admit that but you are safe at Hogwarts so don't worry. I do worry she said. I worry about you and daddy. You because you are a new Auror and daddy because he is muggle born and the death eaters will be after him. Well I would suggest that you talk with your dad and see what he says. In regards to me they are not sending me off on dangerous missions I am only in my first year of training. We hardly leave the ministry. Sean moved over to Katie and pulled her into a hug. Please sweetie don't be worried we are all fine. This caused Katie to break into tears. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you she cried into his shoulder. I am not going anywhere so you don't need to worry. You I will have to send me away because I am not leaving. This caused Katie to smile. I just love you so much said Katie looking him in the eyes. I love you too sweetie.

Katie wiped her eyes and they walked to the door. When they arrived Katie reached up and wrapped her arms around Sean's neck and hugged him tight. Sean leaned down slightly and hugged her back. They kissed for a minute and then Katie went inside and Sean apparated back home.

A/N Well it didnt take as long to get t his chapter out.I hope you all like this chapter. Please review


	52. Chapter 52

When Katie entered the house, her mother was sitting in the living room reading a book. How was your visit she asked looking up at Katie? What is wrong she asked seeing Katie's red eyes? Nothing mommy it was just that Sean and I were talking and well I got upset. What did Sean say that upset you she asked? Nothing mommy, he was comforting me. I was asking him about all the strange things happening and well I got scared for him and started to cry. Why are you scared for Sean asked her mother? Mommy I may be young but I am not stupid. I have read all about the strange things happening and I know about Voldemort's return. Mrs. Robinson cringed at hearing his name. I am so scared that someone is going to hurt Sean or daddy.

No one is going to hurt your daddy said Mrs. Robinson. How do you know that mommy? Daddy is a muggleborn, the death eaters hate muggle borns almost as much as muggles. What if Aunt Bellatrix comes across daddy, she killed Sirius so I don't think she would hesitate to kill daddy. In addition, Draco is acting really funny. Some people are saying that he has taken the Dark Mark. What is wrong with our family that they are so ….. Horrible. Mrs. Robinson pulled Katie into an embrace. Sweetie not all the family is like that, there are some that are normal. Yes, I know that mommy but how does a person get so hateful? I am beginning to understand why you and daddy left here.

I am sorry I brought us here said Katie starting to cry. Oh, Katie don't cry. It is not your fault. But if I hadn't begged to go to Hogwarts, we would be safe at home. Katie if we had stayed in Toronto you would not have been happy. You have friends at Hogwarts and you are doing so well in school. I know but is it really worth risking our lives asked Katie?

Katie sit down asked her mother. Katie sat down and looked at her mother. You will not learn this until you have your own children but your father and I would give our lives so you would be happy. You were so unhappy at home. You did not have any friends and all you could think of was going to Hogwarts. You have proved that we made a good decision as you are top of your class and are happy. Please don't worry about the other things. Your dad and I will do that worrying if it needs to be done.

You have to remember your dad and I are used to making sacrifices. We sacrificed when we moved away and we did make some sacrifices when we came back but they were worth it. Katie moved over to her mother and gave her a big hug. I just worry said Katie. What would I do if I lost all of you she asked? I have a wonderful mommy who loves me so much. Yes, you do said her mother kissing her on the top of the head.

The next day was dinner with the family. Katie and her mother were busy in the kitchen preparing the dinner when the phone rang. It was Sean. Katie was so happy to talk to Sean and she was finished with her preparations. Sean wanted to be sure that Katie was all right after her upset the night before. As she was talking, she thought that they should invite Sean for dinner. She excused herself and put a hand over the receiver. Mommy can I invite Sean for dinner tonight she asked? Mrs. Robinson said that it would be fine. When she got back on the phone Katie asked what Sean was up to later on? He said that he was not busy just doing some paperwork. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight she asked? Isn't your family coming over for dinner tonight he asked? Yes, that is why I am asking you she said. I don't want to interfere with family time said Sean. Sean you are family said Katie. You are my very best friend and my boyfriend. Please say you will come! Dora and Remus will be here. Pleeeeeeassssse she asked! All right said Sean giving in. what time should I be there and what should I bring. Be here around four and bring yourself that is all I need she said. Oh and bring your warm hugs too. I can always use some of those she said very quietly so no one could hear her.

I will see you at four said Sean hanging up the phone. How does she do that he thought to himself? She can get me to do almost anything. All she needs to do is ask and I am at her beckon call.

Later that day Sean arrived at the front door of the Robinson home. He had gone out and bought some flowers and also brought a bottle of nice wine. He rang the doorbell and could hear Katie calling out that she would get it and her hurrying to the door. She opened the door and smiled. You are here she said reaching up to give him a hug. Sean hugged her back. You would think you hadn't seen me in weeks said Sean as Katie was hugging him hard. Katie just laughed and let him in the door. She took his coat and hung it up for him. This seems very familiar said Katie. However, I believe it was you who answered the door and took my coat. I do believe that is true said Sean laughing. Katie went to take his hand when she noticed the flowers and bottle of wine. I told you that you did not need to bring anything. I know but I was raised to always bring something whenever I went to someone's house. I didn't always bring something when I came to visit said Katie. You were a little girl. And you do always bring something when you go visiting me or mom and dad. What is that asked Katie? You bring your love. That is the best gift you can give (I know could you get any sappier). Katie had a tear in her eye when they walked into the living room.

Look who is here she called out. Sean went to greet everyone. He gave Mrs. Robinson the flowers, bottle of wine, and thanked her for inviting him for dinner.

When the evening was over and Sean was getting ready to go home he gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her that he would come to pick her up the next day around noon. I will be ready she said and gave him a final hug. When Sean had apparated home Katie headed back inside and gave her mother a big hug. Thank you so much for letting me invite Sean for dinner. I think everyone had a good time said Mrs. Robinson. So do I said Katie. Can I help she asked? No everything is done responded her mother.

Mommy would you like a cup of tea asked Katie. Mrs. Robinson knew that something had to be on Katie's mind if she was making tea. Sure she responded. Katie made the tea put some cookies on a tray and carried it out to the living room.

What is on your mind asked Mrs. Robinson?

Mommy I need you to be very honest with me said Katie. I need to know what is going on? I need to know how dangerous it is out there. Mrs. Robinson didn't want to say much because she didn't want Katie to be worried. Katie watched her mother's face and could see how she was debating with herself what to tell her. Mommy please be honest with me said Katie. Katie you should not be worried about this. But mommy I can see and feel that there is something going on. Even at school there is a strange vibe going on. Draco who is usually arrogant and boastful is withdrawn and sullen. I hear some of my housemates talking about how they think he has become a Death Eater. Draco is still in school. If he has become a Death eater then what can that mean? Are there others in the school? What will happen if Voldemort takes over? Sweetie that is not going to happen said Mrs. Robinson. But how do you know. I could and then what? I am so scared that something will happen to you and daddy or Sean. Oh, honey don't be scared nothing will happen to us. You have to remember we have been through this before. I know mommy but that time you and daddy left England and went to Canada. Will we have to do that she asked? No we will not be leaving England this time. The last time your dad and I were very young and didn't really know what to do. This time we know how to protect ourselves. Mommy if something did happen that would mean that we were at risk would you tell me she asked her mother? I want you to me honest with me. Mrs. Robinson hesitated for a moment. Katie never let her eyes leave her mothers. Yes sweetie I would tell you. You have shown that you are aware of the dangers and I guess I need to show that I trust that you will accept what I tell you.

Once Katie had spoken with her mother she did feel better. She got ready and went to bed.

In the morning Katie got up and gave Sean a call to wish him a good morning. I will be ready at noon she told him. Good I will be there just after noon and we will go to mom and dad's. I know that mom and dad are looking forward to you coming for dinner. I am looking forward to that too. I like the fact that there are no strange feelings when I am at your parents. Like there is at school. They finished talking and Katie went to have a shower and do her hair and make up.

At noon Sean arrived on the front porch of the Robinson's home and knocked on the door. I'll get it said Katie as she ran to the door. She pulled the door open and wrapped her arms around Sean. Sean hugged her back and asked if she was ready. Yes I am she replied I just have to get my purse. Are we going by floo or are you side alonging me she asked? We could go by floo if that is easier for you. Yes I think so said Katie. Apparating is uncomfortable. So the two of them floo'd from the Robinson's to the Sullivan's.

When they arrived they were met by Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan and Twinkle. As they stepped out of the fireplace Twinkle ran up to them and hugged their legs. Twinkle has missed Miss Katie said Twinkle as she hugged her legs. Twinkle I was just here a couple of days ago said Katie smiling. Yes but it had been so long since you were here before that said Twinkle.

The five of them visited for a while and Katie told the Sullivan's all that had been happening at school. After her tale she looked over to Mr. Sullivan and asked if there was any reason that she should be worried. Mr. Sullivan didn't really know what to say as he is an Unspeakable so he can't tell anything he knows to anyone. I know you can't say much but if there was any reason you would tell us wouldn't you she asked? You wouldn't let anything happen to Sean if you could stop it would you she asked? Of course I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you if I could stop it responded Mr. Sullivan. Katie felt better hearing that.

The rest of the day was spent talking and eating a wonderful meal prepared by Twinkle.

After dinner the four of them went for a nice walk as the weather was mild and they were very full from dinner. After the walk they had some hot chocolate and then it was time for Sean and Katie to head home. There were lots of hugs and kisses and promises to see each other soon and then Sean and Katie were off back to the Robinson's.

Once they got Katie home she found her parents in the living room so she just gave Sean a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek so as not to upset Mr. Robinson. I will see you in a couple of days as I have some training out of town for the next couple of days. Alright responded Katie. That will give me time to get my homework done while you are gone. With that Sean floo'd home.

How was your day at the Sullivan's asked Mrs. Robinson? It was good we talked a lot and had a nice dinner then went for a long walk. I liked the walk as I got to walk along holding Sean's hand. Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan think it is cute that we do that but they also walk along holding hands. I had better get to bed I am exhausted. Katie have her parents a kiss and went off up to bed.

_**a/n Well here is another chapter. I hope you like it. I am sorry it has taken me so long but life seems to get in the way at times. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I wish all of you a very Happy New Year.**_


	53. Chapter 53

Katie spent a wonderful day out with her father. They went shopping and then had a very nice lunch. Daddy it has been a long time since we have done this said Katie during their lunch. I agree responded her father. I think we should have more father daughter days said Mr. Robinson. I agree said Katie smiling. That is of course if you can tear yourself from Sean he said. Oh daddy you know that you were the first man I ever loved.

Just remember that responded Mr. Robinson. I miss coming home from work to have you running to give me hugs. I still would give you hugs said Katie if I were at school in London. I guess so but it just seems that you are more interested in giving Sean hugs than giving me hugs said Mr. Robinson. Daddy are you jealous of Sean asked Katie? Mr. Robinson thought for a moment and reluctantly nodded. He seems to be all you think about, seems you don't have much time for your daddy. Oh daddy I am sorry I still love you. It is just that I love Sean too. You really love Sean don't you? Yes daddy I do. I hope when I finish school that he will want to marry me.

I do remember you going on about how you loved him but I thought it was just a puppy love. I guess I haven't really been observing. You do love him and I think he does have deep feelings for you but please don't rush things sweetie. You are only fourteen. You have years to be grown up. Oh daddy commented Katie as she leaned over to hug her father. I am serious said Mr. Robinson. Please don't rush into getting married. You have a long time to be a grown up and such a short time to be young. Please promise me that you will not rush into getting married as soon as you are out of school. Katie looked at her father for a moment before she responded. Daddy you know that I love you very much and that I will always take your advice but I cant promise you that. What I will promise is that before I do get married I will be sure that I am ready. I will not get married just to get married. I will be sure that I am so deeply in love that I can't stand to be parted from him. How does that sound said Katie smiling. Mr. Robinson was not happy but decided to accept that for now. Alright I guess I can live with that for now he said.

Soon it was time to return back to school. Katie did this with some trepidation. She could see that things are not right at school but is not really able to change things. She returned to school hoping that nothing horrible would happen this year.

Katie and her mother got into the car and drove off towards Kings Cross Station and the Hogwarts Express. Mommy I have a bad feeling about the rest of the year. It just seems that something bad always happens at the end of the school year. Last year it was Sirius being killed and the year before it was Cedric being killed. Oh Katie I am sure everything will be fine. There are some of the best teachers at Hogwarts and they will keep you all safe said Mrs. Robinson.

When they arrived at Kings Cross they parked the car and made their way into the station towards Platform 9 ¾. When they arrived on the platform they found Luna waiting for them. Luna ran over and greeted Katie and her mother. How was your holiday she asked excitedly? It was good responded Katie. I got to spend some time with Sean so that made it even better. Luna just smiled at that. Daddy and I we went on an adventure said Luna. Where did you go asked Katie? We went to Norway to see if we could find some creatures. Did you find anything asked Katie? No but we had a really good time said Luna laughing. I am glad you had a good time said Katie.

Soon it was time to get on the train for the trip back to school. Katie hugged her mother and picked up her suitcase and got on the train. Katie and Luna sat together and talked more about their holiday. Katie told Luna about how her parents and Sean had promised that they would let her know if there was anything to worry about. I hope that they really mean that said Katie. I am really worried about them, especially with my Aunt Bella on the loose. I am sure they will be fine said Luna. I hope so, I told Sean not to be a hero and to stay safe. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. I can imagine you feel the same way about Ron don't you? Yes I do said Luna. I am just glad that he is at school and safe there for another year. Maybe by then this will all be over. I hope so said Katie as she leaned back to relax on the trip back to school.

They got back to school and returned to the "normal" routine of school. Katie kept a watch on Draco as she was still concerned about him. He may not talk to her but he was family and she didn't have much family around.

**a/n I am back. no i did not fall off the face of the world. Short chapter but trying to figure out how to write the next part of the story**.


	54. Chapter 54

May 29 1997

Katie was in the library doing some last minute studying for her exams when Madam Pince tells everyone to return to their common rooms. Madam Pince was very upset and was almost pushing everyone out of the library. Katie threw her books and parchment into her bag and made her way back to her common room. When she left the library Katie could tell something was wrong. As she was going up the stairs to Gryffindor common room she saw Luna. What is going on she asked Luna? I am not exactly sure but you had better get to Gryffindor tower as soon as you can. This scared her. Luna was very serious and Luna was never really serious. As she made her way up another set of stairs she could hear yelling and people running around. She had just arrived at the painting of the Fat Lady when she saw Sean. Sean what is going on she asked as she tried to give him a hug. Oh Katie please go into your common room and if anyone comes along and knocks don't let anyone in unless you know them. Sean you are scaring me she said as he pushed her into the common room. Please Katie as long as I know you are safe here I will feel better. Sean please tell me what is going on she cried out. I will come back soon if I can alright said Sean as he ran off wand in hand.

Katie went up to her dorm room and put away her books and parchment and went back down to the common room. Everyone was sitting and standing around wondering what was going on. When some of the students tried to get out of the common room the Fat Lady would not open for them. They were all locked in. it was then that everyone really got scared. As Katie was looking around she noticed that not many of the older students were there. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were defiantly not there.

As time went by they could hear people running along the corridor. There was shouting and the sound of spells and curses being fired. Katie was very upset as she was afraid for Sean.

Soon after it quieted down as one of the Professors came to the Gryffindor common room to check on the students along with the Professor was Sean. When Katie saw Sean she ran to him and threw her arms around him. Oh Sean I was so scared. What was going on she asked expectantly? Katie you should go and sit down the Professor needs to talk to all of you. Sean you are scaring me she said. Sean tried to smile. Please Katie go sit down.

Katie went to sit down on the couch and waited to hear what Professor Burbage had to say. When the Professor started to speak you could hear there was emotion in her voice. I am afraid I have some very bad news. Professor McGonagall would be here but she is needed elsewhere. Earlier this evening a group of wizards and witches invaded the school and engaged the Professors and the Aurors in a battle. During the battle it was found that Professor Dumbledore was killed. Upon hearing this everyone gasped. Katie looked over at Sean to see his reaction. He looked so sad. It has been determined that all classes and exams will be cancelled for first to fourth and sixth years. The OWL's and NEWT's will still be held. Most all of the students just sat there stunned.

The students sat for a few moments and thought about what they had just heard. Then a voice was heard. It was the Death Eaters wasn't it? I bet all the Slytherin's were involved. No that is not true said Professor Burbage. Do we know who it was that killed Professor Dumbledore? Upon hearing this Professor stumbled in her words. Yes we do know who it was… it was Professor Snape who murdered the Head Master she said developing some strength in her voice.

Everyone was shocked and just sat or stood there silent. Katie looked at Sean trying to see that what was being said was not true. Sean looked at Katie and nodded slightly. Soon all you could hear was the girls crying. Katie tried not to cry but she did tear up. When Sean saw this he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. Oh Sean it can't be true she said quietly. I am sorry sweetie it is true. The headmaster was not the only one to be killed either. Some Aurors were killed too. Then it hit her. Daddy! Is daddy ok she asked? Yes sweetie your daddy is fine. I saw him a short while ago and he was fine. I did hear that one of the Weasley brothers was hurt but I don't think anyone you know was killed. What about Dora? Is she here asked Katie? Yes I did see her and I believe she is fine. When I leave here I will tell her you were asking about her. Maybe she will come to see you. Leave questioned Katie? You can't leave us here. Sweetie you will be fine said Sean kissing her forehead. No Sean you need to stay to keep us safe said Katie. She withdrew from his arms and went over to Professor Babbage. Professor will we have some guards to protect us in case there are some death eaters still hiding in the castle asked Katie? The Professor stopped for a moment I am not sure what will be done but I will find out and let everyone know. Thank you Professor said Katie.

Despite the situation Sean had to smile. He could see how Katie was trying to keep him close by. Professor I could stay here if you wanted. I don't mind said Sean. When Katie heard this she smiled. That is very kind of you Auror Sullivan. I will let the Headmistress know that you will be here if anyone is looking for you.

When Sean and Katie looked around they could see many upset young girls and boys who didn't know exactly what to do. Sean I think I will help calm down some of the young girls and will come back down in a few minutes. You will still be here won't you? Yes Katie I will be here. If I am not I will just be outside the portrait hole looking around. Alright said Katie and she made her way over to the young girls and led them up to their dorm rooms

About an hour later Katie came down to the common room and found Sean talking to some of the older students. When she sat down beside him they all looked at her wondering how she knew Sean. Katie was so upset she didn't care what people thought as she put her arms around Sean and just held on. Sean looked down at Katie and saw a girl who was trying to be brave and trying to keep herself together. He knew this girl and knew she just wanted to lay down on her bed and cry. Her world was falling apart and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Soon he could hear her crying softly. Sean just held her tighter and let her cry. Soon he could hear her steady breathing. Katie had fallen asleep in his arms.

Katie awoke to hearing some loud voices. It was Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Ginny. They were talking about what had happened and about what had happened to Bill their brother. It was the use of Bill's name that caught Katie's attention. She quietly asked Sean if her brother was there in a startled voice. No Katie I believe they are talking about Bill Weasley. When the group again started to talk about the battle Sean decided to send Katie up to bed.

Sean I don't want to go up there to sleep. I want to stay with you. I feel safe when I am with you. Sweetie I will be down here all night so you don't need to worry. I will not leave here unless I know who it is that will be replacing me. Sean please don't leave. I promise I will stay here until at least the morning will that make you feel better? Yes it will she said. Just remember to leave some space for me in case I need to come down here to get some hugs. Sean smiled and squeezed her hand and sent her up to her dorm room.

Surprisingly she was able to sleep through the night and when she woke up in the morning she quickly had a shower, got dressed and ran downstairs to find Sean. He was sitting in one of the chairs sleeping. There wasn't anyone else there so she went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Good morning Sean she whispered. Sean slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around trying to remind himself where he was. When he saw Katie he smiled. Good morning Katie. How did you sleep he asked? I slept fine I guess but I wish I could have stayed down here with you. It is best that you went up to your dorm said Sean. You didn't really need to hear all about the battle and that was what was being discussed after you went up last night.

Well I guess so but cuddling with you would have been worth listening to all of that said Katie smiling. Do you want to do down and have some breakfast asked Katie? You must be hungry. I think that would be fine said Sean getting up from the chair. Remind me to send someone up if we see anyone along the way. Alright said Katie taking his hand in her own. Holding Sean's hand helped her feel safer and happier.

As they were walking down the last staircase to the Great Hall Katie saw the other man in her life, her father. She ran up to her dad and jumped into his arms. Oh daddy it is soo good to see you she said hugging him tight. I am so glad you are safe she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Well who are you and where is my little girl said Mr. Robinson? You are much too grown up to be my little girl. Oh daddy said Katie smiling. Then she remembered what had happened the night before and felt bad about smiling. Sean saw this and whispered in her ear it is not your fault about what happened last night so you can be happy. Katie turned to Sean and nodded.

She then turned to her father. I think we should have breakfast together she said. It has been a really long time since you ate in the Great Hall she said to her father. What, has it been over twenty years since you were back here she said taking his hand. So the three of them walked into the Great Hall. Katie had the hand of both her father and Sean.

There weren't that many people there this early in the morning. The three of them sat at the Gryffindor table in her usual spot. Mr. Robinson looked around taking everything in. it had been a long time since he was here. He silently thought he wished that he was here for a different reason. Then it hit him how was he going to tell Katie who was responsible for last night's battle. Hopefully he would not need to tell her.

They sat there for a while and Katie was very happy. She had her daddy and her Sean with her. Soon others arrived in the Great Hall and Katie started to introduce her father to her housemates. The talk started about the happening of last night. Everyone was talking about how Professor Snape had killed the Headmaster and how they were not surprised. Then it came out that Draco was involved she went pale at hearing this. Again someone in her family had murdered or was involved in a murder. Oh daddy not again she whispered. Her father put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Sweetie this is not your fault. I know daddy but last year it was Bella killing Sirius and now Draco. What is wrong with our family she asked tears in her eyes.

Just as everyone was finishing up their breakfast Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the students and visitors. She made the official announcement of Professor Dumbledore's death. She also announced that the funeral for the Headmaster would be held on May 31 on the grounds of the school. After the funeral the Hogwarts Express would take all students back to London.

As has happened frequently exams were cancelled for all but the OWL and NEWT students.

All of the students were walking around the school in a sort of daze. During the last three years there had been the death of Cedric during the Triwizard tournament, confirmation that Voldemort had returned and now the murder of the headmaster by one of the professors. Katie was at times wondering if it wouldn't have been better to have just stayed in Toronto and gone to Casa Loma. Everything might have happened but she wouldn't have been there to see all the violence.

Soon the 31st arrived and Katie had all of her packing done and her trunk in the common room for the elves to take to the train for the return to London that afternoon. She had found her father in the common room when she came down. What are you doing here she asked him? I am just looking around. It has been quite a few years since I spent time in this room. It has lot of memories. You fell in love with mommy in this room commented Katie. You are right replied her father. I am so sorry you have to experience this said Mr. Robinson. It was because of this kind of thing that your mom and I left for Toronto. No daddy I am the one that is sorry. It is because of me that we are here. If I hadn't wanted to come to Hogwarts we would be safe back home.

No sweetie that is not exactly true responded Mr. Robinson giving Katie a hug. There have been some attacks in Canada and in the States too. Not many but they are still happening. Most are happening at the magical schools across the continent. I am just glad that Bill is finished school. You may not believe me but at the moment you are safer here than you would be in Toronto. They were targeting non pure blooded students so you would have been a target. In a way you would be facing the same things you were facing before in public school.

I want you to know one thing said her father. Your mother and I do not regret coming here. If we didn't want to move we could have found a way to send you to Hogwarts without having to move back, we could have had you stay with the Sullivan's during Christmas and Easter breaks or you could have flown home. This is where we grew up. Also as you said this is where your mother and I fell in love. You are not responsible for all of this. Katie just looked up at her dad and started to cry. Thank you daddy for saying that it makes me fee much better.

Daddy will you be traveling back home with us or are you staying here for a couple of days asked Katie? No honey I will be home later tonight. I do believe that there will be some Aurors who will be traveling on the train back to London said Mr. Robinson. I do believe that a certain auror in training might be one of them he said teasing Katie. Really asked Katie? Yes I think so you should ask him when you see him.

Speaking of seeing Sean we had better be going down for the service said Mr. Robinson. Alright daddy I am ready commented Katie. Do I look ok she asked her father? He looked at his daughter and a tear came to his eye. You look more and more like your mother everyday. It was about this age that I really started to notice your mother. Honey you look wonderful. Hearing this Katie smiled. Thank you daddy.

Katie and her father went out the portrait hole and found Sean just walking up to meet them.

Good morning sweetie he said to Katie. Are you ready for this he asked concerned? Yes she responded. I have both of my best boys with me she said putting her arms through each of their arms.

As they were walking down to the service they ran into Luna, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. She introduced her father to them and they all walked down together.

There were hundred of people there for the funeral which was held on the grounds of the school near the Black Lake. It was a very nice warm day. Katie was glad that she had Sean and her dad with her so she had someone to lean on and also someone to look after her. It was a very nice service where many dignitaries who spoke.

Once the service was over all the students started to make their way to the Hogwarts Express to return to London. Some students were apparated back home but most who had initially stayed at school did take the train back home.

While they were waiting for all the dignitaries to make their way away from the service Katie asked Sean how he was going home. Hoping that he would say that he would be taking the train. Well Katie I have been asked to accompany the students back to London said Sean smiling. Really said Katie excitedly. So we can sit together on the train. Yes we can, I will have to go on patrols with the prefects but we can spend most of the trip together. I am so glad said Katie.

As they were getting ready to go to the train station Katie went up to her father and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Thank you daddy for being here. It made me feel so much better having you here. Mr. Robinson smiled at hearing this. She is still my little girl he thought. She still needs her daddy.

When they got to the train Katie jumped on and found a compartment for Katie and Sean to sit in. as she was putting her stuff away she saw Luna walking along the corridor, she had tears in her eyes. Luna what is wrong she asked?

It is Ronald; he is going with Harry and Hermione on some sort of quest. He won't tell me about it. I don't want him to go but he has promised that he will go. I told him that I would go along with them but Ronald does not want me to go. He said it will be dangerous. I told him that Hermione was going so why couldn't I? he told me that Harry would prefer if Hermione stayed at home but we all know that there is no way to keep her at home. What if something happens to Ronald while they are gone? Oh Luna I am sorry this is happening. I am sure Ron doesn't what you to get hurt. I told him that I was going to do the same as Hermione but he told me that I will not be of age so I wouldn't be able to use magic and this could be a way for the death eaters to find them said Luna.

Soon Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry made their way along the corridor. Harry and Hermione were holding each other supporting themselves. They sat in the compartment across the corridor from Katie. Katie was going to invite them to sit with Sean and herself but they seemed to want to be alone. Katie told Luna that if she wanted to talk she would just be in her compartment. They hugged each other and Luna went into the compartment with Ron.

During the trip back to London Sean did go and patrol the train but he was only away for a short period of time. While he was away Luna would come over to her compartment and they would talk. They had arranged to visit during the summer as Luna was going to be missing Ron while he was away. Do you think they will be back in time for school in September asked Katie? I am hoping so I don't know if I could handle being away from Ronald for that long replied Luna. Katie told Luna all about how Sean had stayed in the Gryffindor common room the first night and how her dad had stayed one night. I felt so safe with them there. I know that the professors and the older students would keep us safe but no one can protect you like your daddy or in my case my daddy and my Sean. Luna chuckled at hearing that.

**a/n No I am not dead but have been having problems with my writing. Here is my next chapter for your review. This is where i can really go off canon because no one really knows all that happened a Hogwarts during this year.I hope you enjoy this chapter and i will try to update more frequently.**


	55. Chapter 55

When they arrived at Kings Cross they were greeted by Mrs. Robinson and Mrs. Sullivan. Katie ran to her mother and was greeted with a big hug. Oh mommy it was so scary. I was so glad that Sean and daddy were there. Mommy it was Draco who let them in Katie cried into her mother's shoulder. Why would he do that she asked? I don't know sweetie said her mother trying to comfort her. I am so glad to be home she said as she held on to her mother.

Sean greeted his mother with a hug too. How bad was it she asked Sean quietly? It was bad said Sean. Snape killed Dumbledore that we know for sure. There were some of the kids that were injured and I heard that there may have been one who was bitten by a werewolf. I do know that one if the Weasley boys were attacked by a werewolf and was bitten but from what I heard it was not a transformed werewolf. He will be ok but will have some nasty scars. It was Draco Malfoy who let the Death Eaters in the castle that we do know. Katie is taking that quite badly. She seems to feel it is her fault just because he is her cousin.

Will the school be open in September asked Mrs. Sullivan? I am not sure responded Sean. All I do know is that our world has changed dramatically and I am not sure what is going to happen. I am afraid what will happen said Mrs. Sullivan. I have been through this before and I had prayed that I would never see this again. Mrs. Sullivan looked up at Sean with tears in her eyes. I am so afraid for you she said quietly. I know mom but I will be fine. I am still only in my training so they will not be sending me out on raids just yet. We have to make sure that Katie does not know just how dangerous things are said Sean. She is just holding on. She is blaming herself for bringing her parents back to England and exposing them to this danger. Her dad told her that things are almost as dangerous back at home but she still feels bad.

Sean I think that if you could you would take her back to Toronto and live there with her wouldn't you? Sean just blushed. If she was safer there I would consider it. I just don't want her to be hurt during this. I know Sean you love her very much. I do he admitted to his mother. I don't know what I would do without her he said looking at Katie who was being hugged by her mother.

Once Sean and Katie had greeted their mothers it was decided that dinner was needed. The four of them got into Mrs. Robinson's car and they drove to a nice restaurant. They wanted to avoid magical London so they went to a muggle restaurant. They ordered dinner and tried to talk about anything else but what was happening in the magical world. They succeeded for a little while but did end up talking about what had happened while Mrs. Robinson and Mrs. Sullivan were in school. When the mothers started to talk about this Sean gave his mother a look to change the subject as Katie who was holding his hand had stared to squeeze his hand a little.

After dinner they went back to the Robinson's for a little while. Sean took Katie's trunk upstairs for her and helped her unpack.

Sean I am so scared she said. I don't want anything to happen to you or daddy or your dad. What about mommy? Bella is out there and if she could kill Sírius she could kill mommy. Who is going to protect all of us? Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard wasn't he? Supposedly he was the only one that ….Voldemort was afraid of. Now that Dumbledore is gone will he just take over everything? If he does then you will be in danger she said as she threw her arms around Sean. Katie I will be fine. Remember the death eaters would be going after muggleborns. But daddy is muggleborn said Katie starting to cry. They are going to try to kill my daddy she cried. Oh Katie please don't cry he said comforting her. He had not taken over and there are not that many who know that your dad is muggleborn.

Your dad has been through this before so he knows what to do and how to keep himself safe.

But Sean the last time he and mommy left England and went to Canada. What if they decide to go back home. I don't want to leave you here. Sean if mommy and daddy take me back home will you consider coming with us? I know that you are still in training but I am sure you can continue with the Canadian Ministry. I am not sure if I can do that but I would think about it. Oh Sean I am so glad that you would come with us. You could live with us as my brother is off doing his own thing now. I am sure that daddy could find you a job with the Canadian Ministry. I am sure they need Aurors too. That is very sweet of you but I am sure everything will be fine he said hugging her. I hope so commented Katie.

When Katie and Sean came downstairs they found the mothers sitting talking in the living room. Would anyone like some tea asked Katie? That would be wonderful said Mrs. Robinson, thank you sweetie. Come on Sean said Katie as she guided him to the kitchen to help with the tea. I will make the tea you get to carry it out for me please. Alright said Sean smiling.

A few minutes later found Sean carrying a tea tray with four cups and saucers with cream and sugar. Along with this was a plate of biscuits. Sean set the tray down and his mother commented on how well Katie had him trained. Sean just smiled.

The four of them sat and talked for a while until Mrs. Sullivan decided it was time to head home. Sean gave his mother a hug and Mrs. Sullivan flood home. I guess it is time for me to head home too said Sean. Do you have to go asked Katie? Yes sweetie I do he commented. Katie gave him a hug and a kiss and apparated home.

Mrs. Robinson gave Katie a hug and they sat down to talk.

Mommy what was it like the last time Katie asked? Mrs. Robinson thought for a moment trying to figure out what to tell her. Things were not good she said. Your dad and I we had gone to Canada before it got really bad but from what I had heard from Andromeda things were bad. We had the additional problem of a psychotic sister who wanted to eliminate our husbands. She did try to get your dad that is why we decided to go when we did.

Mommy do you regret coming back to England? Mrs. Robinson looked Katie in the eyes and said no I don't. You needed the fresh start and I really wanted to reconnect to my sister. You had worked so hard to get good grades and you were a very nice girl but still you were not accepted at home. Here you have been accepted even in the Muggle School. Things are not as bad at home but they are still bad. I am sort of glad you are not going to Casa Loma. You are safer at Hogwarts I believe. At Casa Loma you would have to make your way home everyday. Your dad and I would not always be home when you got there. Anyone who wanted to could have followed you home. No I think things are better here. You have so many more people who are looking out for you here. You have the Sullivan's and Sean, you have

Dora and Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted. You can always go to them if you needed just by flooing. At home we did not have the floo so you would need to walk everywhere and could not get away quickly.

The two of them talked some more for a while. Soon it was evident that Katie needed to go up to bed as she could hardly keep her eyes open.

When Katie got up in the morning she found her mother had gone off to work. Just as she had arrived on the main floor of the house the floo erupted and her father came climbing out. When Katie saw him she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Oh daddy I am so glad you are home she cried. How are things at school she asked? Will the school be opening in September? I don't know responded her father. That decision will be made in a few weeks.

Daddy do you want me to make you some breakfast asked Katie? That would be wonderful responded her father. I am really hungry. Well I will make breakfast and you go up and have a shower. When you come down everything will be ready. You are my favourite daughter you know. I know said Katie smiling.

Katie made breakfast for herself and her father. Just as Mr. Robinson came down she was putting out the cups of tea for the two of them. Oh that looks really good said Mr. Robinson. Well I made eggs and bacon with some sliced tomato, toast and of course tea. Perfect said Mr. Robinson as he sat down to eat.

Daddy will everything be ok she asked? I am not sure sweetie he said. I am hoping that everyone learned from the last time and things will not get as bad as it was then. What will happen if it does get bad again Katie asked? Well the last time there were many people who went missing and were not heard from. Daddy will you be in danger because you are muggleborn she asked? I don't really know said Mr. Robinson honestly. I hope not, I shouldn't be as I am an auror. Will Sean be safe? He should be as he is still in training. As long as he is careful he should be fine.

Daddy did I tell you how much better I felt having you there at Hogwarts with me? I felt so much safer having my daddy there to protect me. That is what daddies are for said Mr. Robinson smiling. I was glad to be there so that I could make sure you were safe. I know you were happy to have me there but I bet you were even happier to have a particular auror in training there too. Katie blushed yes I was glad that Sean was there too. I thought so said Mr. Robinson.

After they finished breakfast Mr. Robinson decided to go up and get some sleep. Daddy if Sean is off today can I go to his place she asked? That would be fine he said as he climbed the stairs. Just leave me a note in case I forget where you have gone or if your mother comes home before I get up.

Soon after her father went upstairs Katie called Sean to see what he was doing. Can I come over she asked? Sure said Sean. What do you want to do today? I don't care said Katie. Maybe we could go for a walk. That sounds wonderful said Sean. How about I come over to your house and we can go from there he asked? Alright when will you be here she asked? How about in a half hour said Sean? Great I will just get dressed and will be ready for you in a half hour said Katie. See you then said Sean as he hung up.

Katie ran upstairs to brush her hair and put on some cute clothes. She ended up with a pink t-shirt and denim skirt. Adding some lip gloss topped the outfit and she ran downstairs to wait for Sean. She waited for him outside so not to wake up her father. She left a note for him saying that she was going to be with Sean and would be home before dinner.

When Sean arrived he found a fourteen year old girl smiling at him. I am ready she said. Good said Sean as he took her hand. As they were walking along the street Katie noticed some people looking at them. Sean do you think we look funny walking along holding hands she asked? No I don't think so. Why do you ask? Well I noticed that we were getting stared at as we have been walking along. Well I guess that the boys must be jealous of me having such a beautiful girl with me. Katie started to chuckle. It was not boys that were looking at us it was women who were staring at us. They seemed to be scowling at us. Don't pay any attention to them. Why would they be scowling at us she asked? Well I guess they think I am some dirty old man said Sean laughing. You are not a dirty old man. You are only eighteen years old. Maybe they are scowling at me because they want to be holding your hand she said smiling. That must be it said Sean laughing. Well they can't have you you are mine.

The two of them walked for a couple of hours. It was a very rare sunny beautiful day in London. It seemed that there were many who thought the same thing as more than the usual number of people were out in the parks and on the sidewalks doing just what Sean and Katie were doing.

They stopped to have some lunch and then again started their walk. Sean may have seemed relaxed but he was on alert for trouble. He was not going to tell Katie about this as she was enjoying her day. They ran into some of Katie's friends from Muggle School that she attended her first year in England. Jenny and Tina were on their way home from school when they ran into them.

Katie is that you cried out Jenny? Yes is that you Jenny? Yup it is me she said. I remember you she said to Sean. Still no touchie she asked Katie? Exactly no touchie responded Katie laughing. Why aren't you at school asked Tina? It isn't summer break time yet she said. Well we had a problem at school this year so school ended early. Must be nice said Tina we still have a couple of weeks left until summer break.

After their conversation with Jenny and Tina they continued on back home. When they arrived home they found both of Katie's parents in the living room. When they entered the room her parent looked up and asked where they had been all day. We went walking said Katie. It was such a lovely day and I haven't been able to go for a walk for a long time. We met up with Jenny and Tina while we were on our walk. They told me that I was lucky to be out of school so early. I couldn't really tell them why and how I was not so lucky. Did you have a good day at work Katie asked her mother? Yes it was fine.

I had a really good day; I got to forget about all that has been going on and be a normal teenager. I had adults scowling at me … Adults scowling at you asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes as Sean and I were walking along I noticed that there were adults scowling at us. I personally think that they are jealous of me having such a handsome boyfriend said Katie chuckling and looking up at Sean. Now Sean thinks that they were dazzled by my immense beauty. This I think is just Sean trying to butter me up or something. No said Sean it is the truth you are very beautiful. Oh my the sugar content of this room just went off the scales said Mr. Robinson. Oh daddy cried Katie.

A/N I am back. I had this entire chapter written and my computer ate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will soon be starting the Deathly Hollows year.


	56. Chapter 56

The next few weeks went along as normal for Katie. She studied for the following year by re reading the books that Sean had lent her. Also she finished her assigned homework. She did notice that her father was quite tense when he got home from work. Daddy is something wrong she asked him one evening? You look quite tense. It is nothing you need to be concerned about her father responded. She also noticed that her parents would sit and talk quite softly so as to not allow Katie to hear what they were discussing. Many times she would find them in the office going over papers.

When she would see Sean she would ask what was going on at the ministry and he would tell her that things were about the same. She told Sean about the way her parents were acting and he did not seem concerned. She would go and see Luna a few times a week and they would talk. Luna was concerned about Ron going off with harry and Hermione. She was going to miss him very much. I can understand that commented Katie. I remember what it was like not seeing Sean for months on end. Luna told her all about the dress she had chosen for the wedding at the beginning of August. She was going as Ron's date of course to his brothers wedding. She had chosen a lovely sunshine yellow dress. Luna also showed her the dress robes her father was planning to wear to the wedding. They too were yellow. Sort of the colour of egg yokes. Katie was not sure what to say when she saw these.

Trips were made to Belfast for visits with Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. She went swimming and she and Mrs. Sullivan went shopping and had lunch. It seemed as if everything was normal there in Belfast. Mrs. Robinson was happy when Katie would go to visit in Belfast as this allowed her to make arrangements for a possible escape back to Toronto. She and her husband had to make arrangements for Katie in the event of the worst. Who would Katie live with and who would take care of her? These were the worries that Mr. and Mrs. Robinson had. Also do they take her back to Toronto with them if they go or let her stay here and continue to attend Hogwarts?

All of these decisions were made at the beginning of August of that year. It was August 1 when the ministry of magic fell to the Death Eaters. With this occurring Mr. and Mrs. Robinson started their plans to at least get Mr. Robinson out of England. He was bluntly told to either leave the country or be arrested and put in Azkaban. Mrs. Robinson took a leave from St Mungo's for a few weeks and was planning to go with her husband back home for a least a few weeks. Unfortunately they could not take Katie with them. There was a ban on school age children leaving the country. Katie had to stay.

On Saturday of that week Mr. and Mrs. Robinson sat down with Katie and Sean. Katie was to go and stay with Sean until the end of the summer. Sean had taken off most of the rest of the summer. He would have to go in to work for a few days but mostly he would be off to stay with Katie. It was decided that Katie would be safest at Sean's as there was a Fidelius charm on his apartment. She could not be found there. If Bella or Narcissa had found out about Katie and Sean they would probably look for her at Sean's parents in Belfast and they did not want to make them a target.

Katie would go to Sean's on the Tuesday of the following week. Sean would come in the morning and take her home with him. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson prepared all the paperwork including a copy of their vault key, a copy of their wills and temporary custody papers along with Katie's NHC card. Katie would be given a permission letter to access their vaults for her school supplies.

Mrs. Robinson sat down with Katie and tried to comfort her. Mommy I don't want you to go. Can't you and daddy just stay here but tell everyone that daddy had gone back home? No sweetie this is not something we want to try to fool people about. Daddy has to go home for a while so that he is safe and also so we are safe. They will not come after us if they know that daddy is not here. I am going to warn you that you may hear things that are not true about your dad but we have to say these things to make sure people believe that your dad is not here in England. Don't believe anything you know in your heart is not true. Alright mommy but I am going to miss you so much. You are coming back aren't you she asked? Yes sweetie I will be back near the end of September.

Mother and daughter sat and cuddled for a few hours. Understandably Mr. Robinson was angry. He tried not to let Katie see his anger but she could feel the tension in the house.

The day came for Sean to come and take Katie home with him.

Katie got up that morning and made sure that she had everything packed into her trunk and her suitcase. She was taking her suitcase so she could leave her summer clothes with Sean when she left for school. Once she was done she sat on her bed and looked around. Even though her parents had told her that it was not her fault that all of this was happening she still felt that if it were not for her they would all be safe back in Toronto.

Katie made her way down the stairs with her suitcase as she could not carry her trunk with all the books in there it weighted a ton. She found her mother sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. Is there enough for me asked Katie as she entered the kitchen? Of course said her mother smiling as she poured a cup for Katie.

Are you all packed asked Mrs. Robinson? Yes mommy I am, I brought down my suitcase. Sean can bring my trunk down when he gets here. Mommy I am very glad that you and daddy decided to let me stay with Sean but I am surprised. Why did you not send me to Aunt Andromeda or Dora?

Well I knew that you would be happier staying with Sean and your father and I trust him. We know he would lay his life down for you and that is something that needs to be taken into consideration. Another is the Ministry will be watching the two of them. You have to remember your Uncle Ted is muggleborn too and he will be going into hiding. They will be watching Andromeda and Dora to see if they lead them to Ted.

Why doesn't Uncle Ted go with you and daddy to Canada? I am sure it would be so much better having someone you know to stay with for Uncle Ted. I don't even think anyone else thought of that it does make sense but unfortunately he has already gone into hiding so there is no way of letting him know where we are going so he could come along.

What would you and daddy have done if you had never lived in Canada? There wouldn't be anywhere to go. There wouldn't be any family to stay with or anyone to help you get settled. I am not sure what we would have done responded Mrs. Robinson. I guess we would have had to pack everything up and flee. It wouldn't have been easy but we would have found a way to stay safe.

Soon Katie could hear her father coming in from the office. Good morning daddy said Katie. Good morning pumpkin. Mr. Robinson tried to sound pleasant but he was quite angry and frustrated. He was not happy that he had to leave his daughter with others. That he could not protect his family. That he had to run away. He knew that it was what was necessary but he still did not like it.

When he came into the kitchen he found a cup of tea waiting for him. Oh just what I needed he said taking a sip. They had some breakfast and then it was time for Sean to arrive to take Katie home with him. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson made sure that they had all the paper work ready for Sean to take home with him.

Sean arrived and knocked on the door. I will get it said Katie but not with her usual exuberance. She went to the door and asked who it was. Sean responded and Katie let him in. she gave him a big hug and tried not to tear up. Everything will be fine she whispered in her ear. Sean came into the living room and found Mr. and Mrs. Robinson standing there. He shook Mr. Robinson's hand. Katie do you have everything he asked? I need someone to bring down my trunk it is too heavy for me to carry down the stairs myself. I will go and get it said Sean climbing the stairs. A moment later Sean could be found coming down the stairs with a trunk floating along behind himself.

How about I take this home and come back for you in a couple of minutes said Sean? That would be wonderful said Mrs. Robinson. We will be all ready then she said. Sean flooed to his house with the trunk. When he left Katie just looked at her parents and burst into tears. Oh sweetie things will be fine said her mother hugging her close. This will not be forever sweetie. I will be home soon and your daddy will be safe. I know said Katie but I will still miss you when you are gone. Also we don't know how long it will be before daddy can come back home. Sweetie you will be at school and will be so busy learning lots of things you won't have time to miss either of us. I will be home by Christmas so we will have a big celebration then. We will have Dora and Aunt Andromeda along with Sean and maybe even your brother, wouldn't that be good? Yes I do want to see Bill I haven't seen him for a long time. See there you now have something to look forward to said her mother. I am going to miss you so much. Will you write to me if you are not home by the time I go back to school? Yes I will but remember I will not be able to write too much but I will definitely write once I get home.

Katie then turned to her father. He pulled her into a hug. Oh daddy please stay safe I don't want to have to live without my daddy. You have to promise that as soon as this is all over you will be on the first plane back. I will said her father. You promise? Yes pumpkin I will be on the first plane back here. Alright said Katie hugging him.

Just as she was finished talking to her parents Sean returned. He had a smile on his face but it was just there to hide his true feelings. He was sad that this was necessary.

Well are you ready he asked Katie? Yes I guess I am she responded. Here are all the documents you will need said Mrs. Robinson handing over an envelope full of papers. I have filled these documents with Gringotts and your parents have a copy also. Alright said Sean taking the envelope. My hope is these documents will never be needed.

We should be going now said Sean. Ok said Katie and she hugged her parents one more time. She and Sean went over to the fireplace and floo'd back to Sean's apartment.

When they stepped out Sean took Katie in his arms as he knew she was going to be upset. He was right. Katie started to cry. Am I ever going to see them again she asked Sean? Of course you will he said. You mom will be back home in a few weeks and your dad will be back as soon as this war is over. But when will the war be over? I was reading that the last time he came to power it went on for years. I might be married and have children by the time it is over. Who will you be married to asked Sean smiling? Katie looked at him with a confused look on her face. Well I was assuming I would be marrying you said Katie. Oh I just wanted to be sure said Sean hugging Katie.

I put your trunk in your room said Sean. I will take this and put it in there for you. We can have a cup of tea and then go out for a walk or something. It is kind of cold out said Katie how about I make some lunch for us later and then if it warms up we can go for a walk? Sean looked a little embarrassed. Oh Sean you haven't shopped have you she asked? Well I figured we could go shopping tomorrow.

Do you have anything in your cupboards or fridge? Yes I have some things but I am not sure there is anything that we can put together for a meal said Sean smiling. Let me take a look said Katie walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found it full. Oh you liar she cried out. You did go shopping. Of course I did said Sean laughing. I even got your favourite. My favourite? Yes I got you some Dr Pepper. Oh you do spoil me said Katie hugging Sean. Thank you. You are very welcome said Sean.

I was thinking that you might like to go and visit mom and dad today. They would love to see you. That would be wonderful it will take my mind off everything. Let me go and brush my hair and I will be ready to go.

The two of them flooed to the Sullivan's and were greeted by a little elf who threw herself at Katie. Oh Miss Katie I have missed you cried out Twinkle as she hugged Katie's legs. Katie kneeled down and gave Twinkle a hug. I have missed you too she said. I am sad that your parents have to go away said twinkle with a tear in her eye. Thank you Twinkle I am sad too.

When Katie stood up she found Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan waiting to greet her. Oh sweetie come here said Mrs. Sullivan with her arm open wide. Katie walked over to her and was pulled into a warm hug. It was the hug that did it. She started to cry. Mrs. Sullivan just held her and rubbed her back. It will be fine she said quietly into her ear. You are not alone, you have all of us. I know said Katie and I am so glad that I do.

They all sat out by the pool and talked about what was going on. They discussed what arrangements had been made. Katie discovered that if the worst happens Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan would take custody of Katie until she came of age. So if that happened you would adopt me asked Katie? Well I guess so said Mrs. Sullivan. Katie thought about that for a moment. NO you can't adopt me she cried out! Why asked Mrs. Sullivan? Because if you did I would be come Sean's sister and I don't want to be Sean's sister. You can't marry your sister she said. Well outside of the Black family you cant she said chuckling.

Alright we won't adopt you said Mrs. Sullivan smiling. I guess you want to become my daughter in a different way she asked? Katie blushed yes she replied. Sean just chuckled during this discussion. Katie turned to Sean wondering why he was laughing. Well you did promise to marry me when I graduate so in four years we will be married. That soon he asked? Yes I have four years left at school.

The four of them spent the rest of the day just talking and Katie and Sean went for a swim. Soon it was time for Sean and Katie to return to London. Hugs were exchanged and Mrs. Sullivan told Katie to come and visit often. When they returned to Sean's apartment Katie went to get changed into her pj's. It was while she was in her room that Sean heard her start to cry. He ran to her room and found her sitting on her bed crying.

What is wrong he asked? I feel so strange she said with tears in her eyes. All of a sudden I don't know where I live. Oh said Sean. I guess your parents have put the Fidelius charm on your house. But Sean I don't know where I am she said. You are here with me he said putting his arms around her shoulders. I know that but where is here she asked? If I were to be walking down the street and someone were to ask me where I lived I couldn't tell them. It is very scary to not know where I live she said. Where is home she asked? Ok how about this for the next few weeks just consider that you are visiting from home. That home is in Toronto that way you know where you live. That is where your parents are going isn't it? Yes I think so there or to my grandparents. Does that make you feel better he asked? A little said Katie hugging Sean. Thank you for making me feel better she said kissing his cheek.

a/n Well here we go. Deathly Hollows year. The one thing I do have free range in telling the story as there is not much know in cannon as to what actually happened at Hogwarts during this year. Thank you for sticking with me during this story. I have the third part of the story written mostly so when this part is done there will be frequent updates.


	57. Chapter 57

a/n I am back . no I did not fall off the face of the earth. Life just seemed to get into the way also my computer died. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hope to have more updates soon.

The next morning Katie woke up and went out to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was this that woke up Sean. All he could smell was coffee and bacon. He got out of bed and hopped into the shower. He came out into the kitchen with damp hair and a big smile. That smells so good he said giving Katie a hug. Sit down and eat said Katie putting out a plate of food for Sean.

There were eggs, bacon, home fries and some sliced tomato along with some toast. Katie then poured him a mug of coffee. You spoil me commented Sean. Well you have taken in a lowly teenager whose parents have gone away I can at least cook breakfast for you.

As they were eating who should arrive but the bacon whore himself Sebastian. It was as if he could tell bacon was being cooked and he came home to get some. Sebastian flew in and landed on the counter looking around for his bacon. What do you want asked Katie to the owl? Sebastian just looked at her as if she were dense. There is no bacon for you said Sean eating the last piece on his plate. Sebastian looked at Sean and he looked so sad. Well that was it Katie couldn't keep this going on. Do you really think I wouldn't have any bacon for my favourite owl said Katie getting up and opening the container she had put the bacon pieces. Sebastian brightened up and tried to get to the bacon in the container. While he was doing this he bit Katie. Ow that hurt she cried out. Sebastian seemed to realize what he had done and did look sorry well as sorry as an owl can. He rubbed his cheek against Katie's hand. Alright I accept your apology said Katie pulling out some pieces of bacon and putting them on a small plate for Sebastian to eat off.

What do you want to do today asked Sean as he finished his breakfast?

I am not sure responded Katie. We could go to a movie? That sounds good ,as it is going to be raining this afternoon said Sean. Alright we will go to a movie this afternoon said Katie. This morning we can work on my homework. Homework you haven't finished your homework yet asked Sean surprised? Well I have finished but you know I like to work ahead and I am still sometimes having trouble with my Runes. So I was wondering if you could go over it with me so I am sure. Runes it has been a couple of years but I guess I can give it a try. Go get your book and we can go over it if you want. Speaking of books have you received your book list for this year yet asked Sean? Yes I got my list a couple of days ago. I haven't had a chance to look at it yet. I will bring that too. Maybe you have the books already so I can review from those and keep my books good for school.

Katie went to her room and brought the book she had for fourth year Runes along with her letter from Hogwarts including her book list.

Katie and Sean sat down in the living room and started to review the books. They went over the parts that Katie was having trouble with. Once Sean explained some of the rune sets things became clearer. Oh now I understand she said as she completed a rune set correctly. You are so smart she said kissing him on his cheek. You should teach she said smiling.

Then they went over Katie's book list from Hogwarts. It seems that I have some of these books but where are the books for Muggle studies. There does not seem to be a book on the list for that subject. You are still taking that subject aren't you he asked? Yes I am but I never read the books assigned for Muggle Studies as they are quite old and out dated. I am always surprising professor Burbage when I show how what is in the text book is out dated (_**Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles). **_I would bring in some of my brothers books along with some of my Muggle books and she would be so fascinated. She got so excited when I told her about computers.

I guess we will still be using the same book from last year for Muggle Studies. I have never heard of this book said Sean pointing to the book for Defence against the Dark Arts. We will have to take a look at that when we go to Diagon Alley. Until then we can review your brother's book for fourth year DADA as the books I have for fourth year are useless. Oh yeah that was the year you had professor Lockheart. Yes it was a good thing you sent me your brothers book because I wouldn't have learned anything that year without it.

They apparated to an alley near the movie theatre a couple of hours later and found Titanic playing. Oh Sean this is supposed to be such a romantic movie can we see it she asked? Sean looked down into her eyes how can I resist that look he thought. Alright Sean said reaching for his wallet. He paid for the tickets and they went into the theatre.

They sat at the back of the theatre and cuddled during the movie. It was the longest movie he had ever seen. Katie loved it. Oh Sean that was so good she commented to him as he tried to get the blood to flow back into his legs. It was so romantic and so sad at the same time she said taking his hand into her own.

Where would you like to have dinner he asked as they walked along the street? They found a nice restaurant that had an outside patio. How about there said Katie pointing at the restaurant. Alright said Sean as they crossed the street and walked up to the restaurant. As they were coming up to the restaurant Katie saw a familiar face. Dora she said. What asked Sean? It is Dora and Professor Lupin said Katie indicating the couple who were just being seated. Dora hearing her name turned around and smiled.

Dora called out Katie as she walked up to Dora and gave her a hug. It is so good to see you said Katie. Let me see the ring she asked. Dora showed Katie the ring. It wasn't very big but to Dora it was wonderful. I am so happy for you two she said to Dora and Remus.

What are the two of you doing asked Dora? We decided to have dinner out said Sean. Oh having a date are we commented Dora. Well yes but I am staying with Sean until school starts. Why asked Remus? Well mommy and daddy have gone home as daddy does not want to register. Mommy will be back in a few weeks but until then I will be staying with Sean. My dad has gone on the run said Dora. I wish he had gone with your parents. He at least would be safe with your parents. Well if we could get a message to him I am sure mommy and daddy would be happy to have him stay with them said Katie.

I hate this said Katie. I sometimes regret coming to England. The only thing that makes it better is having Sean and you here said Katie to Dora. Would you two like to join us asked Remus? Well if you don't mind said Sean. No please said Dora indicating the two extra seats. The four of them sat and had a lovely dinner. When the bill came Sean insisted on paying for the meal. Just accept it as a wedding gift said Sean. Oh alright said Remus.

Just before each couple left to go their separate way Dora and Katie visited the ladies room. When they got in the room Dora turned to Katie and said that she had a secret to tell her. I just can't keep this in for any longer I need to tell someone. What is it asked Katie? You have to promise not to tell anyone. Well I guess you can tell Sean but he can't say anything. I will get an oath from him if I need to what is it asked Katie? Well ….. Sometime in April there will be an addition to the family said Dora smiling. It took a second for Katie to figure out what Dora was saying. Oh cried out Katie hugging Dora. I am so happy. How does Remus feel about this asked Katie? He is a little scared but I think everything will be fine. Katie looked a little confused. Well his kind don't usually have children. I think this baby will be so loved and well I want a baby. I am sure everything will be fine said Katie. You should talk to my mom when she gets back. I will do that said Dora hugging Katie. I love having a girl cousin that I can talk to. Me too said Katie.

When the two of them came back to the table they both had big grins on their faces. Remus looked at them and knew what was going on but Sean was still very confused. We had best be getting home said Dora. She gave Katie a kiss on the cheek and hugged Sean.

What is going on asked Sean as they started to walk back towards his apartment? What do you mean asked Katie chuckling? Don't give me that you and Dora came back with huge grins on your faces. That always means there is something going on. Well I guess I can tell you but you have to promise not to tell a single soul. Do you promise? Yes I do what is it? Well as Dora put it there is going to be an addition to my family in around April. Sean looked a little confused for a moment. Oh said Sean figuring out was Katie was saying. That is wonderful is Remus happy about it asked Sean? Well according to Dora he is a little apprehensive about it. But he will do anything to make Dora happy. They didn't wait very long now did they said Sean smiling. No I guess not, they just got married last month said Katie.

When they got home they cuddled up on the couch and watched some television. You know you are a bad influence on me said Sean into Katie's ear. What do you mean she asked looking up at him? Well since I met you I have started to watch television and watch movies also I go shopping now he said with a shocked look on his face. Katie just laughed. Yes sweetie you are growing up she said snuggling back into his side.

I don't think it is my fault that you got the satellite dish and watch Quidditch all night. I do believe that the blame for that can be placed on the shoulders of my father. He was the one who showed you the Quidditch matches on television. By the way this is an amazing satellite package you have. I was looking at the menu and I can get channels from Canada on here. We can I didn't know about that said Sean taking the remote to look at the menu.

The two of them sat on the couch and watched television for a while until it was time to go to bed. Katie was curled up beside Sean sound asleep. Oh sweetie I guess the last few weeks have been rough on you he said quietly as he looked down at Katie.

Katie wake up he whispered into her ear. What is it she grumbled? Time to go to bed sweetie said Sean smiling. Oh, what time is it she asked? Sean looked at his watch it is around 11 o'clock he said. Oh alright said Katie sitting up and rubbing her eyes. I was so comfortable she commented. All cozy and warm. Well you will be all cozy and warm in your bed said Sean.

Do you want anything to eat before you go to bed asked Sean? No I am ok said Katie. They both then made their way to their respective bedrooms. I still find it funny that I have my own room here but I am very glad I do. I am so glad that I have room for you sweetie, it is great having you here. I have to admit that it does sometimes get a little lonely at time living alone. But you just light up this place and also having you here means I eat well and always have someone who is happy to see me when I come home. Abigail is happy to see you I am sure said Katie indicating Sean's owl. Maybe so but she doesn't give me hugs when I come home. Maybe you need to get a cat or kneazle. They are more affectionate. Maybe I will I guess I will have to think about that said Sean. Well good night sweetie said Sean giving Katie a peck on the lips. Good night Sean said Katie as she went into her room.

Early the next morning Sean woke up to the smell of bacon. He quickly got up, had a shower and made his way out into the kitchen where he found Katie cooking up a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, sliced tomatoes and toast along with a big pot of tea.

Good morning said Sean as he walked into the kitchen. Good morning responded Katie smiling. I decided that I would use up all the food in the fridge so when we go shopping there will be space to put everything. The funniest thing Sean saw was a certain owl perched on one of the kitchen chairs awaiting the bacon to be served. Sebastian knew not to take the bacon until he is given the rasher or bacon will be withheld from him for punishment.

I see Sebastian is ready for breakfast too commented Sean pulling out one of the chairs. Yes he has been sitting there very patiently ever since I came out this morning awaiting his breakfast. I put out owl treats for him and filled his water bowl but he will not move. He is waiting for his bacon said Sean chuckling.

Once Sean and Katie had filled their plates Katie put out some rashers of bacon for Sebastian. Sebastian gobbled up the bacon and upon finishing his bacon he puffed out his feathers so as to say thank you.

Well what will we be doing today asked Sean? I don't know said Katie I guess we could go to your parents. I know that your mom always likes to see you. I guess we could do that said Sean.

So do you want to do the shopping and then go to mom's asked Sean? That sounds good responded Katie.

Sean took Katie's hand and apparated them to an alley near the grocery store. I really hate that said Katie once they arrived. Why asked Sean smiling? Well it feels like I am being squeezed really hard and it kind of hurts. When I pop to you it doesn't hurt it kind of if fun. Sort of like I am falling. When I first started coming to see you it was a little scary but now I am used to it. I would love to experience that said sena. Sounds like fun he said smiling.

Sean took her hand and they walked to the grocery store and got a cart to put the food in. I have a list said Katie pulling out a piece of parchment from her purse. You do asked Sean? Yes I went through the cupboard and fridge this morning she said smiling. I had to know what you had and found you didn't have much so we have a large shopping to do today she said starting down the first aisle.

As Katie went up and down the aisles she would gather all the items on her list. I like this grocery she said to Sean but the groceries at home are so much bigger and there is more selection too.

Soon Katie was done with the shopping and they headed to the cash to pay. Katie pulled out her wallet to give Sean some money. What is that for asked Sean? It is to help with the groceries said Katie. Put you money away said Sean. No I need to help pay for the groceries, I am an extra mouth to feed she said seriously. No said Sean. I can afford the small amount you eat anyway I save money when you are around I eat at home more and I always have a lunch to take to work. Saves me a fortune said Sean smiling.

You were supposed to eat at home more said Katie. I do but well sometimes I just don't feel like cooking and want something fast. Yeah fast and fattening too commented Katie. Well yeah said Sean chuckling. I do like my curries. Katie just smiled.

They paid for the food and made their way out of the grocery. We will have to take these back home before we do anything else said Katie. They made their way to the alley they apparated to earlier and Sean took the bags he had home and then came back for Katie's bags and Katie herself.


End file.
